Are you gonna be my boy
by CheshireBear
Summary: Sion y Nezumi se conocen por casualidad en el instituto y descubren que comparten algo más que clase. Logran superar todo lo que se les cruza en el camino, pero tienen que separarse... ¿Qué hará el albino cuando la rata vuelva? ¿Y Nezumi qué hará cuando se entere de que Sion y Safu esperan un hijo? / AU / LEMON a partir del cap. 14 / 2ªTEMPORADA a partir del CAP. 21
1. Novedad

**Vengo con un AU con trama y largo~!**

**Pareja:** Nezumi y Sion,** obvio**! Y me mataréis, pero hay ligero _Sion x Safu_ xDDDDDDDDDDD **¡Es así la historia, no me matéis!**

**Advertencias:** Es **AU** y bueno, no mucho más. Hmm... Posible lemon. (?) Posible **no**, es que **segurísimo** que hay lemon xDDDDDDDDDDD _Avisados estáis!_

**Disclaimer: _Atsuko Asano_**, GRACIAS POR ESTA NOVELA TAN ESPECIAL. (?) **_Bones_**, gracias por las 11 semanas heterosexuales(?).

**Notas:** Que todos sepan que esta idea me la dio **Mika-Lucid199120** con uno de sus comentarios en uno de mis fics de _No. 6_ llamado **Yugure no Kissu** xD No sé si ella leerá este fic, pero en todo caso, gracias por la idea! :D

**Disfrutad**, y _si tenéis alguna duda sobre el fic o en el mundo en el que transcurre la historia_, no dudéis en preguntar sobre ello! **(´w`)/**

* * *

><p>Era siete de Septiembre, el día en el que Sion comenzaba el nuevo curso.<p>

Aún estaba un poco temeroso, pues sólo conocía a Safu en ese inmenso instituto de élite, pero ¿y si le tocaba en una clase diferente a la de su amiga? Estaría solo en una clase de desconocidos y eso era algo que temía.

Los torpes dedos del chico no atinaban a hacer la corbata de su nuevo uniforme. Creía que el uniforme era realmente molesto... ¿No le podían tratar como un adulto ahora que ya tenía dieciséis años?

—_Déjame ayudarte, Sion._ —Karan, la madre de Sion, se acercó a él sonriendo dulcemente y le ayudó a hacerse la corbata. Después le dio un beso en la frente.— _Espero que hagas muchos amigos._

—_Sí, mamá..._ -Sion puso mala cara. Su madre también le seguía tratando como si fuese un niño pequeño.

Karan se fue de nuevo hacía la cocina mientras tarareaba alguna canción perdida en su memoria. Sion no entendía cómo su madre podía estar siempre aparentemente tan feliz y tranquila.

—_¡Ah!_ —La madre de Sion asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta de la cocina, sorprendiendo al albino.— _Safu dijo que te pasaría a buscar sobre las siete. Creo que llegará dentro de poco._

—_¿Eh? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?_ —Sion se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, no sin antes darse un último vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en el pasillo.

Hizo su mochila apresuradamente, intentando no olvidar nada. Después recordó que ese día sólo se hacía la típica presentación y la división de clases; no tenía por qué llevarse mochila. Suspiró y salió de nuevo de su habitación.

Cuando bajó las escaleras vio a Safu en el recibidor, hablando con Karan. Safu también llevaba el uniforme escolar. Aunque ya no hacía calor su falda era demasiado corta. Sion pensó que si hacía un poco de viento se le podría ver la ropa interior. Sacudió la cabeza, diciéndose a si mismo que no pensase en tonterías.

—_¡Ah, Sion!_ —Karan se giró y vio a su hijo al final del pasillo.— _Venga, no te quedes ahí, que Safu te está esperando._

—_Sí,sí._ —Sion fue hacia el recibidor y se puso sus zapatillas antes de salir.— _Hola, Safu. ¡Adiós, mamá!_

—_Adiós, hijo._ —Para alivio de Sion, su madre no le dio ningún beso en la frente ni en la mejilla delante de Safu, sólo le despidió con la mano.

Mientras bajaban la cuesta hacia el instituto, Safu y Sion no dejaron de hablar en todo el rato. Riéndose, contándose cosas que habían hecho durante el verano con sus familias,...

Justo cuando Safu le estaba contando su vuelo a Europa con toda su familia, oyeron algunos gritos delante suyo. El camino en bajada que llevaba al instituto estaba lleno de estudiantes que iban a la presentación, igual que Sion y Safu.

Entonces el albino vio una rata. Bueno, no exactamente. Era un chico, pero tenía la sonrisa de una rata. Prepotente, astuta y ladeada. Su nariz estaba sangrando y tres chicos que parecían mucho más mayores que él le rodeaban, y aun así ese chico sonreía.

Sion se quedó quieto en mitad del camino, observando a ese chico. Pudo ver también que su cabello era de un gris azulado extraño y lo llevaba recogido en un coleta; suelto le debería pasar los hombros. Entonces, pudo ver el brillo de los almendrados ojos de la rata. Eran de un gris intenso, como si el acero y las perlas se hubiesen mezclado y hubiesen creado un color nunca visto hasta ese momento.

—_Sion... Eh, Sion._ -Safu estaba estirando la manga del chico, intentando que avanzase y dejase de mirar la llamativa escena.— _Vámonos, son gente problemática._

—_Espera, ¿no ves que ese chico lleva el mismo uniforme que nosotros?_ —No era del todo cierto, pues el chico en cuestión no llevaba la corbata y su camisa no parecía planchada para nada. El ojigris en si parecía desaliñado, rebelde, desafiante.

Y, para sorpresa de Sion, los extraños ojos grisáceos del chico se clavaron en los suyos. Le aguantó la mirada al chico rata, maravillado, buscando el aliento que esos ojos perlados le estaba quitando.

Uno de los chicos mayores que rodeaban al ojigris le cogió la camisa repentinamente, haciendo que le volviese a mirar a él. Le estaba gritando, pero la rata tenía una expresión de indiferencia. Aún así los pies de Sion se movieron solos.

"_¡Sion!_" escuchó el aludido a su espalda. Safu no se acercó, simplemente se quedó allí quieta a su espalda, sin saber qué hacer, mientras Sion iba totalmente decidido hacia esa gente. Cuando llegó a su altura, ninguno de los tres chicos mayores se había dado cuenta de su presencia, sólo el ojigris misterioso, el cual le miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

Sion nunca supo de dónde consiguió el valor y la fuerza que obtuvo en ese momento, tan sólo lo hizo. Empujó al chico que estaba agarrando a la rata por el cuello de la camisa y este lo soltó. Confuso, el chico mayor vio a Sion y, justo cuando iba a darle lo que se merecía, la rata cogió la mano del albino y escapó junto a él por un callejón.


	2. Extraña experiencia

Ese misterioso chico parecido a una rata corría más rápido de lo que Sion hubiese imaginado. Le agarraba la mano con fuerza, como si no lo fuese a soltar nunca. Maravillado, el albino miraba como la coleta peliazul del chico ondeaba mientas tomaba giros inesperados en las esquinas hasta que llegaron a un callejón oscuro y sin salida.

La rata se puso contra la pared, obligando a Sion a hacer lo mismo para que la sombra les ocultase a los dos. El peliblanco se tapó la boca con una mano cuando vio como esos tres chicos pasaban a escasos metros de donde estaban escondidos. Pero pasaron de largo y el ojigris misterioso suspiró.

—_Eh..._ —Sion dio un respingo al escuchar la voz del chico misterioso. Creía que tendría una voz diferente. Sin embargo, la que poseía en realidad era masculina y melodiosa a la vez.— _¿Por qué has hecho eso?_

—_¿E-...eh?_ —El peliblanco parpadeó mirando al chico que sonreía como una rata enfrente suyo.— _Yo... No sé. Simplemente lo hice._

—_Entiendo. Eso no tiene mucho sentido._ -Contestó la rata limpiándose la sangre que le caía de la nariz con la manga de su camisa, la cual se arremangó después para ocultar esa substancia carmesí.

—_Lo sé._

Se quedaron en silencio, analizándose mutuamente. Sin decir nada, el ojigris dirigió una mano al albino cabello de Sion, haciendo que este se encogiera por instinto, pero lo único que buscaba el peliazul era revolverle el pelo.

—_Gracias._ —Susurró el chico mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Sion con expresión de curiosidad y deleite.

—_De nada..._ —Murmuró también el peliblanco, mirando avergonzado a ese chico.— _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

—_Nezumi._

—_¿Nezumi?_

—_Sí._

—_Oh._ —Sion parpadeó extrañado. Ese era un nombre peculiar y aparentemente falso.— _Mi nombre es Sion._

—_Ya lo sabía._

—_¿Eh?_

—_Esa chica que has dejado atrás._ —Safu. Sion se había olvidado completamente de ella.— _Ella gritó tu nombre cuando viniste con esa cara de decisión hacia mí._

Nezumi se rió de repente. Una risa fuerte y clara, un poco extravagante. Sion se sorprendió de nuevo y se sonrojó un poco. Realmente no sabía por qué había ayudado a Nezumi, pero creyó que valía la pena si el premio era conocerle.

—_Bueno, Su Majestad..._ —El corazón de Sion se aceleró al escuchar esas palabras y ver como Nezumi salía del callejón, mirando a los lados para ver si esos chicos de antes aún estaban rondando por allí.— _¿No cree que deberíamos irnos ya?_

—_Ah, sí._ —Una sonrisa amable se dibujó en los labios del chico de ojos rojos y siguió a Nezumi ya que no sabía ni dónde le había llevado esa curiosa rata.— _Por cierto... ¿Vas al mismo instituto que yo?_

—_¿No ves que llevo el mismo uniforme que tú?_ —Preguntó a la vez Nezumi con un tono ligeramente arrogante e irónico.

—_En realidad tú no llevas el uniforme debidamente._

—_¿Y qué con eso?_ —Refunfuñó la rata, mirando a Sion con una ceja arqueada.

—_Nada..._ —Sion negó con la cabeza, dejando estar el tema.— _¿Cuántos años tienes?_

—_Los mismos que tú._

—_¿Eh? ¿También tienes dieciséis?_

—_¿De verdad tú también tienes dieciséis?_ —Nezumi se rió por lo bajo.— _No sabía tu edad, lo dije por decir... _

—_Pareces más mayor._

—_¡Y tú más pequeño!_ —Las cejas de Sion se juntaron, molesto por el comentario de la rata. ¿Acaso ese chico también le tomaba por un niño? Aunque Nezumi fuese más alto eso no importaba.— _Mira, ya hemos llegado de nuevo al camino que lleva al instituto._

Ante ellos había una bajada por donde pasaban muchos jóvenes, hablando entre ellos. Habían llegado exactamente al sitio por donde habían salido corriendo.

Safu seguía allí con cara de preocupación y observando a la gente pasar. Miró hacia el callejón y vio a los dos chicos allí parados, devolviéndole la mirada. Ella fue corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos y se lanzó a abrazar a Sion.

—_¡No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más, estúpido!_ —Sollozó Safu en el hombro del albino.

—_No me dijiste que ésta chica era tu novia._ —Murmuró Nezumi cerca de la oreja de Sion, intentando evitar que Safu le oyese. Al peliblanco le sorprendió el tono irritado de sus palabras.— _Adiós._

—_¡Nezumi, espera!_ —Gritó Sion, pero Nezumi no le hizo caso y se sumió de nuevo en la oscuridad de los callejones.

—_¿Nezumi?_ —Preguntó Safu levantando el rostro del hombro de Sion y mirándole de cerca.— _¿Qué dices?_

—_Ese chico... _—Sion chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza. Esa rata de ojos grises... Mejor olvidarle, posiblemente no le volvería a ver. Se dio cuenta de que eso le apenaba.— _No importa. Vamos ya o llegaremos tarde._

—_Bien._

Mientras caminaban, ninguno de los dos volvió a abrir la boca. Aunque Safu querría preguntarle dónde le había llevado ese misterioso chico y por qué le había salvado, nunca se lo preguntó, pero tuvo un mal presentimiento. Miró al albino de reojo, el cual estaba absorto mirando hacia delante. Parecía pensativo y sus ojos rojos brillaban de pura emoción. Safu nunca le había visto de esa manera.


	3. Zona sensible

—_¿Así que no estáis juntos en clase? Qué pena..._ —Suspiró Karan mientras cenaba junto a su hijo.

—_Bueno, tampoco es para tanto._ —Contestó Sion sin una pizca de desánimo, comiendo con apetito.

Sus temores se habían cumplido: Safu y él estaban en clases distintas. Aun así no estaba para nada desanimado, pues una persona conocida estaba en su clase, sentada justo detrás suyo. Esa persona no era otra que la rata que le había conducido por esos enredados callejones esa misma mañana.

Cuando Nezumi llegó a su clase y se sentó detrás suyo, le estiró del pelo y le llamó de nuevo "_Su Majestad_", algo realmente embarazoso que atrajo la atención de toda la clase. Durante el típico discurso del tutor, el ojigris no dejó de tocar y acariciar el extraño cabello de Sion. Él no se quejó en ningún momento, no era molesto que Nezumi le tocase el cabello. De hecho, era agradable.

—_¡Bueno, mamá, voy a dormir!_ —Sion se levantó de la mesa sonriendo tontamente aunque sin saber por qué exactamente.— _Mañana tengo que madrugar._

—_Uhm... Sí, buenas noches, hijo mío... _—Karan estaba un poco sorprendida por el rostro risueño de su hijo, estaba demasiado alegre a pesar estar en una clase diferente a la de su amiga de la infancia. Realmente extraño.

Cuando Sion subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, fue directamente a su cama y se estiró. Dudó que pudiese dormir fácilmente, pues estaba nervioso porque mañana volvería al instituto y podría ver a esa extraña rata. Quería conocerle mejor y...

**/**_TOC_

Un ruido procedente de la ventana sobresalto al chico, que se quedó en silencio mirando el oscuro cielo en la penumbra de la habitación. No podía ver nada y empezó a tantear con la mano el interruptor de la luz situado cerca de su cama. Cuando encendió la luz y miró la ventana, su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor. Una coleta de cabello azulado, rostro pálido, ojos grises...

—_¿¡Nezumi!_ —El albino saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la ventana para abrirla, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de su habitación.— _¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? No, mejor dicho, ¿cómo has subido hasta un segundo piso sin una esc-...?_

—_Deja de hacer preguntas._ —Un estilizado dedo de Nezumi cubrió los labios de Sion, sin dejarle preguntarle más.— _¿Me vas a dejar entrar o quieres que muera de frío?_

—_Ah sí, pasa. Aunque tampoco hace tanto frío aún para que mueras por ello..._ —Cuando el más bajo se apartó de delante de la ventana, la rata entró a la cálida y acogedora estancia con un grácil salto.— _Pero.. ¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_De nuevo preguntando... _—Nezumi suspiró dramáticamente, quitándose una especie de capa que llevaba atada al cuello. Estaba rota por los bordes y parecía muy vieja.— _Estoy aquí por el día de hoy._

—_¿También sabes que hoy es mi cumpleaños?_ —Sion se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja, incrédulo.

—_¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?_

—_Así es._

—_Pues felicidades, chico despistado._

Ante la expresión de desconcierto de Sion, Nezumi metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y le lanzó lo que sacó de ellos. Era una cartera negra. Era la cartera de Sion.

El albino despistado dibujó una sonrisa de admiración en su rostro, mirando maravillado y agradecido a la rata, la cual fue a sentarse a la cama.

Mientras Nezumi se limitaba a mirar alrededor, Sion se permitió observarle con más cuidado. Aunque ya no tenía puesto el uniforme desaliñado, su ropa parecía igual de desordenada. Llevaba unos pantalones tan caídos que seguramente su ropa interior se le podría ver por detrás, pero la camiseta que llevaba bajo la chaqueta negra de piel era lo suficientemente larga para tapar esa prenda íntima. También llevaba unas grandes y negras botas militares.

—_¿Qué miras?_ —Preguntó tajante Nezumi, arqueando una ceja mientras dejaba caer la espalda sobre la cómoda cama.

—_Ah, nada._ —Sion carraspeó y miró hacia un lado.— _Gracias por... Bueno, por devolverme la cartera._

—_No me las des._ —Como si en su casa estuviese, la rata se despojó de las grande botas militares con sus mismos pies y se tumbó por completo en la cama.— _Se te cayó mientras huíamos._

—_... ¿Entonces por qué no me la has devuelto en clase?_

—_..._ —Nezumi miró a Sion buscando alguna excusa y, al no encontrar ninguna, se giró y le dio la espalda.— _Hmph, cállate._

—_¿Pero te piensas quedar ahí toda la noche?_

—_¿Puedo?_

—_Eh..._

Sion dio gracias a que Nezumi no se giró al hacer esa preguna, pues el rubor le subió a sus pálidas mejillas sin que ni él mismo entendiese la razón de aquella reacción. Era cierto que esa rata le ponía nervioso... y tal vez fuese por su comportamiento arrogante ya que nadie le había tratado de esa manera nunca. También porque, aunque Nezumi parecía muy desconfiado y frío, allí estaba, tumbado en su cama, con la guardia baja.

Apenas se conocían, pero la rata le había preguntado si podía dormir ahí. ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? ¿Qué diría Safu? Seguramente que es alguien problemático y peligroso, gente con la que no debería relacionarse... Pero esa rata simplemente estaba allí, atrayéndole como si fuese un imán.

—_Si quieres... puedes quedarte. _—Dijo al fin el dueño de la habitación mientras se dirigía al senzillo escritorio para dejar la cartera sobre él. Después se giró y se apoyó sobre el mueble, mirando de nuevo la espalda de Nezumi.— _Pero tendré que sacar un futón o algo para que pueda dormir yo._

—_¿Qué problema hay en acostarse juntos?_ —Finalmente Nezumi se giró, poniéndose boca arriba y mirando con sus ojos grises al albino, que sintió que iba a derretirse.

—_¿A-acostarnos juntos?_ —Los ojos rojos de Sion se abrieron excesivamente, procesando esas palabras que había entendido mal, muy mal.— _Pero yo nunca... Además eres un chico y no nos conocemos y-y..._

—_¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando?_ —El ojigris se incorporó rápidamente en la cama, quedándose sentado y desabrochándose la chaqueta de piel, mirando divertido como el rostro de Sion se iba poniendo cada vez más y más colorado.— _Estás pensando en sexo._

—_¡N-no digas eso tan tranquilamente!_ —El más bajo cerró los ojos con fuerza, avergonzado.

—_Ven._

—_¿Eh?_ —Con sorpresa, Sion miró de nuevo a Nezumi, el cual volvía a estar sentado en el borde de la cama, extendiéndole una de sus manos de marfil.

—_Que vengas._

Aunque Sion abrió la boca para decir algo, después la cerró y simplemente, sin entender por qué se estaba dejando llevar, fue hacia Nezumi y cogió la mano que éste le ofrecía. Estaba tibia. La rata movió uno de sus dedos, queriendo decirle que se acercase a él. Nervioso, Sion obedeció de nuevo y Nezumi puso sus labios en la oreja ajena para susurrar:

—_Sólo me refería a dormir contigo, idiota..._ —La rata utilizó un extraño tono, entre pícaro y divertido.

El menor se separó un poco y miró atentamente las facciones de Nezumi con la boca abierta de par en par, parpadeando con confusión. La rata le sonrió y le acarició el cabello como un gesto de cariño. Cuando Sion entendió a qué se refería su compañero en realidad, se mordió el labio inferior, miró a algún sitio con nerviosismo y se tiró en la cama, tapándose la cara con la almohada.

Mientras Nezumi hacía grandes esfuerzos por no reírse demasiado fuerte, se puso encima de Sion, intentando quitarle la almohada de la cara.

—_¡Vamos, Su Majestad, déjeme ver ese lindo rostro sonrojado!_ —Se reía la rata mientras tiraba de la almohada.

—_¡No! ¡Te vas a reír de mí otra vez!_ —Gritaba Sion cogiendo con todas sus fuerzas dicha almohada.

—_¿Así que no vas a ceder? Entonces habrá que usar otro métodos..._ —Nezumi se relamió y dejó de moverse.

Entonces Sion notó como le levantaba repentinamente la camisa y contuvo el aliento. Nezumi paró de reír y observó con atención la piel del albino. Tenía unas extrañas marcas rojas parecidas a heridas cicatrizadas.

—_Sion, ¿qué...?_ —La rata levantó la vista y vio cómo el chico estaba mirándole, aún cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con la almohada. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Nezumi no entendió qué le pasaba, pero sintió ganas de proteger a ese chico. Volvió a bajarle la camisa y se tumbó a su lado.— _Lo siento..._

Sin decir una palabra, Sion se quitó la almohada de la cara y la volvió a esconder, esta vez en el pecho de la rata. Le estaba abrazando con fuerza mientras lloraba contra él. Nezumi se preocupó bastante al ver a ese despistado y alegre albino llorando de esa manera.

Nezumi vio que había un interruptor cerca del cabezal de la cama, así que lo apretó y la habitación se sumió en una oscuridad tan sólo violada por la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Con cuidado la rata se tapó con la manta cubriendo a la vez a Sion, el cual seguía abrazándole por el pecho, sin aparente intención de soltarle.

—_¿De verdad está bien que me quede?_ —Susurró dubitativo Nezumi, intentando buscar la mirada de Sion en la oscuridad.

—_No te vayas._ —Gimió ligeramente el albino, abrazándole con más fuerza. Su voz estaba quebrada.— _Por favor..._

—_Está bien, no me iré._ —Nezumi acarició el cabello de Sion cuando este le sorprendió levantando por fin el rostro.

—_Gracias._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Por estar aquí._

—_¿Algún día sabré algo de esa... marca?_ —Aunque sabía que tal vez no debía entrometerse en ello, Nezumi quería saber más sobre aquel chico que le estaba abrazando.

—_... Te lo prometo._ —Contestó Sion a la vez que le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

—_Sion..._ —Fue un susurro que la rata no pudo reprimir debido a lo abrumado que se sentía por todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Sion parpadeó con los labios entreabiertos, esperando a que continuara. En cambio, Nezumi no continuó, sino que se acercó a su rostro, tanto que podía notar como sus alientos chocaban. Entonces se acercó aún más y depositó un suave beso sobre la mejilla marcada de Sion.— _Buenas noches._


	4. Un secreto

Sion se estremeció por el frío que repentinamente sintió. Un vacío a su lado hizo que su corazón se parase y que abriese los ojos con lentitud, temiendo que la noche anterior hubiese sido un sueño.

Cuando sus ojos por fin enfocaron bien la habitación, teñida por la suave luz del amanecer, suspiró de alivio. Allí estaba Nezumi, de pie, abrochándose la chaqueta de cuero. Éste se percató de que el albino había abierto los ojos y se acercó a la cama.

—_No te despiertes aún._ —El mayor puso una mano en la cabeza de Sion y le dedicó una suave sonrisa.— _Es muy pronto, pero yo me voy ya._

—_N-no... no te vayas._ —El recién levantado se frotó un ojo con el puño, intentando despertarse del todo.

—_Tranquilo, luego nos vemos en clase._ —La rata se acercó a la oreja de Sion, susurrando.— _¿O es que quieres que tu madre vea que has dormido con alguien como yo a escondidas?_

—_No, pero... _—Como aún estaba medio dormido, Sion no encontraba las palabras exactas y se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso.— _Me siento solo._

—_Pero si siempre duermes solo._

—_Ya, pero ahora es diferente._ —Murmuró el albino como si fuese un niño pequeño. Nezumi suspiró y fue hacia la silla del escritorio donde estaba esa especie de capa que llevaba atada al cuello cuando entró por la ventana.

—_Ten._ —Nezumi le dio a Sion la prenda y éste la abrazó, notando al instante el aroma de la rata. Un olor cálido y, de alguna manera, confortable.

—_Gracias._ —Suspiró Sion, cerrando los ojos de nuevo y adormeciéndose.

—_De nada..._ —La rata volvió a agacharse al lado de la cama y miró durante un rato el rostro tranquilo del chico. Después volvió a tocar su cabello albino y, cuando vio que ya estaba dormido profundamente, le dio un suave beso en la frente.— _Adiós, Sion._

.

—_¡Sion, levántate de una vez!_ —Una voz empezó a llegar a la cabeza del albino, como si alguien le gritase desde lejos.— _¿Qué haces durmiendo con ese trapo? ¡Y con las cortinas abiertas!_

Cuando Sion abrió los ojos, la luz de la mañana le cegó y se tuvo que tapar el rostro con una mano. Entonces los recuerdos de la noche anterior le asaltaron. Nezumi vio las cicatrices de su cuerpo y él lloro como una niña. Repentinamente le dio mucha vergüenza recordar haberle dicho al chico que se quedara con él.

—_Mamá..._ —Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se estiró. Su madre estaba en la puerta, con los brazos en jarras mientras le miraba.— _¿Qué hora es?_

—_¡Bastante tarde! Safu te está esperando abajo desde hace un rato._

—_¿Qué?_ —Los ojos bermejos de Sion se dirigieron rápidamente al reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche. Las 7:10 de la mañana.— _¡Dile que ahora bajo!_

—_Está bien, pero date prisa._ —Suspiró Karan mientras salía de la habitación de su hijo.

En cuanto la mujer salió del cuarto, Sion empezó a vestirse a toda prisa a la vez que preparaba su mochila. Cuando estaba ya a punto de salir de la habitación, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba la corbata, pero decidió que eso era de menor importancia y bajó las escaleras hasta el pasillo.

Su madre estaba hablando con Safu cuando llegó al recibidor. Se despidió de su madre y saludó a Safu, disculpándose también por el retraso. Ella le echo un sermón mientras salían de la casa, pero cuando acabó de hablar, le sonrió.

.

—_¿¡Qué!_ —Gritó Safu, haciendo que todos los jóvenes que iban camino al instituto se giraran para ver qué sucedía.— _¿¡Dejaste entrar a ese chico problemático en tu casa! Es más, ¡dormiste con él como si nada!_

—_Safu, no grites tanto... _—Sion apretó ligeramente el brazo de su amiga, avisándole de todas las miradas que estaban recibiendo de la gente de su alrededor. Había decidido que contarle la visita nocturna de Nezumi era lo mejor, pero en ese momento se estaba arrepintiendo de ello, aunque suponía que la chica se pondría de esa manera.

—_Pero... _—Se dio cuenta de que estaba llamando demasiado la atención y se mordió el labio, mirando molesta a Sion mientras fruncía el ceño.— _¿Qué hubieras hecho si te quisiera robar o matar o viol-...?_

—_¡Safu!_ —Le cortó repentinamente Sion, sonrojado hasta las orejas.— _¡No digas esas cosas! Sólo vino a devolverme la cartera y le dije que se quedara a dormir. Eso es todo..._

—Claro, muy normal todo, sí... —Bufó la chica. — _¿Y Karan?_

—_¿Qué pasa con mi madre?_

—_¿No dijo nada?_

—_Ah, sobre eso... Nezumi subió por mi ventana..._ —Musitó Sion, un poco asustado por lo que haría la chica al saber aquella información.— Así que mi madre, bueno, no sabe que él ha dormido conmigo.

Ante el tenso silencio de Safu, Sion decidió mirarle de reojo. Ella estaba mirando al frente, caminando con paso firme y el ceño fruncido. ¿Estaba enfadada? Pero de repente, su rostro se ilumino y gritó, alzando el brazo y saludando efusivamente.

—_¡Inukashi~!_ —Estaba saludando a una chica morena y no demasiado alta. Su pelo caía desordenadamente por toda su espalda y tenía expresión malhumorada.

—_¿Uh? Hola._ —Dijo tan sólo la chica llamada Inukashi.— _¿Y este quién es?_

—_Inukashi, te presento a Sion. _—Safu señaló a Sion, el cual sonrió amablemente.— _Sion, ella se llama Inukashi y va a mi clase. ¡Me ha dicho que tiene un montón de perros!_

—_Bueno, son como mi familia..._ —Inukashi arqueó una ceja, mirando fijamente a Sion de arriba a abajo. Después, arrugó la nariz y miró la mochila del albino.— _¿Qué llevas ahí?_

—_¿E-eh...?_ —Sion parpadeó confuso y abrió la mochila. Lo primero que se pudo ver fue la capa que Nezumi llevaba la noche anterior.

—_¡No puede ser!_ —Gritó repentinamente Inukashi.— _¡Eso apesta a Nezumi!_

—_La única que apesta aquí eres tú, Inukashi._

Sion sintió como una mano con largos dedos se posaba en su cabeza y miró hacía su izquierda. Allí estaba Nezumi, con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa burlona, mirando a Inukashi. Había aparecido de la nada... o más bien de entre los callejones que había a los lados del camino que llevaba al colegio.

Sin saber por qué, una sonrisa de satisfacción y alivio se extendió en el rostro de Sion mientras miraba el pálido semblante de la rata. Incluso le dieron ganas de abrazarlo, pero pensó que sería demasiado raro en esa situación.

En cambio, Safu parecía asustada, incluso se puso detrás de Inukahi, mirando con preocupación a Sion. Entonces, Nezumi miró a Sion y le sonrió de lado.

—_Buenos días, Su Majestad._ —Murmuró la rata lo suficientemente alto como para que las chicas, que estaban justo en frente de ellos, le escucharan.

—_B-buenos días... _—Musitó Sion, perdido en los hipnotizantes ojos del más alto.

—_¿Así que lo has traído?_ —Dijo Nezumi, señalando su capa en la mochila de Sion.

—_Ah, sí. Pensé que... tenía que devolvértela._

—_¡Eh tú, Sion o como te llames!_ —El aludido miró a Inukashi, que señaló a Nezumi.— _¿¡Se puede saber por qué conoces a esta rata que se viste de muj-...?_

Apenas fue un segundo lo que tardó Nezumi en tapar la boca de Inukashi con su pálida mano. Inukashi intentaba morderle sin demasiado éxito. Entonces, sin decir una palabra, Nezumi se llevo a la chica morena por el callejón y desaparecieron por una esquina.

Sion y Safu se miraron sorprendidos y sin saber qué hacer.

—_¿Crees que... deberíamos ir por ahí?_ —Preguntó Safu, minutos después.

—_No, nos perderemos._ —Sion negó con la cabeza.— _Deberíamos irnos ya hacía el instituto. Nezumi sabe cómo volver de ese laberinto._

—_Sí... Eso espero. _—Comenzaron a andar y estuvieron durante un momento en silencio hasta que Safu volvió a abrir la boca.— _Oye, Inukashi parece que conoce a ese chico extraño._

—_No lo llames chico extraño._ —Contestó Sion, extrañamente irritado.— _Ella ha podido reconocer la capa de Nezumi tan sólo por el olor. Eso sí que es raro._

—_¿Y por qué tienes tú esa capa?_

—_Me la dejó esta mañana._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Porque me sentía s-..._ —Sion se quedó con la boca abierta, pensando detenidamente en lo que iba a decir y lo extraño que sonaría.— _Hacía frío._

—_¿Es que no tienes mantas en tu casa?_

—_Bueno, pero no tenía ganas de levantarme._

—_Así que te dejó su capa... Aunque él pasase frío en la calle. _—Sentenció Safu sin creer a su amiga.— _Qué chico tan extraño._

_**-Mientras tanto, en los callejones...-**_

—_¡¿Eres idiota?_ —Gritó Nezumi cuando soltó a Inukashi, dejándola caer en el suelo sin piedad. Pero ella no se hizo ningún daño, pues estaba acostumbrada a revolcarse por el suelo.— _¿Por qué le ibas a decir __**eso**__ a Sion?_

—_Rata estúpida..._ —Inukashi se levantó y le miró con su habitual rostro malhumorado.— _¿Te avergüenzas de tu trabajo, hobbie o lo que sea?_

—_No es eso._ —Dijo secamente la rata.— _Pero no quiero que él sepa cosas de mi vida._

—_¿Por qué? ¿Temes que huya si conoce a tu verdadero yo? Bueno, verdadero, verdadero... _—Se mofó Inukashi, sonriendo burlonamente.

—_Cállate. _—Gruñó Nezumi, dándose la vuelta.— _Juega todo lo que quieras con tu amiguita nueva y déjame en paz. Es raro que no sea un perro para que te caiga bien._

—_¿Qué estúpideces dices? ¿Te refieres a Safu?_ —Inukashi se cruzó de brazos.— _Ella sólo es mi compañera._

—_Oh bueno, lo que tu digas._ —Nezumi movió una mano con indiferencia.— _Ahora me voy o llegaré tarde._

—_Sí, eso, corre. Ves a ver a ese chico tuyo. Has caído, Nezumi._

Cada uno se fue por un extremo del callejón. La rata se reía interiormente de las palabras de la cuidadora de perros. ¿Que había caído? Sion para él solo era algo así como una diversión. Pero aquella noche... cuando le vio llorar quiso protegerle de todo. Tal vez fue porque era de noche.

Se rió ante la tontería que acababa de pensar y siguió su camino hacia el instituto con la idea de que realmente no sentía nada por ese curioso peliblanco.


	5. Más que amistad

-_Nezumi, deja de tocarlo, por favor... _-Susurró avergonzado Sion, cerrando los ojos por la vergüenza.

-_¿Por qué? ¿Es que no se siente bien?_ -Nezumi sonrió divertido al ver cómo su compañero se ruborizaba con sus caricias.

-_C-claro que se siente bien. ¡Pero estamos en clase! Para, por favor... _-Le rogó el albino, mirándole por encima del hombro.

-_¿Pero tanta vergüenza te da que te toque el pelo? Es muy sensible, Su Majestad._ -Se río Nezumi, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Sion.- _Además, aquí ya no queda nadie._

La rata hizo un movimiento con la mano, señalando el aula vacía. Ellos dos aún seguían sentados en sus pupitres, que eran los del final a la izquierda, justo al lado de la ventana. Estaban allí esperando a que Safu acabara una reunión con su tutor. Al parecer la habían elegido como delegada de clase y le tenían que informar sobre algunas cosas.

Aunque Sion estaba sentado correctamente en su silla, Nezumi estaba sentado en su mesa, con la espalda apoyada contra la ventana mientras miraba con curiosidad el tono rojizo que adoptaba el pelo de Sion en el atardecer. Realmente le gustaba ese sedoso y blanco cabello.

La respiración de Sion estaba un poco agitada, ya que la mano de Nezumi en su cabeza le ponía realmente nervioso. De hecho, estar a solas con él se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno, ya que no podía dejar de recordar la noche anterior. Le vio llorando y le besó. Aunque en la mejilla, pero aún así eso no quitaba que era un beso. Solo Safu le había besado en la mejilla aparte de Karan.

-_¿Puedo ir hoy de nuevo a tu casa?_ -Preguntó tranquilamente Nezumi. Pudo notar perfectamente el sobresalto de Sion y como se tensaba.- _No iré si no quieres._

-_¡N-no! ¡Ven, por favor!_ -Sion se giró repentinamente en su silla. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir bajó la mirada y se rasco la cabeza. Lo había dicho casi sin pensar.- _Si realmente quieres, claro._

-_Claro que quiero ir. _-Nezumi sonrió satisfecho mientras apoyaba también la cabeza en el cristal de la ventana.

-_¿Por qué?_ -Los ojos rojizos de Sion brillaban intensamente con la luz del atardecer, aunque la emoción del momento también ayudaba.

-_Porque ... _-Los labios de Nezumi se tensaron repentinamente y su expresión se tonró molesta.- _Porque sí. Mi casa es fría y demasiado grande para mi solo._

-_¿Tú solo?_

-_Deja de hacer preguntas._

Los ojos platino de Nezumi adquirieron una sombra extraña que Sion nunca había podido observar en ellos y se preocupó. ¿Por qué un chico de dieciséis años vivía solo? Sintió compasión por él y quiso lanzarse a abrazarlo, pero eso sería demasiado repentino y temía el rechazo de la rata.

Sion quería saber más acerca de ese chico que conoció tan solo un día atrás. Nunca antes una persona le había atraído de esa manera y no conocía lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. ¿Cómo explicar algo así?

-_Sion... _-Solo fue un suave susurro, pero Sion logró escucharlo.

-_¿Si?_ -Dijo demandante Sion, esperando una respuesta sobre su pregunta anterior.

-_Esta noche..._ -El corazón del albino se aceleró al escuchar esas palabras.- _Deja la ventana abierta o me helaré de frío en el tejado._

-_... A-ah... Sí._ -Asintió Sion, un poco desilusionado.- _¿Por qué tú también estás esperando a Safu?_

-_Porque alguien tan despistado como tú podría perder hasta la cabeza._ -Respondió Nezumi, volviendo a utilizar un tono de burla mientras sonreía arrogantemente.

-_¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Safu?_

-_Bueno, ella está enamorada de ti._

-_¿Qué... qué dices?_ -Sion parpadeó, incrédulo.

-_¿No me digas que no te habías dado cuenta? _-Nezumi se puso a reírse de Sion mientras se ponía una mano en la frente.- _¡Qué idiota!_

-_¡Safu no está enamorada de mi!_ -Contestó Sion, avergonzado. Safu no podía estar enamorada de él, era su amiga desde que eran pequeños.

-_Claro que sí._ -De repente, Nezumi volvió a estar serio.- _Pero tú no la quieres a ella... ¿verdad?_

-_Uh... _-Sion parpadeó, sin saber qué contestar.- _Claro que la quiero. ¡Es mi amiga desde que eramos pequeños! Pero no estoy enamorado de ella... Ni siquiera sé qué se siente cuando estás enamorado._

-_Entiendo. _-Nezumi sonrió sin razón alguna y se bajó del pupitre, poniéndose al lado del albino y mirándole divertido, con una ceja alzada.- _¿Entonces nunca has besado a nadie?_

-_Sí._

-_¿Sí? ¿A quién?_ -La rata frunció el cejo, extrañado.

-_A mi madre. En la mejilla._

-_¡Idiota!_ -La mano de Nezumi cogió el mentón de Sion y alzó ligeramente su rostro.- _Me_ _refería en los labios, así._

Los labios de los dos chicos se unieron en un cálido beso. Sion abrió los ojos excesivamente, sorprendido, pero de repente se topó con los de Nezumi. Le estaba mirando fijamente y esa mirada, tan cerca, le hizo dejarse llevar y cerrar los ojos. Sus manos fueron a la nuca de la rata, pero justo cuando estaba dispuesto a no pensar en lo qué estaban haciendo, Nezumi se separó. Tan solo fue un casto beso, una presión en los labios.

Nezumi le miró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, pero después dejó escapar una ligera risa al ver la expresión casi demandante de su compañero. Le revolvió el pelo y se alejó hacía la puerta de la clase. Sion parpadeó, sin entender, y se levantó de su silla.

-_Nezumi... _-La rata se giró justo cuando abría la puerta de la clase.

-_Safu está viniendo hacía aquí ya. Si nos ve solos se enfadará, no le digas nada_. -Nezumi se puso un dedo en los labios y le guiñó un ojo a Sion, el cual se mordió el labio, avergonzado.- _Nos vemos esta noche. Hasta luego, Su Majestad._

Cuando Nezumi se fue y cerró la puerta con un suave golpe seco, Sion se dejó caer en su silla de nuevo. Las piernas le temblaban de la emoción. Se tapó el rostro con las dos manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Había conocido a Nezumi ayer, pero ya había dormido con él y le había besado... ¡en los labios! Para Sion eso era algo demasiado importante como para que solo fuese un amigo más, como Safu.

Y, hablando del rey de Roma, por la puerta asoma, literalmente. Pues Safu entró en la clase como un tifón. Parecía molesta y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Después se cruzó de brazos, suspiró intentando tranquilizarse y se dirigió hacía Sion, totalmente seria.

-_¿Cómo ha ido?_ -Preguntó inocentemente Sion, más preocupado en ocultar su emoción contenida que al enfado de la chica.

-_¡Estresante! Ese tutor mío habla tan lento._ -Bufó Safu, sentándose en la silla de Nezumi, justo detrás de Sion.- _Eh Sion... ¿Te pasa algo?_

-_¿A mi? No, no, nada._ -Respondió rápidamente Sion. Demasiado rápido. Safu sospechó y arqueó una ceja. Después se levantó y se puso delante de Sion, con los brazos en jarra.

-_Sion, tengo que decirte algo importante._ -Safu se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

-_Dime._ -Sion se levantó lentamente, dándole la espalda un momento para coger su mochila y cuando se giró, Safu estaba alarmantemente cerca de él. Se sorprendió y dio un paso hacia atrás, pero Safu se molestó en volver a acortar las distancias, acorralándolo contra la ventana prácticamente.- _¿Safu...?_

-_Te amo, Sion._

-_... ¿Eh?_ -"_Nezumi tenía razón._" fue lo primero que pensó Sion. Después vio como su amiga se acercaba a él como antes la rata lo había hecho y le daba un pequeño, corto y dulce beso en los labios.

-_Quiero que seas mi pareja. _-Safu se retorcía las manos tras su espalda, muerta de nervios, mientras pronunciaba lentamente su petición.

-_P-pero Safu... Eres mi amiga y... _-Sion no sabía qué contestar, ni siquiera podía mirar a los ojos a la chica.- _Nunca te he mirado de esa manera..._

-_¿Lo dices en serio?_ -El rostro de Safu cambió, le miraba sin entender.- _Eres un chico y yo una chica. Tendría que provocarte sensaciones diferentes ahora que ya eres un adolescente._

-_Bueno, pues... no. _-Sion encogió los hombros y después bajó la cabeza.

-_Sigues siendo un niño, Sion._

Safu se dio la vuelta y salió por donde había entrado hace tan solo unos minutos que a Sion se le hicieron horas. Demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Entonces, reaccionó y fue hacía la puerta. Miró hacia donde se había ido Safu, pero ella ya no estaba allí.

-_Te lo dije. _-Sion se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Nezumi justo a su lado. Ni siquiera lo había visto.

-_¿D-dónde estabas?_ -Preguntó el albino, mirando nervioso a la rata.

-_He estado fuera y cuando la chica a salido me he metido en la clase de al lado. _-Nezumi se encogió de hombros mientras le miraba de reojo. Cuando vio que Sion abría la boca para preguntar cómo lo había hecho tan rápido, la rata puso un dedo en sus labios, sin dejarle hablar.- _No preguntes tanto, Sion, ya te lo he dicho._

-_Está bien._ -Suspiró Sion quitándose el dedo ajeno de los labios.- _¿Volvemos juntos a casa?_

-_¿Quieres seducirme?_

-_¡No!_

-_¡Vale, vale!_ -Nezumi se río y empezó a andar hacia las escaleras. Claro que no iba a rechazar una oferta como esa hecha por ese peliblanco. Pero seguía creyendo que no sentía nada por él. Nunca iba a admitir que aquello se estaba convirtiendo en más que amistad en poco tiempo; ni siquiera se dignaba a admitir que aquello era amistad, todo por su orgullo.


	6. Identidad

El sol estaba ya siendo derrotado por la oscuridad de la inminente noche cuando Nezumi y Sion llegaron a la casa del segundo. El albino giró sobre sus talones y miró a la rata, esperando algún tipo de respuesta o en todo caso, una despedida. Aunque sinceramente no quería que se fuera.

-_Quédate a cenar._ -Sion dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, ya que sabía que Nezumi se iría si él no le decía nada.

-_A tu madre no le gustará eso. Soy un chico problemático, ¿recuerdas?_ -Nezumi rodó los ojos sarcásticamente.- _Además, tengo cosas que hacer._

-_¿Qué cosas?_

-_Cosas._

-_Uhm._ -El albino frunció los labios, descontento con las respuestas esquivas de la rata.- _Está bien... ¿Por la noche sí que vendrás, verdad?_

-_Claro. O por lo menos lo intentaré._ -Los labios de Nezumi se extendieron en una sonrisa conciliadora y después revolvió el pelo de Sion, dándose la vuelta y yéndose por donde habían venido.- _Hasta luego._

-_Adiós. _-Sion observó a Nezumi caminar hasta que dobló en una esquina y le perdió de vista. No se percató de la extensa sonrisa que había en su propio rostro.

-_¿Qué es esa estúpida sonrisa?_

-_¡AH!_ -El peliblanco no pudo darse cuenta de que justo a su lado había una chica. Era Safu y le miraba con una ceja arqueada y bastante enfadada.-_ ¡Sa-Safu!_

-_¡Eres idiota!_ -Chilló de repente la chica.- _¡Venía a disculparme por mi comportamiento de hace un rato y te veo despidiéndote de ese chico perverso!_

-_¿P-perverso...?_ -Los párpados de Sion se cerraron varias veces, mirando a su amiga. Safu le miró largamente, pensando si realmente le tenía que contar más sobre la rata.

-_Inukashi me ha contado algunas cosas._ -Murmuró la chica castaña, cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia un lado.- _Ese chico es un pervertido... ¡un depravado! Ningún chico normal haría cosas como las que él hace..._

-_¿Eh...? Safu, no te entiendo..._ -Sion buscó desesperadamente la mirada chocolate de su amiga, intentando ver la mentira en sus ojos, pero cuando al fin logró que le mirase, ella estaba totalmente serena. No estaba mintiendo.- _¿Qué es lo que hace Nezumi?_

-_Se... Bueno, trabaja en un antro y... _-Safu carraspeó, sin saber escoger las palabras, pero finalmente murmuró algo.- _Se viste de... de mujer y trabaja... No sé exactamente qué hace pero..._

-_¿Se viste de mujer?_ -Dijo Sion, mirando a Safu por un largo rato.

-_Siento decírtelo pero así es y- ..._

-_¡Seguro que le queda genial!_ -Suspiró Sion, quitándose un peso de encima al saber el "gran" secreto de Nezumi.- _Pensaba que sería algo realmente malo cuando dijiste esas cosas..._

-_... ¿Eres idiota?_ -La amiga de la infancia de Sion abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, mirándole incrédula.- _Claro que lo eres, pero incluso para ti esto es demasiado. ¡Adiós!_

-_¡Pero Safu...!_

La chica no hizo caso a la llamada de su amigo y simplemente se fue por donde había aparecido repentinamente. Sion a veces no entendía a esa chica, y eso que la conocía desde que nacieron. ¿Realmente era tan malo que un chico se vistiese de mujer? Él no creía que eso fuera tan terrible. Además, la ropa de chica en Nezumi tampoco quedaría mal.

Sio imaginó a Nezumi con el uniforme escolar de chica. El maquillaje y el pelo suelto también debían de quedarle bien. Unas medias altas pero que dejasen ver algo de piel en conjunto con esa falda tan corta...

-_¿¡Pero qué estoy pensando!_ -Gritó Sion, dándose una palmada en la mejilla y entrando al fin en su casa.

Cuando Sion entró, aún estaba un poco ruborizado por haber pensado cosas que en realidad no debían pasar por su cabeza. Su madre asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y le saludó. Sion le dio un beso en la mejilla y empezó a subir las escaleras con cansancio.

Tan solo tenía unos pocos deberes para hacer, así que los acabó en seguida y cuando Karan le avisó de que la cena ya estaba lista, no se hizo de rogar y bajó rápidamente.

-_Así que ¿quién era ese chico?_ -Preguntó repentinamente Karan, haciendo que Sion se atragantase con la comida.

-_¿Qué c-chico?_ -Intentó disimulari Sion, aunque no demasiado bien.

-_Ese alto con una coleta que te ha acompañado hasta casa._ -Obviamente Karan se refería a Nezumi. Sion no entendió cómo los pudo ver y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no hubiese pensado algo extraño y mucho menos que hubiese escuchado la conversación con Safu.- _Era muy guapo._

-_Lo sé._ -Sonrió Sion, sin pensar su respuesta.- _¡Quiero decir...! Que es un compañero y... va a mi clase._

-_¿Mh?_ -Karan le miró, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente. Después esbozó una sonrisa leve, como si lo entendiese todo.- _Así que has hecho un amigo, ¿eh?_

-_Eso eso, un amigo._ -Después de repetir lo que su madre acababa de decir, Sion se quedó pensativo, mirando su bol de arroz medio vacío.- _¿Qué piensas de él, mamá?_

-_¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?_ -Karan se río, mirando a su hijo divertida.

-_Safu dice que es un mal chico..._

-_¿Por qué iba a serlo?_ -La mujer negó con la cabeza, suspirando.- _Ese chico no parece malo, aunque tampoco lo he visto demasiado, solo vi que tenía un lindo rostro. Incluso llegué a pensar que era una chica, por eso volvía a asomarme de nuevo por la ventana..._

-_¿Me estabas espiando, mamá?_

-_¡Claro que no, hombre! Solo os vi de reojo._ -Cuando acabó de comer, la madre de Sion dejó el bol vacío suavemente sobre la mesa.- _Pero entiendo lo que Safu dice._

-_Entonces crees que Nezumi es un mal chico..._

-_No. Lo que pasa es que Safu está celosa. Soy una mujer y sé de qué hablo. Cree que te olvidarás de ella por tener un nuevo amigo. _-Sion la miró sorprendido, creía que había dado exactamente en el clavo. Pero no entendía las razones de Safu, no la iba a dejar de lado pasase lo que pasara. Karan se levantó repentinamente y empezó a recoger la mesa.- _Por cierto, qué nombre tan extraño. Nezumi... Algún día podría venir a casa._

-_¿De verdad?_ -Los ojos de Sion brillaron repentinamente, mirando la espalda de su madre, que empezó a lavar los platos que habían utilizado esa misma noche.

-_Claro. Es tu amigo._ -Dijo Karan, sin girarse.

-_Mi amigo... _-Sion sonrió con calidez mientras se levantaba, para ir de nuevo a su habitación a esperar a la rata.

_**-En algún lugar de la ciudad...-**_

Aunque odiaba ese tugurio, tenía que estar allí, no podía negarse. Odiaba que le ridiculizaran de esa manera, teniendo que usar aquella ropa tan descarada. Odiaba tener que dejar que los hombres le mirasen lujuriosamente e intentasen tocarle con sus sucias y asquerosas manos.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer una rata callejera como él, si apenas tenía el dinero para vivir teniendo que pagar esa gran casa? Odiaba su trabajo, odiaba a ese hombre, odiaba el mundo... Pero pensaba en algo para poder soportar toda esa presión. Cuando veía que no podía aguantar más en ese oscuro lugar, pensaba en ese pelo tan blanco y puro, esos ojos rojos que eran como un libro abierto, de esos que tanto le encantaban. Tan solo pensaba en Sion y eso le daba fuerzas para continuar.

Tal vez sonaría estúpido si Nezumi dijese algo así en voz alta, pero en su cabeza sonaba reconfortante. Aún así no creía que fuese ni siquiera su amigo, pues él no creía ni en la amistad, ni en el amor, ni en nada por el estilo. En ese podrido mundo no podían existir tales sentimientos.

-_¡Date más prisa, estúpido!_ -Le gritó un hombre de mediana edad desde detrás de la barra. A Nezumi le tembló el mentón y apretó los dientes a la vez que cerraba el puño. Tenía que aguantar. Solo aguantar.

-_Voy._ -Nezumi obedeció y se dirigió a una mesa llena de personas. Solo había hombres. Le miraban con deseo, escrutando cada centímetro de piel que mostraba la rata. Nezumi quiso matarlos a todos y salir de allí. Pero no podía.- _Bienvenidos al bar cabaret Jonetsu. ¿Qué... qué desean?_

-_¡A ti!_ -Gritó uno de esos gorilas vestidos de traje que rodeaban la mesa. Los demás rieron por su comentario. La rata se mordió el labio y recordó por vigésima vez a su compañero albino.

_**-En la habitación de Sion...-**_

Las agujas del reloj se movían tan lentamente que Sion creía que iban al revés en vez de avanzar. Estaba sentado en su cama, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y con una manta en la cabeza, esperando a que la rata entrase por la ventana en cualquier momento. Pero Nezumi no aparecía y ya iba a ser la medianoche.

Con un largo bostezo, el albino se dejó caer sobre la cama, intentando no dejarse vencer por el sueño. Entonces, justo cuando sus ojos se estaban cerrando, se oyó un ruido en el tejado. Apenas fue un leve movimiento, pero pudo escucharse en el silencio de la noche.

-_¿Nezumi?_ -Preguntó Sion, incorporándose sobre la cama como pudo mientras se frotaba un ojo con su puño.- _¿Eres tú?_

-_¿Es que esperas a alguien más?_ -Nezumi apareció repentinamente en la ventana de Sion. El albino aún se preguntaba cómo conseguía subir hasta el segundo piso por el tejado.

-_Obviamente no. _-Sion se sentó bien en la cama, cruzándo las piernas y mirándole con una sonrisa.- _Has tardado más que ayer._

-_Estaba trabajando._ -En cuanto lo dijo, Nezumi se mordió el labio. Ahora Sion le haría preguntas molestas que no iba a responderle.

-_Ah, sobre eso... _-El corazón de la rata dio un vuelco cuando escuchó el tono que acababa de utilizar. Miró sus ojos, que brillaban con intensidad.- _No creo que sea malo vestirse de chica para trabajar, tranquilo._

-_... ¿Qué sabes sobre eso?_ -El rostro de Nezumi se endureció notablemente y Sion tragó saliva, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras.

-_B-bueno... Solo sé que vistes de mujer, eso es todo... ¿Trabajas en algún sitio de cosplay o algo por el estilo?_ -Para sorpresa de Sion, la rata suspiró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-_Es... algo así. Pero no me gustaría hablar de eso ahora. _-Nezumi fue hacía la cama y se sentó. Al ver el rostro de excitación de Sion, frunció las cejas y le miró seriamente.- _Obviamente tampoco te voy a decir dónde trabajo, no quiero que me veas vestido de chica._

-_Oh... _-Los labios de Sion se curvaron hacia abajo al instante.- _Está bien..._

Mientras Nezumi se despojaba de su chaqueta de cuero y de sus grandes botas, Sion se levantó de la cama a cerrar la ventana, la cual se había quedado abierta. También le explicó que Safu había venido justo después de que él se marchase y que había sido Safu quien se lo había dicho a él e Inukashi quien se lo había dicho a Safu.

Sion pudo ver como Nezumi maldecía entre dientes a Inukashi, pero no le prestó demasiada atención. El albino intentó sacarle algo de información sobre su extraña conexión con la chica morena, pero no consiguió demasiado. Así que al final dejó de presionar a la rata para que le contase cosas de su vida.

-_Mi madre ha dicho que puedes venir a casa algún día_. -Murmuró Sion, alzando el brazo para estirarle del pelo a Nezumi. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en las piernas cruzadas de la rata. Era realmente cómodo estar así, además, podía ver claramente los ojos de su amigo, lo cual le gustaba aún más.- _Es que nos ha visto antes por la ventana. Dice que eres lindo._

-_Tal vez venga algún día, entonces. _-Nezumi sonrió acariciando el pelo de Sion, como le gustaba hacer.- _¿Cree que soy lindo? Vaya, dale las gracias de mi parte entonces._

-_Entiendo, se las daré. Aunque tampoco es algo por lo que deberías dar las gracias._

-_¿Y por qué no? Poca gente me alaga de esa manera._ -La mano de Nezumi viajó hasta la mejilla marcada de Sion, acariciando delicadamente esa misma cicatriz.

-_Yo siempre he pensado que eres lindo._ -Dijo tranquilamente Sion, como si no fuese algo vergonzoso ni extraño.

-_... ¡Realmente estás intentando seducirme!_

-_¡No digas cosas raras, Nezumi!_

-_El único que ha dicho algo raro has sido tú._ -Y, sin avisar, la rata agachó su cabeza, hasta tenerla a centímetros de Sion.- _... Sion, cierra los ojos._

-_¿Por qué?_ -Preguntó Sion, inocente, mientras cogía las mejillas de Nezumi.

-_¡Solo hazlo!_ -Gruñó la rata, rodando los ojos.

-_Está bien, no te enfades._ -Sion cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Realmente Sion no se esperaba ese beso de Nezumi. Le estaba volviendo a besar y no se atrevió a abrir los ojos esta vez. Notó que el beso era más prolongado, quizá más ardiente, pues cuando la rata al fin se separó, lamió habriento los finos labios del albino. Y cuando Nezumi vio la expresión de vergüenza en el rostro de Sion, solo pudo reírse.

-_¿No crees que vas demasiado rápido, Nezumi?_ - Preguntó pudoroso Sion, incorporándose en la cama y sentándose frente a frente con la rata.- _Nos conocimos ayer..._

-_¡Vamos, solo era un beso cándido!_ -Dijo Nezumi, revolviéndo el cabello blanco de Sion.- _Si no quieres no lo volveré a hacer._

-_Tampoco he dicho eso..._

Nezumi, satisfechó se estiró en la cama y suspiró. Entonces Sion vio algo en su cuello. Era algo así como una mancha oscura, de color rojo y el centro ligeramente morado, como si hubiesen succionado esa zona con intensidad. Sion decidió no preguntarle a la rata, pues sabía que seguramente no le iba a responder. Aún así, no pudo evitar preocuparse por ese chico que dormía con él desde el día anterior.


	7. Sorpresa

Pasaron cuatro días desde que Nezumi y Sion se conocieron y todos los días sin excepción, la rata iba a casa de su amigo a dormir y, por supuesto, no se iba a olvidar de darle el que él mismo había nombrado "_beso de buenas noches_".

Entonces, llegó el fin de semana. Sion estaba preocupado de no ver a su apreciada rata durante todo el fin de semana, aunque tampoco quería preguntárselo directamente, pues igual se molestaba o simplemente evitaba el tema, como solía hacer.

Además, justo en ese momento sería bastante incómodo preguntar algo así en voz alta, pues Safu iba junto con los dos chicos. Nezumi y Safu se habían empeñado en ir con Sion a todas partes aunque se odiasen entre ellos. Ninguno se iba a dar por vencido ni iba a ceder a Sion al otro. Incluso ante esta situación Nezumi había cedido y había comprendido que realmente apreciaba al despistado peliblanco. Pero eso era todo, para la rata el amor solo era una ilusión.

-_Esta noche tal vez tarde un poco más. _-Dijo Nezumi, seguido de un bostezo. Sion bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-_¿Karan sabe que un personaje así duerme contigo todas las noches?_ -Preguntó con rencor Safu, mirando de reojo a Nezumi.

-_No, no lo sabe, y mejor que no lo sepa, ¿no crees? _-Sion intentó reír, pero tan solo le salió un suspiro.

Era imposible no ponerse nervioso cuando, día a día, Nezumi y Safu casi pelean por estar con él. Era obvio que quien más tiempo pasaba con el peliblanco era la rata, ya que iban a la misma clase. Eso sí, ahora Safu también acompañana a Sion hasta su casa todos los días. Después, cada uno se iba por un camino diferente.

-_Sion, tengo que hablar contigo._ -Cuando llegaron frente a la casa del albino, Safu cogió su mano mientras le miraba seriamente. Al ver que Nezumi no se iba, le miró fijamente y añadió: "_A solas, por favor_".

-_Por favor, Nezumi._ -Sion le sonrió, intentando acabar con la tensión del momento.- _Esta noche nos vemos, ¿está bien?_

-_Sí, vale... _-Nezumi se acercó y cogió el mentón de Sion, dándole un descarado beso peligrosamente cerca de los labios que hizo enfurecer a Safu.- _Hasta luego, Su Majestad._

-_A-adiós..._ -El albino estaba un poco confuso por el provocativo beso que le acababa de dar la rata hasta que Safu le bajó de su nube.

-_Ahora mismo deja la mochila en tu casa y sígueme._

-_¿Por qué?_ -Preguntó Sion, sacando de quicio a su amiga.

-_¡Por favor Sion, no me hagas preguntas por esta vez, tan solo sígueme!_ -Casi rogó Safu, mirándole.

-_Bien, bien, ahora vuelvo._

Sion se dirigió precipitadamente a la puerta de su casa, cerrando la puerta después. Safu esperó algunos segundos antes de sacar su móvil y marcar un número.

-_¿Inukashi? Sí, soy Safu. Sí, sí, ya vamos para allá. N... No, no, Sion no sabe nada._ -Safu miró la ventana de la habitación de Sion, preocupada por si volvía y escuchaba la conversación telefónica con su amiga.-_ ¿Seguro que no pasará nada? Él llama mucho la atención y esos sitios suelen estar llenos de pervertidos... Bueno, confío en ti. Sí, creo que Sion ya viene. Nos vemos en cinco minutos, adiós._

-_¡Estoy listo!_ -Sion salió corriendo de su casa. Aún llevaba el uniforme del colegio.- Le he dicho a mi madre que llegaré tarde y que no se preocupe por mi.

-_Bien. _-Safu sonrió, intentando darse confianza a si misma.- _Entonces vamos._

Fueron por calles principales al principio, hablando de tonterías, como solían hacer antes... Antes de que Sion conociese a Nezumi, justo hace cuatro días, el lunes que comenzaron el instituto. De repente, Safu dobló una esquina que daba a un callejón lúgubre, con altos muros que ocultaban grandes casas. Allí había alguien.

Era una persona de corta estatura y llevaba una capa que le cubría la cabeza. Sion pudo reconocer a la persona oculta bajo esa prenda de ropa gracias a su gruñido y a la poca piel morena que se le podía ver. Era Inukashi. Pero cuando la vio, no dijo ni una palabra, Safu le había pedido que no hiciese preguntas esa vez, así que le haría caso.

-_¿Preparado para ver el secreto de Nezumi?_ -Inukashi finalmente se quitó la capucha que cubría su cabello castaño, mostrando una sonrisa casi canina. Se le podían ver los colmillos.

-_El secreto de Nezumi... _-Repitió Sion, arrepintiéndose de haber ido. ¿Qué le iban a enseñar esas dos chicas? Safu le cogió del brazo y asintió mientras le miraba con decisión y una pequeña sonrisa.

Casi arrastrando de él, Safu le llevó hacía lo que parecía la entrada a la gran casa de la derecha del calléjón, con esos muros tan altos que recelosamente ocultaban su interior. Entonces se asomaron, solo un poco, lo suficiente para que pudiesen ver dentro del recinto.

En lo primero que se fijó el albino al asomarse por esa puerta, fue en que la gran casa de dentro era de un estilo japonés muy tradicional, pero en la puerta, a la izquierda, había una especie de cartel senzillo donde ponía:

**Pub Cabaret Jonetsu**

_Las mejores chicas, al mejor precio~_

Por lo que pudo observar el albino, los alrededores de la casa tenían una gran flora, incluso podría pasar por un pequeño bosque. Pero no pudo pensar más en eso, cuando miró hacía el centro de la puerta, justo en la entrada del recibidor, vio a alguien.

Estaba de espaldas y su pelo estaba recogido en un desordenado moño que dejaba hebras de pelo fuera, la textura suave de su nuca se podía notar incluso con la mirada y su espalda era recta, encajando perfectamente con el kimono de mujer que llevaba. Sion creyó que nunca vería algo igual, era demasiado hermoso.

Entonces, esa persona, caminó hacia delante y bajó de la tarima de madera de la casa agarrándose delicadamente los bajos del kimono para que no le dificultase el movimiento y se dirigió hacía la izquierda, mirando un gran árbol que parecía haber estado allí desde siempre.

Sion pudo comprobar al fin que esa criatura que parecía perfecta era realmente Nezumi. Aunque cuando vio su pelo rebelde ya lo supo. Llevaba maquillaje que aclaraba más aún si era posible su ya de por si pálido rostro, aunque sus mejillas tenían un tinte rosado que carecía de inocencia; incluso sus finos labios estaban adornados con un toque carmín. Si no fuese por la ausencia de pecho, esa rata pasaría perfectamente por una chica.

-_¿E- esa persona es realmente... Nezumi?_ -Aunque Sion no podía apartar los ojos de esa bella figura, sabía que Safu estaba igual de impresionada que él. Era imposible no sorprenderse ante tal cambio.

-_Así es, pero esto no acaba aquí._ -Inukashi estiró de Sion y Safu, haciéndoles salir del hechizo en el que habían caído.- _Sé cómo podemos entrar sin que nos detecten._

-_Perfecto. _-Dijo Safu al instante. Tomó la mano de Sion y estiró de él.- _Vamos, Sion._

Dejándose llevar, Sion no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia al tironeo de su amiga de pelo corto. Aún estaba perdido en esa extraña escena que acababa de presenciar, le había parecido totalmente irreal y bello. No solo Nezumi, sino con la delicadeza con la que había actuado al coger su kimono, cómo se movía llevándolo puesto. Movimientos de mujer, comportamiento de mujer... en un hombre. Tal vez eso debería repugnarle. Tal vez, pero no era eso lo que sentía, sino completamente lo contrario.

Cuando Safu paró en seco, hizo que Sion chocase contra su espalda, pero solo fue un golpe leve. A pesar de estar en un callejón alejado de las carreteras más transitadas, se podía oír el barullo de la gente caminando y algún que otro pitido. Pero nada de pasos.

Inukashi había parado en seco en el callejón y estaba medio agazapada, como preparada para atacar. Delante de los chicos había un hombre, pero su rostro no era lo suficientemente visible para que Sion y Safu lo reconociese. Aunque tampoco podrían reconocerlo porque no le conocían de nada. Solo Inukashi conocía a aquél hombre.

-_Te he dicho mil veces que no vengas a este sitio._ -La voz grave de ese hombre anónimo sonó grave y tal vez un poco enfadada.- _Y ahora encima traes a gente. Sabes que es peligroso, Inukashi._

-_¡Cállate! _-Gritó Inukashi, lanzándose contra ese hombre. El desconocido logró cogerla por la capucha de la capa y la alzó hasta ponerla a la altura de su propio rostro.- _¡U-ugh!_

-_¡Inukashi...!_ -Safu estaba asustada, le temblaban las piernas y se sujetó a Sion, apoyándose en él al mismo tiempo para evitar perder el equilibrio.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Hola,_ queridos lectores_(?) :3

**¿Os ha gustado el capítulo de hoy? (´w`)** Demasiado _corto_, lo sé. Pero **¡entendedme!** De lunes a viernes me levanto a las 7 de la mañana para entrar a las 8 en el colegio y no salgo hasta las 14:30 del mediodia **TwT~** Después tengo la tarde libre, pero tengo que hacer montones de deberes (_que a veces no hago, todo sea dicho (?_) y solo pienso en descansar._ ¿Por qué?_ Porque me quedo hasta **muy** tarde escribiendo capítulos de este fanfic (_o intentándolo_).

_Sé que no es una excusa realmente buena_, pero hace poco que he comenzado este nuevo horario, nunca lo había tenido así. Encima ya estoy en bachillerato y todo es mucho más difícil que en el instituto. Quiero estudiar periodismo, _queridos lectores_. (?

Por supuesto, también _quiero escribir un libro que se haga famoso en todo el mundo_ (?) y ser famosa yo también :D** ¿Seré capaz de ello?** xDDD

**_Como sea._** Siempre me siento en la obligación de daros las gracias por todos vuestros **genialosos** reviews *_* En verdad **amo** que me dejéis comentarios y los leo **todos todos**! Aunque a veces no contesto ya que estoy ocupada y esas cosas, _ya me entendéis_ ;w;

En fin, a partir de este cap, tal vez la trama oculta del fic se vaya desarrollando más. **Los pasados de Sion y Nezumi son muy muy importantes en este fic**, ya veréis porqué :3

¡Tal vez hoy mismo suba el capítulo 8 ya que tengo **_toda_** la tarde para escribir, **yay~!** Aunque _me muero de sueño..._ Pero todo sea por vosotros ;w;)/

**_Hasta el próximo cap~! ·w·)/ _**


	8. Inseguridades

-_Así que... es tu padre... _-Safu tosió un poco, mirando al hombre que estaba cruzado de brazos, mirándole con una amable sonrisa en el rostro.

-_¡No es mi padre!_ -Bufó Inukashi en respuesta.- _¡Él solo vive conmigo!_

-_Eh, eres tú la que vive conmigo._ -Dijo el hombre, dándole una palmada en la cabeza aunque sabía que eso enfadaría aún más a la chica morena.- _Encima me tienes la casa llena de perros._

Inukashi le miró con odio y salió del callejón corriendo, dejando a ese hombre atrás, con Safu y Sion. Los más jóvenes se miraron entre sí, semi preocupados por la cuidadora de perros y sin saber qué debían hacer en ese momento.

-_¡Ah, perdón por no presentarme! Podéis llamarme Rikiga._ -Safu y Sion se sobresaltaron por las repentinas palabras del hombre, el cual hizo una ligera reverencia, y ellos le imitaron.- _Soy el padre adoptivo de Inukashi._

-_Yo... yo me llamo Sion y ella es Safu. Somos compañeros de Inukashi._

-_Entiendo... ¿Qué se supone que ibais a hacer ahí dentro? No es un sitio para gente de vuestra edad._

-_¿Entonces por qué Nezumi está ahí?_ -Preguntó curioso Sion.

-_¿Conocéis a ese pobre chico?_ -Rikiga se sorprendió y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-_Algo así._

-_... Como sea._ -El padre adoptivo de Inukashi negó con la cabeza, y después miró hacia el suelo.- _Es mejor que no os acerquéis a él, por lo menos no aquí. Tal vez en el colegio él sea otra persona y actue diferente._

-_Ha-ha sido un placer, Rikiga-san, pero tenemos que irnos, es demasiado tarde._ -Dijo Safu precipitadamente, cogiendo de neuvo a Sion y comenzando a camibar por donde habían llegado.- _Adiós._

Rikiga les despidió con un movimiento con la mano, Sion dio un cabeceo con una media sonrisa. No había entendido las palabras de ese hombre. ¿Que no se acercaran a Nezumi? Eso ya era imposible.

·

Llegaron antes de lo esperado a la casa del peliblanco. Ni siquiera este se dio cuenta, pero allí estaban los dos, mirándose sin saber qué hacer al respecto, jadeando por haber corrido durante todo el camino. Tenían muchísimas cosas que decir y debatir, pero ninguno se atrevía a comenzar. De repente, se había convertido como en un tema tabú.

Entonces, como si tuviese una especie de radar que le hacía saber cuándo y dónde estaban pensando en él justo en el momento exacto, Nezumi apareció por la esquina por la que, minutos antes, habían aparecido ellos mismos corriendo.

Nezumi paró en seco al verles a los dos justo delante de la casa, jadeando y mirándole como si fuese un fantasma. Parpadeó molesto y arqueó una ceja, después continuó andando y se acercó hasta ellos.

-_¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?_ -Dijo con voz grave, la cual causó una especie de escalofrío a Sion, que notó como si despertase de un extraño sueño.

-_Yo... ya me iba._ -Murmuró Safu, sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Nezumi.- Hasta el lunes, Sion.

Safu no esperó a que el peliblanco se despidiese, tan solo se fue con paso rápido. Sion sabía que estaban actuando como unos estúpidos por una estupidez... ¿O no era un tema tan estúpido? Decidió no contarle nada sobre la extraña visita a esa casa donde le había visto vestido con un kimono de mujer. Simplemente no lo diría. Temía lo que pasaría después.

Entonces la puerta de la casa de Sion se abrió y se vio una silueta, alumbrada escasamente por la luz de la farola de la calle.

-_¿Mamá?_ -Preguntó Sion, poniéndose tenso al instante.

-_Oh, lo siento. Oí voces y me preocupé un poco._ -Karan dejó escapar una risa nerviosa. Después se quedó en silencio y, cuando se propuso cerrar la puerta de nuevo. Asomó la cabeza y preguntó con voz queda.- _¿Tu amigo no quiere quedarse a dormir? Es muy tarde ya._

Ante las palabras de Karan, una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió en el rostro de la rata. Obviamente no se iba a negar, pero Sion aún estaba dudando de ello.

-_Si usted lo permite, me quedaré encantado._ -Una bella pero deshonesta en realidad se dibujó en el pálido rostro de Nezumi. Karan le devolvió la sonrisa, abriendo la puerta completamente de nuevo.

-_Claro. Además... _-La madre de Sion se mordió el labio y miró a su hijo.- _Este fin de semana iré al pueblo de la abuela._

-_¿Qué?_ -Sion abrió mucho los ojos, mirando a su madre.

-_Entra, ahora te lo cuento._

Cuando Sion y Nezumi estuvieron ya dentro, en el salón, Karan le explicó a su hijo que debía ir al pueblo donde vivía su madre ya que no se encontraba demasiado bien últimamente y la habían ingresado. Sion se negó a quedarse él en casa, pues quería ver a su abuela, pero su madre no le dejó porque tal vez no estuviera allí el lunes y no quería que perdiese clases.

Karan le restó importancia, diciendo que la abuela era muy fuerte de salud y que seguramente los médicos solo estaban exagerando las cosas. Los ojos de Sion se humedecieron más de lo normal por la preocupación, pero se mordió el labio, intentando no derramar lágrimas y menos en frente de Nezumi. Pero, para su sorpresa, la rata puso una mano en su hombro y le susurró que todo iba a ir bien.

Ese gesto le dio confianza al peliblanco, que se lo agradeció con una leve sonrisa. Después miró a su madre y le dijo que estaba de acuerdo, que se quedaría cuidando de la casa. Karan dejó caer disimuladamente que Nezumi se podía quedar todo el fin de semana allí, cosa que avergonzó a Sion.

-_Está bien, me he quitado un peso de encima. _-Cuando la conversación terminó, Karan se levantó y se desató el delantal de cocina que solía llevar, dejándolo después colgado en una silla.- _Mi tren saldrá dentro de una hora... Por cierto, ¿hasta dónde has estado hasta tan tarde, Sion?_

-_Oh bueno. He ido a dar un paseo con Safu. _-Contestó Sion, aunque después se mordió la lengua. Pudo sentir la fría mirada de Nezumi en su nuca, ansioso por saber.

-_De acuerdo... _-Karan miró un poco preocupada a su hijo. No le gustaba la idea de que se quedara solo en la casa. Después vio como Nezumi daba un ligero cabeceo, haciéndole saber que su hijo no se iba a quedar solo.- _Bien, hay comida en la cocina si tenéis hambre. Sion, si necesitas dinero, busca en la cómoda de mi habitación._

-_Está bien, mamá._ -Sion sonrió, un poco incómodo por toda esa preocupación de su madre hacia él. Ya tenía dieciséis años, se creía lo suficientemente mayor como para estar solo en casa.

-_Entonces me voy ya. _-Karan se acercó a Sion y le beso en la cabeza.

-_¿Ya?_

-_Sí, quiero llegar pronto a la estación o todo se llenará de gente. Además, tengo que llamar a un taxi y tardará un rato en venir._

-_Uhm... Tienes razón_. -Sentenció Sion, levantándose del sofá y mirando a Nezumi para que le imitase.- _Mamá, voy arriba. Cuando te vayas a ir avísame y bajo a despedirte._

-_Está bien._ -Sion y Nezumi se fueron al pasillo, cuando el albino volvió a esuchar a su madre.- _Sion, los futones están en el armario de la habitación de invitados, recuérdalo._

Justo cuando Karan dejó de hablar, las miradas de Nezumi y Sion se cruzaron y sonrieron, cómplices. No les iba a hacer falta usar un futón de sobras. Iban a dormir juntos, como todas las noches desde hacía apenas una semana.

La madre de Sion no tardó demasiado en dejarlos solos, pues justo media hora después de haber llamado al taxi, éste apareció en la puerta, reclamando a su cliente con un estridente pitido. Entonces madre e hijo se despidieron mientras Nezumi observaba la escena desde la escalera. Después, la puerta se cerró con un golpe seco y se escuchó cómo el taxi se alejaba calle arriba.

-_Estamos solos._ -Murmuró Nezumi, dando importancia a esas dos simples palabras mientras se acercaba a Sion, el cual aún le estaba dando la espalda, de pie en el recibidor.

-_Sí._ -Cuando Sion se giró, Nezumi ya estaba cerca de él. Esbozó una sonrisa.- _Como mañana no tenemos que madrugar, podemos quedarnos despiertos hasta tarde._

-_... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ -Los ojos de la rata brillaron, llenándose de lujuría rápidamente.

-_Pues que podremos hablar durante toda la noche y conocernos mejor, ¿no?_ -Entonces Nezumi entendió que Sion no podía ser más inocente de lo que era. Suspiró y revolvió el blanco cabello del más bajo.

-_Sí, es verdad._ -La expresión de Nezumi se endureció repentinamente.- _Podrás explicarme más sobre esa cicatriz._

-_Y tú sobre tu trabajo en el que te vistes de mujer._ -Dijo Sion, enfrentando a la rata.

-_Tal vez... _-Una sonrisa desafiante apareció en los labios de Nezumi.- _¿Tienes alcohol?_

-_¡Nezumi!_ -Sion se puso una mano en la boca, como si la pregunta de la rata fuese algo realmente prohibido.

-_¿Qué? Es para soltarnos más y poder hablar sin tapujos._

-_¿A qué te refieres?_ -La voz de Sion se tornó curiosa de repente mientras se dirigia al salón seguido por Nezumi.

-_Pues que así no nos sentiremos mal al hablar de nuestros problemas o cosas dolorosas... _

-_Entonces podemos beber, ¿no?_ -Más que a Nezumi, Sion se lo preguntaba a si mismo. Nunca había probado el alcohol y no sabía demasiado sobre sus efectos. Solo sabía que, si te pasabas bebiendo, podías acabar haciendo locuras. Pero Nezumi no iba a dejar que él hiciese locuras... ¿verdad?

-_Claro que podemos. Podremos decir cosas que nunca diríamos. _-Murmuró la rata, agarrando la mano de Sion.

Momentos después, Sion estaba rebuscando en los muebles de la cocina algo que tuviese un mínimo de alcohol. Realmente le apetecía sentir esa sensación de libertad de la que hablaba Nezumi. Entonces encontró dos botellas de vodka justo al final de un armario.

Sion sonrió, pensando que aquello sería suficiente para ellos dos y se dirigió, botellas en mano, hacia el comedor. Pero allí no había nadie. Pudo ver la luz del pasillo encendida, así que se asomó para ver si Nezumi estaba allí.

Cuando el albino vio a Nezumi tirado en el suelo, encima de una manta que antes estaba colocada en el sofá, justo delante del espejo de cuerpo entero, ladeó la cabeza, sin entender qué hacía allí la rata.

Nezumi no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sion hasta que hubieron pasado unos cuantos segundos. Estaba absorto en su reflejo, acariciaba delicadamente el espejo, pero una expresión de melancólica tristeza atravesaba su rostro. Después, vio al peliblanco reflejado en el espejo también, mirándole. Los labios de la rata se curvaron en una sonrisa y dio unas palmadas en la manta, justo a su lado, queriéndole hacer entender a Sion que quería que ocupase ese lugar.

-_¿Qué haces aquí?_ -Sion le obedeció y se sentó a su lado, dejando las botellas enteras de vodka a su lado e intentando evitar ver su propio reflejo en el espejo.

-_Tan solo me miraba. Además, estoy cómodo aquí. _-La rata se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y cogió una botella del licor, abriéndola sin esfuerzo alguno.- _Y bueno, me gustan los espejos._

-_A mi no._ -Masculló Sion, bajando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño.

-_¿Uh, por qué no?_ -Preguntó Nezumi, después de dar el primer trago de la bebida transparente.

-_Porque no soy nada lindo._ -Murmuró Sion, evitando también el mirar los ojos de la rata, la cual, repentinamente, empezó a reírse. El albino cerró los ojos, pensando que se reía de él.

-_¡Eres idiota!_ -Le dijo Nezumi, negando con la cabeza.- _Eres realmente un gran, gran idiota si crees que no eres lindo._

-_¡No lo soy!_ -Gritó repentinamente Sion, poniéndose una mano en el pecho y señalando al espejo, a su propio reflejo.- _¡Mira mis ojos y mi pelo! ¡Por no hablar de esta estúpida y fea cicatriz!_

Las lágrimas no tardaron en caer por las mejillas de Sion, rozando esa marca que tenía en una de ellas. Nezumi torció la boca, sintiéndose mal y pensando qué debería hacer realmente. Entonces, la rata cogió a Sion y lo pusó en frente del espejo, justo delante suyo. Cogió el rostro del albino, obligando a mirarse en el espejo.

-_Mírate._ -Susurró Nezumi en la oreja de Sion.- _¿Es por los ojos y el pelo? Son preciosos y únicos, te hacen especial. En todo caso podrías teñirte el pelo y ocultar tus pupilas con lentillas._

-_Aún así... _-Gimoteó Sion, intentando dejar de derramar lágrimas mientras se miraba en el espejo.- _Esa marca..._

-_¿Esta?_ -Nezumi acarició la parte roja de la mejilla de Sion, pasando después a su cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió al albino cuando notó las frías manos de la rata acariciando su abdomen bajo la camisa mientras la levantaba, solo un poco, para que se pudiesen reflejar en el espejo. Sion evitó mirarlas.- _Pasaría horas acariciando esta línia colorada..._

-_... ¿De verdad?_ -Sion parpadeó, sorprendido por las palabras de la rata, que intentaban animarle. Se frotó los ojos con sus puños, limpiando las lágrimas.

-_Claro, es muy bonito. _-Le contestó la rata, apoyando su mejilla en el hombro ajeno mientras miraba los ojos rojos de Sion a través del espejo. Después dio un suave beso a la marca del cuello.- _Por muy doloroso que sea, tienes que afrontarlo._

-_Sí... _-Los labios del albino se tensaron y frunció el ceño, decidido realmente a hacer frente a los defectos de su cuerpo.

Así que, sin más, se empezó a desabrochar la camisa hasta el último botón. Después la abrió y se miró. Vio como una gruesa raya rojiza cruzaba su pecho varias veces y el miedo se apoderó de su corazón de nuevo. Entonces vio los ojos de Nezumi tras su propio hombro, mirándole fijamente, con seriedad. Logró tranquilizarse gracias a aquella serena mirada que le transmitió seguridad.

Su corazón empezó a acelerarse cuando volvió a notar el suave pero frío tacto de las manos de Nezumi en su pecho. Estaba siguiendo con un dedo la linia roja. A Sion le tranquilizaba esa caricia. Pero todo lo bueno siempre se acaba, y las caricias de Nezumi no eran una excepción.

La rata se giró y cogió la botella de alcohol de nuevo y, cuando Sion giró la cabeza para mirarle, Nezumi cogió su mejilla y le dio un beso. El peliblanco pudo notar como la mano de Nezumi viajaba de su mejilla a su mentón, abriendo así su mandíbula y pudiendo verter el alcohol en la boca ajena.

Después, siguieron bebiendo. Aunque Sion siempre se arrepintió de esa noche, sobretodo a la mañana siguiente.


	9. Oh, lluvias tormentosas

A Karan nunca le habían gustado los hospitales. Siempre recordaba la pérdida de su esposo y la de su cuñado. Tomó aire, intentando echar de su cabeza los malos recuerdos y miró por la ventana. El cielo se estaba tapando con grandes y espesas nubes y en la pequeña tele de la habitación estaban diciendo que un tifón se acercaba.

-_Hija, deja ya de preocuparte._ -Dijo una voz agradable pero firme.

-_Mamá... _-Murmuró Karan. No se había dado cuenta de que su madre enferma había despertado de su ligero sueño.- _Acaban de decir que un tifón se acerca y..._

-_Si le has dejado solo es porque confías en él. Va a estar bien._

-_Sí... Pero no está solo, está con Nezumi._ -Karan miró a su madre y esbozó una sonrisa afectada.

-_¿Ne-nezumi?_ -La abuela de Sion abrió los ojos como platos.-_ ¿Pero ese chico no...?_

-_Yo también me sorprendí._ -Las lágrimas brillaron en el borde de los ojos de Karan y con un dedo las retiró de sus ojos chocolate.- _Vi a Sion hablando con un chico y... simplemente supe que era él. Aunque han pasado ya quince años desde aquello..._

-_En fin. _-La voz de la abuela volvía a estar firme, aunque seguía temblando un poco.- _¿Es un buen chico, verdad?_

-_Oh, mamá, sí que lo es._ -La sonrisa de Karan se ensanchó.- _Si Sion está con él, los dos estaran bien._

**.**

Un fuerte trueno resonó por toda la casa, la cual solo estaba habitada por Sion y Nezumi. El estruendo logró despertar al peliblanco, el cual luchaba por abrir los ojos, pero simplemente no podía, tenía la sensación de que los tenía pegados. Además, no sabía dónde estaba durmiendo, pero era realmente cómodo...

Sion intentó recordar pero de lo último que se acordaba era de que había bebido mucho con su amigo y que después... nada. Había un inmenso vacío que puso muy nervioso al de ojos bermejos. Así que decidió echar una ojeada a su alrededor, levantándo ligeramente la cabeza y entreabriendo los ojos.

Lo primero que vio el chico fue su habitación. Todo bastante normal. Por la ventana se podía ver el cielo totalmente negro, cubierto de nubarrones. Estaba habiendo un fuerte tifón. Entonces advirtió un movimiento debajo suyo.

Nezumi estaba debajo de Sion, sin camiseta. Sion tampoco llevaba esa prenda. Mientras el peliblanco se sentaba encima de Nezumi como podía, frotándose los ojos, pudo ver que tampoco llevaban pantalones. Y lo peor de todo era que no recordaba absolutamente nada. Se tapó la boca, preocupado. ¿Qué se supone que habían hecho?

-_¿Qué te pasa?_ -La voz de Nezumi sonaba perezosa. Sion vio que sus ojos ojos grises le estaban mirando con curiosidad mientras apoyaba los codos en la cama para medio incorporarse.

-_Nezumi... _-Dijo Sion lentamente, sin saber qué debía preguntar primero.- _No lo recuerdo..._

-_¿El qué?_

-_¡Nada!_ -Gritó Sion agarrando su cabello blanco mientras le miraba.- _¿Por qué no llevamos ropa apenas? ¿Qué me has hecho?_

-_¿Quién te crees que soy?_ -Dijo irritado Nezumi mientras volvía a dejar caer sobre la cama su cabeza.

-_¡Respóndeme!_ -Sion se inclinó sobre él, poniendo las manos a los lados de su cabeza, apoyándose así en la cama para poder mirarle frente a frente.

-_No llevamos ropa porque yo la quité. Tú no podías ni caminar solo, borracho._

-_... ¿Por qué?_

-_¿Por qué __**QUÉ**__?_ -El ceño de Nezumi se frunció, molesto, mientras miraba fijamente los orbes rojos del peliblanco, intimidándole.- _Estabas sudando y creí que sería la mejor opción dormir en ropa interior. ¿Has pasado frío?_

-_Uh, no._ -Sion parpadeó y Nezumi sonrió.

-_¿Y por eso montas tanto follón? ¿Porque no llevas ropa?_ -La rata arqueó una ceja y se rió levemente.

-_Es que realmente no recuerdo nada y he visto que estábamos sin ropa y así y..._ -Los ojos de Sion se cerraron y pensó detenidamente. En realidad sabía que la rata no le iba a hacer nada.- _Está bien, vamos a desayunar._

-_No creo que debas levantarte..._

Pero Sion ignoró las palabras de la experimentada rata y simplemente se levantó, yendo hacia la puerta de su habitación. De repente, sintió un gran mareo y cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo, agarrándose la cabeza con una mano. Entonces el peliblanco escuchó la risa suave de la rata de nuevo. Notó como simplemente lo cogía en brazos y lo devolvía a la cama.

Quiso decirle algo y preguntarle muchas cosas más, pero Sion creía que si abría la boca simplemente vomitaría, así que prefirió callarse por esa vez. Antes de que volviese a cerrar los ojos por el mareo, el albino pudo ver la espalda de Nezumi. Era pálida y parecía frágil. Entonces pudo ver unas cicatrices y, aunque su vista estaba un poco nublada, pudo ver que eran de hace mucho tiempo. Recuerdos dolorosos. Así que la rata también tenía...

Unas horas después, Sion ya se encontraba mejor y podía ponerse en pie sin tambalearse. Y, lo primero que hizo el albino cuando pudo andar por si mismo, fue dirigirse a la ventana y mirar maravillado el cielo encapotado.

Hacía un fuerte viento que hacía que los árboles crujieran y se moviesen violentamente, pero eso parecía encantarle al peliblanco, que empezó a hablar sobre cómo se originaban esos tifones. Nezumi le miraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-_Eh, Sion, ¿no tienes hambre?_ -Dijo Nezumi, cortando la explicación del albino, cosa que no le molestó en absoluto.

-_Ahora que lo dices... _-Sion pasó sus manos por su abdomen, el cual sentía vacío.- _Sí que tengo. ¿Qué hora es?_

-_Son las tres y media. _-Bostezó la rata mientras se estiraba.

-_¡Dios, qué tarde! Debería llamar a mamá para ver cómo está la abuela._ -Exclamó Sion, dirigiéndose a la puerta, pasando junto a Nezumi, el cual le bloqueó el paso.

-_¿Vas a ir solo con eso?_ -La rata bajó la mirada, mirando el cuerpo semidesnudo de Sion.- _Te resfriarás..._

-_Tienes razón, debería ponerme algo. _-Los dientes de Sion mordieron nerviosamente su labio inferior, dirigiéndose a su armario y abriéndolo para rebuscar en él.-_ Esta noche no he pasado frío porque me has dado calor._

-_Lo sé._ -Respondió Nezumi, asomándose al armario de Sion.-_ Si quieres puedo darte más calor ahora..._

-_No, gracias._ -Dijo simplemente Sion, sin entender lo que quería decir la rata.

-_... ¿Por qué eres tan inocente? No entiendes nada._ -Se rió Nezumi.

-_¿Qué dices?_ -Preguntó realmente sin entender Sion.

-_Nada, déjalo. _-Nezumi rebuscó también en el armario de Sion, cotilleando un poco. Cogió una gran camiseta, incluso le vendría grande a él mismo.- _¡Eh, ponte esto!_

-_¿Cómo me voy a poner eso? Parece un vestido de chica._ -Negó Sion, mirando la gran prenda.- _Bueno, en realidad solo es una camiseta, pero a mi me vendría grande. Mamá me dijo que era de papá..._

-_¿Tu padre...?_ -Preguntó la rata enfáticamente.

-_Sí, el murió cuando yo tan solo era un bebé. Creo que apenas tenía un año. _-Murmuró Sion, cerrando el armario y mirando la camiseta que Nezumi tenía en las manos.- _Ni siquiera lo recuerdo._

-_... Mi padre también murió cuando tenía un año. Mató a mi madre y después le mataron a él. _-Siseó Nezumi fríamente. Sion le miró sorprendido y sus ojos brillaron.

-_Me has contado algo de ti._

-_¿Qué...?_ -Al ver el rostro maravillado y a la vez apenado de Sion, Nezumi no pudo más que sonreír.- _¡Eres idiota, Sion!_

La rata le tiró a Sion la camiseta que había pertenecido a su padre mientras se reía. Después se acercó a él y le rodeó con los brazos mientras el albino se quejaba y se quitaba la camiseta de la cara. Entonces Nezumi juntó los labios con los ajenos, como si ya fuese una costumbre.

Sion dejó que le besara, pues ya se había acostumbrado a esos frecuentes roces de labios. Así que el albino cerró los ojos y entonces notó como la lengua de la rata intentaba colarse entre sus labios. Se tensó al instante, agarrando la camiseta de Nezumi mientras ladeaba la cabeza y decidía dejar paso a la insistente rata.

Ni siquiera sabía que debía hacer, así que el albino decidió que Nezumi debería tomar el control. Solo entrelazó sus manos en la nuca de la rata, atrayéndole más hacia si. Pudo notar como una de las manos de Nezumi acariciaba justo el final de su espalda, jugando con el borde de su ropa interior.

Aunque Sion realmente no podía notar esa juguetona caricia, ya que tan solo podía sentir la lengua de Nezumi y la suya entrelazándose una y otra vez. Sentía como si le robase el alma con ese beso, pero lo que realmente le estaba robando era el aliento, así que tuvieron que separarse unos segundos después.

Se miraron fijamente, jadeando y un poco sorprendidos. Sion nunca había sentido algo así y sentía una gran curiosidad por la mezcla de sensaciones que acababa de experimentar, pero Nezumi estaba incómodo y su ceño se frunció. No le gustaba lo que acababa de sentir, ya que no creía en el amor ni en nigún sentimiento por el estilo. Pero aún podía sentir la calidez en su pecho, el descontrol en el extremo de sus dedos, la pasión en sus labios.

-_Ha sido genial._ -Confesó inconscientemente Sion, con un breve susurro.

-_Hm, vamos a comer, tengo hambre._ -Antes de que el albino pudiese ver el ligero pero presente rubor de las pálidas mejillas de la rata, este se apartó rápidamente de él.

Rápidamente, Sion se puso la camiseta de su padre que, efectivamente, le tapaba lo suficiente como para poder llevar solo esa prenda. Entonces, cuando salió tras Nezumi por la puerta de la habitación y fueron a bajar las escaleras, la rata soltó una carcajada.

En mitad de la escalera estaba tirada la manta en la que se habían sentado frente al espejo. Sion parpadeó, confuso, mirando la manta en la escalera y a Nezumi alternativamente. No entendía la risa de la rata.

-_¡Te caíste justo ahí!_ -Exclamó la rata entre risas, señalando la manta.

-_¿En serio?_ -Sion sonrió, contagiado por la risa de Nezumi y el ausente recuerdo de haberse caído con la manta en la escalera.

-_Sí, te empeñaste en subir la escalera tapada con la manta._ -La rata miró a Sion, dejando de reír por un momento. Volvió a recordar el momento y sus carcajadas fluyeron de nuevo.- _¡Encima no te acuerdas de nada!_

-_¡Eso no es divertido!_ -Exclamó el albino mientras Nezumi bajaba las escaleras, cogiendo la manta sin parar de reír mientras Sion le seguía.- _¡Nunca más volveré a beber!_

-_No te creo._ -Dijo la rata mientras le sacaba la lengua, burlándose de él.

-_Pues es así._ -Sion pudo ver que en mitad del pasillo estaba la ropa que llevaba el día anterior y las botellas de vodka que él mismo había sacado de un armario de la cocina. Una estaba vacía.- _¿Seguro que no pasó nada...?_

-_Nada de lo que debas arrepentirte. _-Murmuró misterioso Nezumi, riéndose entre dientes.

-_Me arrepiento de haberte hecho caso y haber bebido..._ -Mientras la rata iba a la cocina y buscaba en los muebles algo de comida precocinada, Sion fue a recoger las botellas. Vio que también había un cuenco y que estaba medio lleno de agua.- _¿Qué hace este agua aquí?_

La rata asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina que daba al pasillo y vio el cuenco. No pudo evitar esconder una sonrisa divertida y volvió a la cocina sin decirle nada a Sion. Después se oyó una risa floja mal ocultada. El albino frunció el ceño y cogió el bol de agua, llevándolo a la cocina.

-_En serio, ¿qué hacía ese agua ahí?_ -Sion se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina mientras veía cómo la rata metía algo en el microondas.

-_¿De verdad no te acuerdas?_ -Preguntó Nezumi, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia delante en gesto de desconfianza.

-_Si te estoy preguntando es porque no me acuerdo._ -Los brazos de Sion se cruzaron bajo su pecho mientras Nezumi se acercó y se puso frente a él.

-_Bueno, para comenzar eso antes no era agua._ -Nezumi metió los dedos dentro de ese agua y notó que estaba fría. Después pasó los dedos mojados por el cuello de Sion, causándole un escalofrío.- _Era hielo._

-_Y-y... ¿para qué queríamos hielo?_ -Preguntó Sion, notando como la rata le acorralaba cada vez más contra el borde de la encimera.

-_Para... _-Justo cuando Nezumi juntó su frente contra la de Sion y se disponía a besarle de nuevo, la alarma del microondas sonó.- _Para el alcohol._

-_¿Uh?_ -Sion ladeó la cabeza, mirando sin entender a Nezumi mientras este abría el microondas y sacaba una bolsa de palomitas.- _¿Palomitas para comer?_

-_¿No te gustan?_ -Preguntó la rata, abriendo la bolsa y sonriendo de lado.


	10. No de nuevo

-_¿Nos bañamos juntos?_

Solo fue una pregunta. Habían pasado la tarde del sábado juntos en el sofá, tapados con una manta y viendo la tele mientras fuera el tizón azotaba con fuerza la ciudad. Y Sion sólo había hecho una pregunta inocente. Nezumi no contestó enseguida, abrió la boca un par de veces, buscando algo ocurrente y sarcástico que decir, pero no encontró lo adecuado.

-_Nezumi._ -Llamó Sion, dándole un ligero golpe a la rata con su hombro.- _¿Me has escuchado?_

-_Ah, sí._ -Asintió Nezumi, mirándole con cara de póker.

-_¿Y bien?_ -Insistió Sion, alzando las cejas.

-_Pues... No sé si deberíamos._ -Murmuró la rata, cubriéndose más con la manta.

-_¿Por qué no?_ -Preguntó desilusionado Sion, mirándole con los mofletes hinchados.

-_Porque tenemos ya dieciséis años._ -Contestó Nezumi, pensando que eso era una excusa estúpida.

-_Pero eso no importa. Además, somos dos chicos._

-_Eso también es un inconveniente._ -Suspiró la rata, poniéndole una mano en la cara a Sion para que se callase.- _No me apetece ducharme hoy de todos modos._

-_¡Pues entonces no dormirás en mi cama!_ -Se quejó Sion, quitándose la mano de Nezumi de la cara.- _¡Ni en el sofá! Dormirás en el suelo._

-_Sion..._ -Comenzó Nezumi, intentando hacerle entender la situación.- _Somos dos chicos y ya tenemos dieciséis años, como ya te he dicho. Los chicos de dieciséis años normalmente no se bañan juntos. ¿Entiendes?_

-_Los chicos de dieciséis años tampoco se besan entre si._ -Contestó Sion, cruzándose de brazos.

-_..._ -El entrecejo de la rata se frunció mientras observaba de reojo al peliblanco.- _Es exactamente por eso por lo que no deberíamos ducharnos juntos._

-_¿Por qué? ¿Porque nos hemos besado?_ -La cabeza de Sion se ladeó un poco en gesto de confusión.

-_Exactamente. _-Nezumi buscó debajo de la manta el borde de la ancha camiseta que llevaba Sion y, cuando lo hubo encontrado, coló la mano bajo ella, acariciando suavemente el vientre del más bajo.- _¿Sabes lo que significa para mi una ducha contigo?_

-_Nezumi..._ -Los ojos de Sion brillaban, emocionados. Podía sentir ligeros escalofríos en el abdomen por las manos frías de la rata.- _P-pues... la verdad es que no lo entiendo._

-_Aaah... Lo suponía..._ -La rata suspiró y negó con la cabeza, dejando de acariciar al inocente albino y fijándose de nuevo en la televisión.- _Entonces está bien si nos duchamos juntos, si tanto insistes._

Entonces, Sion comenzó a hablar y hablar, emocionado por poder bañarse con su amigo. Le explicó que nunca había tenido un amigo como él y que, como Safu es una chica, no podía ducharse con ella.

Se quedaron un rato más viendo la tele. Aunque en realidad no se fijaban demasiado en la programación, más bien la veían por ver. Durante toda la tarde habían adoptado una postura medio tumbada; Sion estaba cómodamente apoyado encima de Nezumi y, como este no se quejaba de su peso, así habían estado toda la tarde.

-_¿Vamos ya?_ -Preguntó nervioso Sion.- _¿Quieres que te preste ropa? ¿Podré lavarte el pelo?_

-_¡Deja de hacer preguntas!_ -Contestó tan solo Nezumi, revolviendo el cabello blanco del chico.

-_Está bien~... ¡Pero venga, vamos!_

Sion cogió las manos de Nezumi y se puso de pie, tirando de él para intentar levantarlo, aunque no lo consiguió. En cambio, la rata pudo estirar de él y tirarlo encima suyo. Aunque el albino intentó resistirse del agarre de la rata entre quejas y risas, no pudo con ese chico de aspecto frágil. Se estuvieron peleando de broma durante unos minutos más hasta que Sion finalmente mordió la mano de Nezumi y este empezó a hacerle cosquillas para vengarse.

-_¡Vale, vale, me rindo... __**ME RINDO**__!_ -Gritaba Sion, intentando apartar las traviesas manos de la rata de su cuerpo mientras se reía.- _¡Siento haberte mordido, de verdad!_

-_¡Eso no me vale como disculpa!_ -Dijo Nezumi, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa cruel.

Entonces, el albino cogió los mofletes de Nezumi y se incorporó lo suficiente como para poder darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Automáticamente, la rata dejó de torturar a Sion con sus hábiles manos.

-_¿Te vale esa disculpa?_ -Preguntó Sion inocentemente, mirando a Nezumi con una pequeña sonrisa.

-_Hm... De momento sí._ -Contestó la rata, relamiéndose un poco.

-_¿¡Cómo que de momento!_ -Rió Sion, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre el sofá, cansado.

La manta con la que estaban cubiertos hacía rato que había caído al suelo, pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de eso. Tampoco se habían dado cuenta de cuándo habían acabado uno encima del otro, jadeando y sudando por el ajetreado juego.

-_Creo que ahora sí que tengo ganas de ducharme._ -Nezumi se levantó, quitándose la camiseta y tirándola al suelo.- _¿Dónde está la ducha?_

-_Eh, no puedes simplemente tirar eso ahí. _-Señaló Sion, refiriéndose a la camiseta de la rata.- _Es una bañera y está arriba, la puerta a la derecha, justo al lado de mi habitación._

-_Bien, voy arriba._ -La rata empezó a subir la escalera mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones.

-_¡Y yo!_ -Sion se levantó rápidamente del sofá y fue tras Nezumi.

A medida que los pies de Sion iban subiendo los escalones, los nervios se apoderaban más y más de su cuerpo. No entendía realmente porqué, pues Nezumi era un chico igual que él. Cuando finalmente llegó arriba y vio la luz del baño encendida, la sangre subió a su rostro, cubriendo sus mejillas de un bermejo suave.

Sion pudo oír como la ducha se encendía y eso le hizo reaccionar. Fue al lavabo lleno de decisión y se quitó la camiseta. La cortina de la bañera estaba corrida y no se podía ver a la rata.

Rápidamente, Sion se despojó de la ancha camiseta que había pertenecido a su padre y de la ropa interior y simplemente entró bañera. Nezumi le miró a los ojos, y sin apartar la vista de ellos, le mojó la cara con la alcachofa de la ducha.

-_¡N-nezumi, no hagas eso!_ -Gritó Sion, intentando coger la muñeca de la rata mientras este se reía. Entonces, el albino consiguió por fin coger la mano de Nezumi que agarraba la manguera de la ducha. La rata se sobresaltó y dio un pequeño paso atrás, pegándose a la pared.- _¿Qué te pasa?_

-_Nada._ -Contestó rápidamente Nezumi, con los ojos muy abiertos. Se podía ver claramente que estaba avergonzado y estaba intentando evitar el contacto del albino.-_ Pero no te acerques demasiado._

-_Bien, pero déjame lavarte el pelo._ -Dijo Sion mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la bañera y ponía el tapón para que se llenase. Después se puso a mirar los diferentes tipos de champú que había.- _Siéntate y ponte de espaldas._

-_No me lo laves... _-Suspiró Nezumi, haciendo caso de las indicaciones de Sion aún así. Se sentó y encogió las piernas, abrazándolas después. Se mojó el pelo con la manguera de la ducha, notando como caía por debajo de sus hombros.

-_¿Pero por qué no?_ -Sion miró por encima de su hombro al chico al que le estaba dando la espalda.

-_Tal vez luego._ -Contestó la rata, mirándole por encima de su hombro también.- _Apaga ya el agua o al final se saldrá por los bordes._

Al final, Sion se resignó a no lavarle el pelo a Nezumi, pero realmente tenía ganas de hacerlo. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y del agua caliente mientras se podía escuchar el quejido del viento pasando entre los edificios y las gotas de lluvia azotar con fuerza los muros.

-_Nezumi..._ -Llamó Sion, apoyando los brazos en el borde de la bañera para después poner su cabeza sobre ellos.

-_¿Qué?_ -Murmuró la rata, sin mirarle.

-_¿Cómo pueden tener sexo dos hombres?_ -Preguntó el albino tranquilamente mientras giraba un poco la cabeza, mirando a Nezumi.

-_¿P-por qué quieres saberlo?_ -Los ojos plateados de la rata se encontraron con la atenta mirada de Sion cuando se abrieron.

-_Por si alguna vez... bueno... da igual._ -Sion se mordió un poco el labio inferior, nervioso, y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Nezumi sonrió pícaramente y se acercó a él.

-_Si quieres te puedo enseñar._ -Susurró Nezumi en su oreja, haciendo que se estremeciese y cerrase los ojos, avergonzado.

-_Pero Nezumi... _-Casi jadeó Sion, notando como la rata agarraba su cintura y lo acercaba hacia él.

-_Tranquilo, solo te voy a enseñar cómo hacerlo._ -Le dijo Nezumi, intentando calmarle.

-_V-vale... _-Sion respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse.- _Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer?_

-_Uhm... A ti te pega más estar debajo._ -Sonrió Nezumi mientras le ponía debajo suyo, boca arriba, procurando no meter el rostro de Sion bajo el agua de la bañera.

-_¿Abajo? ¿Y qué hace el de abajo?_ -La curiosidad invadió a Sion, el cual entrelazó las manos en la nuca de la rata, evitando así resbalarse y sumergirse bajo el agua caliente.

-_Disfrutar. _-Susurró Nezumi, acercándose al cuello de Sion.

Sion no pudo reprimir un pequeño quejido al notar el mordisco de la rata. Pensó que era una venganza por la pequeña lucha de antes. Entonces, Nezumi abrió las piernas del albino, poniéndolas a los lados de su propia cintura. Instintivamente, Sion entrelazó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de la rata. Y justo cuando se iban a besar apasionadamente, el timbre sonó. Nezumi y Sion se miraron fijamente. La rata pensó en ignorar al estúpido que se había atrevido a salir de su casa aún con la tormenta que había.

-_Voy a ver quién es._ -Dijo Sion, intentando levantarse y quitarse a Nezumi de encima.

-_... Mierda._ -Murmuró Nezumi, viendo como el albino salía de la bañera y se ponía un albornoz para después salir del baño y bajar las escaleras.

Aunque Sion sabía que iba a ponerlo todo mojado con los pies, le dio igual. Cuando escuchó el timbre de su casa, pensó en Safu. Solo ella sería tan terca como para venir con esa tormenta hasta su casa, y así fue. Cuando Sion abrió la puerta, allí estaba Safu, empapada, tiritando y con una bolsa en las manos.

-_¡Sa-safu!_ -Dijo Sion, sorprendido, mientras hacía entrar a su amiga en el vestíbulo.-_ ¿Por qué has venido con la que está cayendo?_

-_Es que quería verte._ -Safu sonrió y Sion se avergonzó un poco. Mientras le ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo mojado, ella estornudó.- _Parece que me he resfriado..._

-_Normal. _-Dijo Sion, sonriendo un poco.- _Te daré una toalla._

-_Está bien._

Cuando Sion se giró para ir a buscar la toalla, vio que Nezumi estaba en el pasillo. Safu levantó la vista y también lo vio. Llevaba una pequeña toalla, pero la llevaba en la cabeza. Sion pudo jurar que nunca había escuchado gritar tan fuerte a su amiga.

-_¿¡Pero por qué está este pervertido aquí!_ -Gritó Safu enfadada cuando Nezumi hubo subido de nuevo al piso de arriba.- _¿Y por qué estaba desnudo?_

-_Es que nos estábamos duchando y entonces has llamado al timbre y..._

-_¿En la ducha? __**¿JUNTOS?**_ -Exclamó escandalizada Safu, poniéndose una mano en el rostro y respirando hondo, intentanto tranquilizarse.

-_¿Qué tiene de malo?_ -Dijo una voz con tranquilidad. Era Nezumi. Se había puesto los pantalones caídos que solía llevar y, como no llevaba camiseta, se le podía ver claramente la ropa interior. Safu le fulminó con la mirada.

-_Sion... _-Comenzó Safu, fijando su vista en las orbes rojas de su amigo.

-_Safu, cálmate, por favor. _-Le cortó Sion, cogiéndola por los hombros.- _Yo solo quería bañarme con un amigo. Eso es todo._

-_¿Entonces por qué no me lo pediste a mi?_ -Preguntó la chica, haciendo que Sion se sonrojara.

-_Porque eres una chica._ -Intervino la rata yendo hacia el comedor y tirándose en el sofá.

-_¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡Si él me lo hubiese pedido, lo hubiese hecho!_ -Gritó Safu, cogiendo la bolsa que había traído y siguiendo a Nezumi.-_ Haré todo lo que él me pida._

-_¿Sí? ¡Pues yo también!_ -Le contestó Nezumi, como si fueran dos niños pequeños peleándose.

Sion suspiró y negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía también al comedor. Pudo ver como Nezumi intentaba ignorar a Safu, la cual estaba enfrente suyo, gritándole todo tipo de cosas. El peliblanco subió a ponerse de nuevo la -sorprendentemente- cómoda camiseta de su padre de nuevo y, cuando bajó, sus amigos aún seguían peleando.

Nezumi estaba de pie gritándole también a Safu, gritando los dos a la vez. Sus voces se mezclaban y no se entendía nada de lo que decían. Sion se alarmó al ver la expresión amenazadora de la rata, creía que le iba a pegar a Safu. Fue rápidamente junto a ellos y cogió un brazo de Nezumi, intentando alejarlos.

-_Ya vale, dejad de gritar._ -Dijo serenamente Sion, calmando a las dos fieras casi al instante.- _Gracias._

-_Uhm..._ -Safu se cruzó de brazos y pareció incómoda cuando volvió a hablar.- _He... he traído algo de cena._

-_¿Sí? ¡Perfecto!_ -Sonrió Sion, apoyando la cabeza en el brazo de Nezumi, el cual aún tenía atrapado entre sus propios brazos.- _¿Tienes hambre?_

-_Sí. De hecho antes de que viniera ella iba a devorar-..._ -Sion tapó la boca de la rata con una mano antes de que dijese algo comprometido delante de su amiga.

-_¡B-bueno! ¿Qué has traído, Safu?_ -Preguntó Sion, nervioso.

Ya en la cocina, Safu le contó a Sion que Karan había llamado a su casa y le había dicho que estaba solo y por eso vino, aunque hubiese un peligroso tifón fuera. "Eso es una gran prueba de amor" mumuró la rata, burlándose de la chica, aunque ella simplemente le ignoró.

Como Safu no pensaba ir sin nada a casa de Sion, había cogido las sobras de la comida y las había traído. También había traído una botella de vino, ya que pensaba que estarían solos. Pero no, tenían la compañía de una cruel rata callejera.

A Sion le costó que sus amigos no se pelearan por cualquier cosa mientras comían, ya que en todo encontraban alguna excusa para pelearse o insultarse. Al albino esa situación le sacaba de quicio, pero tenía tanta paciencia que no les dijo nada hasta que casi llegan a las manos.

Aunque Safu era una chica, no temía meterse en peleas si se metían con ella. De hecho, cuando Sion y Safu aún iban a primaria, la chica se peleó con unos chicos mayores por proteger a su amigo. Sion siempre se avergonzaba de eso. Por eso sabía que ella no tendría ningún problema en pelearse con la rata si estaba en juego su orgullo o él mismo.

-_¿Me vais a decir ya por qué estabáis en la ducha juntos?_ -Preguntó Safu sentada en el sofá, dando el último a su quinto vaso de vino.- _Es realmente raro._

-_No lo es tanto. ¿A que no, Nezumi? _-Se río Sion, apoyándose encima de Nezumi mientras movía el vino de su vaso.

-_¿No decías que no ibas a volver a beber en tu vida?_ -Suspiró la rata, acariciando el pelo blanco de su amigo.

-_¿Eh? ¿Quién ha dicho eso?_ -Sion parpadeó y miró a Nezumi, intentando enfocar bien la mirada.- _Bésame, Nezumi..._

-_No bebas más, en serio._ -Nezumi hizo caso a Sion y le dio un beso, pero en la frente. Cogió el vaso de alcohol del peliblanco y lo dejó sobre la mesa del comedor.- _Safu, tú también deberías dejar de beber y..._

-_¡Cállate! ¡No voy a hacer caso a un pervertido como tú!_ -Gritó Safu, negando vigorosamente con la cabeza.

-_... y cerrar tus piernas._ -Finalizó Nezumi, arqueando una ceja. Podía ver perfectamente la ropa interior de la chica, la cual tenía las piernas demasiado abiertas como para llevar una falda.

-_Safu, yo también te quiero._ -Murmuró Sion, cerrando los ojos y abrazando el pecho de Nezumi.

-_Yo no soy Safu._ -Gruñó Nezumi, mirando a su amigo, que estaba medio ebrio.

-_¿Ah?_ -Sion se sentó bien en el sofá y miró a ambos lados, viendo que la rata tenía razón. Entonces se lanzó sobre la chica y la abrazó.- _Safu..._

-_Mira esto, Nezumi. ¡Me quiere!_ -Dijo Safu, mirando burlonamente a la molesta rata. Después cogió el rostro de Sion entre sus manos y se dispuso a besarle en los labios, pero el propio albino lo impidió.

-_Te quiero mucho, Safu, pero como amiga. _-Explicó el chico de ojos escarlata mientras volvía a apoyarse en la rata.- _Siempre has estado conmigo y por eso quiero agradecértelo... Gracias._

-_¿Eso es todo?_ -Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos, sin creerse lo que acababa de decir el peliblanco.- _Bueno, por lo menos me quieres más que a Nezumi, ¿no?_

La respuesta de Sion no llegó al instante. Mientras el albino miraba fijamente a Safu, se agarró al cuello de su amigo, el cual también esperaba la respuesta, ansioso, aunque eso no lo iba a admitir. Después de unos segundos, Safu empezó a impacientarse. Entonces Sion habló:

-_No es como si lo quisiera más a él... _-Comenzó Sion, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos, en gesto pensativo ya que no encontraba las palabras para expresarse.- _Es que él me atrae de otra forma, no solo como un simple amigo._

-_... ¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa? ¿Acaso eres homosexual?_ -Dijo Safu, sin entender las palabras de Sion.

-_¿Homo...sexual?_ -La cabeza de Sion se ladeó, intentando recordar el significado de esa palabra.- _¡Ah! No, no, yo siempre creí que me gustaban las chicas. Pero es que Nezumi... es diferente..._

Las palabras del ebrio peliblanco cogieron desprevenida a la rata, la cual le miraba como si estuviese viendo algo realmente increíble. No podía creer lo que el alcohol le hacía decir a ese despistado peliblanco que tanto le llamaba la atención.

Nezumi sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y cogió a Sion en brazos con un hábil movimiento. Safu les miró sin decir nada, después cogió la manta que había sobre el sofá y se tapó, dispuesta a dormir allí mismo. Parecía derrotada e incluso triste.

Llevar a Sion a la cama en brazos no fue algo demasiado complicado, pues Nezumi tuvo que hacer exactamente lo mismo la noche anterior. Dejó a su amigo sobre la cama y le quitó la camiseta que llevaba.

-_Nezumi... _-Llamó Sion, entreabriendo los ojos y extendiendo su brazo, buscando a la rata.- _Hazlo..._

-_¿Qué dices, Sion?_ -Suspiró Nezumi, cogiendo la mano de Sion y sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-_Quiero... Quiero hacerlo, ahora._ -Dijo finalmente el albino, sentándose también en la cama y abrazando a su amigo.

-_No digas tonterías, Sion. Estás borracho._ -El ceño de la rata se frunció, intentando tumbar de nuevo a Sion.

-_No estoy borracho._ -La voz de Sion pareció realmente sobria por un momento, pero su cara le delataba. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el alcohol.- _Por favor, Nezumi, realmente quiero hacerlo ahora contigo._

-_No._ -Se negó la rata, en contra de su voluntad.- _Duérmete. Si mañana me lo pides siendo consciente de ello, entonces lo haré._

-_...¿Lo prometes?_ -Preguntó el albino, mirándole con desconfianza.

-_Lo prometo, pesado._ -Asintió la rata, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y tumbándolo en la cama de nuevo para que así, se durmiese por fin.


	11. La verdad

Durante la noche, la rata apenas pudo dormir. No podía parar de pensar en lo que había dicho el chico que justo en ese momento estaba descansando plácidamente abrazado a él. ¿Qué significaba que se sentía atraído hacía él? Tal vez Sion quería decir otra cosa con esas palabras.

Nezumi negó con la cabeza, intentando dejar de pensar en ello y domir. Cuando el peliblanco dijo eso, estaba borracho, así que mejor no tener en cuenta esas confusas palabras. Mañana podría volver a reírse de él, viendo como se arrepentía de todo lo que no recordaba haber hecho.

Entonces... ¿Sion se arrepentiría de haber dicho esas palabras cuando amaneciese?

Sin hacer el mínimo ruido, la rata consiguió escapar de los posesivos brazos del albino sin que este se diese cuenta. Cuando estuvo de pie, se quedó mirando el rostro durmiente del chico por un rato. Después se giró y empezó a vestirse. En la calle ya no había rastro de la fuerte tormenta de hacía unas horas, así que Nezumi se fue, dejando allí a Sion durmiendo plácidamente.

·

Lo primero que notó Sion al despertarse era que Nezumi no estaba en la cama con él. Sintió deseos de levantarse y ver si estaba abajo, pero recordó el día anterior y el fuerte mareo que había sentido al levantarse. Había vuelto a beber y ni siquiera recordaba la razón.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos sin sentir náuseas, pudo ver la raída capa de Nezumi sobre la cama. Dentro de ella había una nota con unas simples pero significativas palabras:

"_Nos vemos esta noche._

_Tengo cosas que hacer hoy._

**-Nezumi**"

Sion sonrió y bostezó, ya más tranquilo. Vio que volvía a estar tan solo en ropa interior, pero hoy no estaba preocupado. Entonces le vinieron unos vagos recuerdos de la noche anterior. Eran solo fragmentos pero una frase le vino a la mente y la pudo recordar a la perfección. "_Lo prometo, pesado._" dijo la rata la noche anterior. Pero ¿qué le había prometido?

Pensando en ello, el albino bajó al piso de abajo para ver si su amiga aún seguía durmiendo. Mientras bajaba las escaleras pudo notar un buen olor viniendo de la cocina y asomó la cabeza, curioso. Vio a Safu cocinando algo y también pudo ver que todo estaba completamente recogido y limpio.

-_Buenas días, Safu._ -Bostezó Sion.

-_¡Ah, Sion, buenos días!_ -Le sonrió Safu. Después se sonrojó un poco y se giró, volviendo a su labor.- _Creo que deberías ponerte algo de ropa. Tu madre estará al llegar y si viene y te ve así pensará algo extraño._

-_Tienes razón._ -Murmuró aún soñoliento el chico.- _¿Has visto a Nezumi marcharse?_

-_¿Eh, se ha ido?_ -Preguntó Safu, con voz esperanzada.

-_Sí, me ha dejado una nota y su capa._ -Suspiró Sion, sonriendo y volviendo a las escaleras.

Como Sion sabía que su madre vendría dentro de poco, se vistió rápidamente y bajó a ayudar a Safu en la cocina. Pero cuando bajó, ella estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, mirándole seriamente. El albino la imitó y se sentó enfrente suyo. Parecía que era eso lo que la chica quería.

-_Tenemos que hablar, Sion._ -Comenzó Safu, mirando fijamente los ojos rojos de Sion.- _Sobre Nezumi._

-_¿Por qué os odiáis tanto...?_ -Suspiró pesadamente el albino, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

-_Esto es serio. Inukashi me llamó ayer por la noche._ -Ese dato llamó la atención de Sion y volvió a mirar a su amiga, en silencio.- _Me contó cosas sobre la familia de ese chico y el porqué está en esa casa, vistiéndose de chica._

-_Cuéntamelo. _-Pidió Sion sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

-_Bueno, no sé si él te lo habrá contado ya, pero la madre de Nezumi fue asesinada por su marido, o sea, el padre de Nezumi._

-_Sí, eso lo sé. También sé que después alguien mató al padre de Nezumi._

-_Exacto, pero no fue "alguien" en concreto._ -Safu bajó el tono de voz y se acercó un poco más a Sion.- _Fueron los yakuza._

-_¿Y por qué iba la mafia a matar a su padre?_

-_Se ve que el padre de Nezumi hizo una especie de experimento con su hermano y a la mafia eso no le gustó._ -Murmuró la chica, mirando nerviosa hacia la derecha para después volver a mirar a Sion.- _El padre de Nezumi era el dueño de esa casa tan grande. Se supone que es un bar cabaret, pero en realidad es un burdel donde explotan a las mujeres. Los yakuza estaban afiliados con el padre de Nezumi._

-_Va-vaya, eso es malo... _-Contestó Sion, procesando esa información.- _¿Y qué pasó con el tio de Nezumi entonces?_

-_Creo que no deberíais hablar de eso tan a la ligera._ -Dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta de la cocina. Era Karan, y les miraba un poco nerviosa. Parecía incómoda.

-_¡Mamá!_ -Dijo Sion, levantándose para darle un abrazo.- _¿Cómo está la abuela?_

-_Bien, ya está mucho mejor._ -Sonrió Karan. Después miró a Safu.- _Safu, tu madre me ha llamado al móvil porque estaba preocupada por ti. Como ayer por la noche no volviste... Bueno..._

-_¡A-ah, ahora mismo me voy! Sion, gracias por dejarme dormir en tu sofá._ -Y Safu desapareció rápidamente, como un torbellino.

-_A-adiós... _-Dijo Sion, ligeramente desconcertado.

Karan miró la cocina como si hiciese años que no la veía. Se dirigió hacia los fogones y apagó el fuego. La comida que Safu había comenzado a hacer parecía estar lista. Sion observó a su madre en silencio, parecía melancólica, diferente.

-_¿Y Nezumi?_ -Preguntó la madre de Sion repentinamente.

-_Ah, él dijo que hoy tenía cosas que hacer y que... _-No podía decirle a su madre que esa noche Nezumi volvería, así que se mordió la lengua.- _Y que gracias por haberle dejado dormir aquí._

-_Bueno..._ -Karan tomó aire y se apoyó en el borde de mármol de la cocina. Después se giró y miró fijamente a Sion.- _A fin de cuentas él... es mi sobrino._

-_Claro._ -Sonrió Sion. Entonces empezó a pensar. ¿Qué acababa de decir su madre? ¿Sobrino? **¿SOBRINO?**

-_Lo siento, Sion._

Aunque Sion entendía lo que su madre acababa de decir, en su cabeza no tenía ningún sentido. Karan pasó por su lado corriendo y subió las escaleras a toda velocidad, encerrándose en su cuarto. Solía hacer eso cuando lloraba o cuando pasaba algo grave: se encerraba en su cuarto, o lo que es lo mismo, se encerraba en si misma.

Los pulmones de Sion necesitaron llenarse de aire varias veces para poder pensar con claridad todo el asunto. Bien. Karan había dicho que Nezumi era su sobrino, resumiendo, el hijo de su hermana o hermano. Pero Karan no tenía ningún hermano.

Así que Nezumi tenía que ser hijo del hermano o hermana del padre de Sion. Llegados a ese punto, las piezas empezaron a encajar en el puzzle. Sion apenas sabía algo de su padre, pero sí sabía que había tenido un hermano. Así que ese hermano era el padre de Nezumi. Entonces, Sion y Nezumi eran primos. Eran familia.

"_Pero si no nos parecemos en NADA._" susurró Sion, intentando no creer lo que estaba empezando a ser obvio. Pero aún había demasiadas incógnitas y nadie podía responderlas en ese momento. O tal vez sí.

-_¡Mamá, voy a salir!_ -Gritó Sion desde el vestíbulo mientras se ponía una chaqueta. Recordó que Nezumi le había dejado su capa en la cama, así que subió a por ella para después salir corriendo de su casa.

Con la prenda de Nezumi animándole a saber más, Sion se dirigió a toda velocidad hacía aquella casa donde le había visto vestido de mujer. Tal vez allí pudiese encontrarse con él o con alguien que le diese algún tipo de información. Aún tenía la leve esperanza de que ellos dos no fuesen realmente familia, pues no podía considerar ya un familiar a esa rata. Los sentimientos que sentía Sion hacía Nezumi estaban prohibidos entre familiares, sin duda. Así que aún tenía la pequeña esperanza...

-_¡Ah!_ -Sion chocó contra una persona más baja que él, justo en la esquina que daba al callejón por donde se entraba a la mansión que buscaba.- _Perdón..._

-_Idiota..._ -Se quejó Inukashi, quitándose la capucha de la capa y dejando ver su moreno rostro. Le acompañaba un perro que miró con desconfianza a Sion.- _¿Sion? ¿Qué haces aquí otra vez? Deberías irte..._

-_¡No!_ -El brío con el que negó Sion sorprendió a la morena chica, la cuál le miró arqueando una ceja.- _Si no me cuentas todo acerca de Nezumi justo ahora iré yo mismo a esa casa y buscaré las respuestas que quiero._

-_¡Eres un completo idiota si te metes ahí sin más! _-Gritó Inukashi, cogiendo por el brazo a Sion y tirando de él.- _Hoy ha venido Yoming a la casa, así que nadie más puede entrar hoy._

-_¿Quién es ese Yoming? _-Preguntó rápidamente Sion.

-_¡Cállate y sígueme! _-Ordenó la chica, mirando de mala gana al peliblanco.- _¡Date prisa!_

-_S-sí. _-Sion hizo caso a la ruda orden de la cuidadora de perros.

No caminaron demasiado, de hecho, la casa donde vivía Inukashi estaba realmente cerca de la mansión donde solía trabajar Nezumi. Subieron las viejas escaleras rápidamente, viendo como el sol empezaba a esconderse tras las montañas. Sion pensó que tal vez Nezumi iría a su casa y él no estaría allí.

-_¡Sion, hola!_ -Saludó Rikiga tirado desde un sofá de aspecto viejo.- _¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

-_Él está empeñado en que lo contemos todo sobre Nezumi._ -Contestó Inukashi por Sion, poniéndose las manos en su cintura.- _No sé cuánto deberíamos contarle pero..._

-_Sé que Nezumi es de mi familia._ -Intervino rápidamente Sion.

-_¿C-cómo te has enterado?_ -Preguntó Rikiga, levantándose del sofá.

-_Mi madre me lo ha dicho._

-_¿Karan?_ -Los ojos de Rikiga se humedecieron notablemente y su labio inferior empezó a temblar.- _¿Ella está bien?_

-_Pues... claro_. -Contestó Sion, sin entender la razón de esa pregunta.

-_¡Gracias a Dios!_ -Exclamó el hombre, alzando los brazos, aliviado.- _Pensaba que los yakuza también se ocuparían de ella. Como también se metió en todo el asunto de AKASHI..._

-_¡Cierra la boca, viejo!_ -Ordenó Inukashi, fulminándole con la mirada.- _¡Siempre sueltas más de lo que debes!_

-_¿Qué es AKASHI?_ -Preguntó automáticamente el albino, mirando a ambos.

-_Sion..._ -La voz de Inukashi se suavizó repentinamente.- _No es el momento ni el lugar de hablar esto. Aquí las paredes tienen orejas. Vuelve a tu casa por ahora._

-_Pero quiero saber. _-Insistió el chico de ojos rojos.

-_¡Te he dicho que te vayas! Te hablaré de ello, pero no ahora ni aquí._ -Inukashi extendió los brazos, abarcanco todo su alrededor.- _No voy a poner en peligro todo lo que he conseguido hasta ahora solo porque tú tengas el capricho de saber más sobre tu amante._

-_Él... no es mi amante._ -Sion bajó la cabeza, mirando al suelo.

-_¡Já! Como si Safu no me contase que ha dormido contigo incluso. No te fies de esa rata, Sion. De tal palo, tal astilla._ -Dijo con desprecio Inukashi.

-_Ahora él es solo mi familia._

Sion se fue por donde había venido, sin ni siquiera despedirse, dejando paralizados a Rikiga e Inukashi. Apenas conocían al chico, pero sabían que él era curioso, inquieto y a veces molesto. Ese tono melancólico y triste en su voz les preocupó.

·

Cuando el peliblanco hubo llegado a casa de nuevo, todas las luces estaban ya apagadas y la cocina recogida de nuevo. La comida que Safu había dejado en la gran olla, ya no estaba allí. Sion se dirigió a su habitación, sintiéndose pesado y triste. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera?

En realidad tendría que estar alegre, pues podría darle la noticia él mismo a la rata. Sion se frotó su ojo derecho con el puño al notar que las lágrimas luchaban por caer por las mejillas. Entonces, cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, se encontró a la rata sentada en el borde de la ventana de su habitación, mirando el cielo nocturno.

-_A buenas horas, Sion._ -Dijo Nezumi cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta de la habitación.- _¿Dónde estabas?_

-_Nezumi... _-Sion no pudo reprimir hacer un puchero mientras miraba al chico que, preocupado, bajó de la ventana y se acercó a él. El peliblanco comenzó a sollozar ligeramente, aunque ni siquiera él sabía porqué lloraba.

-_Eh, Sion... ¿Qué pasa? _-La rata cogió las mejillas del chico cariñosamente y, cuando estaba a punto de juntar sus labios con los ajenos, Sion giró la cara, evitando así el beso.- _En serio, ¿qué te pasa?_

-_Para... No vuelvas a tocarme así. No me beses más._ -Murmuró el peliblanco, enterrando el rostro en sus manos.- _Por favor..._

-_Pero Sion... ¿Por qué?_ -Nezumi intentó apartar las manos del rostro de Sion. Estaba empezando a preocuparse.- _Yo te q-... Quiero decir... Vamos, deja de llorar._

-_Tu padre era mi tio, Nezumi._ -Soltó al fin Sion, dejando ver su rostro lleno de pequeñas y transparentes lágrimas.- _Eres de mi familia, tenemos la misma sangre._

Los párpados de la rata se cerraron unas cuantas veces, mirando perplejo al chico que lloraba frente a él. Entonces, sin poder reprimirlo, sonrió con ternura y le abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su blanco cabello a la vez. Sion no se movió, se quedó paralizado ante el tacto de esas manos, acariciándole. Pero era un pecado. El albino intentó separarse de la rata, pero no lo consiguió.

-_Eres idiota, Sion... _-Murmuró la rata, mirando sonriente a Sion.- _Tanto, tanto... ¿Lloras porque crees que somos familia?_

-_B-bueno, sí... _-Contestó Sion, evitando la plateada mirada de Nezumi.

-_¿Pero por qué?_

-_Porque los familiares no pueden quererse como yo te quiero a ti._ -Respondió automáticamente el albino, sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba confesando.

-_Entonces... ¿me quieres?_ -Preguntó de nuevo la rata, mirando a Sion fijamente.

-_Eh... _-Los ojos de Sion volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y negó con la cabeza, bajándola después. Entonces la rata volvió a alzar el rostro del albino, haciendo que este abriese los ojos por la sorpresa.- _Nezumi, no puedo._

-_Eso no es lo que te he preguntado._

-_M-mh... _-Sion se mordió el labio amargamente mientras hundía el rostro en el pecho de la rata, avergonzado.- _S-sí..._

-_¿Qué?_ -Siseó Nezumi, queriendo escuchar claramente la respuesta.

-_Que... que sí. _-Los ojos de Sion se dejaron ver y buscaron los de Nezumi.- _Te quiero, Nezumi._

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa~!<strong>  
><em>Shockeados por el final del cap?<em> (?) Aunque era obvio, no?

Como sea, quería aclarar unas cuantas cosas, ya que_ el cap de hoy ha sido **bastante** espeso_ y lleno de nuevas dudas o_ó

Bueno, hay unas cuantas cosas de las que quería hablar un poco:

-**_"Yakuza"_**: supongo que lo sabréis, pero por si no lo sabéis, es el nombre de una mafia japonesa xD Así que la mafia tiene algo que ver con la casa de la familia de Nezumi.

-**¿¡Sion y Nezumi son familia!**: yo también estoy sorprendida (?) Esto es algo _complicado_. **Solo** Karan sabe la verdad sobre este tema. :3

-**¿Por qué Inukashi y Rikiga lo saben todo?**: en realidad no lo saben TODO pero conocen **bastante**. También lo aclararé en los siguientes capítulos.

-**AKASHI**: esto es algo **_muy_** importante e_é Se escribe así en mayúscula porque queda más guay(?) AKASHI son_ dos palabras japonesas juntas_ (**AKA**=_rojo_; **SHI**=_muerte_). Hagan sus apuestas sobre qué es esa extraña palabra ewê

-**¿Por qué Nezumi no se sorprende al enterarse que Sion es su familia?**: _porque es una rata._ (?) **- excusa random.**

Pronto subiré más caps, ya sabéis, normalmente subo uno por día :3 Aunque los fines de semana suelo escribir **más**, me estoy tomando un fin de semana un poco libre(?). _**¡Estoy viendo Ao no Exorcist!**_ **AMO A RIN ;w;** Sí, próximamente escribiré algún fanfic de Blue exorcist, **SIN DUDA** xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Tal vez también sea un AU (?)

**Gracias por leer! ~~ :D**

**PD:** _¿Qué os ha parecido el comportamiento moe y kawaii de Sion mientras se le declaraba a la rata?_ **(´w`)** Amé escribir esa parte. **(L)**


	12. Otra revelación

Nezumi ni siquiera dejó que Sion acabase la frase, simplemente lo cogió en brazos y se dirigió a la cama. El albino se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta y se removió entre los brazos de la rata.

-_Espera a que me quite la ropa si vamos a dormir ya._ -Dijo Sion, intentando que Nezumi le dejase en el suelo.

-_¿Dormir? ¿De verdad crees que esta noche vas a dormir?_ -Preguntó retóricamente la rata, sonriendo pícaramente.

-_Claro, mañana tenemos que ir al instituto. ¿O es que no te acuerdas? _-Contestó tranquilamente Sion, mirando a Nezumi en la semi penumbra de la habitación.

-_Es verdad, mañana hay que madrugar._ -La rata dejó a Sion en la cama y se rascó la cabeza, mirándole y pensando en algo. Después sonrió, sin querer darse por vencido.- _Oye, Sion... Ayer me pediste algo justo aquí, ¿no te acuerdas?_

-_Eh... _-Sion frunció el ceño. A él también le sonaba algo por el estilo, pero solo recordaba a Nezumi diciendo "lo prometo, pesado". Entonces de repente recordó. Le estaba pidiendo sexo.- _Te dije que me lo hicieras._

-_Así que no estabas tan borracho._ -Aunque Sion no había dado ningún tipo de permiso a la rata, esta simplemente se lanzó sobre él.- _Pídemelo ahora._

-_U-uh... _-El rostro del albino se sonrojó y miró hacía otro lado, intentando evitar la ardiente mirada de la rata mientras le empujaba suavemente el pecho.- _Eso es muy vergonzoso. ¡Además, eres mi primo! ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?_

-_¿Qué nuestros hijos saldrían idiotas?_ -Respondió Nezumi, riéndose.

-_¡L-los hombres no pueden tener hijos!_ -Se quejó Sion, apartando con una mano la cara de la rata de la suya.

Sin que Sion pudiese darse cuenta, Nezumi logró atrapar sus muñecas con tan solo una mano. Viendo a su amigo indefenso, la rata se relamió y fue directo al cuello de su presa, la cual empezó a quejarse y a mover las piernas.

-_¡Nezumi, para, por favor!_ -Rogó finalmente el albino, intentando que su amigo le hiciese caso.- _¡M... mañana!_

-_¿Mañana qué?_ -Preguntó interesado Nezumi, mirándole fijamente.

-_Mañana lo haremos._ -Sion no pensó realmente lo que dijo, tan solo quería salvarse de ser devorado esa misma noche. Nezumi le miró en silencio, pensándolo.- _¿Está bien?_

-_Promete que mañana no te resistirás._ -Dijo seriamente la rata, sin soltar las muñecas de su amigo.

-_B-bien... Lo prometo._ -Murmuró avergonzado Sion, aunque sin poder dejar de mirar a la rata.

Aunque Sion lo había prometido, ya estaba pensando en algún tipo de excusa para mañana. No es que no quisiera hacer ese tipo de cosas, obviamente, pero su moral no le dejaba en paz. Solo podía pensar en que ese chico que estaba tumbado a su lado en la cama era su familia y por lo tanto no podía desearlo.

¿Por qué a Nezumi no le importaba que fuesen familia? Sion pensó que tal vez Safu tenía razón cuando le decía que esa rata solo le quería para utilizarlo. Tal vez... cuando la rata consiguiera lo que quería... lo dejaría solo...

-_¿Sion?_ -Una voz tranquila sorprendió al aludido. Era Nezumi, al cual le estaba dando la espalda.- _¿Te pasa algo?_

-_¿A-a mi...?_ -La voz del albino se rompió y tuvo que coger aire para seguir y ocultar sus lágrimas.- _No._

-_¿Y por qué lloras?_ -Preguntó la rata con voz suave.

Sion notó los brazos de Nezumi abrazándole por detrás, juntándose con él bajó las sábanas. Una sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad le invadió, quería quedarse así para siempre. Se giró para poder corresponder al abrazo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la sábana.

Sin que la rata se lo esperase, Sion le dio un breve beso en los labios. Después escondió la cabeza en el pecho de su amigo y se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

-_¿Por qué aún sabiendo que está mal no quiero separarme de ti?_ -Preguntó en un susurro el albino, sin ni siquiera mirar al ojigris.- _No lo entiendo, de verdad. No tiene sentido._

-_Eh, Sion... _-Llamó la rata, esperando a que los ojos bermejos del chico aparecieran enter la oscuridad.- _¿Y por qué no dejas de hacer lo moralmente correcto por una maldita vez?_

-_... _-Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del peliblanco y abrazó con más fuerza a su compañero.- _¿Entonces me quieres?_

-_¿...Eh?_ -El ceño de Nezumi se frunció de repente, avergonzado.- _Yo nunca he dicho eso._

-_Supongo que está bien._ -Las serenas palabras de Sion sorprendieron a Nezumi, el cual se esperaba algún tipo de berrinche por parte del albino.- _Parece que eres vergonzoso._

-_¡No lo soy para nada!_ -Contestó la rata, avergonzada y molesta, mientras Sion se reía.- _Como sea, ¿podemos terminar lo comenzado ahora?_

-_¿A qué te re-...? ¡Ah!_ -Sion se tapó la boca con las dos manos, sintiendo las manos de Nezumi acariciar su cuerpo, evitando emitir algún sonido. La rata se dirigió rápidamente hacia los botones de la camise del albino.- _¡N-no, Nezumi, te he dicho que mañana!_

-_¿Pero qué más da hoy que mañana?_ -Bufó Nezumi, sin dejar de desabotonar la camisa del chico que dormía a su lado.

-_Mañana... ¡aah, para!_ -Gritó el albino, sintiendo como la rata atrapaba uno de sus pezones con sus finos y hábiles dedos. Después se mordió el labio y miró preocupado a Nezumi.

Lo que Sion temía, finalmente pasó. Escuchó algo arrastrárse por el pasillo pesadamente: era su madre y estaba viniendo a su habitación. Instintivamente, Nezumi se metió debajo de las sábanas, pegándose lo más que pudo al albino mientras este se quejaba se esa cercanía.

Entonces Karan abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza. Miró un momento la habitación y, al ver que no se iba, Sion finalmente habló:

-_¿Pasa algo, mamá?_ -Preguntó Sion, abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-_No, nada... ¿Has gritado tú?_ -Karan suspiró, mirando soñolienta a su hijo.

-_Eh... Sí, lo siento..._ -Entonces, Sion notó unas manos levantando su camisa. Después, una lengua se paseaba lentamente por su vientre.- _¡A-aah!_

-_... ¿Sion?_ -La madre de Sion abrió más los ojos, sorprendida.- _¿De verdad que estás bien?_

-_¡S-s-sí, sí!_ -Un jadeo se escapó de entre los labios de Sion al notar los dedos de Nezumi jugar con el borde de su pantalón. El albino no podía creer lo que quería hacer la rata.- _¡Mamá!_

-_¿Q-qué?_

-_Tráeme un vaso de l...¡leche caliente, por favor!_ -Gritó Sion, nervioso al notar como sus pantalones comenzaban a bajar lentamente.

-_Está bien... Ahora vuelvo._

Finalemente, Karan cerró la puerta y Sion pudo escuchar sus pies bajando los escalones. Después suspiró y cerró los ojos. Escuchó la risa burlona de la rata bajo las sábanas y de nuevo su lengua bajando y bajando.

-_¡Nezumi!_ -Sion destapó a Nezumi y se sentó en la cama mientras se apartaba de él. No podía ocultar su sonrojo.- _¿Qué se supone que le diría a mi madre si te ve? Métete en el armario o algo antes de que suba._

-_Déjame hacerlo ahora, Sion. _-Murmuró la rata, acercándose a Sion y acorralándolo contra la pared. Lamió su mejilla y bajó hasta su cuello, entonces, el albino volvió a escuchar los pasos de su madre en la escalera.

Entonces, Nezumi bajó rápidamente de la cama y salió por la ventana en tan solo unos escasos segundos. Sion se quedó mirando la ventana, la cual la rata había dejado imperceptiblemente abierta para poder entrar después. Karan entró de repente, sorprendiendo a su hijo.

-_Aquí tienes tu leche._ -Karan sonrió, encendió la luz de la habitación y se dirigió a la cama de Sion, sentándose en ella cuando el chico hubo cogido la taza humeante.- _Esto me recuerda a cuando eras pequeño._

-_Mamá..._ -Sion dibujó una sonrisa al notar lo dulce que estaba la leche. A él también le recordaba a su infancia.

-_Sion... En realidad..._ -Los párpados cubrieron los ojos castaños de Karan y la tristeza cruzó su expresión. Después, un profundo suspiro salió de sus labios.- _Nezumi es especial, ¿verdad?_

-_Uh... Sí, supongo._ -El hijo de Karan realmente no entendió esa pregunta. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces mientras le daba otro sorbo a la leche caliente. Entonces la mujer soltó una pequeña risa.- _¿Mamá?_

-_No debería decirte esto, tu padre no lo hubiese querido. _-Karan nunca le contó nada a Sion sobre su padre, así que el chico se sorprendió y echó una ojeada a la ventana. Pudo ver a Nezumi, observando, aún oculto.-_ Safu ya te lo dijo... Nezumi está en un entorno... difícil y tal vez peligroso. Solo quería protegerte..._

-_¿Qué quieres decir?_ -De un gran trago, Sion acabó toda la leche que quedaba en la taza. Le quemó un poco la garganta y tal vez le sentaría mal, pero no le importó. La emoción hacía que sus manos temblaran.

-_La madre de Nezumi era muy amiga mia. Se llamaba Sakurako. Era tan bella..._ -La mujer suspiró mientras sonreía.- _Igual que Nezumi. Sus ojos, su cara, su palidez, incluso el color de su cabello, todo es igual a ella. De hecho, Nezumi no se parece nada a su difunto padre. ¿Sabes por qué?_

-_¿Por qué?_ -Preguntó Sion, con un hilo de voz. Nezumi observaba expectante desde fuera, igual de nervioso que el peliblanco.

-_Su padre no fue tu tío._

Sion pensó que si se podía sentir una sensación de mayor libertad que correr bajo una tormenta desnudo, lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era esa sensación. Karan le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa entre su aturdimiento mientras cogía la taza vacía de las inmóviles manos de su hijo.

Cuando Sion pudo asimilar por fin lo que su madre había confesado, las preguntas se agolparon todas en su garganta. Aunque después lo comprendió. "_Solo quería protegerte..._". A veces el instinto maternal de las madres llevaba quebraderos de cabeza a los hijos.

-_Ah, Sion._ -Justo cuando Karan iba a salir de la habitación, asomó de nuevo la cabeza.- _Dile a Nezumi que no salga con tan poca ropa a la calle o se resfriará._

Después, Karan cerró la puerta, dejando a Sion y a Nezumi estupefactos.

Cuando Sion hubo escuchado como la puerta de la habitación de su madre se cerraba, le hizo una señal a la rata con la cabeza, la cual entró rápidamente, echando vaho por la boca. Las noches de Septiembre eran bastante frías.

-_Da un poco de miedo que tu madre lo sepa todo, ¿sabes? _-Dijo Nezumi, metiéndose rápidamente bajo las sábanas. Sion esperó que la rata dijese algo más, pero no volvió a hablar.

-_¿No vas a decir nada más? _-Preguntó en un susurro el albino.

-_¿Qué debería decir?_ -Renegó Nezumi, mirándole con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada.- _A mi no me importaba si eras de mi familia o no. Yo... Uhm._

-_¿Tú qué?_

-_Nada._

-_Realmente eres vergonzoso..._

-_¡No lo soy!_ -Gritó Nezumi, frunciendo el ceño.- _¡Apaga ya la luz y acuéstate!_

-_Deja de gritar o mi madre te oirá._ -Dijo Sion mientras alargaba la mano para apagar la luz y seguidamente acostarse.

-_Pero si ya sabe que estoy aquí._ -La ceja de la rata se arqueó mientras miraba a su amigo entre la oscuridad.- _¿Lo hacemos?_

-_¡Que no, pesado!_ -Nezumi se rió entre dientes al ver a Sion de nuevo ruborizado y evitando el contacto ajeno.

-_Qué mono cuando te enfadas._ -Dijo con tono burlón la rata, haciendo que Sion se molestara más.

Sion, aprovechando el despiste de la rata, se sentó encima suyo, apoyando las manos en su pecho desnudo. Nezumi parpadeó, sorprendido y expectante. Entonces, los ojos del albino se humedecieron por tercera vez esa noche.

-_N-no te irás... ¿verdad?_ -Musitó Sion, mirando intensamente a la rata.

-_¿Eh...? Claro que no, llorica._ -La mano de Nezumi alcanzó la cabeza blanca de Sion y revolvió el cabello, como solía hacer.- _¿A qué viene eso?_

-_A nada..._ -Sion se frotó los ojos mientras sonreía tímidamente y después se tumbó encima de la rata.- _Ni se te ocurra hacerme nada mientras duermo._

-_¡No iba a hacerlo!_ -Gruñó Nezumi. Aunque en realidad sí que tenía pensado hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ·w·**

Sé que soy pesada con las notas en los finales de los caps (?)

Solo era _para disculparme por no haber colgado ayer un cap_ ;_; Me tomé el día de descanso y me puse al día con el anime de **Ao no Exorcist**! n_n

Este ha sido un poco frustrante, no? (?) Tranquilo todo el mundo, que el lemon está por llegar. Sion dijo**_ mañana_** :3 (?)

Como sea, espero que os haya gustado el cap n_n'

**Adiós~~ ´w`)/**


	13. Vanilla ice cream

Aunque ya estaban a mediados de Septiembre por el día seguía haciendo una calor terrible. Pero en la azotea del instituto donde estudiaba Sion definitivamente se estaba bien y fresco, ya que había sombra donde protegerse. Así que allí iban todos cuando llegaba la hora de comer.

Si Sion iba, entonces Nezumi también. Pero si Nezumi iba, Safu no podía dejar que se quedaran solos así que les seguía; y, por último, Inukashi seguía a Safu.

En realidad, la primera vez que subieron a comer allí, había algunos matones del instituto pero Nezumi logró echarlos sorprentemente rápido. Aunque Inukashi también ayudó. Era una bruta.

-_Me comería un helado de vainilla..._ -Suspiró Sion, apoyándose contra la pared, refugiándose del sol.

-_Iré a por él._ -Dijo al instante Safu, levantándose.

-_¡No tienes porqué hacer eso, Safu!_ -Le contestó Sion, sonriendo y cogiendo su brazo para que volviera a sentarse.

-_Entonces iré yo._ -Anunció Nezumi, levantándose también.

-_¡Son idiotas!_ -Se río Inukashi, dándole un golpe en el hombro a Sion.- _Son como tus sirvientes. Pide cualquier cosa y ellos te lo darán._

-_Eso es vergonzoso..._ -Suspiró Sion, soltando la manga de la chica de pelo corto y bajando la cabeza.

-_Esta tarde compraré uno para ti._ -Finalizó la rata, sentándose de nuevo al lado de Sion y regalándole una sonrisa de complicidad. Después, se acercó a su oído y susurró:- _A cambio de tu virginidad._

-_¡N-no digas eso, Nezumi!_ -Gritó Sion, sonrojándose por completo mientras le miraba nervioso.

-_¿¡Qué se supone que le has dicho, estúpida rata!_ -Exclamó Safu, desafiando a Nezumi con la mirada.- _¡Eres asqueroso!_

-_Cállate._ -Contestó tan solo Nezumi, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro del albino.

-_Chicos, ya vale..._ -Intentó calmar Sion, con la risa de Inukashi de fondo.

Siempre eran así los descansos entre las clases y la hora de la comida. Nezumi y Safu se la pasaban peléandose mientras Sion intentaba calmarlos y Inukashi se reía de lo que se decían. Aunque el albino se sentía bien estando con ellos, no le gustaba cuando se gritaban entre sí, por eso se sentía un poco egoísta. Si se peleaban era porque él los hacía estar juntos en cierta manera.

El timbre de la escuela se esuchó claramente, anunciando el final del descanso de la comida. La chica morena se levantó repentinamente, haciendo un leve cabezeo para que Safu la siguiera, ya que iban juntas a clase. La amiga de Sion, chasqueó la lengua, mirando de reojo a los chicos y se fue, despidiendo al albino con la mano.

-_¿No crees que deberíamos ir también a clase?_ -Preguntó Sion, cerrando los ojos y notando la fresca brisa que mecía su cabello.

-_No tengo ganas._ -Murmuró Nezumi, aún apoyado en el hombro de su amigo.

-_Pero... _

-_Calla, Sion._

-_No quiero._ -Protestó en boz baja Sion, frunciendo el ceño y abriendo los ojos.- _Yo me voy._

-_¡No te vayas!_ -Se quejó también Nezumi, atrapando al chico entre sus brazos. Entonces se le ocurrió algo y sonrió.- _Vamos ahora a por un helado._

-_¿Eh?_ -Sion hizo una mueca con los labios.- _Tenemos clase ahora._

-_Pues no vamos._ -Sentenció la rata, levantándose repentinamente y sacudiéndose la ropa.- _Vamos a por un helado de vainilla._

-_... Eres un pesado._ -El albino finalmente suspiró y se levantó también, cogiendo la mano de Nezumi para ayudarse.- _Vale, vamos._

Mientras caminaban por la calle, Sion parecía que tuviese miedo de que la gente le viese. Se avergonzaba al cruzarse con alguien y bajaba la cabeza como si hubiese hecho algo malo. La gente a veces miraba a los chicos porque llevaban el uniforme de colegio, aunque el pelo de Sion llamaba mucho más la atención.

Al final, cansado de los nerviosos movimientos del albino, Nezumi cogió la mano de Sion y le miró molesto. "_Ya vale._" murmuró intentando que parase. Entonces, al notar el calor de la mano de la rata, Sion se calmó.

Nezumi parecía conocer a la perfección toda la ciudad. Iba por las calles sin ni siquiera mirar las señales que indicaban una dirección u otra. Tan solo miraba a izquierda y derecha cuando llegaban a un cruce y elegía la que les llevaría finalmente a una modesta heladería.

Allí compraron un par de helados, uno de vainilla para el despistado peliblanco y uno de chocolate para Nezumi.

-_Nunca pensé que te gustaría algo tan dulce como el chocolate._ -Le dijo Sion a la rata, observando como lamía el helado.

-_Bueno, tú a veces eres más empalagoso._ -Se río Nezumi. Sion no le entendió completamente, así que le ignoró y lamió también su ansiado helado.- _¿Te gusta?_

-_Clado._ -Contestó feliz el peliblanco con la boca llena, moviendo los pies.

-_Pareces un niño pequeño, te has manchado todo..._ -Nezumi empezó a morder la galleta del helado.

-_¿Y tú por qué comes tan rápido?_ -Sion miró su propio helado y vio que aún le faltaba bastante, pero la rata ya había acabado el suyo y estaba comiéndose el cono de galleta.

-_¿No crees que el día está pasando terriblemente lento?_ -Suspiró la rata, ignorando la pregunta tonta de Sion mientras miraba el parque donde se habían ido a comer el helado, comprobando que apenas había gente.

-_Uhm... bueno... Creo que está pasando normal. _-Sentenció Sion, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-_Sion, límpiate la boca. _-Los ojos de Nezumi estaban clavados en los labios manchados de helado del peliblanco.

-_Es que no nos han dado ninguna servilleta ni nada. _-Murmuró Sion mientras intentaba quitarse con su propia lengua el helado de los labios.

-_Entonces no está mal si hago esto._ -Dijo la rata a la vez que cogía el mentón del chico, haciendo que le mirase y lamiendo el helado de los labios ajenos.

-_Nezumi... _-Jadeó ligeramente Sion, agarrando la camisa del chico mientras miraba nerviosamente el parque, rezando por que nadie los viese.

El helado de Sion empezaba a derretirse en su mano y las gotas espesas caían lentamente por la galleta, llegando a manchar los dedos del chico. Aún así, Nezumi aún estaba concentrado en limpiar ya el inexistente helado de la boca de Sion.

Entonces, cuando se separó, Sion bajó la cabeza rápidamente, avergonzado y mirando a todas partes de reojo, esperando que no hubiese ningún curioso observándoles. Sería muy vergonzoso si les vieran haciendo eso en ese banco que estaba en mitad del parque.

-_Tu helado se está derritiendo. ¿Puedo lamer eso también?_ -Preguntó Nezumi, señalando la mano de Sion.

-_No, Ne-nezumi, no lo hagas._ -Sion se cambió el helado de mano y se lamió el mismo los dedos manchados de helado ante la atenta mirada de la rata.

-_¿Lo haces aposta, verdad?_ -Murmuró la rata entre dientes, con sus ojos brillando, deseoso de que la noche llegase.

-_¿El qué?_ -Los ojos rojos de Sion se clavaron en los grises de Nezumi, viendo entonces el lujurioso brillo en ellos. El albino volvió a mirar su helado, sonrojándose ligeramente y dejando de lamer su mano.- _Perdón._

-Oye, vamos ahí detrás. -Nezumi señaló unos arbustos que había justo detrás del banco donde estaban sentados.

-¿Para qué? -Preguntó el albino, desconfiado.

-¡No te haré nada, no me mires así! -Los ojos de la rata rodaron, y negó con la cabeza.- Solo es para divertirnos un poco.

-Creo que tu concepto de diversión no es el mismo que el mío. -Murmuró Sion.

Aún así, dejó que la rata le llevase a ese sitio, oculto de las miradas curiosas. Tan solo era un sitio rodeado de plantas, donde se podía ver el cielo con claridad si mirabas hacia arriba. El suelo estaba cubierto por césped natural, así que se sentaron allí.

Nezumi esperó pacientemente -_impaciente, totalmente impaciente_- a que Sion se acabase su helado ya medio derretido. Tal vez era la pervertida mente de la rata, pero el albino no dejaba de lamer provocativamente el helado, el cual se derretía lentamente sobre su lengua y... Nezumi sacudió la cabeza, evitando pensar esas cosas en ese momento.

-_Era un helado realmente grande. _-Suspiró Sion mientras sonreía, dejándose caer por completo en el blando césped.

-_Tampoco lo era tanto._ -Opinó Nezumi, sentándose encima del chico y empezando a desabotonarle la camisa.

-_¿¡Qué haces!_ -La mano de la rata tapó rápidamente la boca de Sion y miró hacia donde estaban sentado antes, aunque con el arbusto no podía ver nada. Escuchó voces de chicas, tal vez de su edad. Nezumi sonrió y destapó la boca del chico.

-_Será mejor que no grites si no quieres que te escuchen._ -Nezumi fue directamente al cuello marcado del albino, el cual le gustaba mordisquear para notar las pequeñas sacudidas que daba Sion.

-_¡Pero...!_ -Intentó quejarse el albino, sin demasiado éxito, al notar los hábiles dedos de Nezumi desabrochando rápidamente su camisa y observando su pecho, abrazado por la cicatriz roja.- _Esto es tan vergonzoso como cuando mi madre vino a mi habitación._

Sion se tapó la cara con sus manos, resignándose a ser la víctima de las placenteras torturas de la rata mientras que esta se reía, observando la sumisión de su chico. Reviviendo esa misma noche, la lengua de Nezumi comenzó a arrastrarse con tranquilidad sobre el vientre plano de Sion, haciendo que este cerrase los ojos y llevase una de sus manos a la cabeza de la rata. La suave presión en su cabeza, hizo que Nezumi sonriera y fue directo a los pequeños pezones del albino, mordiendo uno de ellos fieramente.

-_**¡AAH~! **_-Gritó de repente Sion, dejando helada a la rata y haciendo que la conversación de las chicas del banco cesara abruptamente.- _¡No lo m-m-muerdas!_

-_¡No grites, idiota!_ -Le contestó Nezumi, cogiéndolo del suelo y adentrándose aún más entre los arbustos tan rápido como pudo.

-_¿Qué haces?_ -Preguntó el albino, cerrando su camisa sin abotonarla, aún en los brazos de la rata y con las mejillas totalmente rojas.

-_Calla o te oirán._

Entonces unas chicas jóvenes aparecieron en el sitio donde hace unos instantes estaban ellos "divirtiéndose". Llevaban un maquillaje muy llamativo, igual que el color de su cabello. También llevaban el móvil en la mano, preparadas para tomar algún tipo de foto de lo que fuese que estuviera pasando allí.

-_Eh, mira eso. _-Una de las chicas señaló la hierba. Había rastros del helado de vainilla de Sion.- _¿Crees que es...?_

-_¡Dios, estoy tan emocionada!_ -Exclamó la otra al ver el helado.

-_¿Pero qué...? _-Susurró Sion, arqueando una ceja, sin entender qué les pasaba a esas chicas.- _Nezumi, ¿qué les pasa?_

-_Creen que es... bueno, creen que no es helado._ -Contestó la rata, mirando de cerca a Sion.

-_¿Y entonces qué podría ser?_ -Preguntó inocentemente el albino.

-_¿D-de verdad que es semen?_ -Nezumi abrió la boca para contestarle con una evasiva a Sion, pero una de las chicas se le adelantó y habló antes que él.

-_¿¡Semen!_ -Gritó de nuevo Sion, tapándose la boca después. La rata suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

Esas chicas obviamente habían escuchado el grito del albino y rápidamente fueron en su busca, móvil en mano. Nezumi dejó a Sion en el suelo y puso la expresión más temible que tenía. Realmente parecía enfadado. Las chicas llegaron hasta donde estaban ellos y, al ver a Nezumi sonrieron, pero la alegría duró poco al ver su enfadado rostro.

-_¿Qué queréis?_ -Gruñó Nezumi. Una de las chicas se sonrojó mientras observaba a Sion justo detrás de la rata, pues aún trataba de abotonarse bien la camisa.

-_N-nada..._ -Contestó la chica que decidió medio afrontar a Nezumi. La otra seguía acosando con la mirada al nervioso albino.

-_¿Entonces podéis iros, por favor?_ -Pidió repentinamente amable la rata.

-_¡A-ah, claro! Perdón._ -Avergonzadas, las chicas retrocedieron y se fueron cuchicheando algo. Cuando Nezumi y Sion ya no las pudieron ver, se escucharon algunos gritos emocionados.

-_¿Quiénes eran, Nezumi?_ -Preguntó Sion, cogiéndole del brazo. Había abandonado la idea de abotonarse la camisa, estaba demasiado nervioso.

-_Eran... chicas._ -Respondió sonriendo la rata.

-_Muy bien, capitán obvio._ -Se burló Sion, intentando copiar el sarcasmo de Nezumi.

-_¿Estás intentando imitarme?_ -Se río la rata, alborotando el pelo albino del chico.

-_¡Claro que no!_ -Sion cogió aferró sus manos a la camise de Nezumi mientras le miraba un poco avergonzado.- _Agáchate un poco._

-_Eres enano._ -Sonrió Nezumi, obecediendo al chico mientras dejaba que éste le diese un beso en los labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola..<strong>. ;w;

No me matéeeeis! D':

Sé que esperabais un genialoso lemon para hoy! ;_; Pero se me complicó un _poco_ la tarde con los deberes y eso... **De verdad lo siento!**

Pero en fin, mañana **prometo** lemon, de verdad è_é _Y si no_, entonces **sí** que me podréis matar (?)

Como sea, _esto ha sido una especie de relleno..._ (?) Y las fangirls fujoshis aparecieron ò_ó Problemas de salir _gheimente_ a la calle... (?) xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Eh, creo que iré poniendo el rated M en el fic... ewe**

Por cierto, que sepáis que realmente no sé cuál es el helado preferido de Sion (?) Pero el de _vainilla_ es **mi** preferido y como los dos somos Virgo en el horóscopo pues me he tomado la libertad de decidir por él(?. xDDDDDDDDDDDD

**Uhmuhm.** Nos vemos mañana con un **perver lemon NezuShi.** ·w·)/ _De verdad siento no haberlo acabado para hoy_, **perdóooon~ ;w;**

**PD:** _Yasmin_, si estás leyendo esto, **CONÉCTATE ¬¬** **-** _Random total._ (?)

**Nos leemos mañana e3ê~**


	14. El momento

Y _por fin_, aquí vuestro _ansiado_ **lemon**. (?)

_Sí,_ es **puro lemon**. ·w·)/ _Lo prometido es deuda~!_

**Nos vemos más abajo ´w`)**

* * *

><p>-<em>Estoy <em>_**muy**__ nervioso. _-Dijo entre dientes el peliblanco que caminaba al lado de Nezumi, de vuelta a casa después de un largo paseo sin rumbo alguno.

-_¿Por qué?_ -Sonrió la rata, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Sion, atrayéndole a él.- _Cobarde..._

-_Es que... es la primera vez que... _-Tartamudeó Sion, sin saber cómo decir algo tan vergonzoso. Entonces miró a Nezumi, que estaba bastante cerca de él. Sus ojos, grandes y grises, estaban clavados en los suyos. Ese raro color le tranquilizaba.

Después de salir de la embarazosa situación en el parque, habían decidido no volver al instituto. En realidad lo decidió Nezumi, ya que Sion se quejaba de que no deberían faltar.

Acabaron dando vueltas por la ciudad, a veces hablando, a veces disfrutando de su silencio. Al final, tomaron rumbo hacía la casa del albino ya que estaba empezando a atardecer. Y, cuanto más se ocultaba el sol, más nervioso se ponía Sion.

-_Quédate a cenar._ -Propuso Sion cuando ya podía ver su casa al final de la calle.

-_Eso sería embarazoso... _-Una de las cejas de la rata se arqueó.

-_Pero..._ -Los labios de Sion se abrieron y cerraron unas cuantas veces, intentando decir algo, después los torció, sin encontrar nada adecuado.- _¿Por favor?_

-_Bueno, bueno... Está bien._ -Suspiró Nezumi, bajando ligeramente la cabeza.

-_¿En tu casa nunca se preocupan porque no duermes allí?_ -Preguntó curioso Sion.

-_En mi casa solo les preocupa que esté allí algunas noches._ -Masculló entre dientes Nezumi, frunciendo el ceño.

-_¿Y eso?_ -Sion buscó la mano de la rata y la cogió, dándole un leve apretón.

-_¡Sion!_ -Gritó Karan desde la puerta de la casa. El aludido se sobresaltó y soltó rápidamente la mano de Nezumi, sonrojándose un poco.

-_Hola._ -Dijo Sion, intentando sonreír tranquilamente.- _¿Qué haces aquí fuera, mamá?_

-_Oh, bueno..._ -La madre de Sion miró a Nezumi y le sonrió levemente, a modo de saludo.- _Es que he quedado con una amiga para cenar._

-_¿Q-qué?_ -Sion abrió la boca, sorprendido por la gran y sospechosa coincidencia de que su madre justamente estuviese ausente esa noche.

-_Siento no habértelo dicho antes, Sion._ -Se disculpó Karan, ladeando un poco la cabeza y rascándose la nuca.- _Nezumi, si quieres te puedes quedar a dormir hoy también._

-_Claro, yo cuidaré de él._ -Sonrió Nezumi, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sion.

-_Está bien, así me quedo tranquila..._ -Una sonrisa tierna se volvió a dibujar en los labios de la mujer y después miró su reloj de muñeca.-_ Oh Dios, Saeko me matará. Tened cuidado y no me esperéis despiertos. ¡Adiós!_

Los dos chicos se quedaron fuera de la casa por un momento, viendo como Karan se iba precipitadamente hacia la casa de su amiga. Sion notó los brazos de Nezumi abrazando su abdomen y su aliento chocando contra su cuello.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Sion mientras notaba ahora las manos de la rata acariciar su pecho por encima de la ropa.

-_Nezumi, vamos dentro._ -Murmuró Sion, dándose cuenta de que estaban casi en mitad de la calle.

La rata le hizo caso en silencio y le siguió. Una vez dentro, se miraron en silencio y fue Sion el que se acercó al más alto, besándole con pasión. Éste, como respuesta, simplemente lo cogió en brazos y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron arriba, Nezumi entró a la habitación de Sion como si conociese la casa de toda la vida. Dejó al chico suavemente en la cama y se acercó a él lentamente, esperando algún tipo de queja.

-_¿No vamos a cenar?_ -Ahí estaba la queja en forma de pregunta estúpida.

-_Tú serás mi cena._ -Murmuró con lujuria Nezumi, desabotonando la camisa de Sion por seguna vez en ese día mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-_Eres un pervertido._ -Dijo Sion mirando como las manos de la rata le despojaban de nuevo de su prenda.

-_Sólo contigo._

-_Lo sé._ -Se quejó el albino, sintiendo las frías pero reconfortables manos de Nezumi repasando las linías rojas de su pecho.- _Eh, Nezumi..._

-_Deja de quejarte._ -Gruñó la rata acercando sus labios al vientre del chico.- _Y no grites como antes. _

-_No es eso._ -Negó Sion, respirando con agitación al sentir la lengua de Nezumi, subiendo y subiendo, sabiendo que dentro de poco uno de sus pezones sufriría la tortura.- _Es que... ¿somos novios?_

-_¿... qué dices?_ -Preguntó con la boca abierta Nezumi, mirando a Sion.- _¿N-novios?_

-_Sí, bueno... Ya que hacemos este tipo de cosas..._ -Sion se avergonzó y miró hacía otro lado mientras juntaba sus manos.

-_Como quieras. _-Contestó la rata, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. Después bajó la cabeza de nuevo, siguiendo con su labor.

Los dientes de Nezumi rodearon el pezón izquierdo de Sion. Este se mordió a su vez el labio, luchando por no emitir ningún sonido, mientras arqueaba la espalda. La rata, sin dejar de mordisquear su caramelo, abrió las piernas de Sion y se puso entre ellas.

El albino nunca había sentido nada así, en su vida. Era doloroso que le mordiese en una parte así de sensible, pero a la vez, sentía un extraño placer que se extendía hasta la punta de sus dedos. Cuando sintió que Nezumi le desabrochaba lentamente los pantalones, se puso mucho más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando la rata empezó a bajar los pantalones de Sion, este cerró las piernas inconscientemente. Nezumi podía notar como el albino estaba temblando ligeramente.

-_Sion..._

-_No digas nada más._ -Murmuró Sion mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos, avergonzado.

-_¿Pero qué te pasa ahora?_ -Preguntó Nezumi intentando ser delicado, sin conseguirlo demasiado bien.

-_¿Me quieres?_ -Susurró el albino mientras miraba a Nezumi entre sus dedos. Este rodó los ojos y no le respondió.- _Dímelo, Nezumi._

-_Cómo si no lo supieras ya..._ -Dijo entre dientes la rata, reacio a admitir lo que realmente sentía.

-_Pero quiero oírlo claramente._ -Sion se separó un poco de Nezumi y se sentó en la cama, mírandole fijamente.

-_No me gusta decir esas cosas._ -Contestó Nezumi, acercándose de nuevo a Sion e intentando besarle. El albino se apartó, dejándole con las ganas de un beso.- _Y tampoco me gusta que me rechacen de esa manera._

-_¡Pues dilo!_ -Los brazos de Sion se cruzaron bajo su inexistente pecho. Nezumi chasqueó la lengua, molesto.- _O sino no hay sexo._

-_¿Me estás chantajeando?_ -Nezumi sonrió divertido, acercándose más aún y acorralando a Sion contra la pared, el cual ladeó ligeramente el rostro.

-_Y-yo te quiero... _-Dijo débilmente el albino, haciendo que el rubor subiese a las mejillas de la rata involuntariamente.

-_Deja de provocarme así._

-_No te... ¡Aah!_ -Gimió Sion, sin poder terminar de hablar, pues la mano de su querida rata estaba ahora dentro de sus propios pantalones medio bajados ya, acariciando con intensidad su miembro.- _Nezumi, p-para... Es.. es.._

-_¿Es...?_ -Preguntó Nezumi sin dejar de sonreír por lo divertida que le resultaba la sensibilidad del albino, mientras daba pequeños besos a su cuello.

-_¡Es... raro!_ -Jadeó finalmente el albino.

Los pantalones de Sion realmente estaban empezando a sobrar para la rata, así que con un movimiento rápido se deshizo de ellos, dejando al chico en ropa interior y la camisa, que ya estaba abierta.

La sonrisa de Nezumi se hizo más grande al ver lo tensos que estaban los bóxers de su chico. Quiso burlarse del chico en ese momento, pero decidió no hacerlo ya que sabía que él mismo estaba igual de excitado. Así que, muy atento a la expresión del albino, sus manos se dirigieron al borde de su prenda íntima.

Lo hizo lentamente, como quien pacientemente abre un regalo del cual ya sabe el contenido. Hubo un momento en el que Sion no pudo resistir la vergüenza que estaba pasando en ese momento y volvió a cubrirse el rostro con sus manos, sin querer mirar la erótica escena.

-_Nunca le he hecho esto a otra persona._ -Susurró Nezumi, tragando saliva y mirando la entrepierna ya descubierta del albino.

-_Y-yo tampoco. No sé qué se debe hacer... No sé nada._ -La voz de Sion temblaba un poco por los nervios y la vergüenza. Ni siquiera destapó su rostro. Tampoco pudo evitar gemir cuando notó como la mano de la rata rodeaba su miembro con delicadeza.- _¡N-... Nezumi...!_

-_¿Qué?_ -La voz de la rata sonaba un poco lejana, como si estuviese concentrado en algo. Empezó a mover la mano con suavidad y lentamente, como si fuese algo más frágil de lo que era.

-_¡Es-es tan raro, aah! _-Gimió sin control el peliblanco, destapando su sonrojado rostro y agarrando las sábanas con fuerza. Su respiración estaba bastante agitada y sus piernas temblaban notablemente.

-_¿Es que nunca te has... tocado?_ -Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de Nezumi mientras miraba con una ceja arqueada el adorable rostro de su albino.

-_Claro que no... Hn... _-Sion abrió las piernas, acomodándose y acostumbrándose al lento y tortuoso movimiento de la mano de Nezumi. Se apoyó más contra la pared y se dejó caer un poco, medio tumbándose sobre la almohada.

-_Entonces no va a durar nada, Su Majestad._ -Dijo con tono cortés la rata, empezando a acelerar el movimiento de su mano mientras miraba con diversión los confusos parpadeos de Sion, el cual no entendía nada.

-_No sé a qué hng... _-Al notar la rápida fricción en su excitado miembro, Sion mordió su labio con fuerza y tensó todo su cuerpo, sintiéndose realmente extraño.- _Nezumi... N-nh... Nez-..._

-_¡Deja de decir mi nombre de esa manera!_ -La lengua de Nezumi lamió sus propios labios, los cuales se estaban empezando a secar. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo, sin perder detalle de las reacciones de Sion. En realidad le encantaba la manera en que gemía su nombre.

La cabeza de Sion empezó a moverse de lado a lado, nervioso y excitado a la vez. Finalmente, cerró los ojos y dejó de morderse el labio inferior. Sintió algo extraño por debajo de su vientre, un intenso calor, como si le consumiese. La mano de Nezumi no paraba y la rapidez aumentaba cada vez más y más, torturando a Sion, el cual no sabía qué debía hacer ante la sensación que estaba notando.

Un pequeño lametón en la punta de su miembro hizo que Sion sintiera un gran escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar venirse, sin ni siquiera saber qué pasaba, pues nunca le habían dicho que un orgasmo viniese casi de imprevisto.

Cuando Sion abrió los ojos, se encontró con los plateados orbes de la rata mirándole con sorpresa. La mano con la que le había acariciado estaba bastante manchada e incluso en una de sus mejillas también había esa sustancia pegajosa.

-_¡Lo-lo siento!_ -Jadeó como pudo Sion, tapándose la cara por tercera vez. No podía esconderse de otra forma. Entonces, escuchó una suave risa.

-_No pasa nada. Es normal._ -Nezumi no estaba enfadado, como había creído Sion. De hecho, aún conservaba una sonrisa en ese delicado rostro que poseía.- _¿Su Majestad me da el permiso para entrar?_

-_¿Entrar?_ -Cuando Sion ya estaba recuperando el aliento después de esa nueva y placentera experiencia, Nezumi volvió a acariciarle la entrepierna, pero siguió bajando, bajando, hasta rozar la entrada vírgen del albino.- _A-aah... Nezumi, ahí nh... no cabe._

-_¿Cómo lo sabes? No lo hemos probado aún._ -Contestó la rata, sonriéndole de lado mientras cogía las piernas desnudas del albino, el cual no dudó en entrelazarlas detrás de la espalda del chico, acercándolo hacia sus caderas.

-_Está bien... Entonces hazlo._ -Dijo con seguridad fingida el albino mientras se quitaba la camisa ya desabrochada como podía.

-_Solo dolerá un poco... _-Murmuró Nezumi desabrochando sus propios pantalones, no sin antes quitarse la molesta camisa, la cual le estaba empezando a acalorar demasiado.

-_¿Dolerá?_ -Preguntó con repentino miedo Sion, cerrando un poco las piernas pero sin soltar las caderas de Nezumi.

-_¿Creeías que sería tan fácil como hacerlo con una chica?_ -Los labios de Nezumi se torcieron un poco, rompiendo la bonita sonrisa que hace un momento esbozaba. La rata sacó su miembro y los ojos de Sion se agrandaron.- _¿Q-qué pasa?_

-_No cabe._

-_Déjame probarlo._

-_Pero... _-Nezumi le dio un profundo beso a Sion para así callarlo de una vez.

Llevado por el beso, el peliblanco olvidó lo demás y se concentró en enlazar su lengua con la ajena, creando esa sensación tan confortable para él. Entonces notó algo caliente rozando su entrada y se estremeció, pero abrió más las piernas, dándole el permiso necesario a la rata.

Nezumi depositaba suaves besos en la mejilla de Sion y le decía algunas palabras tranquilizadoras de vez en cuando -_"tranquilo, no pasa nada, está bien"_- consiguiendo así que finalmente se calmara un poco y relajase su cuerpo.

Entre quejas, la rata empezó a entrar dentro del chico albino, el cual se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello. Nezumi tenía las manos en los muslos del peliblanco, intentando que no cerrase las piernas repentinamente.

-_Duele, duele, duele... _-Se quejaba Sion, apoyando la frente en el hombro de la rata.

-_Pero si ni siquiera la estoy metiendo ahora._ -Bufó Nezumi, desesperado por entrar de una vez.- _No te enfades por esto._

-_¿Por qu-? ¡Aaah!_ -Las uñas del albino se clavaron en la espalda de Nezumi, dejando así unas nuevas marcas en su piel. La rata había dado una pequeña embestida, consiguiendo así entrar casi al completo dentro de su chico.- _¡Es t-tan incómodo...!_

-_Hablas demasiado, Sion._ -Gruñó ariscamente Nezumi mientras se empezaba a mover lentamente dentro del chico, aunque este no paraba de quejarse.

-_Quiero hacerlo hasta el final, Nezumi..._ -Casi sollozó Sion, aferrándose con fuerza a la rata mientras aguantaba las lágrimas y gritos de dolor por sus suaves embestidas.- _Nh... no pares, por favor._

-_Sion... _-Suspiró Nezumi, buscando de nuevo los labios de su reciente pareja declarada. Cuando sus labios se encontraron, se juntaron por undécima vez ese día, queriendo quedarse así para siempre.- _Oye, yo..._

-_¿Q-qué?_ -Preguntó Sion, molesto porque la rata había cortado uno de esos besos que tanto le gustaban y distraían del punzante dolor en su trasero. El albino se removió incómodo, notando como Nezumi se movía con suavidad dentro suyo.

-_Yo también..._ -Nezumi suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Después se acercó a la oreja de Sion y susurró lo más flojo que pudo:- _Yo también te quiero._

Una gran sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en el aún sonrojado rostro de Sion e incluso sus ojos se humedecieron y tuvo que frotarlos con uno de sus puños. Nezumi dejó de moverse y miró hacia un lado, meditando sobre lo que acababa de decir. Había admitido algo así, incluso lo había dicho en voz alta. Se lo había dicho a Sion.

Pero eso ya no importaba. De repente notó como si se quitase un gran peso de encima, así que tampoco pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Después miró provocativamente al albino, que parecía estar en las nubes, y lo tumbó por completo en su cama.

-_Que haya dicho eso en voz alta te va a costar muy caro... _-Murmuró con deseo Nezumi, profundizando más dentro de Sion y haciéndole jadear excitado.

-_E-eres un chico malo, Nezumi... A-aah... _-Sion arañó sin demasiada fuerza el pecho desnudo de la rata, dejando unas casi invisibles línias rosadas. Este, como respuesta dio una embestida más fuerte a Sion la cual le hizo dar un fuerte grito que desconcertó a los dos.- _**¡A-AHÍ!**_

-_¿Ahí qué...?_ -Preguntó sorprendido Nezumi, observando con atención el rostro jadeante de Sion, el cual movió las caderas, provocando un ligero gemido a la rata.- _No hagas e-eso..._

-_Hazlo otra vez._ -Pidió el albino con sus ojos brillantes de emoción y ligeramente turbados por la lujuria.

-_¿Esto?_ -Nezumi volvió a embestir al chico de debajo suyo, rozando un punto que le hacía gritar con más fuerza de lo normal.- _Pero qué..._

-_¡Ha-hazlo más, Nezumi!_ -Decía Sion sin una pizca de vergüenza. Llegados a ese punto, ya de nada podía avergonzarse.

La rata no se hizo de rogar ante la atrevida petición de Sion así que no dudó en moverse más rápidamente, entrando y saliendo del albino. Al principio Sion seguía quejándose un poco ya que el dolor se igualaba al placer que sentía, pero llegó un momento en que los dos se mezclaron y crearon un nuevo sentimiento inexplicable.

Cada vez que Nezumi lograba alcanzar ese punto que enloquecía a Sion, este gemía fuertemente. Tanto, que la rata creyó que Karan podría escuchar los gemidos de su hijo desde la casa de su amiga. Aún así, le gustaba llegar hasta el fondo del chico y hacerle gemir su nombre incontables veces.

Sion seguía con las manos en la nuca de Nezumi, intentando estar lo más apegado a él, pero el movimiento de las embestidas era tan brusco y frenético que al final el albino soltó sus manos y se dejó caer por completo en la cama.

Entonces, con un rápido y extrañamente preciso movimiento, Nezumi puso boca abajo a Sion, haciéndole apoyar las rodillas en la cama y así tener un total acceso a su interior. De esa manera, podía llegar cada vez con más freqüéncia a _ese_ lugar especial del cuerpo de Sion.

-_Nunca creí que podrías gritar tan fuerte... _-Susurró Nezumi en la oreja de Sion, apoyando el pecho sobre su espalda marcada.

-_Ni yo que acabaríamos así._ -Murmuró como pudo Sion mientras sacudía ligeramente sus caderas, pidiéndole a Nezumi que continuase.

-_¿Cómo me iba a resisitir si siempre estabas diciendo cosas calientes?_ -Nezumi jadeó y se mordió el labio, sintiéndose al límite, al borde del orgamos.- _Joder..._

-_¡Eso no es verdad!_ -Gimió con tono molesto el albino, mirando hacia atrás como podía.

-_Eres un pervertido._ -Se rió Nezumi, moviéndose lentamente para torturar al chico de ojos carmesí. Entonces, notó que el albino se estaba autocomplaciendo también, ya que su miembro estaba desatendido, carente de cuidados. La rata sonrió perversamente.- _¿Ves cómo sí que lo eres?_

-_Cállate... _-Murmuró avergonzado el chico, ocultando parcialmente su rostro en la almohada.- _Si tú no lo haces, alguien lo tenía que hacer._

-_Está bien, haré las dos cosas a vez, Su Majestad._ -Casi ronroneó Nezumi, llevando la mano al miembro necesitado de Sion y moviéndola con brío, mucho mejor que Sion.- _¿Está bien así?_

-_¡S-sí!_ -Volvió a gemir Sion, cerrando los ojos por la gran cantidad de placer proporcionado.- _¡N-nezumi, es... ahh! ¡Es como antes...!_

-_Deja de balbucear estupideces._ -Escupió la rata, agarrando la cintura de Sion con la mano izquierda mientras que con la otra le masturbaba.

Pero lo que decía Sion no eran estupideces, pues de nuevo sentía un sofocante calor en su bajo vientre y ya sabía lo que venía justo después. La mano de Nezumi era demasiado suave y sabía moverse demasiado bien como para aguantar más de cinco minutos ante sus caricias. Además, podía notar perfectamente como la punta del miembro de la rata chocaba contra una parte especial de su cuerpo que le hacía sentir el placer con más intensidad.

Intentó decirle que se iba a venir de nuevo, pero las palabras ya no conseguían pasar más allá de su garganta. Entonces, justo en el momento en el que Sion creía que no podía aguantar más, notó algo caliente en su interior. Era espeso, caliente y hacía cosquillas. No había demasiada cantidad de esa substancia, pero era la suficiente como para hacerse notar. Notó cómo se deslizaba lentamente por su interior, causándole un gran escalofrío que le hizo arquear la espalda y entonces, decidió no contenerse más.

-_Estoy __**muy**__ cansado..._ -Jadeó Sion, buscando el oxígeno que le faltaba y mirando las sábanas manchadas por su propia semilla.- _¿Cómo haré para que mi madre no vea esto?_

-_¿Ahora te preocupas por eso? _-Susurró Nezumi, saliendo al fin del interior del peliblanco con un pequeño gemido. Después se dejó caer a su lado, mirando el techo mientras recuperaba el aliento también.

-_Me... me ha gustado._ -Admitió avergonzado el chico de ojos rojos, buscando la sábana para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

-_Deberías ducharte._ -Dijo la rata mirando a Sion y cambiando totalmente de tema.

-_¿Nos duchamos juntos?_ -Preguntó con una sonrisa el albino, apoyando los brazos y la cabeza en el pecho de la rata.

-_¿Quieres volver a hacerlo?_ -Una mano de Nezumi revolvió el pelo de Sion.- _Qué vicioso..._

-_¡No me refería a eso!_ -Se quejó Sion, ruborizándose un poco.

-_Duerme. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos pronto._ -Ordenó el chico de pelo largo, deshaciendo su coleta para así poder dormir mejor. Después tan solo cerró los ojos ante la atenta mirada de Sion.

-_Está bien... _-Se rindió el peliblanco, dejando escapar un gran suspiro. Miró durante unos segundos más a la rata y después sonrió, feliz. Por fin le había dicho que le quería.

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin<strong>, no? :D

Me ha costado _toda una tarde_ escribir el lemon TwT

No entiendo _por qué_ me ha costado tantísimo pero así es...

Justo lo acabo de acabar y _son las 1:40 de la madrugada_ ;_;U

Y mañana me tengo que levantar a las 7 de la mañana para ir al instituto... D:

**¡Pero como sea!** Yo **prometí** lemon y** aquí está** vuestro lemon! ewé

_Tal vez no sea demasiado bueno..._ :l Pero **es lo único que me ha salido** hoy. No sé,_ no me salía el lemon_, me ha costado **muchísimo.** (?)

Si os ha gustado, **perfecto~** :3

Y si no os ha gustado, ya os adelanto que** no va a ser la última escena lemon** de este fanfic... ê_ê

La relación de Nezumi y Sion va a ser **muuuucho** más caliente de ahora en adelante *_risa pervertida(?_*

En fin -w-)~ Ya me voy a dormir... Estoy cansada... _Más_ que Nezumi y Sion después de su sesión de sexo (?)

**Me gustaría que alguien tradujera el fic al inglés ´w`)...** Ojalá dominara un poco más el inglés, _entonces lo haría yo misma_.

**Oyasumii~ ·w·)/**


	15. Rendición

Se esuchó un ligero crujido en el pasillo y Nezumi abrió los ojos al instante, abrazando con más fuerza al peliblanco que aún dormía plácidamente junto a él. Había aprendido a estar siempre alerta por lo que le pudiera pasar ya que ni en su propia casa conseguía estar seguro.

El pomo bajó lentamente y la puerta se abrió lo suficiente como para que Karan asomase la cabeza un poco para decir con voz suave "_deberíais levantaros ya o llegaréis tarde_", sabiendo que Nezumi estaba despierto.

Cuando acabó de hablar, volvió a cerrar la puerta y Sion se removió un poco en el pecho de la rata, suspirando.

-_Sion._ -Le llamó con suavidad, sin muchas esperanzas de despertarle tan solo con eso. Entonces mordió su mejilla con suavidad, tirando de ella.

-_U-uuh... _-Se quejó Sion al notar la molesta presión en su mejilla mientras intentaba apartarse sin éxito.- _Para..._

-_Despiértate ya._

-_Pero... ¿Qué hora es?_ -Preguntó el más bajo, frotando sus ojos con suavidad mientras los entreabría.

-_Las siete de la mañana._ -Contestó Nezumi, besando ahora la mejilla del chico mientras le abrazaba perezosamente.- _Ahora no tengo ganas de levantarme..._

-_¿¡L-las siete!_ -Exclamó el albino abriendo los ojos al completo.- _¿Por qué estás aquí aún? Vendrá mi madre y te verá. Vamos a levantarnos._

-_Ella ha venido a decirnos que nos levantemos. Ya me ha visto._

-_N-no puede ser... _-Suspiró Sion sin saber cómo debía mirar ahora a su madre.- _¿Qué pensará ahora de mi?_

-_Pues que eres un pervertido que se acuesta con su primo, obviamente._

-_¡Que no eres mi primo!_ -Gritó molesto el chico de ojos rojos.

Nezumi empezó a reírse con suavidad mientras Sion se quejaba por lo bajo. Pero la risa aumentó cuando el albino decidió sentarse en el borde de la cama y sintió unas fuertes punzadas al final de su espalda.

-_Duele... _-Gimió Sion mientras se levantaba poco a poco, poniéndose una mano en la espalda.

-_¿Sabes que estás desnudo?_ -Dijo la rata, sin moverse de la cama, mientras observaba los lentos y torpes movimientos del chico, dejando de reír.

-_Claro que lo sé._ -Contestó el otro extrañado por la tonta pregunta de su amigo. Buscó su camisa la cual estaba tirada en el suelo y se agachó para recogerla y ponérsela.- _¿Y qué? Ya me has visto desnudo._

-_...Me pones nervioso._ -Sentenció Nezumi girándose para no mirar la desnudez de Sion. Obviamente había dicho eso con doble sentido.

-_Nezumi, ¿te gustan las chicas?_ -Preguntó repentinamente Sion mientras buscaba sus pantalones.

-_¿A qué viene eso?_ -Dijo el chico de pelo largo, sorprendido por la pregunta.

-_Quiero saberlo._

-_Sí que me gustan._

-_Hm... _-La boca de Sion se torció, un poco descontento con la respuesta de su chico.- _Yo no soy una chica._

-_Eso es obvio._ -Se río Nezumi levantándose al fin de la cama.- _Eres una excepción._

Esa respuesta contentó un poco más a Sion, que sonrió tontamente solo con la camisa puesta y los pantalones en las manos. Nezumi le miró fijamente, parpadeando un par de veces y se acercó a él con intenciones obvias.

Entonces escucharon una voz ofuscada por la puerta de la habitación.

-_¡El desayuno está listo!_ -Dijo Karan desde el principio de las escaleras.

-_Mierda... _-Maldijo Nezumi por lo bajo al no poder seguir con lo que quería. Miró alrededor, buscando su camisa y sus pantalones, los cuales estaban tirados por el suelo.- _Maldito instinto materno._

-_¿Por qué no te quitaste toda la ropa tú también?_ -Preguntó Sion mientras señalaba la ropa interior que llevaba Nezumi.

-_Siempre te preocupas por cosas tontas._ -Respondió sin más la rata, vistiéndose con rapidez. Después imitó la voz de Sion y dijo:- _¿Dolerá? Nezumi, ¿te gustan las chicas? ¿Por qué no te desnudaste?_

Sion hinchó los mofletes, molesto por la imitación más bien cutre del chico de pelo largo. Miró hacia otro lado e intentó ignorarlo mientras acababa de vestirse con torpeza ya que no podía moverse con naturalidad por la molestia que suponían los pinchazos del final de su espalda.

Entre pequeños lamentos, el albino acabó de vestirse y, antes de abrir la puerta y bajar abajo, los dos chicos se miraron. Sion se puso de puntillas y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Nezumi, el cual quiso hacerlo más intenso, pero el otro no le dejó ya que tenían que bajar a desayunar.

Karan llevaba su típico delantal rosa pastel atado a la cintura mientras cocinaba lo que seguramente sería la comida para el mediodía. Cuando los chicos entraron juntos en la cocina, la mujer se percató rápidamente y dejó de tararear, dedicándoles una gran sonrisa.

-_Buenos días, chicos._ -Sonrió con tranquilidad la madre de Sion, como si recibirlos a los dos juntos hubiese sido una rutina desde siempre.- _¿Habéis dormido bien?_

-_Muy bien. _-Nezumi se adelantó y se sentó primero en la mesa, mirando pícaramente al otro chico, que se había quedado paralizado durante un momento.- _¿Verdad, Sion?_

-_¡A-ah, claro!_ -Cuando Sion reaccionó al fin, se sentó también en la mesa de la cocina para comer su desayuno, el cual ya estaba preparado.- _¿A qué hora volviste al final, mamá?_

-_La verdad es que cuando estaba yendo hacía la casa de Saeko, ella me llamó y me dijo que si podíamos aplazar la cena a otro día. Así que volví a casa diez minutos después de haber salido. _-Explicó la mujer, concentrada en la olla que humeaba en los fogones, por lo que no pudo ver las incrédulas expresiones de los chicos.-_ Siento no haberos avisado pero no quería molestaros._

-_..._ -Hubo un silencio tenso el cual debía romper alguno de los dos, pero Sion aún no podía creer la situación. Nezumi le miró y le dio un golpe por debajo de la mesa con su pie. Entonces el albino parpadeó y reaccionó como buenamente pudo.- _¡No pasa nada! Es que estábamos... estábamos... e-eh..._

-_Jugando a la Wii._ -Dijo atropelladamente la rata recordando la pequeña pero equipada habitación de Sion la cual contaba con una pequeña tele y, efectivamente, con una Wii.- _Sion es bastante exagerado así que..._

-_Entiendo._ -Rió Karan, mirándoles un momento por encima de su hombro.

Sion y Nezumi se miraron un momento mientras comían el desayuno preparado por Karan. La excusa de la Wii era bastante estúpida e increíble, pero intentaron no pensarlo demasiado.

.

Como cada mañana, Safu llegó puntualmente a casa de Sion para pasar a buscarle. Iba embozada en una gran bufanda que cubría la mitad de su rostro y su abrigo era largo y grueso.

Karan salió a recibirla mientras Nezumi y Sion acababan el abundante desayuno tan rápido como pudieron. Y, aunque el rostro de Safu estaba cubierto por esa bufanda que llevaba, la ira y el desconcierto se hicieron obvios en sus ojos castaños al ver a la rata, que le sonreía con sorna.

Sin saber qué debía hacer o decir exactamente, Sion intentó actuar como todas las mañanas, saludando a su amiga y poniéndose los zapatos que estaban en la entrada, puestos de cualquier manera junto a los de Nezumi.

Los chicos despidieron a Karan y salieron a la calle. Aún estaba amaneciendo lentamente y hacía bastante frío aunque era Septiembre. Una suave corriente de viento hizo que Sion sintiese un escalofrío y frotó sus antebrazos cubiertos por una fina chaqueta, intentando entrar en calor.

Nezumi observaba de reojo cómo el albino hacía pésimos esfuerzos por calentar su piel y, en silencio y con cuidado, cogió la mano del chico, dando un suave apretón para llamar su atención. Sus miradas se encontraron y la rata sonrió. Safu estaba distraída en el camino, con su ceño fruncido, por lo que no se dio cuenta del gesto de complicidad de los chicos.

Entonces, apareció Inukashi de un callejón, casi chocando con Safu.

-_¡Eh, hola!_ -Gritó energéticamente mientras alzaba una mano para saludarlos a todos. La chica pudo percatarse de las manos entrelazadas de los chicos, por lo que esbozó una sonrisa burlona mientras les miraba.- _¿Algo que decir, Nezumi...?_

-_Sí._ -Los ojos de las dos chicas y Sion se posaron, expectantes sobre Nezumi, el cual decidió guardar silencio durante unos segundos para después decir:- _Deja de molestar, Inukashi._

-_¿Eso es todo?_ -Inukashi empezó a reírse mientras ponía una mano en su estómago. Nezumi, molesto, soltó la mano de Sion y empezó a caminar de nuevo, dejándoles atrás.

-_¡Nezumi, espera!_ -Pidió inútilmente Sion, ya que la rata no le hizo caso y siguió caminando mientras el albino corría un poco para alcanzarlo.

-_Has perdido, Safu._ -Murmuró Inukashi, mirando fijamente a los dos chicos caminando. Sion estaba haciendo señas a las chicas para que fueran con ellos.

-_No. _-Negó la chica de pelo corto, aunque sabía perfectamente que su amiga tenía razón.

.

Aunque había amanecido con un cielo completamente despejado, el sol que en él brillaba no empezó a calentar hasta más tarde de la hora de la comida.

En la azotea de cierto instituto había dos chicos y una chica comiendo tranquilamente su comida mientras descansaban en la sombra.

-_¿No eres su amiga o qué?_ -Se quejó por décima vez Nezumi, mirando a la chica que se encontraba allí.- _Deberías ir con ella a comer._

-_Sion también es amigo de Safu, así que también debería comer con ella._ -Contestó la chica castaña con la boca llena, señalando al albino con sus palillos llenos de arroz.- _Además, ella me dijo que no os deje solos._

-_¿Por qué?_ -Preguntó inocentemente Sion, ladeando la cabeza mientras miraba como la morena comía.

-_Porque te quiere._ -Contestó ella sin más, acabando su bento.

-_No pienso hacerle nada aquí. _-Mintió Nezumi dejando escapar un suspiro y apoyando su cabeza sobre las piernas cruzadas del albino. Inukashi le miró desconfiaza y Sion se avergonzó un poco.

-_¿Aquí?_ -Las comisuras de los labios de Inukashi se elevaron, sonriendo burlonamente.- _Ya veo..._

-_¡N-no es lo que piensas, Inukashi!_ -Se apresuró a contestar Sion, moviendo las manos de lado a lado y dejando ver su ligero sonrojo.

-_Cuando alguien dice eso, es porque realmente es lo que pienso._ -Tras asentir con la cabeza, Inukashi se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras.-_ Como sea, yo tengo cosas que hacer. No hagáis cosas raras o se lo diré a Safu._

El silencio reinó en la azotea cuando Inukashi finalmente cerró la puerta, dejando a Sion a solas con la rata. Los ojos rojos del más bajo se quedaron fijos en la puerta por donde había desaparecido la chica morena, pensando en lo que había dicho.

Era verdad que hace unos días Safu le había dicho que le quería e incluso le había dado un beso que, si no fuera por Nezumi, hubiese sido el primero.

Sion miró de reojo a Nezumi, que seguía con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas cruzadas del albino. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía una expresión de tranquilidad. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, Sion quería besarle.

-_¿Qué?_ -Los ojos de Nezumi se abrieron repentinamente, mostrando su plateado y frío color.

-_Nada._ -Murmuró Sion sin dejar de mirarle.- _¿Crees que Safu se enfadará?_

-_¿Por qué se tiene que enfadar?_ -Mientras la rata hablaba se incorporó y se sentó al lado del albino, pasándole un brazo por sus hombros.

-_Por esto..._ -Contestó cabizbajo Sion, apoyándose sobre Nezumi.

-_Si se enfada, será divertido._ -Dijo la cruel rata, sonriendo.

-_Claro que no._ -Le reprochó el chico, apartándose un poco para mirarle a la cara.- _No le tenemos que decir nada._

-_¿De qué? _

-_Ya sabes a qué me refiero... _-Sion volvió a apoyarse en Nezumi con la intención de evitar su mirada. Aún le avergonzaba decir que eran pareja en voz alta.

-_No, no lo sé._ -Susurró Nezumi en el oído del peliblanco, causándole un estremecimiento.- _Dilo en voz alta._

-_Quiero ir a tu casa. _-Dijo Sion, intentando cambiar de tema tan rápido como fuese posible.

-_¿Ahora?_ -Nezumi le miró intensamente pensando que la proposición de su chico tenía otro sentido.

-_B-bueno... Ahora no, aún nos quedan dos horas de clase._ -Le contestó Sion mirándole confundido por su repentina emoción.- _¿De verdad podré ir a tu casa?_

-_Uhm... En realidad no lo sé._ -La rata se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, pensando.- _Sí, creo que hoy sí que puedes._

-_¡Bien!_ -Sonrió el albino, feliz de por fin poder ir a esa gran y misteriosa casa.

-_¿Y por qué quieres ir a mi casa?_ -Preguntó pícaramente el ojigris, sonriendo divertido.- _¿Quieres repetir lo de esta noche tan pronto?_

-_¿Pe-pero qué dices?_ -Las mejillas pálidas de Sion se sonrojaron ante las directas palabras de la rata.- _Si aún me duele..._

-_Quejica._

-_¡No s-...!_

Como muchas otras veces, Nezumi calló al molesto peliblanco con un beso, sellando así sus labios. Con cuidado y rapidez la rata tumbó a su chico en el suelo de la azotea mientras le besaba con intensidead, sin planes de querer separarse de él y dejándole casi inmovilizado ya que atrapó sus muñecas con tan solo una mano.

Finalmente Sion se rindió y dejó de forcejear sabiendo que Nezumi no iba a soltarle hasta que estuviese satisfecho. Solo esperaba que el apetito de esa rata no fuera demasiado grande, pues estaban en el colegio y cualquiera podía entrar por la puerta de la azotea en cualquier momento. Aún así, saber eso provocaba una extraña emoción en el albino.

-_Joder. _-Gruñó Nezumi separándose de repente del más bajo y levantándose de encima suyo.- _¿Por qué no nos vamos a casa ahora?_

-_¡Pero aún quedan dos horas y ayer también nos fuimos antes de tiempo! _-Le contestó Sion, sentándose en el suelo y mirándole.- _¡Además, no pienso hacerlo hoy también por muy bien que se sintiera!_

Nezumi puso una mano en su estómago y otra en su boca, aguantándose la risa y desconcertando a Sion, el cual le miraba con una ceja arqueada. Entonces, se escuchó la puerta metálica de la azotea cerrarse y el albino empalideció. Sabía que lo último que había dicho lo había dicho gritando.

Lentamente, decidió girarse y sus ojos bermejos pudieron ver a la persona que estaba allí, de brazos cruzados y con el mentón temblando ligeramente, tal vez por ira o por rabia o... tristeza.

-_Cómo has podido, sucia rata... _-Masculló Safu, clavando su castaña mirada en la plateada de Nezumi.- _Sabía que eras problemático... ¡Lo sabía!_

-_Safu... _-Susurró Sion con miedo, sin saber qué debía decir. De fondo, se escuchaba la casi incontenible risa de Nezumi.

-_¡Sion!_ -Gritó repentinamente la chica, sobresaltando al aludido. Cuando Sion miró los ojos de Safu pudo ver las lágrimas contenidas en ellos. Safu era demasiado orgullosa como para llorar delante de alguien.- _Te amo y... y por eso haré lo que sea por separarte de él. Él no es bueno para ti, definitivamente no._

-_Pero... _-Intentó decir el albino.

-_¡Cállate!_ -Le cortó Safu, gritando como solo ella sabía.- _De momento, y solo __**de momento**__, me rindo. Pero recuerda lo que te he dicho... ¡te separaré de esa cruel rata!_

Con otro portazo metálico Safu desapareció de allí de nuevo, dejando a Sion lleno de preguntas. Incluso Nezumi había dejado de reír y su expresión estaba seria. Sabía que esa chica era muy testaruda y que realmente quería a Sion, pero nunca dejaría que se lo quitara. Ahora, ese chico era suyo y no se lo iba a ceder a nadie.

Nezumi se agachó junto a Sion, cogiendo uno de sus brazos y alzándole casi sin esfuerzo. Este aún estaba pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, pero notó como la rata lo acorralaba contra la pared y también su aliento caliente chocar contra su mejilla.

Sion miró los ojos de la rata y, por un momento, sintió miedo. Pudo notar como esos bellos ojos se tornaban agresivos, posesivos, clavándose en él como fríos puñales. Entonces, los labios de Nezumi se movieron lentamente, con palabras firmes y también posesivas:

-_Eres __**mío**__._

* * *

><p><strong>;w;U ...<strong>

¡_Sí, sí_, lo sé~! e_eU

He tardado **demasiado** en colgarlo. Desde el viernes que no pongo nuevo cap, ¿no? .-.'

La verdad es que el fin de semana pasado fue **muy** cansado y me puse mala y **asjakf** ;n;

Ahora estoy mala y aún así tengo que ir al colegio... **¿POR QUÉEEE? DDD_:**

¡Como s_eeeeeee_a! Siento haber tardado y esas cosas. *_reverencia_(?*

Además, también estuve pensando... Pensando en si de verdad os gusta el fic, si lo estaba haciendo bien o mal, y si hacia algo mal cómo arreglarlo, que si he suspendido mates(?...

**Conclusión:** Pensar demasiado es malo (?) _¡Así que no penséis mucho!_ xDDDDDDDDDDDDD

**No, en serio...** Si hay _algo_ que no os guste, más vale que me lo digáis **·w·)~**

Y ahora, hasta el próximo cap que _espero no tardar tanto en colgar_ **´w`)U**

**Byebye~ ·w·)/**


	16. Complicaciones

En una habitación de esa grandísima casa, había dos hombres. Estaban sentados sobre sus piernas, encima de unos cojínes y cara a cara. Aunque uno de ellos tenía la cabeza gacha, como ocultando su rostro del otro hombre.

-_¿Así que no sabes dónde se mete Nezumi por las noches?_ -Preguntó fríamente el hombre de cabellos negros, el cual conservaba su cabeza erguida, mirando inquisitivamente al otro hombre.

-_No. Lo siento._ -Lamentó Rikiga agachando aún más la cabeza a modo de disculpa. Estaba mintiendo y sabía que mentía fatal.

-_¿De verdad...?_ -La voz del hombre pelinegro se volvió casi burlona mientras se levantaba de su cojín. Chasqueó una vez los dedos y entraron dos hombres con traje negro.- _Tal vez necesitas algo que te haga recordar._

Rikiga levantó la cabeza sin saber a qué se refería ese cruel hombre y entonces miró hacia la puerta por donde habían entrado los dos hombres con traje. Esos hombres llevaban una persona, cada uno agarraba un brazo y solo una pobre tela tapaba la figura de la "prisionera".

-_¡Inukashi...!_ -Jadeó Rikiga, sin creerse aún que esa persona moribunda fuera su hija adoptiva.- _P-por favor, soltadla, ella no sabe nada... Por favor..._

-_¡Cállate, estúpido!_ -Gritó el mafioso, riéndose con maldad mientras se acercaba a la chica inconsciente que sus hombres sujetaban rudamente. Cuando llegó hasta ella, se agachó y cogió su rostro con una mano, levantádolo un poco para que Rikiga pudiese verlo mejor.- _Aunque parece un chico, no deja de ser una chica._

-_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ -Los ojos de Rikiga se abrieron en exceso, viendo como el pelinegro sacaba una navaja de uno de sus bolsillos y empezaba a rasgar la sucia y escasa tela que cubría el cuerpo de la morena chica.- _¡No...! ¡No puedes hacer esto, __**Yoming**__!_

.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sion mientras caminaba de regreso a casa con Nezumi y Safu. El silencio era demasiado tenso y extraño, pues todos los días la chica y la rata se peleaban por sandeces.

-_¿Vendrás a mi casa entonces?_ -Preguntó Nezumi mientras bostezaba.

-_Claro._ -Sonrió el albino, entrecerrando sus ojos.- _Pero no puedo volver demasiado tarde._

-_No deberías ir._ -Gruñó Safu antes de girar hacia la derecha y despedirse de los chicos.

-_Más que una chica parece un perro. Solo sabe ladrar... Se le habrá pegado de Inukashi._ -Se burló la rata, sonriendo de lado.

-_¡Nezumi!_ -Sion dio un suave golpe en el brazo del chico mientras fruncía el ceño.- _No digas esas cosas, son nuestras amigas._

-_Está bien..._

Empezaba a anochecer más pronto y por eso las calles estaban ya lo suficientemente oscuras como para crear sombras en los callejones. Tal vez por eso Sion no advirtió que entre esas sombras había alguien, pero Nezumi no tuvo ningún problema en ver aquel cuerpo apoyado contra la pared. Reconoció al instante a esa persona.

-_...Sion, vete a tu casa._ -Susurró Nezumi, quedándose quieto repentinamente mientras agarraba con fuerza el brazo de su compañero.

-_¿Por qu-...?_

-_He dicho que te vayas._ -Repitió con fiereza la rata, sin apartar la mirada del oscuro callejón que llevaba hasta la puerta de su propia casa.- _Ahora._

Sion, interpretando las palabras de Nezumi como una especie de rechazo, se mordió el labio y se fue corriendo por donde habían venido. Creía que la rata ya no le quería a su lado, había estado esperando ese momento y por fin había llegado: le había echado de su lado.

Aunque en realidad no era así. Nezumi tan solo quería la seguridad del albino, pues sabía que algo había pasado en su casa. Inukashi estaba inconsciente, entre unas bolsas de basura y semidesnuda. También tenía varias heridas que no tenían muy buena pinta.

Silenciosamente, la rata se acercó hacía la chica y cogió su muñeca, verificando así que estaba viva. Suspiró aliviado y se quito la chaqueta del uniforme, tapando a Inukashi con ella.

Miró hacía la imponente casa que sobresalía por encima de los muros. Definitivamente algo estaba pasando dentro. Comprobó que su afilada navaja estaba en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y se acercó sigilosamente hacia la entrada de la mansión.

.

El timbre sonó una vez.

Karan suspiró y se levantó pesadamente del sofá, mirando la hora en el reloj que había colgado en la pared. Aún era pronto para que Sion volviese, pues le había dicho que iba a tardar más de lo normal.

Aún así, la madre del peliblanco se dirigió sin demasiada prisa hacia la puerta, creyendo que su hijo habría cambiado de idea. Pero cuando abrió la puerta solo había dos hombres con traje y, aunque el sol ya no se veía, ellos llevaban gafas de sol.

-_¿Es usted Karan? _-Preguntó uno de los hombres repentinamente.

-_S-sí._ -Dijo Karan, quedándose en silencio durante unos segundos apoyada en la puerta.- _¿Qué quieren?_

Los hombres se miraron entre si durante un momento, cómo dudando de lo que tenían que hacer. Karan supo que nada bueno querían. Y, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, los hombres se lo impidieron.

Mientras uno de ellos aguantaba la puerta, el otro se coló dentro de la casa y cogió a la mujer, tapándole la boca con un trapo humedecido con cloroformo.

Karan tardó apenas unos segundos en dejar de forcejear y caer totalmente inconsciente en los brazos desconocidos.

.

-_Idiota... Es un idiota..._ -Murmuraba Sion, que había dejado de correr y ahora caminaba lentamente y con la cabeza gacha.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios del albino mientras se frotaba los ojos, intentando no llorar. Había descubierto recientemente que era propenso a llorar por tonterías y eso era algo vergonzoso para él. Pero cuando se trataba de Nezumi, era imposible ocultar sus emociones y justo en ese momento le costaba más que nunca reprimir las amargas lágrimas.

Sion creía que había llegado el momento más temido por él. Safu le advirtió, pero no le prestó atención. Realmente Nezumi le había dicho que se fuera de esa manera y...

Cuando sus pasos le llevaron finalmente hasta su casa, se quedó parado frente a la puerta, pensado realmente en lo que la rata le había dicho. Era verdad que Nezumi le había dicho fríamente que se fuera, pero nunca le dijo que lo suyo había acabado o que no se volverían a ver.

Los pequeños dientes de Sion mordieron nerviosamente su labio, empezando a entender que Nezumi no lo había echado de su lado. Pero entonces... ¿por qué le había dicho que se fuera de esa forma?

Por un momento, Sion quiso volver hacia donde se había separado de Nezumi, pero lo pensó mejor y negó con la cabeza. El chico de ojos plateados tendría una buena razón para haberle dicho eso. Así que, ya más tranquilo, Sion entró en su casa.

-_Mamá, estoy en ca-..._ -Sion cerró la puerta tras de si y buscó el interruptor de la luz del recibidor, ya que toda la casa parecía sumida en la oscuridad.- _Qué raro que no esté._

Mirando alrededor, Sion descubrió una nota pegada en la puerta de la cocina. En ella ponía "_Volveré tarde. No me esperes despierto. -Karan_". El peliblanco frunció el ceño, un poco extrañado. Esa no era la letra de su madre.

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta principal hizo que Sion dejase de pensar en el papel y prestase atención a la conocida voz que parecía pedirle auxilio mientras daba golpes en la puerta.

-_¡Sion! ¡Si estás ahí, abre, por favor!_ -Gritaba vemehentemente Safu desde fuera, dando golpes en la puerta.

-_¿Qué pasa?_ -Preguntó Sion, abriendo la puerta de la calle.

-_¡Es Inukashi! ¡Está en mi casa ahora mismo!_ -Los ojos de la chica estaban ligeramente húmedos. Safu se agarró con fuerza a la chaqueta de Sion, como temiendo desplomarse.- _Es-estoy muy asustada... Ella estaba herida y-y llevaba la chaqueta de Nezumi... Pensé que te había pasado algo y..._

-_¿Nezumi?_ -Repitió el albino, sin entender apenas algo de la explicación de su amiga.- _¿Por qué llevaba la chaqueta de Nezumi?_

-_¡Pregúntaselo a él!_ -Gritó Safu pareciendo enfadada repentinamente.- _Inukashi vino a casa y estaba tan herida... Tan solo llevaba la chaqueta de esa estúpida rata y-y dijo algo de Rikiga. También de que tuvieras cuidado porque alguien vendría y... y... ¡Oh, Sion!_

-_Safu..._ -Suspiró Sion, abrazando a su amiga que estaba comenzando a sollozar.- _No pasa nada. Todo está bien._

-_¿D-dónde está Karan?_ -Preguntó débilmente Safu mientras recuperaba el aliento e intentaba dejar de llorar.

-_Mamá está..._ -Los ojos de Sion se abrieron en exceso al encajar las piezas en su cabeza. Algo le dijo que su madre corría peligro y lo único que se le ocurrió fue...- _¡Voy a casa de Nezumi!_

-_¿Qué?_ -Safu dejó caer su mandíbula, incrédula.- _¡No! ¡Sion, no puedes ir a ese sitio! ¡Corres peligro!_

-_¡Mi madre es la que corre peligro!_ -Contestó el chico, saliendo a toda prisa de su casa.

Dejando a Safu allí plantada, Sion corrió todo lo que pudo hacia la casa de la rata, rezando a todos los dioses que aparecían en su cabeza para que su madre estuviese bien.

Definitivamente algo estaba pasando en ese frío crepúsculo de Septiembre en la casa de Nezumi. Cuando el albino miró desconfiado la entrada de la casa, no pudo ver el cartel que anunciaba los servicios del bar que había dentro ni tampoco ninguna luz. Todo estaba sumido en la más tenebrosa oscuridad. Todas las sombras parecían bestias preparadas para saltarte encima.

Pero Sion estaba decidido y empezó a andar con seguridad hacía la tarima de madera que daba paso a las grandes puertas corredizas de la mansión tradicional. Antes de abrirlas, el albino tragó saliva, empezando a dudar de lo que iba a hacer.

Finalmente empujó ligeramente cada una de las puertas, una hacia la derecha y la otra hacia la izquierda. Los ojos bermejos de Sion tardaron unos segundos en adaptarse a esa total oscuridad que regalaba el recibidor, pero cuando pudo observarlo todo mejor pudo ver que la casa era realmente grande.

Tan solo se veía un larguísimo corredor con muchas puertas en cada uno de los lados. Inmediatamente a su derecha había también unas escaleras donde se podía ver una muy tenue luz. El corazón de Sion se paró momentaneamante al oír una risa gutural desde el piso de arriba.

-_No te muevas._ -Susurró alguien en el oído de Sion. Este quiso gritar, pero una mano cubrió sus labios, impidiéndoselo. Después notó algo frío y punzante rozando su cuello. Hubo unos instantes de silencio en los que el albino creía que iba a morir degoyado allí mismo. Entonces dejó de notar el objeto punzante de su cuello seguido de un suspiro.- _Sion, ¿qué haces aquí?_

-_¡Nmezumi...!_ -Jadeó Sion aún con la boca en la mano, sintiendo un gran alivio. Quitó la mano de Nezumi que le impedía hablar y se giró a abrazarle, aún asustado y un poco tembloroso.- _Pensaba que iba a morir..._

-_Si no hubiese sido yo quien te hubiese encontrado, no dudes en que lo estarías._ -Contestó secamente Nezumi.- _Te dije que te fueras._

-_Pero mi madre est-... _-Nezumi tapó de nuevo la boca de Sion y, cogiéndolo del brazo, empezó a correr por el pasillo. De repente, paró en seco y abrió una puerta del pasillo para después entrar en la habitación, que estaba tan oscura como el resto de la casa.-_ ¿Qu-qué pasa?_

-_Alguien bajaba por las escaleras._ -Aunque Sion no veía absolutamente nada ya, parecía que Nezumi podía verlo todo con perfección. Con las manos temblorosas, Sion buscó a la rata entre la oscuridad hasta topar con el pecho de este. Cuando lo encontró, se abrazó fuertemente a él.- _¿Qué haces ahora? Te tienes que ir de aquí._

-_No... no quiero que estés aquí._ -Respondió Sion, pegándose más al chico.- _Me da miedo que te pase algo._

-_No me puedo ir de aquí, Sion... _-Le dijo la rata, suavizando su tono de voz. Acarició el cabello del albino y le rodeó también con los brazos.

-_¿Pero qué está pasando? ¿Siempre es así esta casa?_

-_No._ -Sion se sorprendió al oír como Nezumi tragaba saliva con nerviosismo.- _Arriba está Rikiga. Creo que le están torturando._

-_¿¡El padre de Inukashi!_ -Murmuró el peliblanco tapándose la boca mientras se separaba de Nezumi rápidamente, sorpendido.- _¡Tenemos que ayudarle!_

-_¿Crees que no quiero hacerlo yo también?_ -Gruñó Nezumi, apretando con fuerza los dientes, impotente.- _¿Y se puede saber por qué sabes quién es?_

-_Bueno... Safu vino a mi casa. ¡Ah, y Inukashi est-...!_

-_Calla._

De nuevo, la mano de Nezumi viajó hasta la boca de Sion, tapándola. Los dos chicos aguantaron la respiración totalmente inmóviles, escuchando como varios pies pisaban con fuerza el pasillo. Cada vez se escuchaban más cerca pero, de repente, el sonido paró en seco.

Sion suspiró e intentó moverse. Nezumi no le dejó, pues le tenía agarrado por el brazo aún. Le apretaba tan fuerte que le estaba haciendo daño y, justo cuando el albino se iba a quejar, la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban se abrió violentamente y entraron dos hombres con un revólver en sus manos.

Con una rapidez increíble, la rata empujó al albino hacia un rincón de la habitación y levantó las manos, acercándose a los hombres. Totalmente paralizado, Sion observaba desde el rincón en el que había sido empujado como los hombres cogían al ojiplata y lo inmovilizaban.

Justo antes de salir por la puerta, los ojos de Nezumi miraron hacia Sion, el cual estaba escondido por las sombras de la habitación. Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por los labios de la rata, tranquilizando al peliblanco... pero sus ojos plateados tenían una inquisitiva mirada.

El albino supo que con esa expresión le estaba ordenando -_no pidiendo_- que saliese de ese sitio en cuanto antes. La puerta de la habitación se volvió a cerrar y los pasos se alejaron por el pasillo de nuevo.

Cuando el silencio reinó de nuevo en la casa, Sion se levantó poco a poco intentando no hacer ruido. Se mordió el labio y apretó los puños con fuerza a la vez que bajaba la cabeza ligeramente. Unas pequeñas y amargas lágrimas consiguieron caer por sus mejillas.

Mientras la rata subía por las escaleras, parcialmente inmovilizada por los hombres que le habían capturado, se mordió con amargura el labió y cerró los ojos resignado. Sabía que Sion no se iba a ir de allí sin más.

* * *

><p>Siento la tardanza <strong>;_;)/**

Solo diré una cosa: **EXÁMENES** TwT

**Hasta el siguiente cap~! ·w·/**


	17. Último deseo

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Sion se levantó entre pequeños quejidos de dolor. Al darse contra la pared se había hecho daño, pero eso era lo que le había salvado. Nezumi le había salvado. No podía pensar en irse de allí sin hacer nada al respecto, aunque bien sabía que poco podría hacer al respecto.

Intentando no hacer ningún ruido, abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación y miró el pasillo durante unos segundos. Al ver que no había nadie se armó de valor y fue hacia las escaleras ya que había oído como los hombres las subían junto a Nezumi.

Todo seguía oscuro en el pasillo de la planta de arriba, que era exactamete igual que la de abajo: un corredor lleno de puertas. Entonces pudo ver una finísima rendija brillante. La luz provenía de la pequeña abertura de una puerta mal cerrada. Sion respiró hondo y se acercó.

-_¡NO!_ -Un fuerte grito paralizó al albino. Este contuvo la respiración con los ojos muy abiertos, preparado para cualquier cosa. Reconoció la voz. Era Nezumi.- _¡No puedes hacer esto!_

-_¡Claro que puedo, idiota!_ -Respondió otra voz desconocida para Sion, riéndose cruelmente. Las voces venían de la habitación con la puerta mal cerrada de la cual salía luz.- _Y todo ha sido gracias a ti. Si no te hubieras acercado a ese chico, nada de esto estaría pasando. Por eso te doy las gracias, Eve._

-_No me llames así._ -Gruñó Nezumi intentando deshacerse de las esposas que le atrapaban.- _Y deja a Sion en paz o sino..._

-_¿Sino qué, Nezumi? ¿Me matarás?_

La respiración de Sion estaba realmente acelerada y no sabía qué debía hacer. Tal vez podría irse y llamar a la policía pero en ese tiempo tal vez le pasara algo a Nezumi... y tampoco había encontrado a su madre aún, si es que estaba en esa casa.

Entonces Sion notó un fuerte empujón y después chocó contra el suelo. Alguien estaba encima suyo y le estaba atrapando las manos con algo frío. La puerta se abrió y Yoming pudo ver al albino siendo atrapado por uno de sus hombres.

Los ojos de Nezumi se abrieron mucho, con terror. No quería creer lo que estaba viendo. No quería creer que realmente habían conseguido atrapar a Sion. Se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño, intentando enfriar su mente.

-_Mira a quién tenemos aquí. Es él, ¿verdad?_ -Yoming se arrodilló junto a Sion y cogió su mentón, haciendo que el peliblanco le mirase con sus ojos carmesíes.- _Claro que lo es... Este es el gran error de tu padre, Nezumi..._

.

Ahora los dos chicos estaban atrapados, uno al lado del otro, mirándose atemorizados por la situación. Sion se esforzaba por no derramar ninguna lágrimas. Pero no quería llorar porque tuviese miedo de morir. Tenía miedo de perder a los demás. Nezumi, su madre, Safu, Inukashi, Rikiga... Sentía que todos estaban en peligro.

Yoming se sentaba frente a ellos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Los miraba alternativamente, buscando algún tipo de emoción en los fríos ojos de Nezumi y maravillándose con Sion.

-_¿Y bien? Háblame de ti, Sion._ -Dijo por fin Yoming, rompiendo el silencio tenso que reinaba en el senzillo cuarto. Nezumi miró de reojo a Sion, que parpadeaba confuso, sin saber exactamente si debía hablar o no.

-_Suelta a Nezumi._ -Contestó al fin Sion con una mirada increíblemente serena.- _Y a mi madre también._

-_Vaya, así que eres un chico valiente, ¿eh?_ -La sonrisa del hombre se extendió aún más.-_ No puedo soltarles aún. Primero tengo que matarte, pequeño error._

-_Ni se te ocurra hacer eso._ -Nezumi le miraba fieramente, temiendo realmente por la vida de su chico.

-_Me da igual._ -Sion se encogió de hombros, resignado. Miró a Nezumi durante un momento y este correspondió a sus ojos. Después volvió a mirar a Yoming.- _Tan solo quiero que ellos esten a salvo._

-_Sion, no... _-La rata realmente no creía lo que estaba oyendo, pero los ojos del peliblanco eran serenos, tranquilos. Parecía que de verdad estaba dispuesto a morir por él. Notó como pequeñas lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos, pero no iba a llorar.

-_¡Me parece bien!_ -Exclamó Yoming, levántandose y sacando un revólver de dentro de su chaqueta. Nezumi observó incrédulo al hombre y después a Sion.-_ ¿Algún último deseo?_

-_¡No lo hagas!_ -Gimió Nezumi, intentando liberar las muñecas de las esposas.

-_Sí._ -Asintió Sion sonriendo tristemente. Miró a Nezumi, pidiéndole atención con un suave golpe de cabeza en su hombro. El chico le miró, sin poder reprimir ya sus tristes lágrimas. Y, sin que el ojigris se lo esperase, le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Era un beso de despedida.-_ No quiero que les pase nada a los demás. Quiero que les sueltes, Yoming._

El albino no miró al hombre al que le había hablado, siguió mirando los plateados ojos de Nezumi. Era lo último que quería ver antes de morir. Desde el primer momento esos ojos le habían parecido diferentes, preciosos, incluso llenos de lágrimas, como en ese momento.

Nezumi no podía ni siquiera hablar, estaba abrumado por la situación. No quería perder a ese chico. Pero Sion creía que morir en lugar de la persona a la que amas sería un buen final. Nunca creía que moriría de una forma así. Se rió un poco al pensar en ello. Entonces susurró un suave te quiero a la rata que amaba y después se escuchó un disparo en la habitación.

.

Todo pasó tan rápido que apenas fueron conscientes.

De repente, tres personas entraron rápidamente por la puerta y una de ellas disparó en la pierna derecha a Yoming, haciendo que este cayera al suelo con un alarido de dolor.

-_¡Sion!_ -Safu se acercó rápidamente al peliblanco, que seguía desconcertado, y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, llorando.-_ ¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien!_

-_¿Safu, qué...?_ -Los labios de Sion se abrían y cerraban sin saber qué debía preguntar. Entonces vio como su madre sostenía un revólver en alto mientras escrutaba la habitación y se acercaba hasta Yoming. Dio una patada al revólver del hombre antes de que este lograse cogerlo de nuevo.- _Mamá..._

-_Sion, menos mal que estás bien._ -Karan miró por primera vez a su hijo mientras se acercaba a él rápidamente, bajando entonces el revólver.

-_¿Cómo has podido...?_

-_Ser la mujer de un científico como lo era tu padre no fue fácil, ¿sabes?_ -Se excusó Karan, evitando más preguntas sobre su "otra cara". Después miró a Nezumi y le sonrió. Este estaba paralizado, mirando maravillado la escena.- _¿Estás bien?_

-_S-sí... _-Contestó la rata, asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza.

De mientras, Rikiga inmovilizó al agonizante Yoming mientras buscaba las llaves de las esposas de los chicos. Cuando las encontró, los liberaron y rápidamente salieron de esa casa. Había varios hombres con traje negro derribados por el pasillo y las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Sion, decidieron que Rikiga acompañaría a Safu a su casa y así podrían ver cómo estaba Inukashi. Entonces, Nezumi, Sion y Karan entraron en casa.

La mujer les pidió que se sentaran en la mesa de la cocina mientras ella subía a su habitación. Así, los chicos se quedaron solos durante unos minutos.

-_Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso. ¿Me oyes?_ -La voz de Nezumi parecía afectada y llena de temor aunque ya habían salido de ese infierno al que llamaba hogar.- _Nunca._

-_Nezumi... ¡Era la única solución!_ -Le dijo el chico, cogiéndole la mano por debajo de la mesa.- _No voy a dejar que te pase nada._

-_Eso lo debería decir yo._ -Se quejó, avergonzándose un poco por las palabras del chico.

-_Nunca te había visto llorar..._ -Murmuró Sion esbozando una sonrisa y dándole un suave beso a la sonrojada mejilla de la rata.

-_¡Ya vale!_ -Nezumi frunció el ceño intentando parecer molesto, pero no podía evitar sonreír aliviado. Aunque sabía que Yoming volvería a por Sion, ahora no era momento para angustiarse. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer después de todo.

Entonces Karan entró en la cocina con una gran caja que, al parecer, pesaba bastante. Nezumi se levantó rápidamente para ayudar a la mujer y así dejó la caja encima de la mesa. Sion miraba con curiosidad la caja.

-_Bueno... _-Karan carraspeó un poco mientras Nezumi volvía a sentarse al lado del albino.- _En esta caja está todo lo que os hace falta saber sobre vuestros padres. He hablado con Rikiga y también cree que es hora de que sepáis lo que pasó hace tiempo._

-_¿De qué conoces a Rikiga, mamá?_

-_Era un amigo de vuestros padres._ -Contestó la madre a su hijo bajando los ojos.-_ En fin, me voy a mi habitación, que ya es tarde. No tardéis en iros a dormir._

-_Está bien. Buenas noches._ -Contestó el peliblanco, observando a su madre hasta que desapareció escaleras arriba.- _Bien, vamos a ver esto._

-_¿De verdad quieres saberlo?_ -La pálida mano de Nezumi se puso encima de la tapa de la caja mientras miraba fijamente al chico.

-_Claro. ¿Tú no?_ -Dijo Sion arqueando las cejas mientras miraba a la rata.

-_Si tú quieres está bien. _-Sonrió Nezumi, quitando la mano de encima de la tapa.

Cuando abrieron la caja, los dos pares de ojos curiosos vieron un montón de papeles dentro. Eran recortes de periódico, algunos informes con palabras extrañas, fotos e incluso cartas.

Lo primero que decidieron mirar fueron las fotos, que en gran mayoría eran de serpientes rojas. En las fotos se podía ver a las serpientes siendo operadas y con mecanismos en la parte superior de sus cuerpos, incrustados en su cerebro. Sion tragó saliva, sintiendo incluso náuseas ante aquellas fotos que a su parecer no tenían ninguna conexión con su padre. Aún así, siguieron mirándolas hasta que encontraron una en la que había un grupo de personas.

-_Es mi madre. _-Susurró Nezumi mirando maravillado la antigua foto.- _Y mi padre._

-_También está mi madre._ Supongo que el otro hombre es mi padre. -Al observar mejor la foto, Sion se dio cuenta de que las dos mujeres de la foto sostenían algo.- _¿Seremos nosotros?_

-_Tal vez... _-Una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de la rata al darse cuenta también de que su madre y Karan sostenían a unos pequeños bebés.

-_Parece el destino._ -Murmuró Sion apartando la vista de la foto y clavándola en los ojos plateados de Nezumi.

-_Eso no existe. _-Dijo secamente el chico.

-_Qué aguafiestas, Nezumi..._ -Se rió el peliblanco, dejando aparte las fotos para coger los recortes de periódico.- _Mira, habla de homicidios en cadena._

Nezumi pudo reconocer los nombres de sus padres en el periódico. En el diario ponía que un hombre había matado a su mujer y maltratado a su hijo de pocos meses. Después el hermano del hombre llegó y, al ver la escena, mató al maltratador, suicidándose después. En ningún recorte de periódico daban más información que esa, de hecho, los textos eran cortos y no parecían demasiado destacados. Era obvio que algo había reprimido a los medios para que no se armara demasiado jaleo con ese tema.

Entonces decidieron mirar las cartas, que consiguieron aclarar un poco el tema de la muerte de los hermanos. Parecía que Rikiga y Karan se habían mantenido en contacto durante los últimos quince años mandándose cartas en las que se explicaba todo a la perfección.

En ellas se explicaba toda la verdad acerca de los asesinatos, incluso hablaban de la mafia, de Nezumi y de Sion. Por fin sabrían la verdad.

* * *

><p><span>No os voy a mentir.<span> Me ha costado_ horrores_ escribir este cap. (?)

¿Que** por qué**? Pff, no sé T_T' Pero _me ha costado bastante_.

Sé que tal vez este cap es un _poco_ espeso y eso, pero bueno, que si alguien no entiende algo, **que me pregunte**, que **para eso estoy ·w·/**

Intentaré escribir más hoy y mañana, ya que _me he lesionado_ y tengo que estar en reposo, metida en la cama. (_Sí, soy una torpe /;_;)/..._ ) Espero estar bien para el sábado ya que es el Salón del Manga de BCN **y viene Kazue Kato, la autora de Ao no Exorcist! *_* ME MUERO, ME MUERONSFJDSFNLKS ;WW;**

Bueno, _tranquilidad_ (?).

En fin, que eso. El próximo cap seguramente estará hecho de flashbacks en su gran mayoría ya que he intentado explicar la situación desde fuera pero no me veo capaz de hacer algo que la gente entienda. (?) Últimamente no me expreso tan bien como quiero y_ pues eso..._

Respecto a los nombres de los padres... Sí, me los inventaré. (?) Creo que ya le puse un nombre inventado a la madre de Nezumi... Creo que la llamé **Sakurako**. .-. Al padre de Sion le llamaré **Takeshi** y al de Nezumi, **Masashi**. Así que no os liéis si leéis los nombres eweU** Aunque si tenéis alguna idea para los nombres de los padres, me lo podéis decir! :3**

Pronto (_espero_) el nuevo cap! :_D

**Bye~ ´w`)/**


	18. Recuerdos del pasado

**¡Holas! :D**

Seré _rápida y breve_:

-Padre de Nezumi:** Masashi**

-Padre de Sion: **Takeshi**

-Madre de Nezumi: **Sakurako**

-Es todo un_ maldito_ lío, **espero que lo entendáis.** (?)

* * *

><p><strong>~Hace quince años atrás...~<strong>

-_Es el invento definitivo, Masashi._ -Susurró un hombre de cabellos castaños a su hermano, al cual se parecía muchísimo. Este sostenía a una serpiente no demasiado grande, delgada y de un rojo vino parecido a la sangre.- _La muerte roja... AKASHI._

-_No te emociones tanto, Takeshi. _-Le sonrió su hermano, dejando la serpiente en una urna de cristal.- _Primero tenemos que acabar de hacer las pruebas y entonces podremos venderlas al ejército. Nos haremos ricos._

-_Pero eso es lo de menos._ -Contestó ilusionado Takeshi, levantándose del cojín en el que estaba sentado frente a su hermano.- _Yo quiero ser reconocido mundialmente, no ser rico. Tengo el dinero que necesito._

-_Qué poco ambicioso..._

-_Hablando de ambiciones..._ -Takeshi miró la hora de su reloj de muñeca y sus ojos castaños se abrieron como platos.- _¡Madre mía, qué tarde es! Tengo asuntos que resolver. Nos vemos luego, hermano._

-_Adiós, Takeshi._ -Le despidió su hermano.

La habitación se quedó en silencio cuando el despistado científico hubo desaparecido de la habitación de la gran mansión perteneciente a Masashi.

Con tranquilidad, cogió la taza de té que estaba al lado de la urna de cristal donde había dejado al androide con forma de serpiente.

Mientras Masashi bebía su té humeante, observó al animal, que le devolvió la mirada con sus fríos ojos negros.

Esa serpiente era el fruto de su hermano y él mismo. Takeshi era un excéntrico científico con miles de ideas en su superdotada cabeza pero, por mucho que lo negase, no podía llevar a cabo sus inventos por falta de dinero. Y menos ahora que acababa de nacer su hijo, Sion.

Masashi no se quejaba de su vida. Llevaba un popular bar cabaret llamado Jonetsu junto a su mujer, la cual también dio a luz hacía apenas unos meses. Pero había una parte oscura en su historia, pues un hombre de familia normal no podía llegar a tener una mansión como esa de repente: tenía una gran deuda con los yakuza.

Por eso, el bar Jonetsu, que estaba en su misma mansión, también era propiedad de la mafia. Lo utilizaban como punto de encuentro y le hacían pagar una "hipoteca" a Masashi cada mes. Aún así, el hombre no se quejaba.

Estaba tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos, que Masashi no se dio cuenta del revuelo en la planta de abajo de la mansión. Segundos después, un hombre trajeado perteneciente a la mafia que controlaba su bar, llamó a la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba.

-_¡Señor!_ -Gritó el hombre tan solo al entrar.- _¡S-su hermano...!_

-_¿Qué pasa con Takeshi?_ -Respondió con tranquilidad Masashi, mirando vagamente a ese hombre.

-_¡Se ha llevado a su hijo!_

-_¿Q...qué dices?_ -Los ojos castaños del padre se abrieron, sorprendido.- _¿Para qué?_

-_Dijo que iba a probar el veneno de AKASHI en él... _-Murmuró el yakuza, bajando la cabeza.

-_¿¡Y Sakurako le dejó!_ -Masashi se levantó y tiró la taza de té sin querer.

-_N-no, señor... Sus hombres la secuestraron también._

-_¡Mierda, Takeshi! _-Gritó Masashi sin saber qué hacer.

Entonves vio a la serpiente roja dentro de su urna, observándole fijamente, como si le estuviese diciendo lo que debía hacer. Masashi supo lo que la serpiente le decía con su casi inerte mirada: tenía que vengarse.

.

Era una tarde bastante tranquila. Karan no podía creer que su hijo no estuviese llorando escándalosamente pidiendo cualquier cosa, ya fuera porque tenía hambre o porque necesitaba un cambio de pañales.

Como rompiendo la tranquilidad del momento, el timbre de la casa sonó un par de veces, haciendo que la mujer se levantara pesadamente con un lánguido suspiro.

Cuando Karan abrió la puerta, vio al hermano de su marido. Tenía una obvia sonrisa artificial y sus ojos proferían rabia.

-_Oh, qué sorpresa, Masashi._ -Sonrió Karan también, notando la tensión del hombre.- _¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

-_¿Y Takeshi?_ -Preguntó tan solo Masashi, mirando directamente a su cuñada.

-_No está aquí._

-_¿De verdad?_ -Gruñó Masashi justo antes de darle un fuerte empujón a la mujer, tirándola al suelo y haciéndole perder la conciencia.

Masashi, totalmente fuera de si, subió las escaleras de la senzilla casa de su hermano, buscándole en todas las habitaciones posibles. Entonces, llegó a una habitación donde había una cuna. Cuando Masashi se asomó, vio a su sobrino Sion durmiendo plácidamente allí dentro.

Lágrimas de tristeza y rabia se juntaron en sus oscuros ojos y, sin ya saber ni qué hacia, creyendo haber perdido a su querida familia, hizo que la serpiente roja que se había llevado de su casa mordiera al pequeño de dentro de la cuna.

Después se fue, dejando al pequeño bebé llorando y gritando por el dolor que causaba ese fuerte veneno.

.

-_¡Cariño, ya estoy en casa!_ -Saludo casi a gritos Takeshi, entrando en su casa. Pero nadie le contestó. Extrañado, miró en la cocina y en el salón, pero Karan no estaba allí. Entonces pudo oír un leve gimoteo en la planta superior de la casa y subió a toda prisa.- _¿Karan...?_

-_T-Takeshi..._ -Llamó una débil voz proveniente de la habitación del niño pequeño. El hombre fue rápidamente hacia el cuarto y, cuando abrió la puerta de este, se encontró a su mujer con su hijo en brazos.-_ ¿Po-por qué él...? Sion está... está..._

Takeshi se acercó lentamente a su mujer, asustado de lo que podría ver. Entonces, un poco aliviado, vio como su pequeño hijo, Sion, se movía un poco entre los brazos de Karan. Pero cuando se fijó mejor en el cuerpo del niño, sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente.

Alrededor del cuerpo de su propio hijo había una roja e inflamada línia y su escaso cabello se había vuelto totalmente blanco. Cuando los ojos del bebé se entreabrieron, también pudo observar en ellos un fuerte rojo carmesí en ellos.

Abrazó tan fuerte como pudo a su mujer, dejándola llorar en su hombro y preguntándole repetidas veces qué había pasado. Al final, Karan pudo responder entre lloros y gimoteos lo que realmente había pasado.

-_F-fue... fue tu hermano, Takeshi... _-Gimió dolorosamente Karan, apretando a Sion contra su pecho.- _¡Fue Masashi...!_

-_Pero... _-Takeshi apretó sus dientes y frunció su ceño. Cogió los hombros de su mujer, totalmente serio.- _Karan, lleva a Sion al hospital y después ve a casa de tu madre con él. Yo voy a ver a mi hermano ahora mismo._

-_Takeshi, no vayas, por favor, tengo miedo, no-..._

-_¡Karan!_ -Gritó Takeshi con expresión de dolor y sus castaños ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas.- _Eres mi mujer, puedes hacerlo. Eres fuerte. Ve al hospital tan rápido como puedas y después escapa, ¿está bien?_

-_Es-está bien... _-Asintió la mujer, secándose las lágrimas con una mano.- _Takeshi, te quiero._

-_Y yo Karan, y yo... _-Repentinamente triste y pasional, Takeshi besó a su mujer como hacia tiempo que no la besaba.

.

-_¡Todo es tu culpa, Masashi! _-Gritaba amargamente una preciosa mujer de cabello azulado y plateados ojos grises, señalando a su marido mientras lloraba en el suelo con su pequeño hijo en brazos.- _**¡TODO!**_

-_Sakurako, no... no lo sabía... Y-yo... _-Masashi se arrodilló junto a la mujer que sostenía al niño. Madre e hijo tenían varias heridas por todo el cuerpo, las cuales sangraban con abundancia.- _No es mi culpa, la mafia me engañó..._

-_¡Cállate...! Por tu culpa mira cómo está Nezumi..._ -Sakurako no dejaba de gritarle al hombre. Padecía mucho más por su hijo que por ella misma.- _Esos hombres nos secuestron a Nezumi y a mi... ¡y tú vas y matas a tu sobrino!_

-_Sakurako, cállate._ -Dijo entre dientes Masashi, ya lo suficientemente enfadado con si mismo como para que su mujer metiese el dedo en la herida.

-_¡No, Masashi, no me voy a callar!_ -Contestó desafiante la bella mujer aún sin dejar de llorar.- _Has matado a mi sobrino y mi hijo está así por tu maldita culpa... Te odio, Masashi..._

El hombre, sobrepasado por la situación, se levantó bruscamente del suelo y sacó de un revólver de su chaqueta. Había aprendido a llevar uno de esos escondido cuando comenzó a tratar con la mafia.

Eve clavó sus plateados ojos en los de su marido, que le apuntaba en la cabeza con el arma. Aunque su propio marido la estaba amenazando, ella parecía totalmente serena, tan solo protegió aún más a su hijo con los brazos. Entonces, lentamente y con rabia, dijo:

-_Te odio con toda mi alma, Masashi._

.

Takeshi rezaba a todos los dioses que existían en ese momento. Mientras corría hacia la gran mansión de su hermano, tan solo pensaba en que todo saliese bien. Quería que Karan y Sion pudiesen huir sin problemas y también que su hermano no hubiese hecho ninguna otra estupidez.

Pero cuando llegó a la mansión, supo que seguro que había cometido otro acto por el cual debía ser juzgado.

Nadie estaba vigilando la casa, como era costumbre. No había hombres trajeados guardando el terreno, ni tampoco dentro de la casa.

Takeshi subió lentamente las escaleras y entonces vio tan solo una puerta abierta de todas las que había en ese largo pasillo. Se dirigió hacia allí lentamente y asomó la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver el desastre de allí dentro.

Su hermano Masashi estaba de pie junto al cuerpo inerte de Sakurako, la cual aún tenía a Nezumi entre sus brazos. Entonces, el hombre apuntó a su propio hijo con el revólver que llevaba en la mano.

Pero Masashi no era el único que había aprendido a llevar revólveres en situaciones peligrosas.

-_¡Hermano, no te muevas!_ -Gritó Takeshi desde la puerta, apuntando a la espalda de su hermano con un revólver negro.

-_Takeshi... _-Masashi cerró los ojos y se giró lentamente, dejando caer su arma.- _Lo siento tanto... He matado a Sion y..._

-_Él no está muerto._ -Contestó fríamente el científico, sin bajar el arma.- _Parece que al fin y al cabo tenías razón. Teníamos que esperar a las pruebas._

-_Somos demasiado diferentes para hacer algo perfecto en conjunto, ¿no crees?_ -Se río Masashi tristemente, bajando la cabeza.- _Mira lo que he hecho. He matado a Sakurako. Yo... la he perdido... La quería, Takeshi, yo la amaba..._

-_Hermano... Me compadezco de ti._ -Murmuró Takeshi, sorprendiendo a Masashi.- _Pero no te voy a perdonar nunca lo que has hecho. Siempre has sido demasiado crédulo y hacías lo primero que se te pasaba por la cabeza. Cuando los sentimientos se apoderan de ti, simplemente ya no piensas._

-_Lo sé._ -Asumió el hombre, mirando por última vez a su hermano.-_ Acaba conmigo de una vez, Takeshi._

-_Yo... _-Comenzó Takeshi, aunque no pudo continuar hablando.

Entonces Masashi cayó al suelo con un disparo de bala justo en el centro de su frente. Nezumi comenzó a gimotear débilmente, sin fuerzas ni siquiera para poder llorar. Takeshi, confundido, miró detrás suyo y entonces se dio cuenta de que un hombre alto y de pelo negro estaba detrás suyo.

-_¿Quién eres tú?_ -Takeshi retrocedió temeroso, olvidando completamente de que tenía un arma que podía utilizar. Miró a su hermano muerto y el miedo se apoderó de él.

-_Ya sé que no me conoces, Takeshi._ -El desconocido se llevó el cigarro que tenía en la mano izquierda a la boca.- _Me llamo Yoming, encantado de conocerte._

-_¿Y-y... por qué...?_ -El hermano del fallecido miraba alternativamente los cadáveres del suelo y el hombre que apareció de repente, que ahora sabía que se llamaba Yoming.

-_Uh... bueno. Es difícil de explicar. Déjame resumirlo._ -La sonrisa tranquila de Yoming paralizó aún más a Takeshi, obligándole así a escuchar.- _Tu querido hermano tenía una gran deuda con la mafia, ¿sabes? Sí, es verdad, no me mires así. Y aunque nos debía dinero, él invirtió en ese estúpido juguetito tuyo... AKASHI se llamaba, ¿verdad? Encima ahora resulta que esa serpientucha no sirve para nada. Sí, he escuchado vuestra conversación... Como sea. Simplemente lo maté porque me molestaba. Voy a borrar todos los restos que ha dejado esa estúpida serpiente tuya._

-_N-no... no puedes hacerlo... _-Aunque estaba aterrorizado por la situación, Takeshi se pudo entender todo lo que Yoming decía.

-_Oh, claro que puedo. Descubriré dónde está ese error al que tu llamas hijo. _-Yoming apuntó a Takeshi con la pistola en la cabeza.- _Así que ese hijo tuyo, Sion, no murió, ¿eh? Qué bazofia de invento, Takeshi..._

Y entonces, el jefe mafioso descargó el arma contra el padre de Sion.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Holaaaa! :D<strong>

Uf, **por fin** acabo el maldito cap ;w;U

_Sé que es un lío_, lo sé, **soy consciente.** (?) Pero ya sabéis, si no entendéis algo pues me preguntáis que para eso estoy ·w·)/

Y diréis... Ahora que ya se sabe lo que pasó... **¿QUÉ VA A PASAR CON NEZUMI Y SION?**

Oh,_ darlings_, eso ya lo tengo preparado... e_e (?) **Solo esperad un poco :_D**

Este lunes tengo **dos** exámenes T^T' ... Aún así intentaré escribir ·w·U

_Ehh..._ Nada más. (?)

_Si tenéis **Twitter** pues me seguís y hablamos _-**SPAM(?)**-: ** My_CorePride**

_Después de esta publicidad subliminal..._ **¡me voy a seguir escribiendo! :_D**

**Byeee~! ´w`)/**


	19. Hazlo

**Aclaraciones rápidas:**

A ver, siendo rápida. En el cap anterior hubo algunos líos xD La cosa es así.

Takeshi (_padre de Sion_) y Masashi (_supuesto padre de Nezumi_) sí que eran hermanos. Sion y Nezumi no son primos de sangre porque el padre de Nezumi no es realmente Masashi. Sakurako (madre de Nezumi) tuvo un amante y entonces se quedó embarazada de Nezumi.

Eso es todo! **Disfrutad de este lemon! ·w·)/**

* * *

><p>El reloj de la cocina marcaba ya la una de la madrugada y rompía el silencio con su monótono y rítmico "<em>tic-tac<em>". El silencio había sido casi total desde hacía casi dos horas.

Los dos chicos sentados en la mesa de la cocina examinaron, observaron y leyeron en silencio todo lo que en esa caja había, comprendiendo así mejor su oscuro y entrelazado pasado. Nunca, ninguno de los dos, podía imaginar toda esa extraña historia.

-_Sion._ -Susurró al fin Nezumi, mirándole de reojo. El chico no le prestó atención, aún seguía mirando los diversos papeles que habían sobre la mesa.

-_¿Qué pretendía mi madre realmente al darnos esto?_ -Preguntó repentinamente, sobresaltando a la rata.

_-Pues porque es algo que debemos saber y-..._

-_En realidad me da igual todo esto._ -Le cortó el albino totalmente sereno mientras volvía a meter todos los papeles y diferentes documentos en la caja. Después le miró y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.- _Igual es el destino que nos encontrásemos de nuevo._

-_Tal vez sí._

Los dos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, esta vez mirándose fijamente. No es que a Sion no le importase nada de eso, solo que no sabía cómo debía actuar ante tal historia. Ya sabía el por qué de su aspecto pero... ¿y qué? Ya no le importaba nada eso. Le importaba Nezumi y toda su preocupación se volcaba en él.

Por parte de Nezumi, era exactamente lo mismo: estaba preocupado por Sion. Ahora sabía que Yoming quería eliminarle y que si había conseguido encontrarlo, había sido su culpa. No podía perdonarse por haber descubierto al chico, como si le estuviese llevando justo ante la muerte. Así que ahora solo podía...

-_Vamos a la cama._ -Dijo Sion, sacando de sus pensamientos a la rata.

-_¿Tienes sueño?_ -Preguntó Nezumi mientras se levantaba de la silla y se estiraba.

-_No._ -El chico negó con la cabeza y después la bajó un poco, ocultando su rostro como podía, avergonzado.- _Quiero... bueno, ya sabes._

-_... Vaya un pervertido._ -Se burló Nezumi, revolviendo el blanco pelo de su chico mientras se reía por lo bajo.

-_¡N-no lo soy!_ -Exclamó Sion, levantándose de repente de la silla.

Nezumi le puso un dedo en los labios y después señaló la hora, haciéndole ver que era bastante tarde. Sion se mordió el labio inferior y pidió perdón en un susurro. Entonces, sin previo aviso, la rata le cogió en brazos y se lo llevó hacia las escaleras.

-_Es vergonzoso cuando me coges así. Me haces sentir como una chica._ -Se quejó Sion en un murmullo mientras Nezumi subía las escaleras con él en brazos.

-_Es más vergonzoso pedir sexo en voz alta._ -Se río Nezumi, abriendo con la espalda la puerta mal cerrada de la habitación del albino.- _Y me gusta hacerte sentir una chica._

-_Eres tonto._ -Bufó Sion cuando la rata le dejó caer en la cama con más suavidad de la normal.

-_¿Sí?_ -Nezumi se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró al albino con una sonrisa de lado.

-_Sí... _-El chico se acercó a gatas hacia la rata y le abrazó con fuerza, haciéndole tumbarse en la cama.- _No vuelvas a esa casa, Nezumi..._

-_... No lo haré._ -Le contestó Nezumi, susurrándole en el oído y metiendo sus manos debajo de su camisa.- _¿Tengo las manos frías?_

-_No, son tíbias. Me gusta como se sienten encima de mi piel._ -Suspiró Sion, sentándose sobre el ojigris, que se quedó tumbado en la cama, tal como le había dejado.- _Tócame más..._

-_¿Te has vuelto muy atrevido, no?_ -La rata se relamió viendo como el albino se inclinaba hacia él y le daba un torpe beso.

Y aunque Sion se había vuelto un tanto más "_atrevido_", seguía siendo inexperto en ese tipo de actos, pues ni siquiera sabía utilizar bien su lengua al besar. Pero eso a la rata le divertía y gustaba por partes iguales, le gustaba dominar a ese peliblanco y, en cuando pudo, invirtió sus posiciones, rodando por la cama y haciéndole ponerse a él debajo.

El ceño fruncido del albino mostró su clara disconformidad con ese cambio de roles, pues él no quería ser el que simplemente se quedaba quieto. Así que cuando las manos de Nezumi empezarona a acariciarle seductoramente, se removió, rebelde, intentando librarse de ellas.

-_¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿No querías esto? _-Dijo molesta la rata, mirándole entre la semi oscuridad de la habitación.

-_¡No, yo quiero que tú disfrutes!_

-_Idiota... Ya disfruto así._

-_¡Mentira!_ -Los brazos de Sion se cruzaron y miró hacia otro lado, haciéndose el enfadado. Entonces Nezumi suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-_Bueno, haz lo que quieras... _-Se resignó Nezumi, sentándose en la cama y apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

-_... ¿Quién será tu padre de verdad, Nezumi?_ -Preguntó repentinamente Sion sentándose en frente del chico.

-_¿Y eso qué tiene que ver ahora?_

-_No sé... _-Sion recordó la foto que había visto dentro de la caja en la que salían sus dos madres con sus respectivos maridos.- _Te pareces muchísimo a tu madre, pero es obvio que mi tío no era tu padre._

-_Que me da igual quien sea mi padre._ -Suspiró Nezumi, mirando fijamente a Sion.- _¿Quieres dejar ya de pensar en eso?_

-_Está bien..._ -Sion parpadeó un par de veces mientras Nezumi esperaba a que pasase algo, pero el albino no se movía.

-_¿Y bien?_

-_¿Cómo... cómo se supone que debo hacerlo?_ -Preguntó avergonzado el albino mientras se rascaba la cabeza tímidamente.

-_Madre mía... _-La rata se pasó una mano por la cara mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro.- _Déjame hacerlo yo. Me impacientas demasiado._

-_¡Pero...!_

Como muchas otras veces, Nezumi calló a su chico con un intenso -y experimentado- beso. Tan solo se separó cuando realmente necesitaba aire, aprovechando así para deshacerse de su propia camiseta, la cual le daba demasiado calor. Sion miró detenidamente el pecho plano de su chico y, tímidamente, puso una mano en él.

-_Es-está duro..._ -Murmuró Sion, mirando a Nezumi a los ojos.

-_Pues claro, ¿cómo iba a estar sino?_ -La rata rodó los ojos y se dispuso a atacar de nuevo a su tierna presa, pero esta no le dejó, pues seguía con la mano en su pecho.- _¿Y ahora qué, pesado?_

-_Ya sé qué tengo que hacer, lo he recordado._ -Le dijo Sion asintiendo con la cabeza.

-_Bueno, tu última oportunidad._ -Suspiró cansado el peliazul, volviendo a apoyarse contra la pared.

Sion tragó saliva y se acercó al rostro de la rata de nuevo, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla para después ir bajando lentamente hasta su cuello, en el cual se demoró cuanto quiso, besando y mordiendo como creía que debía hacer. Nezumi intentaba parecer sereno, pero la lengua de Sion realmente le hacía estremecerse, por muy inexperta que esta fuera.

Las manos del albino viajaron por el pecho de Nezumi hasta su bajo vientre suavemente, como si las dejara caer, pero evitando dejar un tramo de piel sin acariciar y, con timidez, empezó a desabrochar el pantalón.

Nezumi no podía evitar sentirse nervioso con el contacto de esas inocentes manos que empezaban a palpar bajo sus prendas con inseguridad. Las manos de Sion empezaron a acariciar con suavidad y ternura infantil por encima de la ropa interior de su chico, el cual, aún nervioso, se mordió el labio y se estremeció sin poder evitarlo.

Atrevido, Sion decidió meter sus manos dentro de la ropa interior de la rata, intentando imitar el vaivén que el chico le había enseñado experiencia sexual. El albino no podía apartar sus peculiares ojos del rostro de Nezumi, pues en ese momento parecía mucho más expresivo que nunca. Llevado por la lujuria, Sion se humedeció sus labios con la lengua, nervioso.

-_¿Está bien si lo meto en mi boca?_ -Preguntó inocentemente Sion mientras liberaba el miembro de Nezumi de la ropa interior de este.

-_Tan solo hazlo._ -Murmuró Nezumi con voz ronca mientras miraba con los ojos entrecerrados al inocente chico.

-_Está duro._ -Sion sonrió ligeramente mientras agachaba su cabeza y se acercaba a la entrepierna de su chico.

-_¿Por qué tienes que decir e-esas cosas en momentos como este?_ -Se quejó como siempre la rata mientras notaba cómo los labios de Sion se posaban delicadamente sobre su miembro.

-_Perdón... _-Se disculpó Sion.

Sion metió en su boca toda la extensión de Nezumi, haciendo que este agarrara el cabello blanco del primero, excitado. Podía notar perfectamente la lengua caliente y los apretados labios del chico rozando con lujuria su miembro, invitándole a la completa locura con un lento y tortuoso sube y baja.

No quería dejarse llevar ante tales sensaciones, pues la rata nunca se había sentido de esa forma y le daba miedo caer en algo desconocido. Nunca nadie le había hecho sentirse de esa manera, tan confiado, abriendo las piernas dócilmente para que ese albino le diese tal placer. Nezumi se sintió indefenso por un momento, abrumado por la situación, abrumado por Sion.

Y el peliblanco parecía no cansarse nunca, pues su cabeza cada vez iba más rápido, interpretando a la perfección los ahogados gemidos de la rata. Sion nunca había hecho algo así a nadie, ni tan solo había pensado que algún día lo haría, pero su capacidad de aprendizaje era tan alta que con solo unos minutos logró aprender a dar placer de esa manera.

-_Sion, p-para y-ya... _-Gimió en voz baja Nezumi, temblando ligeramente mientras agarraba con más fuerza el cabello blanco del chico.

-_¿No te gusta? _-Preguntó Sion, dejando de lado su trabajo oral pero manteniendo el manual.

-_Me gusta demasiado y ese es el problema._ -Gruñó la rata con vergüenza, mirando hacia otro lado con la respiración entrecortada.

-_No lo entiendo._

-_No hace falta que lo entiendas, solo para..._

-_No quiero... _-Dijo el albino, dispuesto de nuevo a meter en su boca el miembro de Nezumi.

-_Me voy a correr._ -Soltó sin más el ojigris, paralizando a Sion.

-_Y-y... ¿y qué tengo que hacer entonces? ¿Se bebe?_ -Preguntó avergonzado el peliblanco, tragando saliva.

-_Bueno... no sé._ -Admitió Nezumi con seriedad.

-_¿Puedo probarlo? _-Volvió a preguntar Sion, besando el miembro de Nezumi mientras le miraba ruborizado.

Como respuesta, el albino solo obtuvo un gruñido avergonzado de la rata, pero eso le sirvió y metió de nuevo el necesitado miembro en su boca. Nezumi se estremeció al sentir de nuevo esa sensación cálida en un lugar tan sensible. Sintió que era imposible aguantar por más tiempo y simplemente se dejó llevar, aunque eso le disgustara.

El albino, sorprendido por la nueva substancia en su boca, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lentamente tragó el denso líquido. Después se separó de Nezumi, el cual jadeaba con fuerza, y se limpió los labios con la camisa que aún llevaba puesta.

-_Me gusta._ -Sonrió feliz Sion, mirando a su chico.

-_Calla, pervertido._ -Nezumi se rió por lo bajo y, al separar su cabeza de la pared, su pelo se soltó y cayó delicadamente sobre sus hombros, dándole así una apariencia más femenina.

-_Nezumi... _-Los ojos rojos de Sion brillaron con intensidad al ver a su chico aparentemente tan indefenso, tan ... frágil. Casi sin pensarlo, le tumbó en la cama boca abajo, sin apartar la mirada de él.

-_¿Qué te pasa?_ -Preguntó la rata con las cejas arqueadas mientras miraba extrañado al eufórico albino.

-_De-déjame hacértelo._

-_... De ninguna forma._ -Gruñó Nezumi, recuperando su expresión dura y su corrosivo tono de voz.

-_Pero... Nezumi..._

-_Cuando seas igual de alto que yo._ -Le contestó la rata mientras se incorporaba en la cama y le hacía sentarse sobre él.

-_No es justo... _-Suspiró Sion, bajando la cabeza.

-_No voy a dejar que me la metas y-..._

-_¡N-no hables tan vulgarmente!_ -Se sonrojó Sion, tapándose el rostro y, de alguna manera, volviendo a ser él.

-_Está bien, está bien... _-Se río Nezumi mientras cogía las muñecas de Sion y le hacía descubrirse la cara de nuevo, la cual estaba roja a más no poder.- _Esta vez lo haré yo de nuevo, Su Majestad._

-_Uhm... _-Extrañamente dócil, Sion se abrazó al peliazul y le susurró en el oído:- _Hazlo._

Nezumi nunca creyó que una sola y tan simple palabra bastara para calentarle de nuevo y de esa manera tan vemehente. Sin delicadeza, tiró a su chico sobre el colchón y con impaciencia y rapidez le despojó de toda la molesta ropa. Durante unos segundos, la rata miró con seriedad la roja marca que rodeaba el cuerpo de Sion y la acarició con los dedos.

Entonces, Sion abrió dócilmente las piernas mientras miraba hacia otro lado, avergonzado de lo que estaba haciendo. Nezumi creyó que nunca había visto algo tan lindo.

Cuando la rata lamió sus propios dedos para dilatar al peliblanco, este le cogió de la muñeca y negó con la cabeza.

-_No puedo esperar más, Nezumi... _-Pidió Sion, con sus mejillas tan rojas como sus ojos.

-_Yo tampoco._ -Admitió el ojigris, aunque no muy seguro de entrar directamente dentro de su chico.- _Pero te dolerá y no quiero hacerte daño._

-_Por favor..._ -Sion se incorporó y apoyó las rodillas y las manos en la cama, dándole la espalda a Nezumi después y así mostrándole todas sus vergüenzas, provocando aún más a la rata.- _Siento de-demasiada calor ahí..._

-_Después dices que no lo haces queriendo... Maldito niño calenturiento..._ -Se quejó derrotado Nezumi mientras acariciaba la entrada del albino con su miembro.- _Si te hago daño no te quejes, que eres tú el que me ha provocado._

-_H-hn... Lo-lo sé._ -Jadeó Sion mientras apoyaba la cara en la almohada, intentando evitar así los próximos gemidos.

Aunque no costó tanto como la primera vez, entrar sin ningún tipo de preparación fue difícil para Nezumi y doloroso para Sion. La rata llegó a pensar que al peliblanco le gustaba sentir esa sensación de dolor incluso.

Aún así, entre quejas de Sion y suspiros impacientes de Nezumi, este consiguió por fin entrar dentro del inquieto chico.

-_T-tócalo... aah... _-Gimió entre embestidas Sion, confundiendo a Nezumi.

-_¿El qué...?_ -Preguntó jadeando la rata, echándose hacia delante para escuchar mejor al peliblanco.

-_El... el fondo... en... ¡a-ah...! ¡e-en...! _-Balbuceaba Sion sin poder articular una frase coherente. Entonces Nezumi, intuyendo a qué se refería, dio una fuerte embestida al chico.- _¡Sí, a-ahí! ¡E-es... aah! ¡Nezummh...!_

-_No... no grites tanto o vendrá tu madre._ -Murmuró Nezumi avergonzado y excitado a partes iguales por los fuertes gemidos de Sion, sin dejar de embestirle, intentando llegar a ese lugar.

-_Hmm-mmh... ¡hmm~!_ -Asintió -o algo así- Sion, poniendo su rostro contra la almohada y estremeciéndose al notar esa cálida y placentera sensación en su bajo vientre.- _¡Ne-nezumi!_

-_¡Que no grites!_ -Le reprochó de nuevo la rata, dándole una fuerte embestida como castigo.

-_¡Pe-pero...!_ -Al sentir la última embestida, Sion arqueó su espalda y sus piernas temblaron.- _¡Me-me corro!_

Y, efectivamente, Sion no pudo aguantar por más tiempo la placentera tortura de Nezumi y acabó viniéndose sobre las sábanas. Aún así, supo que la rata no había acabado así que, aunque estaba agotado, hizo que el ojigris saliese de su interior y cogió su miembro de nuevo.

Al sentarse sobre la cama el albino notó un molesto dolor en las caderas y se revolvió un poco. Nezumi iba a decir algo, pero al ver la iniciativa de Sion, simplemente le dejó hacer ya que sabía que mucho más no podría aguantar.

-_¿Se siente bien?_ -Preguntó Sion mientras movía la mano rápidamente sobre el miembro de Nezumi.

-_S-sí... Has aprendido rápido..._ -Gimió Nezumi mientras se estremecía y volvía a venirse en la mano y parte del rostro de Sion.- _Lo-lo... siento..._

-_Te quiero, Nezumi._ -Dijo repentinamente Sion, descolocando a la jadeante y agotada rata que se había dejado caer sobre la cama de espaldas.

-_Ya... ya lo sabía... _-Parpadeó confusa la rata, mirando al albino mientras este sonreía tiernamente y se limpiaba el rostro con la sábana, la cual tiró al suelo cuando hubo acabado.

-_No sé si realmente lo sabes._ -Las palabras del albino sonaron un poco inseguras y, cuando miró al peliazul, sus ojos también se mostraron inseguros.

-_Claro que lo sé._ -Extrañado, Nezumi se sentó al lado de Sion y le pasó una mano por lo hombros, atrayéndolo hacia si.- _¿Por qué no iba a saberlo?_

-_N-no sé... _-Admitió Sion encogiendo ligeramente los hombros mientras se apoyaba en la rata.- _Promete que te quedarás conmigo, Nezumi._

-_... Sí._ -Contestó en un susurró el ojigros.- _Lo prometo._

Y aunque Sion se durmió tranquilo al haber escuchado la respuesta de Nezumi, el rostro de este estaba lleno de tristeza, pues sabía que no iba a poder cumplir esa promesa.

* * *

><p>Final<strong> tenso<strong>, eh? _Uhm, uhm._

Aún así,_ tengo que anunciar algo triste..._ D:

Este fanfic... **¡ya está llegando a su fin! ;_;**

Así es, _amigs fujoshis_, Are you gonna be my boy **se está acabando** ;3;

**Pero que nadie se deprima. (?)** Aún tengo muchíiiisimas ideas para fanfics de No. 6 :D

¡MUCHÍSIMAS! Os lo juro :3 De hecho, en cuanto acabe este, _empezaré otro_ -3-

Así que eso es todo :3

**¡Hasta el próximo cap~! ´w`)/**

**PD:** _¿Por qué siempre que hago lemon NezuShi Sion acaba a 20 uñas...?_ (?) **ó/oU**


	20. La despedida

Los pájaros empezaron a píar hacia las siete de la mañana, justo cuando los primeros y débiles rayos del sol hicieron acto de presencia. La luz se filtraba delicadamente entre las cortinas de la habitación de Sion. Entonces la ventana se abrió con lentitud y por ella entró alguien que, con el máximo sigilo, se dirigió hacia la cama del albino.

-_Sion._ -Alguien zarandeó suavemente el hombro del aludido, el cual se removió en la cama, aún dormido.- _Despierta, Sion._

-_¿Hm?_ -Los ojos de Sion se entreabrieron con ligereza, mirando a la persona que estaba agachada al lado de su cama. Entonces logró reconocerle.- _¿Qué haces tan pronto despierto, Nezumi?_

-_Escúchame bien, Sion._ -Susurró Nezumi, mirándole seriamente. Entonces Sion se percató de que el rostro de la rata tenía una expresión grave y parecía nervioso.- _Ya nadie te hará daño._

-_¿Qué? ¿Po-por qué? ¿Qué pasa, Nezumi?_ -Sion, contagiado por el nerviosismo del chico, se sentó en la cama, preocupado.

-_He hecho algo horrible..._ -Nezumi bajó la cabeza, cogiendo las manos de Sion.

-_Pero... _-Aunque no entendía nada y ni siquiera sabía qué preguntar, Sion se lanzó hacia el ojigris, abrazándolo con fuerza.- _No entiendo nada._

-_Lo he hecho por ti así que entiéndelo._ -Susurró la rata mientras correspondía el abrazo del albino.- _Así puedo irme tranquilo._

-_...¿I-irte?_ -Jadeó Sion a la vez que se separaba de Nezumi y le miraba asustado.- _¿A dónde?_

-_Lejos, donde no me puedan encontrarme._

-_¿Quién no te tiene que encontrar?_ -Preguntó el albino sin entender nada.

-_Ya... ya lo entenderás. Dentro de poco._ -Dijo Nezumi mirando la expresión confusa y triste de Sion.- _Sion... te quiero._

La habitación se quedó en silencio durante un momento y entonces Sion se puso a llorar con amargura, sin apartar sus bermejos ojos de los plateados de la rata. No podía creer la situación, quería que todo fuese una horrible pesadilla o que Nezumi le dijese que era una estúpida broma sin gracia. Pero la rata no dijo nada, tan solo le abrazó con fuerza como él antes había hecho.

-_No llores, por favor..._ -Murmuró Nezumi con voz ronca, notando como los sollozos de Sion le rompían el corazón.

-_N-no te vayas, Nezumi, por f-favor..._ -Gimoteó Sion contra el hombro de la rata, aferrándose con fuerza a él.- _Llévame c-contigo... no m-me dejes solo..._

-_No vas a estar solo, Sion..._ -Le dijo el peliazul mientras se separaba un poco de él para coger sus mejillas y mirarle a la cara.- _Escúchame._

-_No p-puedes irte... _-Gimió de nuevo aún sin prestarle atención el albino. Nezumi le acarició con un dedo la mejilla derecha la cual estaba mojada por las lágrimas.- _Nezumi, por favor..._

-_Nos volveremos a ver._ -Sonrió con tristeza la rata, sin saber qué hacer para que su chico dejase de llorar.- _Vas a estar bien..._

-_¿V-volverás...?_ -Preguntó esperanzado Sion, limpiándose las lágrimas con su brazo desnudo.- _¿Cuándo?_

-_No lo sé._ -Admitió el ojigris arrugando la nariz pero alegrándose de que el albino se calmase un poco.- _Pero volveré. Te lo prometo._

-_Prometiste no dejarme también..._ -Susurró tristemente Sion, bajando la cabeza.

-_Lo siento... pero es por tu bien._ -Nezumi volvió a sonreír y eso captó la atención del peliblanco.

-_Te quiero._ -Dijo torpemente Sion, acariciando las mejillas de la rata.

-_Yo... _-El peliazul cerró los ojos durante un momento y después dijo lentamente:- _Yo siempre te querré..._

Como si de una película de amor empalagosa y antigua se tratara, después de haberse despedido de esa forma, sus labios se juntaron en un intenso beso. Su último beso.

Cuando al fin se separaron, jadeantes, de ese beso a modo de despedida, Nezumi se quitó la raída capa que llevaba alrededor del cuello y la puso sobre los desnudos hombros de Sion.

Después, la rata se incorporó y se dirigió de nuevo a la ventana abierta. Cuando estaba saliendo por ella, se giró un momento para mirar por última vez al albino. Le sorprendió ver que no estaba llorando, sino con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque esa sonrisa no era para nada de felicidad.

Aún así, Nezumi también le dedicó una sonrisa breve antes de saltar hacia el tejado de la casa y alejarse de aquella ventana, escuchando dolorosamente como Sion empezaba a llorar de nuevo, gimiendo su nombre con tristeza.

.

La puerta de la habitación de Sion se abrió después de que unos pequeños golpes se escuchasen en ella. Karan entró con una bandeja con un bol de leche caliente y unas cuantas pastillas.

-_¿Cómo estás hoy, Sion?_ -Preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la cama de su hijo y dejaba la bandeja en la mesilla de noche.

-_Hm... _-Sion se encogió de hombros sin dirigir una mirada a su madre. Estaba sentado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y mirando una vieja capa de color gris que tenía entre las manos.

-_Te he traído un poco de leche caliente para que te la tomes con las pastillas._ -Continuó falsamente alegre Karan, sentándose en el borde de la cama de su hijo y acariciándole el pelo con suavidad.

-_Mamá, no necesito pastillas..._ -Contestó el peliblanco, levantando los ojos y clavándolos en los de su madre.

-_El médico así lo dijo. La depresión necesita tratarse con medicación._ -Karan se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta.- _Si necesitas ayuda con las pastillas, llámame. Volveré dentro de un rato a por la bandeja. Descansa._

-_Está bien._

Sion se quedó en silencio mirando la puerta por la que su madre se acababa de ir. Entonces echó un vago vistazo a un calendario que estaba justo al lado izquierdo de la puerta. Pronto empezaría la primavera pero aún hacía frío.

En vez de tomarse la leche y su medicación, el albino encogió sus piernas y las abrazó mientras escondía su rostro contra las rodillas. Aunque se encogiera de esa forma podía seguir notando un gran vacío en su pecho, como si le hubiesen arrancado algo. Y Sion sabía perfectamente qué era ese "_algo_" que le faltaba.

Entonces alguien llamó de nuevo en la puerta de su habitación, sorprendiendo al chico. Su madre no podía ser, pues se acababa de ir.

-_E-entra._ -Dijo Sion, tragando saliva y abriendo mucho los ojos, expectante. Siempre esperaba que Nezumi apareciese en cualquier momento. Lentamente, la puerta se abrió y entraron dos personas.- _Ah... Hola, chicas._

-_Hola._ -Le sonrío Safu, acercándose a la cama rápidamente seguida de Inukashi.- _¿Cómo estás?_

-Bien. -Mintió Sion, sonriendo sin ganas.

-_Te hemos traído los deberes. Se los hemos pedido a tu profesor._ -Dijo Inukashi mientras dejaba una hoja con ejercicios apuntados sobre el escritorio del chico.- _Bueno, yo me tengo que ir._

-_¿Eeeh? ¿Tan pronto?_ -Le dijo Safu, mirándole extrañada.

-_Sí, el viejo quiere que le ayude con las cosas que no se quemaron de la casa de Nezumi y..._ -Inukashi se mordió el labio y miró hacia abajo un momento.- _Lo siento. Nos vemos otro día, Sion._

-_N-no pasa nada... Adiós._ -Se despidió Sion, intentando sonreír de nuevo.

Pudieron escuchar los pasos apresurados de la chica morena por las escaleras y cómo se despedía de Karan también. Safu suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Después volvió a mirar a Sion y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Se miraron en silencio durante un rato y Safu cogió la mano izquierda de Sion con cuidado. La apretó un poco y entonces se dio cuenta de que el albino tenía la capa vieja en la cama.

-_¿Aún guardas eso?_ -Preguntó Safu ligeramente molesta, soltando la mano de Sion

-_Es que... _-El chico cogió la prenda que le había dejado la rata hace unos meses y la acercó a su rostro.- _Aún huele a él._

-_Sion... No va a volver._ -Dijo secamente la amiga del albino, haciéndole dar un leve respingo.

-_Claro que sí._ -Le contestó Sion, aunque en el fondo temía que pasase lo que decía su amiga.

-_Además... es un asesino._ -Masculló Safu con expresión de desprecio.

-_¡Cállate!_ -Gimió con dolor Sion, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.- _¡Solo... cállate!_

-_S-Sion... Lo siento, lo siento._ -Se diculpó rápidamente Safu al ver la reacción del albino.- _Perdóname._

-_... N-no pasa nada._ -Murmuró el peliblanco temblando ligeramente.

-_Creo que... debería irme._ -Safu se levantó de la cama rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se giró un momento y le miro de nuevo.- _Tómate tus medicamentos. Estoy deseando que puedas volver a venir al colegio de nuevo._

Después cerró la puerta tras de si y se fue. Sion volvió a mirar el calendario de al lado de la puerta. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado exactamente desde que Nezumi se fue? Sentía como si hubiesen sido años, incluso décadas. Deseaba morir cuando pensaba que todos los días siguientes los pasaría sin ver esos plateados ojos que amaba tanto. Solo le quedaba el recuerdo y... la capa.

Sabía perfectamente que esa prenda no contendría por siempre ese aroma que le recordaba a la rata. Sabía que algún día ya no le quedaría nada material de él. Pero aún confiaba en las palabras que dijo aquel día de otoño.

_"Nos volveremos a ver."_

Cada palabra que dijo, Sion la recordaba. Cada gesto que hacía, cada sonrisa que le dedicaba, cada caricia, cada mirada... Y es que si Sion olvidaba todas esas cosas, el Nezumi que conservaba en su mente moriría. Quería retener su imagen para siempre.

Pero tampoco podía pasarse la vida pensando en él. ¿Y si no volvía? ¿Y... si había muerto? Sion se estremeció al pensar lo último y, arrepentido, desechó esa idea rápidamente. Nezumi no iba a morir porque aún tenía que volver.

Entonces miró su escritorio y vio los deberes acumulados del instituto. Sion era listo, de hecho, más de lo que todos creían. Así que, completamente decidido, se levantó de la cama. Sus piernas temblaron un poco cuando notaron el peso de su cuerpo sobre ellas. Hacía tiempo que no se levantaba solo.

Cuando Sion por fin se equilibró sobre sus propias piernas, miró la mesilla de noche con la leche y las pastillas. Por algo tenía que empezar, así que se tomó todo lo que había en la bandeja y, cuando acabó, se sentó en frente del escritorio y empezó a hacer todos los deberes atrasados.

Al día siguiente fue al instituto, y al otro también, y al otro, y también el otro. Su vida volvió a ser monótona y se centró más que nada en los estudios, pensando que así, cuando Nezumi volviese, él sería alguien de provecho.

También volvió a comer con normalidad, pues había perdido muchísimo peso desde que su depresión comenzó. Tomaba leche todos los días para fortalecer sus huesos y así tal vez llegase a ser igual de alto que Nezumi cuando volviese...

Y aunque se centró tan solo en estudiar y estudiar, nunca, en ningún momento olvidó ese rostro pálido enmarcado por un extraño cabello azulado; ni tampoco los grisáceos ojos parecidos al cielo cuando amanecía. Nunca dejó de esperarle.

* * *

><p>Cap triste, verdad? :_D<p>

No he escrito lo que hizo Nezumi, pero Inukashi lo deja caer por ahí... Bueno, pues Nezumi lo planeó todo en cuanto fueron rescatados por Karan y los demás.

Él mató a Yoming y quemó su propia casa para que así nada le pasara a Sion y por eso se va. Huye de la mafia porque sino lo matarían y eso ._. Si no comprendéis, me preguntáis, ya lo sabéis xDDDDD

En fin... esto **es una especie de final de la primera temporada.** (?) Tranquilo todo el mundo, que escribiré más xDDDD Tengo cosas por decir aún.

No digo más, _que será una sorpresa_ :3 (?

**Bye~ ´w`)/**


	21. Día extraño

**Segunda temporada, weeeeeeeee! :D (?)**

Bueno, pues a ver, la situación es esta:

**Han pasado 4 años** desde que Nezumi se fue (_sí, como en el anime/novela/manga :_D_) y Sion no le ha olvidado. Pero_ han pasado unas cuantas cosas..._ **¡Leed, leed! :3**

* * *

><p>Era de noche y ligeras ráfagas de viento frío azotaban silenciosamente las calles del centro de la ciudad, aún con gente yendo de un lado a otro. El verano hacía poco que había acabado, pues tan solo era siete de Septiembre.<p>

Un día normal para el resto del mundo, pero no para tres jóvenes que se encontraban en un bar bullicioso del centro de la ciudad.

-_¡Por fin, Sion!_ -Gritó alegre una chica castaña con una jarra de cerveza en la mano, alzándola.- _Pensé que nunca llegaría este día..._

-_G-gracias, Safu, pero deberías dejar de beber..._ -Respondió el chico peliblanco que se sentaba frente a las dos chicas.- _No es bueno para e-..._

-_Déjala, hombre, solo está feliz porque ya tienes veinte años y, por lo tanto, eres mayor de edad. _-Dijo Inukashi, apoyando un codo sobre la mesa. Había crecido increíblemente rápido en los escasos cuatro años que habían pasado.- _Así que aprovecha y bebe tú también._

-_No me gusta demasiado el alcohol._ -Sonrió tímidamente el chico, mirando su jarra de cerveza casi llena y recordando la primera vez que probó el alcohol, hace cuatro años.- _Pero supongo que tenéis razón._

-_¡Claro que sí!_ -Se rió Safu mientras Sion daba algunos tragos a su cerveza.- _Además, eso de graduarse en la universidad haciendo el trabajo de cuatro años en dos es... genial._

-_Pues sí._ -Asintió Inukashi, bebiendo también su cerveza.

-_En cuanto consigas trabajo podremos casarnos._ -Murmuró maravillada Safu.

Aunque en el bar la gente seguía hablando animadamente, la mesa en la que estaban los Safu, Sion e Inukashi quedó en un tenso silencio. Inukashi frunció el ceño y miró hacia un lado mientras que Sion bajó avergonzado la mirada y susurró un suave "_Tienes razón..._".

Era verdad. Él y Safu se habían prometido. Aunque todo fue a causa de un estúpido error y, sobretodo, del alcohol. Pasó hace apenas unos tres meses. Los exámenes por fin acabaron y decidieron celebrarlo bebiendo algo de alcohol, pero se les fue de las manos y Safu acabó en la cama de Sion.

Nadie se acordaba de lo que había pasado así que, por si acaso, Safu decidió hacerse la prueba de embarazo y dio positivo.

-_Mientras el niño esté bien... _-Sonrió Sion, intentando romper la tensión.

-_A-ah... Sí, el niño... _-Safu pareció ponerse nerviosa y se levantó repentinamente.- _Creo que.. es un poco tarde, ¿no?_

-_Te acompañaré a casa._ -Dijo Inukashi levantándose seguidamente. Había crecido tanto que era igual que Safu ya, tal vez un poco más alta.- _Buenas noches, Sion._

-_Ah... adiós._ -Se despidió Sion, moviendo la mano.

Cuando se quedó solo, miró su jarra de cerveza y suspiró. En realidad no quería casarse con Safu, pero eso no significaba que no la quisiera. Tan solo... no estaba enamorado de ella. La veía como una muy buena amiga, pero si estaba embarazada, él tenía que hacer frente a los problemas. Al fin y al cabo él era el padre de su hijo.

En silencio y bastante pensativo, Sion se levantó y se puso la bufanda alrededor del cuello, dispuesto a irse de aquél bar tan lleno de gente que empezaba a agobiarle.

.

Hacía cuatro años que no había estado en aquella ciudad. Desde que se fue, no había vuelto a aparecer, pero creía que ya era el momento de ver cómo iban las cosas por allí. No tenía la esperanza de ver a Sion con vida, ni siquiera tenía la esperanza de saber algo de él.

Tal vez él ya no vivía en esa ciudad y si ese no era el caso, seguramente le habría olvidado. ¿Por qué iba a recordar a una simple rata que se fue tan rápido como apareció en su vida?

Aún así, sus pasos le llevaron hasta la casa del chico de ojos rojos inconscientemente. Cuando se vio allí en frente, se sorprendió y sonrió tristemente. Pero sus ojos se iluminaron al ver que había luz en la casa. Concretamente en los ventanales que daban al salón de aquella casa que tan bien conocía aunque hubiese pasado tan poco tiempo dentro de ella.

Se iba a ir. De hecho, se quería ir de allí. Quería volver a perderse donde nadie pudiese encontrarle. ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque sabía que si volvía a ver a ese despistado chico al que intentaba no amar, no podría volver a separarse de él.

-_No puede ser._ -Dijo una conocida y quebrada voz a su espalda.

Demasiado tarde.

.

Sion no dijo nada al principio. ¿Quién le aseguraba que no estaba soñando o imaginando de nuevo ese esperado momento? Solo se quedó mirando la esbelta figura que le daba la espalda y que se encontraba en la entrada de su propia casa. Después pensó que no, que eso era demasiado real para ser una ilusión pero que aún así era imposible que fuese _él_.

Entonces el albino notó como el hueco de su pecho, que por cuatro años había estado presente y punzante, se rellenaba. Sin más. La herida se cicatrizó como por arte de magia cuando vio el reflejo del cabello semi azulado recogido en una coleta, un poco más larga ahora.

-_No puede ser._ -Dijo Sion con la voz rota por la emoción y la respiración agitada.

La silueta que estaba frente a su casa se giró lentamente y entonces Sion no tuvo dudas. Vio cómo unos brillantes ojos plateados le miraron en la semi oscuridad de la calle. Ninguno dijo nada. ¿Qué podían decir después de tanto tiempo? Demasiadas cosas, ni siquiera sabían por dónde comenzar.

Sion había imaginado tantas veces ese momento que ahora también le parecía un sueño idílico del cual despertaría después y le seguiría una intensa sesión de lágrimas y sollozos. Pero no fue así.

Se acercó con cuidado a la silueta y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un beso. No, ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que esa persona fuera él de verdad, pero en ese momento dejó de pensar.

Entonces esa persona, como si estuviese siendo herida, empujó a Sion y se escondió rápidamente en un callejón. El albino se quedó mirando la calle vacía mientras parpadeaba confundido.

Acababa de besar a un desconocido. ¿Qué pensaría ahora esa persona? Sion quería pensar en eso antes que hacerle caso al vacío de su pecho, que volvía a aparecer rápidamente.

-_¡Sion, ya he vuelto!_ -Dijo una voz desde el salón.

-_Está bien, mamá. _-Contestó él, quitándose los zapatos y dejándolos en el recibidor. Karan se había ido unos días al pueblo de su madre, pues esta había fallecido hace apenas unos días.- _Me voy a dormir ya, estoy cansad-..._

-_Ven un momento, por favor. _-Le cortó Karan.

Tras un suspiro de resignación, Sion fue al comedor y, cuando entró se quedó en la misma puerta de este. Su madre le miraba sonriente desde el sofá y a su lado había una chica de pelo castaño, recogido en dos coletas, y con unos ojos azules oscuros que parecían el fondo marino.

-_Esta chica se llama Lily y tiene dieciséis años._ -Karan se levantó del sofá, seguida de la chica llamada Lily y se dirigió hacia su sorprendido hijo.- _Era una niña que adoptó la abuela hace un tiempo. Yo he tomado su custodia ahora._

-_Encantado, Lily._ -Sonrió Sion, ofreciéndole la mano a la chica de ojos azules, la cual le miraba seriamente. Entonces, de repente, Lily se lanzó al cuello de Sion y le abrazó mientras comenzaba a llorar con fuerza.- _¿Qué... qué pasa?_

-_Está triste... Quería mucho a la abuela._ -Suspiró Karan mientras se acercaba a Lily, que seguía sin soltar a Sion, y le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-_Oh, lo siento mucho. Yo... yo no conocía demasiado bien a la abuela._ -Le susurró el albino a Lily mientras esta se separaba de él, intentando dejar de llorar.

-_N-no... Lo siento yo._ -Habló por primera vez Lily mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su jersey.- _Perdón por abrazarte de repente. Lo-lo necesitaba._

-_Eh... Hoy ha sido un día largo. Creo que me voy a dormir._ -Dijo Sion mientras bostezaba.- _Mañana podremos hablar más, Lily._

-_S-sí._ -Asintió Lily con una pequeña sonrisa.

-_Buenas noches, hijo._ -Le dijo Karan a Sion antes de que este subiese por las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Había sido un día muy raro.

.

Jadeando sin parar, al fin dejó de correr entre esos callejones que tan bien conocía. Se apoyó contra una pared y se dejó caer hasta sentarse en el suelo.

Mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, rozó sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos. Le había visto. Le había visto y él le había besado. Entonces había huído.

Una punzada de dolor que comenzó en su pecho se extendió por todo el cuerpo al recordar el sabor de los labios del albino. ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer?

Aún con la respiración agitada por la gran carrera en los callejones, se levantó y empezó a volver hacia el sitio de donde venía. Quería ver su límite. No, mejor dicho... quería ver de nuevo a Sion.

* * *

><p>Ahahah,<strong> super corto<strong>, lo sé :_D

Intentaré que el próximo cap valga la pena! ewé

Aún así... Qué fuerte todo, eh :O (?) _**Corto pero intenso..!**_

Safu embarazada y dispuesta a casarse con Sion, Inukashi siendo adulta(?), una persona misteriosa -_cofcof_**rata**_cofcof_- siendo besada por Sion, Lily (_sí, es la misma del anime pero de mayor :3_) apareciendo,...

¡Creía que este fanfic estaba por acabar, pero **se me han ocurrido tantas cosas que creo que va para largo**! :DD

_Gracias por leerme siempre!_ **\(;w;)/ Os amo!**

**Hasta el próximo cap~! ´w`)/**


	22. Encuentro nocturno

-_Hm-mm... Nezumi..._ -Jadeó Sion, abrazándose más al chico que estaba encima suyo a la vez que rodeaba sus caderas con las piernas, intentando fundirse con él.

-_S-Sion, te quiero._ -Murmuró Nezumi antes de besar al albino.

Sion se dejó llevar por los expertos labios del ojigris que le embestía fiera pero a la vez cariñosamente mientras le acariciaba con delicadeza todo el cuerpo. No podía pensar en nada más que en lo que sentía en ese momento, no podía más que dejarse llevar...

Sus piernas temblaron levemente al notar que le faltaba poco para llegar al clímax. Era imposible resistir la deliciosa tortura a la que le sometía la rata cuando le tomaba y arremetía contra él de esa manera.

Ya podía notar cómo su bajo vientre se volvía más cálido de lo normal y todo parecía darle vueltas. Cuando enfocó su mirada encontró la mirada perlada de la rata y, justo en ese momento, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cumbre, se despertó.

.

La habitación aún estaba oscura y tan solo se escuchaba el jadeo entrecortado de Sion, el cual estaba tumbado en su cama, empapado en sudor y basante confuso. La oscuridad y soledad de la estancia trajo hasta Sion la cruda realidad: tan solo había sido un sueño.

Con un profundo suspiro se incorporó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Tardó unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de su estado y miró debajo de las sábanas para comprobarlo. Era obvio que un sueño como ese no le iba a dejar frío.

-_Esto es horrible..._ -Murmuró Sion avergonzado de lo que se disponía a hacer.

No era la primera vez que soñaba con algo así. Todo era idílico: Nezumi estaba con él, eran felices, no había nada que les preocupase... y encima estaban teniendo sexo. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Pero ahora todo había cambiado. Hacía ya unos días que había cumplido los veinte años. Era mayor de edad y estaba esperando un hijo... Tenía que ser responsable. En cambio, aún andaba soñando con su amor adolescente y encima soñando cosas calientes con él.

Si todo eso no era ya de por si vergonzoso, no tenía otra manera de calmarse que acariciándose a si mismo. Nunca antes había necesitado recurrir a esos métodos, pues no tenía interés en ese tipo de placer hasta que la rata le descubrió ese lujurioso mundo.

La respiración de Sion volvió a agitarse mientras él mismo se acariciaba la entrepierna con el vaivén tortuoso que hace cuatro años había memorizado tan bien. No le hizo falta demasiado, pues el sueño ya había hecho suficiente.

Tuvo que morderse el labio y reprimirse algún tipo de sonido, ya que no quería despertar a su madre o a Lily, las cuales dormían en habitaciones contiguas a la suya.

-_Nadie podrá entender cuánto duele..._ -Murmuró el albino mientras se levantaba y se quitaba el pijama, dejándolo tirado en alguna parte de la habitación mientras se dirigía al baño.- _Nunca nadie lo podrá entender..._

Se dirigió hasta el baño sin hacer ruido, totalmente desnudo y, cuando entró y cerró la puerta detrás suyo, se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Miró atentamente la bañera, recordando momentos del pasado que nunca lograría olvidar, aunque quisiera.

-_Es como gritar sin que nadie te oiga._ -Susurró mientras notaba como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Irremediablemente, Sion recordó aquel fin de semana en el que Nezumi se había quedado con él. Recordó cuando se bañaron juntos y una pequeña y triste sonrisa se extendió por sus temblorosos labios.

Se levantó del suelo del baño recordando también que, cuando estaban en la ducha, le preguntó cómo tenían sexo dos hombres. Se avergonzó de ello, ahora se daba cuenta de lo provocativo que podría haber sonado eso estando los dos allí dentro.

Mientras dejaba caer el agua caliente por su cuerpo, haciendo que las lágrimas se confundieran en su rostro, susurró algo que la persona que estaba en el pasillo, tras la puerta del baño, pudo escuchar gracias a su fino oído:

-_¿Sabes, Nezumi?_ -Susurró Sion, aún sabiendo que este no le escucharía nunca.- _A veces incluso deseo que todo lo malo regrese para que así al menos vuelvan también los buenos momentos... para que vuelvas tú._

.

Se pasaba las horas espiando esa casa. En realidad, había ido hasta esa ciudad de nuevo con ese fin.

Nezumi ya sabía que Sion habría crecido, pero nunca imaginó que podría ver una escena como aquella.

Cuando la rata miró por la ventana del chico, lo pudo ver en su cama removiéndose intranquilo.

-_Ne... Nezumi..._ -Susurró Sion entre ligeros jadeos y aspavientos mientras se removía en la cama.

Desde el primer día que Nezumi había regresado la ventana de la habitación de Sion estaba semi abierta. Una pequeña franja, invisible desde lejos. Lo que la rata no sabía es que el peliblanco siempre dejó así la ventana, desde hacía cuatro años, con la esperanza de que este volviese.

Nezumi se escondió rápidamente al ver que Sion se sentaba en la cama. Aún escondido pudo escuchar de nuevo sus jadeos pero no se atrevió a mirar de nuevo, por si este le veía. Entonces escuchó pasos y cuando volvió a mirar, vio como Sion se iba de la habitación sin ninguna ropa.

-_Espero no arrepentirme de esto..._ -Masculló Nezumi mientras abría la ventana y entraba silenciosamente en la habitación, siguiendo al peliblanco.

Cuando llegó hasta la puerta del baño, escuchó el agua de la ducha cayendo y, entre ese ruido, un leve susurro:

-_¿Sabes, Nezumi? A veces incluso deseo que todo lo malo regrese para que así al menos vuelvan también los buenos momentos... para que vuelvas tú._

Al oír los silenciosos sollozos de Sion bajo la ducha, decidió irse antes de cometer una estupidez y entrar en el baño a abrazarle para no soltarle nunca más.

Aún no sabía si era una buena idea volver con él. Quería saber más de la situación en la que estaba además de comprobar que la mafia ya no le perseguía y que había desaparecido de esa ciudad. No iba a volver a poner en peligro a Sion por nada del mundo.

-_¿Eres Nezumi?_ -Dijo una voz más infantil que adulta detrás de la rata.

-_¿Quién eres tú?_ -Preguntó la rata al ver a una chica de pelo castaño que le miraba inquisitivamente. Pensó en dejarla inconsciente y huir, pero el agua de la ducha seguía cayendo sin cesar, por lo que se tranquilizó.

-_Me llamo Lily y vivo aquí._ -Respondió con firmeza Lily mientras se acercaba al peliazul, al que llegaba por debajo del hombro.- _No deberías volver por aquí, Nezumi._

-_... ¿Por qué sabes quién soy?_ -Nezumi frunció el ceño, molesto por las palabras de la chica desconocida.

-_No lo sabía, solo lo supuse... _-Le contestó la castaña cruzándose de brazos y mirando con el ceño fruncido a la rata, como con desprecio.- _Sion no deja de murmurlarlo por las noches. Tu nombre, digo._

-_... No le digas que he estado aquí. _-Quiso que pareciese una amenaza, pero no lo consiguió.

-_No lo haré. Tan solo aléjate de él... _-Gruñó enfadada Lily, adoptando un tono anormal en ella.- _Sufre todos los días por tu culpa. ¿Para qué vuelves ahora? Además, él se va a casar con Safu._

-_¿Qué?_ -Jadeó Nezumi, abriendo con incrédulidad sus ojos plateados.

-_Así es. De hecho, Safu está embarazada. No tienes nada que hacer aquí._ -Lily sonrió con una extraña crueldad infantil.- _Aunque no tardará en dejar a Safu y entonces yo podré estar con él._

El agua de la ducha cesó y eso fue lo que hizo salir del trance a Nezumi. No podía creer lo que había dicho esa chica. Entonces, Lily señaló hacia un lado con la mano. Nezumi entendió que debía irse de allí... pero para siempre.

Cuando Sion salió por la puerta del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura, tan solo quedaba Lily frente a la puerta del baño.

-_¿Li-Lily? ¿Qué haces levantada tan tarde... o temprano?_ -Preguntó Sion confuso, preguntándose a él mismo la hora que sería en ese momento.

-_Bueno, es que oí ruidos y me preocupé por ti..._ -Sonrió Lily con ternura para cambiar su expresión rápidamente a una de preocupación.- _¿Estás... bien?_

-_Sí... ha sido lo de siempre._ -Le contestó el albino carraspeando ligeramente.

-_¿Quieres que hablemos?_

-_No, no pasa nada. Será mejor que duermas._ -Sion se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

-_Olvídate de él, Sion... Por favor... _-Susurró Lily antes de entrar en su habitación.

En silencio, Sion entró en su habitación y se quedó de pie en la puerta. Pensó en lo que la chica le había dicho. "_Olvídate de él..._".

-_Imposible... _-Susurró Sion mientras miraba en silencio el calendario al lado de la puerta.- _Te sientes sin esperanza, como si nada pudiera salvarte... Pero aún así no puedo simplemente borrar este sentimiento._

Un leve viento hizo a Sion estremecerse y darse cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta casi al completo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, observando aquella ventana abierta inocentemente.

Sion se acercó temeroso hasta esa ventana abierta por la que entraba una suave brisa helada. Puso las manos en el borde de aluminio y miró alrededor. Aunque el cielo aún estaba oscuro, en el horizonte se podía ver el color rosa grisáceo del amanecer imminente.

Ese color gris tan suave le recordó a los ojos de Nezumi. Lleno de esperanza, Sion respiró hondo y entonces pudo notar ese aroma... El aroma que hacía ya bastante tiempo que se había ido debilitando en la capa que guardaba celosamente en su armario. El aroma de Nezumi.

* * *

><p><em>Pobre Nezumi<em> **;w;**

****Esto pasa unos días** después** de que Lily llegue a la casa, por eso sabe cosas de Nezumi y eso... Porque Lily y Sion se han hecho_ bastante amigos y tal_. Aunque por lo que se ve, **Lily quiere ser algo más que una amiga... (?)**

**PD:** Los exámenes me están yendo _más o menos_ normal...! :_D **-** cree que aprobará por lo menos la mitad.

**PD2(?): **Sí, la Lily de mi fanfic es la misma Lily que la del anime (creo que ya lo dije ._.U)

**Byee~! ´w`)/**


	23. Visitas

El frío en las calles había aumentado notablemente, ya que era el último mes del año, uno de los más fríos. Pero el clima no importaba a las ratas callejeras y mucho menos a Nezumi.

Con su desaliñada ropa habitual más una chaqueta de cuero, caminaba por calles poco concurridas, evitando andar por las principales. Había decidido que iría a espiar durante un tiempo a Inukashi o tal vez a Safu... Aún no podía creer las palabras de Lily.

Entonces, justo cuando iba a asomar la cabeza en el cruce por donde podría espiar la casa de Inukashi, una conversación le llamó la atención.

-_Deberías decirle la verdad..._ -Dijo una voz que aunque era de chica sonaba demasiado ruda. Nezumi asomó la cabeza intentando que no se le viese demasiado y comprobó que era Inukashi la que hablaba frente a una chica de pelo corto.

-_Déjame en paz, Inukashi. No sabes nada._ -Bufó enfadada Safu, dejando de caminar repentinamente y mirando enfadada a la otra chica.- _Además, hemos hablado sobre esto. Dijiste que no volverías a sacar el tema._

-_Safu, por favor..._ -Nezumi se sorprendió al ver la expresión del rostro de Inukashi. Además de haber crecido bastante parecía dolida o preocupada por alguna razón.- _Cuéntame qué pasó esa noche._

-_N-no lo recuerdo... _-Murmuró la chica de pelo corto, ruborizándose un poco y mirando hacia un lado.

-_Por favor._ -Suplicó de nuevo Inukashi cogiendo las manos de la chica.- _Dime que lo del bebé es mentira... que en realidad no te acostaste con Sion._

-_... Sí que me acosté con Sion._ -Dijo firmemente Safu, mirando los castaños ojos de Inukashi con fijeza.- _Tengo ya veinte años, así que es normal que tenga sexo con la persona a la que quiero._

-_¿Aunque la otra persona no te ame?_

-_Nhg... _-Safu se mordió el labio y sacudió las manos para que Inukashi se las soltara.-_ Me da igual lo que pienses... Yo le amo y eso es lo que importa._

Después de estas palabras, Safu echó a correr al borde de las lágrimas dejando a Inukashi mirando la calle con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Nezumi escuchó la conversación hasta el final, aún escondido entre las sombras de ese callejón

Sin pensar en las consecuencias de lo que iba a hacer, decidió salir de su escondite y hablar con Inukashi. Cuando esta le vio salir de la calle no le reconoció al instante, sino que se le quedó mirando hasta que realmente supo quién era.

-_¿¡Ne-Nezumi!_ -Casi grito la chica, abriendo exageradamente los ojos.- _¡T-tú...!_

-_Siempre tan molesta, Inukashi._ -Le respondió la rata, poniéndose un dedo en los labios y mirando la calle por la que se había ido Safu hacia apenas unos segundos.- _¿Podemos ir a tu casa?_

-_Eh... S-sí, pero... ¡Aagh, son demasiadas las preguntas que te quiero hacer!_

.

-_¡Venga ya, habrá sido el viento!_ -Se rió Lily mientras mordisqueaba una galleta sentada en el sofá del salón junto a Sion.

-_Pero también pude olerle... _-Dijo dubitativo Sion mientras miraba distraídamente la tele.

-_Eso es imposible, Sion._ -Lily se puso seria de repente y se acercó al albino, agarrándole por los hombros y mirándole con fijeza.- _Sé que es duro de asumir, pero él ya no va a volver..._

-_Me prometió que volvería..._ -Sion bajó la cabeza, dolido, y después añadió:- _...y le creo._

Lily suspiró y negó con la cabeza mientras se dejaba caer encima de Sion y le prestaba atención a la tele. El chico suspiró también y puso los brazos encima de la castaña, a modo de abrazo. Las palabras de su amiga le habían hecho dudar, ya no estaba tan seguro de que Nezumi hubiese vuelto. Tal vez solo fue su imaginación, que le jugó una mala pasada.

Entonces el teléfono sonó.

.

La casa de Inukashi estaba bastante desordenada, como Nezumi esperaba. Por fuera ya parecía una mujer, pero en el fondo siempre sería la misma niña ruda y desordenada que amaba a los perros.

-_Supongo que sabrás lo de Safu..._ -Dijo lentamente Inukashi mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá que tenía en el salón.- _Conociéndote, seguro que nos has espiado._

-_Sí._ -Contestó tan solo la rata antes de sentarse también en el sofá junto a la chica.-_ ¿De verdad está embarazada de Sion?_

-_Eso dice ella... y la verdad es que ha engordado un poco._ -Inukashi parecía molesta mientras hablaba del embarazo de Safu. De repente, parpadeó rápidamente y miró con intensidad a la rata.- _Dime... ¿has ido a ver ya a Sion?_

-_Bueno... algo así. _-Carraspeó Nezumi, queriendo evitar el tema, aunque resignado ya a tener que contar sus aventuras de espionaje en casa del albino.- _La verdad es que anoche entré en su casa y me topé con una niña extraña._

-_Supongo que era Lily._ -Afirmó la chica asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza.- _¿Y qué te dijo?_

-_Me contó que Sion y Safu se iban a casar._ -Masculló entre dientes el ojigris mientras sus cejas se juntaban en expresión molesta.- _¿Es verdad?_

-_Cuando Sion consiga un trabajo con el que mantener una familia entonces se casarán._

-_Mierda... _-Nezumi se pasó la mano por la cara, tapándose los ojos y pensando qué debería hacer. Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta.

Inukashi y Nezumi se miraron fijamente en silencio, esperando que la persona que estaba fuera se identificase de alguna forma y pensando qué deberían hacer si era un conocido. Entonces sus temores tomaron forma.

-_¡Inukashi, ábreme, tengo una buena noticia!_ -Dijo entusiasmado Sion desde fuera.

Con la rapidez de una rata, el peliazul se escabulló a una habitación cualquiera mientras Inukashi se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta, intentando parecer serena. Justo cuando ya estaba con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, se giró un momento para mirar a Nezumi, el cual estaba observando desde una imperceptible rendija de la puerta de la habitación donde se ocultó. Entonces la chica abrió la puerta.

-_¡Hola!_ -Exclamó alegre Sion mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a la chica morena, que no supo cómo reaccionar.

-_Ho-hola. ¿A qué viene tanta efusuvidad, Sion?_ -Le contestó agitada ella, intentando zafarse del fuerte abrazo.

-_¡He conseguido trabajo, Inukashi! _-La sonrisa fingida de Inukashi se congeló repentinamente mientras Sion se separaba de ella para ver su reacción.- _¿Inukashi...?_

-_A-ah... Bien, ¿no?_ -Con un carraspeo, la morena intentó volver a sonreír mientras echó una rápida ojeada a la habitación donde estaba Nezumi. La puerta estaba cerrada.- _¿Y dónde es?_

-_En el instituto donde nosotros fuimos. _-Sion enterneció su rostro y bajó los ojos durante un momento, recordando todos los buenos momentos allí vividos con todos... con Nezumi también.

-_¿No eres demasiado joven para eso?_

-_Ah, yo también lo pensé. Pero necesitan gente y bueno... yo puedo hacerlo._

Después Nezumi escuchó cómo Inukashi le ofrecía algo de té al albino, el cual se sentó en el sofá donde hace unos minutos había estado él con la morena. Sion permaneció en silencio hasta que la chica volvió con una bandeja con té y unas galletas para acompañar.

-_Y bueno... ¿te casarás con Safu, entonces?_ -Dejó caer Inukashi, como quien no quiere la cosa mientras le daba un mordisco a una galleta.

-_Supongo que debería hacerlo, ¿no? _-Suspiró Sion mirando su taza de té.- _Espera un hijo mío, al fin y al cabo._

-_Sion, si te digo la verdad... _-Inukashi suspiró antes de seguir, buscando las palabras adecuadas que en realidad no encontró. Solo conseguía ser ruda siempre.- _... yo no creo que Safu esté embarazada._

_-... En el fondo yo tampoco estoy seguro._ -Rió nerviosamente el albino.- _Aunque sí que recuerdo un poco de esa noche._

-_¿Sí?_ -Preguntó interesada la chica, acercándose a Sion y prestándole más atención.- _¿Qué pasó? O sea... si puede saberse, ya sabes..._

-_Tranquila, no debo avergonzarme de algo así. O sí. _-Dudó durante un momento Sion.- _La verdad es que sí que... bueno, si que tuve sexo con ella._

-_Oh. Entonces ella no miente del todo._ -Gruñó la chica un poco desilusionada.- _¿La amas?_

-_No. _-Los dos se sorprendieron de lo rápido que había contestado el albino, incluso a Nezumi le extrañó.- _Quiero decir... es mi amiga. Pero nunca conseguiré amarla tanto como a..._

Y aunque Inukashi esperó durante unos segundos a que el chico acabase esa frase, Sion nunca la continuó, sino que se quedó mirando de nuevo su té, absorto en sus pensamientos, perdido en sus recuerdos.

-_¿Echas de menos a Nezumi?_ -Murmuró Inukashi, intentando ser delicada con ese tema ya que sabía que Sion nunca se había recuperado de la marcha de la rata.

-_Casi te sientes avergonzado... _-Empezó Sion, dejando escapar un largo suspiro antes.- _...de que alguien sea tan importante; de que sin él te sientas como si no fueras nada. Lo echo tanto de menos aún..._

-_Sion... _-A la chica le enterneció la voz quebrada de Sion y no pudo evitar darle un tímido abrazo. Entonces Inukashi dijo enfáticamente, queriendo que Nezumi le escuchara bien:- _Algún día volverá. Seguro._

-_A-ayer... ayer pude sentir su olor. _-Murmuró el albino mirando esperanzado los ojos castaños y sorprendidos de Inukashi.- _¿Crees que ha vuelto, Inukashi? ¿Lo crees?_

-_No lo sé. _-Le respondió la morena, sorprendida de los fuertes sentimientos que aún conservaba el albino por la rata. Entonces sonrió un poco y murmuró:- _Tal vez esté más cerca de lo que parece, ¿no?_

El chico sonrió con ella, observando su rostro durante un momento para después mirar por la ventana que iluminaba la habitación. El cielo estaba parcialmente cubierto por unas suaves nubes. "_En realidad siempre ha estado en mi corazón, nunca se fue de aquí._" murmuró aún mirando la ventana el chico, poniendo una mano sobre la parte izquierda de su pecho.

El corazón de Nezumi latía con fuerza, nervioso. En ese momento estaba luchando consigo mismo, reprimiéndose las increíbles ganas que tenía de salir de esa habitación y abrazar al albino que estaba a escasos metros de él. Podía notar como su alma se rendía a ese fuerte sentimiento y su corazón simplemente se arrodillaba.

Solo quería salir corriendo de allí, alejarse, olvidarlo todo; pero a la vez no podía irse, por eso había vuelto a ese sitio. No pudo aguantar más el dolor de la distancia, pero ahora que estaba tan cerca estaba dudando. No era lo suficientemente fuerte para estar alejado, aunque nunca lo había sentido tanto como en ese momento. Todo su orgullo se rompió en pedazos al darse cuenta.

-_¿Inukashi?_ -Preguntó una voz femenina a la vez que llamaba a la puerta. Era Safu.- _¿Estás ahí? S-siento lo de antes... ábreme, por favor._

-_Voy. _-La morena se levantó rápidamente del sofá y Sion salió del trance, mirando la puerta fijamente.

-_Lo siento._ -Masculló avergonzada la chica de pelo corto en cuanto Inukashi abrió la puerta. Entonces Safu se dio cuenta de que Sion estaba sentado en el sofá de dentro.- _¿Qué haces aquí, Sion?_

-_Le vine a decir a Inukashi lo de mi trabajo._ -Sonrió tímidamente el albino mientras las dos chicas entraban y se sentaban en el sofá, cada una a un lado de él.

-_Ah, yo también venía para lo mismo. En cuanto me llamaste y me diste la noticia fui corriendo a decírselo al organizador de la boda. _-Explicó Safu mientras sonreía con felicidad. Inukashi y Sion se miraron, sin saber qué decir, decidiendo mutuamente desechar la conversación que habían tenido unos minutos antes.- _Nos casaremos dentro de un mes._

-_¿¡T-tan pronto! _-Gritó Inukashi mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente e intentaba no pensar en el dolor que Nezumi estaría sintiendo al oír todo eso.- _¿No crees que es un poco precipitado, Safu?_

-_¡Claro que no!_ -Reprochó la chica mirando a Sion, el cual estaba aún asimilándolo todo.- ¿Verdad, Sion?

-_Eh... claro._ -El intento de sonrisa del albino no dio demasiados frutos, así que desistió.

Mientras Safu hablaba y hablaba sobre la próxima boda, Sion e Inukashi intentaban dar su mejor sonrisa con esfuerzo. A Nezumi se le hizo interminable esa retahíla de dolorosas palabras que le herían como puñales. Entonces realmente se iban a casar. Todo había terminado. ¿Para qué iba a vivir ahora? Nunca había pensado en algo así.

Cuando finalemente se escucharon las palabras de despedida de los prometidos y la puerta cerrarse, Inukashi vaciló unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta donde estaba la rata.

-_Nezumi... _-Susurró Inukashi mientras asomaba la cabeza en la habitación y veía a la rata apoyada contra la pared y expresión extrañamente serena.- _¿Estás bien?_

-_No. _-Contestó cortante el chico, mirándole de reojo para levantarse unos segundos después. Cuando llegó a la puerta se apoyó contra el marco y miró con dolor a la morena.- _¿Qué se supone que debería hacer ahora?_

-_N-no lo sé... _-Murmuró la chica, sorprendida por los sentimientos que parecían florecer en el rostro de la rata. Nunca le había visto tan dolido.- _Tal vez deberías presentarte frente a él a ver qué hace._

-_El otro día me vio delante de su casa y me besó._

-_¿¡Q-queé!_ -Gritó Inukashi mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.- _Pero.. pero... ¿y por qué no se acuerda o no me lo ha dicho?_

-_Estaba oscuro y yo huí. Supongo que cree que besó a un desconocido y se avergüenza de ello. _-Se rió tristemente Nezumi mientras iba al salón y se dejaba caer en el sofá. Respiró hondo y pudo notar el aroma del albino en el aire.

-_Huíste... ¿Por qué no quieres que Sion sepa que has vuelto?_ -Inukashi se sentó junto a Nezumi, mirándole con interés.

-_Porque tengo miedo... _-Confesó Nezumi apartando la mirada.

-_¿De qué?_

-_De que él decida seguir con la boda, de que no pueda hacer otra cosa que seguirle hasta su muerte, de quererle por siempre... _-Dijo la rata atropelladamente con expresión de dolor.- _Pero tampoco puedo irme, simplemente no puedo. Estos años han sido... tan duros._

-_Nezumi... nunca te había visto así._ -Contestó con sorpresa Inukashi, compadeciéndose del ojigris.- _Aún así creo que deberías hacerle saber que estás aquí o que le sigues queriendo... algo. Pero que sepa que estás aquí._

-_Inukashi, no lo entiendes. _-Le reprochó el chico inquisitivamente.- _No quiero presentarme frente a él, porque una vez me miré con esos ojos tan inocentes no podré volverme a ir nunca más._

-_Eso no tiene nada de malo._

-_Sí que lo tiene. Aunque yo vuelva a quedar atrapado aquí, él seguirá con la boda. Le conozco. _-Suspiró pesadamente la rata, negando con la cabeza y mirando el suelo por unos instantes.- _¿Sabes? Por muy fuerte que sea, no creo poder resistir verle con esa chica._

-_Suenas tan vulnerable, Nezumi. Como cuando éramos pequeños que... _-Recordó Inukashi, acallada por la fiera mirada del chico, que le impidió seguir.

-_Mi pasado ya no importa, no quiero recordar eso._

Tras sus palabras cortantes, Nezumi se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta ante la atenta mirada de la morena. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta, vaciló unos instantes y después miró hacia a atrás, viendo a la chica que no se había movido del sofá.

-_Tal vez te haga caso y le haga saber que estoy aquí. Solo tal vez._

Entonces la rata salió de la casa con rapidez mientras Inukashi dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios. Ese tal vez sonaba a un clarísimo sí de Nezumi. Estaba segura de que volverían a encontrarse.

* * *

><p>Eh, <em>hola<em>! :D

Siento la tardanza, de verdad e_eU Pero el cap ha sido un **poco** más largo de lo habitual ·w·)/

Y nada, que aquí Nezumi e Inukashi** son un poco OoC**, pero la situación lo requería así. (?)

Safu se quiere casar _**ya!**_ _Oh Dios Mío_, **qué** pasará? **-** _en realidad ella ya lo sabe_ (?)

**Como sea!** :D Gracias por la paciencia -_reverencia_- Espero que os haya gustado el cap y todo eso~

Intentaré darme más prisa escribiendo pero _a veces no doy más de mi_ D:

**Por cierto,** por si alguien me seguía en** Twitter~**... Antes era **My_CorePride**, pero **me he cambiado el nombre** a **Cheshire_Bear** :3 Así que eso, si alguien me quiere seguir y _fangirleamos_ por ahí, pues _perfecto_... (?)

**Bai-baaai~! ´w`)/**


	24. Primer intento

Nunca en sus veinte años de vida había estado tan estúpidamente nervioso. Había hecho ese recorrido ya unas cuantas veces, pero el camino hacia la casa de Sion en esa noche fría y de cielo despejado le estaba desquiciando más que nunca.

Nezumi caminaba con rapidez entre los callejones que le llevarían a esa casa. Y sí, estaba nervioso, más de lo que nunca lo había estado. Estaba dispuesto a presentarse ante Sion pero entonces... ¿qué le iba a decir? No tenía ni idea.

Antes de que se diese cuenta, ya estaba frente a la casa que había visitado ya anteriormente. La rata observó en silencio y con las manos en los bolsillos las ventanas oscuras que el edificio poseía. Pensó que estarían ya durmiendo, pues no se veía ninguna luz.

Suspiró y se formó un poco de vaho ante sus labios para desaparecer segundos después. Echó en falta su roída capa, la misma que le había dado al albino hace ya cuatro años. Cerró los ojos y se decidió a entrar.

Saltar la valla no fue un inconveniente, y subir hasta el tejado de la casa tampoco, ya que había un árbol que hacía de fácil acceso el lugar. Cuando estuvo allí arriba y apoyó ligeramente las manos contra el cristal de la ventana para moverlo y abrirla, notó que estaba abierta. ¿Por qué Sion la seguía dejando abierta?

Entró silencioso como una rata y vio que el albino suspiraba tranquilamente en su cama. Ni siquiera lo pensó y se acercó a él, arrodillándose en el borde de la cama. El chico estaba de espaldas a la ventana, por lo que Nezumi no pudo ver su rostro hasta que estuvo cerca. Cuando su pálida mano se movió para acariciar el blanco cabello de Sion, escuchó un suspiro pesado justo en la puerta de la habitación.

-_¿Qué hace aquí una rata de alcantarilla?_ -Preguntó una voz aniñada que provenía de una chica que estaba contra la puerta de la habitación y los brazos cruzados. Era Lily.- _Te dije que no volvieras._

-_Eso a ti no te concierne._ -Gruñó con rabia la rata al verse ofuscado por la niña.- _Además, ¿qué haces en la habitación de Sion? Lárgate._

-_Esta es mi casa. Eres tú el que no pinta nada aquí._

-_Déjame en paz._ -Nezumi apartó la mirada y volvió a mirar al chico que aún dormía tranquilamente en la cama. Acercó el rostro al pelo albino del chico y notó el dulce aroma que aún conservaba.

-_¡Vete de aquí!_ -Dijo enfadada Lily al ver a la rata acercándose tanto a su querido Sion. Con ese grito hizo que el albino se removiese en la cama y empezase a parpadear confuso.- _¡Mierda!_

Lily se movió rápidamente hasta Nezumi, que seguía de rodillas junto a la cama y, cuando Sion se giró para ver qué eran esos gritos en su habitación, lo único que vio fue a su pequeña hermanastra besando al chico que hace unos años le dejó llorando por él.

La rata intentó zafarse de la chica, que le besaba con una fingida e infantil pasión, pero no pudo. Los ojos bermejos de Sion observaron la escena hasta que finalmente comprendió qué estaba pasando. Su expresión pasó de la felicidad a la sorpresa y confusión hasta llegar a un dolor extraño.

-_¡Sion!_ -Dijo Nezumi cuando al fin Lily le dejó en paz, acercándose al albino y cogiendo sus manos.

-_¿Ne-Nezumi... qué...?_ -Con temor, la rata observó cómo los ojos del chico se humedecian y su rostro adoptaba una expresión de dolor.- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Y Lily por qué...?_

-_Sion, lo siento. Nezumi y yo estamos saliendo._ -La firmeza con la que hablaba la castaña sorprendió al ojigris, que giró la cabeza para mirarle con la boca abierta de par en par. ¿Qué estaba diciendo esa niña?.-_ Él vino aquí a decírtelo, pero yo quería evitarlo para que no sufrieras. Lo siento, de verdad._

-_E-eso es... imposible..._ -Sion negó repetidas veces con la cabeza sin poder dejar de mirar al chico que allí estaba y que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo.-_ Es una pesadilla. Siempre tengo pesadillas así que... esto no está pasando realmente, ¿verdad?_

-_Lo siento._ -Murmuró con dolor fingido Lily, bajando la cabeza y mirando de reojo a Nezumi, el cual estaba tan confuso que no sabía qué decir.- _Nezumi, deberías irte._

-_No. Yo... _-Comenzó la rata para quedarse en silencio de nuevo, mirando los ojos rojos del chico al que seguía amando y le observaban tan tristemente.

-_Vete. _-Gimió Sion antes de taparse el rostro con las sábanas y empezar a llorar amargamente.- _Fuera de aquí los dos. Ya._

Nezumi se levantó y se alejó de la cama hasta que tocó la ventana con la espalda. Miró un momento a Lily, que estaba ya abriendo la puerta para salir. Esta le devolvió la mirada y sonrió con maldad. La rata quiso ir y matarla. Tan solo matarla y llevarse a Sion lejos. Pero sabía que aunque hiciese todo eso, el albino no le iba a perdonar.

Era estúpido, pues en realidad Sion no tenía razón para enfadarse ya que él había dejado embarazada a Safu. Pero Nezumi no le guardaba rencor alguno por ello. Simplemente quería estar con él, no le importaba cómo.

.

Cuando Inukashi se levantó y miró por la ventana, se llevó una gran decepción ya que estaba lloviendo con fuerza. Había quedado en el parque con Safu para ir a dar una vuelta y tal vez a hacer unas cuantas compras, como solían hacer.

Aún cuando estaba mirando por la ventana, escuchó a alguien toser justo fuera de su casa. Se extrañó ya que en el segundo piso de ese edificio no vivía nadie más que ella. Así que fue a abrir la puerta y, al principio, solo pudo ver el mal temporal desde su puerta por el porche, pero al mirar hacia abajo vio a una persona apoyada justo al lado de su puerta, sentado.

-_¿Nezumi?_ -Dijo un poco alarmada Inukashi al ver al chico más pálido de lo normal allí tirado.- _¿Qué haces aquí? Anda, entra o cogerás frío._

Cuando agarró uno de sus brazos notó que el chico estaba mojado por la lluvia. Extrañamente obediente, Nezumi se dejó llevar hacia dentro. Inukashi le quitó la chaqueta mientras le echaba la bronca diciéndole que no podía simplemente quedarse en la calle a dormir en aquella época del año, incluso le ofreció su casa.

-_He visto a Sion._ -Musitó Nezumi con la cabeza baja mientras Inukashi colgaba la chaqueta de cuero del chico.

-_¿Y qué ha pasado?_ -Los ojos castaños de Inukashi brillaron de expectación.

-_Él estaba durmiendo y cuando entré en la habitación Lily estaba en la puerta._ -Recordó con un suspiro la rata, dirigiéndose al sofá y dejándose caer en él.- _Nos... bueno, hablamos un poco. Quería que me fuera._

-_Esa niña... parecía más amable._ -Gruñó la chica mientras se sentaba junto al ojigris.

-_En fin, yo desperté a Sion pero ella vino y... y me besó. _-Explicó Nezumi mirando por primera vez a Inukashi, totalmente confundido y negando con la cabeza, incrédulo.

-_¿Que te besó? ¿Pe-pero por qué?_

-_Después le dijo a Sion que ella y yo estábamos saliendo y él... se puso a llorar y a decirme que me fuera y.. no sé... _-Inukashi notó por primera vez los lentos y torpes movimientos de la rata. Entonces cogió su barbilla y se acercó un poco, lo suficiente como para notar el olor a alcohol.

-_Has bebido._ -Susurró la morena mientras le miraba compadeciéndose de él.- _Deberías ducharte y dormir un poco._

Nezumi negó con la cabeza haciendo que su pelo mojado se deshiciese de la coleta que llevaba, cayendo así todo su cabello hasta los hombros. Inukashi suspiró y se dispuso a intentar quitarle la camiseta que estaba totalmente mojada, como toda la demás ropa que llevaba.

-_Déjame, Inukashi..._ -Gruñó mareado Nezumi, tumbándose en el sofá con la torpe intención de huir de la chica.- _Pervertida, suéltame._

-_No quiero imaginar cuánto has tenido que beber para ponerte de esta manera, de verdad. _-Se quejó la otra intentando desnudar el torso del ojigris.- _Te ayudaré con lo de Sion, pero no puedes ir a verle de nuevo así. Tienes que descansar y te obligaré si hace falta._

-_¿De verdad?_ -Preguntó la rata volviendo a incorporarse como podía mientras sacudía ligeramente el pelo, dejando gotitas por todas partes.

-_Sí, pesado._ -Contestó Inukashi a la vez que conseguía quitar la empapada camiseta al chico.

-_Gracias._ -Susurró Nezumi antes de acercarse hasta la chica que estaba despistada sacudiendo la camiseta y darle un suave beso en los labios.

Después la rata se levantó con torpeza de su sitio y se fue hacia el baño, obedeciendo las órdenes de la morena, que se había quedado paralizada por el atípico y extraño comportamiento del chico. Pero escuchar la puerta principal cerrándose le hizo salir de su _shock_.

-_¿Inukashi?_ -Llamó Safu desde la entrada mientras se quitaba la chaqueta rápidamente.

-_¿Q-qué... qué haces aquí, Safu? _-La chica se puso de pie rápidamente, escondiendo la prenda mojada entre los cojines del sofá antes.- _Estás toda mojada._

-_¡Eso no importa! Sion está otra ve-..._ -Safu dejó de hablar al escuchar como la ducha se encendía y empezaba a caer el agua con estrépito.- _¿Quién hay ahí?_

-_¿E-eh? ¡Ah...! Bueno..._ -Inukashi se mordió el labio, avergonzada por la excusa que tendría que decir, pero temiendo que su amiga descubriese que Nezumi había vuelto.- _Es... ya sabes, un chico._

-_Un chico, ¿eh? _-Safu entrecerró los ojos, desconfiando.- _Aquí hay gato encerrado..._

-_Más bien rata... _-Susurró la morena.

-_¿Qué?_

-_¡Nada, nada!_

-_Como sea... _-La chica de pelo corto decidió dejar de lado ese tema y se acercó rápidamente hasta su amiga, cogiendo sus morenas manos y mirándole preocupada.- _¡Karan me llamó hace un momento y me dijo que Sion vuelve a estar triste! ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a visitarle?_

-_¿Visitarle? Pues..._ -Inukashi lo pensó durante dos segundos y negó con la cabeza, temiendo que Sion le dijese algo sobre Nezumi.- _No, creo que deberíamos dejarlo durante un tiempo solo. Me refiero a que supongo que necesita su tiempo para olvidar a Nezumi y..._

-_¡Ya lo tendría que haber olvidado!_ -Le cortó Safu con un grito enfadado mientras se sentaba en el sofá.- _¿Por qué, Inukashi, por qué no le gusto? ¡Lo he hecho todo por él!_

-_No puedes obligarle a que te quiera... y menos a separar a dos personas que están obviamente destinadas._

-_Deja de decir tonterías._ -Dijo Safu quitándole importancia.- _Eso del destino es una estupidez._

-_No creo que sea una estupidez._ -Contestó una voz aterciopelada y calmada desde la puerta del baño.

-_¡T-tú...!_ -Jadeó la chica de pelo corto abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

-_Hola, futura señora de Sion. _-Sonrió burlonamente Nezumi mientras se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta a la vez que cruzaba los brazos sobre su torso desnudo, pues solo llevaba una toalla atada a la cintura.

.

La lluvia seguía cayendo contra el frío cristal de la habitación de Sion. Estaba solo, en la cama, mirando el gris cielo. No podía parar de pensar en la noche anterior.

Nezumi había vuelto, justo como él deseaba desde hace cuatro largos años pero... la verdad es que no creía las palabras de Lily, pero fueron una buena excusa para echarlos a los dos de allí.

La verdad era que él se sintió terriblemente culpable al ver al ojigris mirándole de nuevo. Solo podía pensar en que el día de su propia boda estaba tan cerca... no quería que Nezumi estuviera allí ese día. Él había vuelto, sí; pero ahora debía marcharse de nuevo.

Tenía una responsabilidad que cumplir, pues iba a tener un hijo y una esposa a los que cuidar. Aunque tenía clarísimo que nunca podría olvidar a Nezumi, nunca. Por eso simplemente haría que se olvidara de él, para que no sufriera.

-_¿Sion?_ -Preguntó una voz llena de inocencia y culpa desde la puerta.- _¿Puedo pasar?_

-_Ah, Lily... Pasa._ -Sion ni siquiera se esforzó en sonreír, pues sabía que con esa niña algo tan falso como una sonrisa en ese momento no iba a colar.

-_Siento tanto lo de ayer, yo-..._

-_Lily. _-Le cortó Sion arrancando su mirada del cielo encapotado para fijarla en los ojoz azul oscuro de la chica.- _No me lo creí. No preguntaré por qué hiciste eso pero... no lo hagas otra vez, por favor. No delante mío._

-_...O-oh. Lo... lo siento. _-Lily se sorprendió de que Sion se hubiera dado cuenta de la mentira que ayer dijo con tanta seguridad. Avergonzada, volvió a salir del cuarto sin saber ni qué decir, dejando solo al albino.

Sion suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Había decidido que debía alejar a Nezumi de él, pero no podía hacer nada con ese sentimiento dentro suyo... Quería verlo.

.

-_¡Así que por tu culpa Sion está de nuevo triste!_

-_Si es así, ves tú a consolarlo, que es tu deber como su prometida._

-_¿¡Qué se supone que le hiciste, maldito pervertido!_

-_¡No le hice nada, estúpida!_

-_¿Y cómo sabes lo de la boda?_

-_También sé lo del supuesto bebé._

-_¡Nos has estado espiando, te voy a denunciar!_

-_**¡YA BASTA!**_ -Gritó al fin Inukashi haciendo que Safu dejase de gritarle a Nezumi mientras se vestía.- _¿Es que no podéis llevaros bien?_

-_No._ -Respondieron a coro Safu y Nezumi.

-_En realidad es obvio... _-Murmuró Inukashi molesta mientras se tocaba el pelo, nerviosa.

Entonces Inukashi descubrió que el silencio entre esos dos era aún más tenso que si se estaban peleando. Aún así, el silencio no podía durar demasiado.

-_Asquerosa rata... _-Masculló Safu cruzándose de brazos y sentándose de nuevo en el sofá.

-_Cállate ya, falsa embarazada._ -Se burló Nezumi mientras se abrochaba los pantalones.

-_¿¡Qué has dicho!_ -Gritó la chica de pelo corto, haciendo ademán de levantarse.

-_¡Vale, por favor, está bien! _-Intentó calmarles Inukashi de nuevo.-_ De eso quería hablar contigo, Safu._

-_¿Del embarazo?_ -Le preguntó la chica desviando la mirada, nerviosa.

-_Sí... ¿Crees que podríamos ir a la farmacia a por una prueba de embarazo?_

-_¿Es que dudas de mi, Inukashi? _-Le contestó a modo de pregunta Safu, dramatizando.

Mientras Nezumi se ponía su ropa aún un poco húmeda pudo escuchar la pelea que tuvieron Inukashi y Safu sobre el embarazo. La prometida de Sion simplemente se negaba a hacerse una prueba de embarazo con varias excusas, en su mayoría estúpidas.

Se sentía ya un poco más despejado, pero aún sentía los efectos del alcohol. Por eso se le vino a la cabeza el volver a casa de Sion e intentar explicárselo todo. Tal vez así consiguiera hacerle entrar en razón y así ser felices al fin. Era una idea estúpida, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Era eso o nada.

Aún estaban peleando las chicas en el salón cuando Nezumi salió de la habitación y con un pequeño cabeceo se despidió de ellas, aunque de Safu solo recibió una mirada de advertencia, la cual ignoró por completo. Quería gritarle que él iba a ir ahora mismo con Sion y lo iba a besar como ella nunca lo haría. Pero parecería un loco si hiciera algo como eso, así qu simplemente salió de casa de su amiga con una idea en mente: ver a Sion.

* * *

><p><em>Sé que todo es un poco confuso<em> xDDDDDDDD

**Bye~! ´w`)/**


	25. Rechazo

Aunque Karan no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso de dejar a Sion solo cuando estaba de esa manera, accedió a ser acompañada por Lily a hacer sus compras y algún que otro recado. La chica quería alejarse durante un tiempo del albino, pues seguía avergonzada por haber sido descubierta y no sabía cómo hablarle.

-_No te preocupes más, mamá... Estoy bien._ -Le sonrió su hijo a Karan, calmándole así un poco.

-_Está bien... No tardaremos más de media hora._

Tras esa pequeña conversación, Sion se quedó solo en la casa. Hacía tiempo que no sentía esa profunda tranquilidad. Solo, sin ningún tipo de sonido ni nada por el estilo. El completo silencio que...

La sangre de Sion pareció helarse al escuchar claramente un suspiro en el piso superior de la casa. Nunca creyó tener tan buen oído, pero estaba segurísimo de que alguien había suspirado.

Con miedo y tal vez un poco de esperanza, subió silenciosamente las escaleras. La puerta de su habitación estaba entre abierta y desde donde estaba Sion solo podía verse la ventana, la cual estaba abierta y entraba la lluvia, mojando el suelo.

Rápidamente Sion entró sin mirar a ningún otro sitio y se asomó a la ventana. Sintió como la lluvia mojaba su rostro, limpiándolo de alguna forma. Sintió ganas de gritar, pero entonces sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura y una cabeza apoyándose en su hombro.

Sion no se giró, pues no lo necesitaba para saber quién era.

-_Nezumi..._ -Susurró como si siempre hubiese sabido que lo tenía que hacer en ese preciso momento.

-_Te he echado tanto de menos._ -Contestó la rata sin levantar la cabeza que había apoyado contra el hombro del albino.

-_¿Po-por qué has vuelto?_ -Sion ya había decidido que debía hacerse el duro con él, pero le resultaba demasiado difícil.

-_Porque tú querías que volviera._

-_Mentira._

-_¿Entonces por qué sigues dejando la ventana abierta, sin ningún tipo de seguridad?_

En realidad Nezumi tenía razón y eso le daba rabia a Sion. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que tener la razón? ¿Por qué le tenía que conocer más que él a si mismo? Sion se mordió el labio e intentó zafarse de los brazos de la rata, que cedieron con una sorprendente facilidad.

Y cuando el albino se giró y miró de nuevo el rostro de Nezumi no pudo pensar en nada más. Fue como en el pasado, sus ojos plateados y fríos le atraparon y no pudo más que caer en la trampa.

Nezumi cogió la barbilla ajena con delicadeza y le miró durante unos segundos a los ojos, pidiendo permiso para lo que iba a hacer. No encontró ninguna resistencia por parte de Sion, simplemente le miraba fijamente con esos grandes ojos rojos que poseía.

Entonces no dudó más y simplemente le besó. Fue un beso tierno, sólo rozó los labios contra los ajenos ya que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el chico. Sion sólo reaccionó cuando notó las manos mojadas de Nezumi acariciando la piel de su espalda bajo la ropa.

-_¡Para!_ -Se quejó Sion girando el rostro y empujando el pecho del ojigris. Se relamió un poco y notó un sabor conocido.- _¿Ha-has bebido?_

-_Sólo un poco._ -Rodó los ojos la rata y se dejó empujar con facilidad dado que sus reflejos eran escasos por la bebida.

-_Entonces vete._

En el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, Nezumi nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz en el chico; una voz tan fría, tan distante. Miró sus ojos sangre, supuestas ventanas del alma, pero allí sólo encontró una mirada inescrutable que parecía haber perdido todo el brillo que antes solían tener.

La lluvia azotó con renovada fuerza el cristal, aumentando de intensidad. Eso fue lo que hizo que la situación fuese más real en medio del silencio y la sensación de ebriedad de Nezumi, el cual se negaba a aceptar aquel rostro inexpresivo del peliblanco.

-_Lo de Lily es mentira._ -Intentó excusarse con voz ronca el ojigris, sin atreverse a tocar de nuevo a Sion.

-_Eso ya lo sé._

-_¿E-entonces qué...?_ -Los párpados blancos del mayor se cerraron y abrieron un par de veces con confusión. Esa respuesta no se la esperaba.

-_Nezumi, me voy a casar con Safu. Voy a formar una familia con ella._ -Aunque las palabras le dolían como si las estuviese escribiendo con su propia sangre, tomó aire y ocultó su infinito dolor con un velo de indiferencia.-_ Tú prometiste volver, pero yo nunca prometí seguir amándote._

A pesar de que en la casa era cálida, Sion tuvo un escalofrío y tuvo que reprimirse el estremecimiento que le provocaba mentir de tal forma. Amar era una palabra que se quedaba ridículamente corta ante el sentimiento que le envolvía y le arrullaba cuando veía al chico que ahora mismo tenía ante si, con aquella mirada que pasó de ser incrédula a estar falta de cualquier emoción.

-_Entonces... ya... ya me voy..._ -Nezumi no vio ningún tipo de restricción por parte del peliblanco para evitar que se fuera así. Con un ligero chapoteo por su ropa, que volvía a estar mojada por haber salido bajo la lluvia, se dirigió a la ventana.

-_Por cierto..._ -Nezumi giró tan rápidamente la cabeza que se hizo daño en el cuello, pero no demostró aquel dolor que se quedaba pequeño ante el vacío de su pecho. Esperó a que Sion continuase con la frase que pareció quedarse en el aire.- _No vuelvas a entrar por la ventana. Si puede ser, simplemente... simplemente no vuelvas... a entrar._

-_...Sí._ -Quería llorar y suplicarle. Realmente quería. Pero no pareciera que eso fuese a cambiar la imperturbable expresión de Sion. Así que simplemente susurró:- _Te sigo queriendo, Sion... creo que siempre lo haré._ -Y salió por la ventana.

.

Uno... Cinco... Quince segundos...

Sion dejó de contar y finalmente dejó caer la armadura con la que se había protegido de Nezumi, la cual también había ocultado sus propios sentimientos. No parecía quedar nada de aquella armadura invisible.

Las dudas asaltaban al albino y no paraba de hacerse preguntas hasta que, sin poder aguantarlo, la mezcla de emociones desbordó por sus ojos y se precipitó por las mejillas. Apoyó la espalda en la pared junto a la ventana y se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Con una mano temblorosa, se rozó los labios. Le había besado...

.

El tren siempre iba lleno de gente y había bastante ruido, pero eso a Lily no parecía afectarle. Si no fuese porque Karan estaba atenta a las bolsas de la compra, se habría dado cuenta de la expresión ausente de su hija adoptiva.

Con una pequeña mano, Lily acarició sus propios labios con cuidado mientras su mente viajaba a la noche anterior, recordando a cierta persona de largo cabello azulado y penetrantes ojos perlados.

.

-_Dentro de dos meses, todos empezarán a sospechar al ver que tu vientre no crece, Safu..._

-_¡Mi vientre ya ha empezado a crecer, por si no te habías dado cuenta!_

Desde que Nezumi se había ido, Inukashi y Safu habían continuado discutiendo. La joven prometida siempre intentaba rehuír el tema del embarazo cuando Inukashi lo sacaba a relucir, pues no parecía que le gustase discutir sobre ello.

Ya con su chaqueta puesta y el bolso colgado del hombro, Safu resopló y miró a su amiga con los brazos cruzados, la cual le impedía salir por la puerta.

-_Inukashi, déjame salir de una vez o... _-Safu miró a la chica con ceño, enfadada por estar allí retenida.

-_Vamos, Safu, tan sólo una prueba de maternidad y te dejaré ir._ -Le dijo suplicante la castaña, apoyada contra la puerta de su casa.- _Si realmente tienes un niño ahí dentro, no debería importarte demostrarlo, ¿no?_

-_Mira..._ -Tras un largo suspiro que consiguió relajar la tensión que sentía, Safu optó por adoptar un tono de voz menos agresivo.- _Si dentro de dos semanas no ves cambio alguno en mi silueta, me haré la maldita prueba de embarazo, ¿está bien?_

-_Hmm..._ -Inukashi entrecerró los ojos e intentó descubrir qué se traía entre manos la chica, pero al no encontrar queja ante esta proposición, asintió con la cabeza y se apartó de la puerta.- _Está bien... dentro de dos semanas._

-_Adiós, pesada._ -Sonrió finalmente Safu con cariño, despidiéndose de su amiga.

Mientras la joven bajaba las escaleras del bloque de pisos, se acarició el vientre con la palma de la mano, pensando cuánto tendría que engordar para poder convencer a su amiga de su supuesto embarazo.

* * *

><p>Eh, <em>cuánto tiempo<em>~ **·w·)'**

Lo siento, pero supongo que entenderéis que mi inspiración se fue a tomar viento D: Nunca había escrito algo de tantos capítulos y llega un punto en el que no sabes si podrás continuar y te deprimes y bueh, me deprimí y todo (?) Le tengo mucho cariño a este fanfic y me supo muy mal dejar de escribirlo cuando antes había semanas en que colgaba un capítulo nuevo cada día D:

¡Pero bueno! Aquí estoy de nuevo con una **gran** inspiración y retomando de nuevo este fanfic~ Que por cierto, _intentaré no alargarlo mucho más_. Sí, lo siento, pero **no puedo hacer algo infinito** xDDDDDDD

También quiero pedir disculpas anticipadas porque he decidido inspirarme en _School Days_ para el final de este fanfic. Si alguien ha visto ese anime entenderá por qué me disculpo... xDDDD Pero tampoco será **exactamente** lo mismo, así que _no penséis demasiado en ello_ ·w·)

**¡_Dejadme sorprenderos de nuevo_~! ´w`)/**


	26. Un nuevo amor

La lluvia seguía cayendo del oscuro cielo encapotado, mojando la hierba verde del patio de la casa de Sion... y también mojando a cierta rata.

Con un golpe sordo, Nezumi bajó hasta la fresca hierba del suelo y, una vez allí, simplemente se dejó caer. Se sentía mareado y como si hubiese estado corriendo durante horas. Encima todo le daba vueltas. Aun con todo, su cabeza tenía una extraña serenidad, lo cual no era precisamente bueno. Hubiese preferido no haber escuchado nada de lo que Sion le había dicho.

Pero allí estaba, tirado en el patio contra la pared de la casa, mojándose aún más si era posible. Ni siquiera podía llorar de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban después de ese claro rechazo del peliblanco. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?

Como si fuese una respuesta a su pregunta mental, escuchó entre el ruido de las gotas al caer la entrada metálica del patio abriéndose. Escuchó también las voces de Karan y Lily. Un sentimiento amargo le subió del estómago hasta la garganta, como si le quemase. Echaba todas las culpas del comportamiento de Sion a Lily porque... porque sino tendría que echárselas a él mismo y eso acabaría autodestruyéndole.

Nezumi hizo un torpe ademán de levantarse e irse antes de que le encontrasen allí, pero volvió a caer al suelo mojado, haciendo un leve ruido; pareció el suficiente, pues una cabeza de cabello castaño y totalmente mojado asomó por una esquina de la casa, mirando a la rata con ojos curiosos.

—_¿Nezumi?_

.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando escuchó esa especie de chapoteo en un lateral de la casa, justo... justo debajo de la ventana de Sion. Sólo conocía a una persona que pudiese subir y bajar por la ventana de su hermanastro de aquella forma y ese era...

—_¿Nezumi?_ —Preguntó retóricamente Lily al confirmar sus sospechas y asomarse al patio lateral de la casa. Vio al chico en el suelo, lanzándole puñaladas con sus fríos ojos grises.

—_¿Qué haces aquí?_ -La voz de la rata no sonó tan amenazadora como ella creía que sonaría y el corazón se le acceleró tontamente. No sabía si enfadarse por sentirse así, pero aceptó sus contradictorias emociones con simpleza infantil y se dejó llevar.

—_Escuché algo y... de todas formas yo vivo aquí y el que no pinta nada eres..._ -Lily se acercó y se agachó junto a él. Nezumi le miró confuso, pero no se movió. La chica tragó saliva y dejó escapar de sus labios lo que llevaba pensando todo el día:— _Sal conmigo._

.

Pareció que en ese momento la lluvia quería taladrar el suelo. Aun así Nezumi había escuchado perfectamente lo que Lily le había dicho. Esa chica odiosa... ¿Qué se supone que pretendía?

—_¿... Eres idiota?_ —Con un parpadeo, Nezumi trató de apartar las pequeñas gotas de agua que le nublaban la vista.

—_¡N-no, quiero decir...! ¡Piénsalo!_ -La ojiazul se mordió el labio y su rostro enrojeció.— _Si sales conmigo... podrás seguir viendo a Sion sin tener que entrar por su ventana de incógnito y-y... Sólo quiero ayudar._

—_No te creo._ —Sentenció la rata, escudriñando el rostro de la menor, sin entender el repentino cambio de personalidad que le estaba mostrando de la noche a la mañana.— _¿Por qué me quieres ayudar?_

—_No te quiero ayudar a ti. Quiero... ayudar a Sion._ —Pareciendo más confiada, Lily asintió y unas gotas de su cabello se mezclaron con las del cielo, cayendo juntas a la hierba.— _Si te ve conmigo, tal vez consiga olvidarte._

—_Hmm..._

Aunque seguía sin confiar en aquella chica, no podía negar que pocas oportunidades tendría de acercarse a Sion a partir de ahora sin una excusa decente. Además, las razones que ella había utilizado eran creíbles. Pero... ¿quería él realmente que aquellos ojos rojos no volviesen a mirarle con amor? No había remedio. Cuatro años atrás se había ido por el bien del peliblanco así que... ahora debía hacer lo mismo, pero quedándose a ver su felicidad, aunque fuese junto a otra persona.

—_¿Aceptas o no?_ -Preguntó Lily con una sonrisa que parecía compasiva a la vez que amable mientras se levantaba del suelo y le tendía una mano a la rata.

Él, lentamente, puso su mano sobre la de la chica.

.

—_Bien. Sion te ha rechazado rotundamente. Y estás saliendo con Lily. Bien._

Un silencio, sólo interrumpido por la insistente lluvia que se negaba a cesar, se cernió sobre el lugar.

—_...Así es._ —Asintió Nezumi mirando a Inukashi desde el mismo sofá donde los dos estaban sentados al ver que ésta no continuaba.

—_**¡ERES UN TREMENDO IDIOTA, NEZUMI!**_ —Inukashi se lanzó sobre el chico, cogiéndole de los hombros y echándolo sobre el sofá, totalmente tumbado.— _¿¡No ves lo estúpido que es eso!_

—_¿Por... por qué?_ —Los párpados del chico se cerraron y abrieron rápidamente un par de veces, sorprendido por la repentina acción de su amiga.

—_¡Pues porque se nota demasiado que estás saliendo con ella sólo para ver a Sion!_ —Supiró la castaña dejándose caer de nuevo en el lugar que ocupaba en el sofá hace unos segundos. Cerró los ojos, cruzó los brazos y negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar un apesumbrado suspiro.

—_Pero de eso se trata, de utilizarnos mutuamente. Yo veo a Sion y ella hace que él se olvide de mí, lo cual... también es algo bueno._ —Nezumi se incorporó de nuevo en el sofá, apoyando las manos en él. Al mover la cabeza sintió un cosquilleo provocado por su pelo azulado, el cual estaba suelto y le acariciaba con suavidad la espalda desnuda.

—_No, no es bueno, porque se supone que habías vuelto para quedarte con él._

—_¿Qué más te da a ti?_ —Respondió con sequedad la rata.

—_Claro que me da, estúpido..._

Nezumi miró de reojo a la chica y vio que estaba cabizbaja, mordiéndose el interior del labio y con el ceño fruncido. Decidió no continuar con aquella conversación, pues desde hacia dos días había sido el centro de sus continuas discusiones. No quería causarle demasiados dolores de cabeza a Inukashi ya que le dejaba vivir en su casa.

Entonces un tímido golpe sonó en la puerta de la casa. Inukashi miró a Nezumi y éste se sintió culpable, pues le había dicho a Lily que viniese para hablar sobre el tipo de relación que debían llevar y cómo mostrarse ante Sion.

—_Encima me la traes a casa para hablar de vuestro engaño... Te odio._

.

Inukashi se levantó del sofá a la vez que Nezumi y, mientras éste se dirigía hacia la puerta, ella se estiró. Sólo pretendía esperar un momento para saludar a Lily y después se encerraría en su habitación, pues no estaba dispuesta a sumergirse más en aquel barrizal engañoso en el que se había metido la "feliz" pareja.

—_¿S-Sion?_ —Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de nuevo ante el jadeo de la rata y giró con rapidez la cabeza hacia la puerta. Allí estaba su amigo albino junto a una Lily de expresión terriblemente culpable.— _¿Qué significa esto?_

—_¡Eso debería decir yo, Nezumi!_ —Gritó con furia el peliblanco sin ni siquiera mirar a su amiga, que observaba con desconcierto la escena.— _¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta? ¡Ella no puede ocultarme nada aunque quiera!_

—_Sion, no es lo que..._ —Comenzó la hermanastra del albino, cogiendo una empapada manga de la camisa de éste.

—_¡Cállate, Lily! ¡Sigo sin entender por qué le ayudas!_

—_¿Ayudarme?_ —La voz de Nezumi pareció hacer eco entre las paredes del pequeño apartamento de lo fría que sonó.— _No sé en qué se supone que me está ayudando._

—_Está claro que... que haces todo esto para... para..._ —Poco a poco, la expresión de Sion volvió a la normalidad y empezó a sonrojarse mientras bajaba la mirada. Parecía avergonzado. — _...para estar cerca de mí._

Una risa burlona escapó de los labios de Nezumi y Sion pareció dar un respingo, como si se acabase de dar cuenta dónde estaba. Alzó la mirada de nuevo, aventurándose a mirar el rostro de la rata. Inukashi se fue acercando lentamente a la escena del rellano y se puso al lado de Nezumi. Aun así, Sion no pareció notarlo. Concentraba toda su atención en el ojigris.

Repentinamente, como si formase parte de un guión de película, Nezumi tomó la muñeca de Lily bajo la atenta mirada de Sion; la chica, sorprendida, resbaló con el agua que chorreaba de sus ropas y mojaba el suelo, pero no llegó a caerse, pues cuando logró darse cuenta sus labios estaban unidos a los de la rata.

—_N-Nezumi..._ —Inukashi susurró el nombre de su amigo como si quisiese hacerle entrar en razón y en ese preciso instante sonó un trueno. Sion salió corriendo de la casa sin mediar palabra.— _¡Sion!_

Pero era demasiado tarde. El albino había desaparecido por las escaleras del porche, perdiéndose entre la feroz lluvia.

Lily se quedó mirando el cielo gris a través de la puerta abierta del piso y, cuando Inukashi miró a Nezumi, por muy enfadada que estuviese con él por el numerito que acababa de mostrar frente a Sion, no pudo más que compadecerse de él. Tenía la expresión más triste que nunca había visto.

* * *

><p>Hola! ´w`)<p>

Pues no mucho que decir... Aquí avanzando con mi mejor fanfic... xDDDD

Espero que os esté gustando, si me seguís leyendo ;w;)

Y no perdáis la paciencia... Intento que me venga la inspiración y así seguir escribiendo~

Por cierto, **no queda mucho para el final**, así que **disfrutad de cada capítulo** **/**_llora_

_**Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo~! ´w`)/**_

**PD: **_Voy a intentar resubir todos mis fanfics de nuevo arreglando faltas ortográficas y demás~ Sólo quería avisar!_


	27. Confesión

La convivencia en casa empezó a ser una tortura para Sion a medida que pasaban las semanas. Lily siempre llevaba a Nezumi a casa y, para qué mentir, el albino no podía verlos juntos, sonriéndose o abrazados, le parecía irreal. Empezó a darse cuenta de que tal vez la rata le mintió. Que aquella noche en la que Nezumi apareció repentinamente en su cuarto y Lily le besó diciendo que estaban saliendo juntos no era un numerito de la chica. Pero se negaba a creerlo.

Por otra parte, la barriga de Safu había empezado a crecer misteriosamente. Sion sabía que estaba mal desconfiar de la que iba a ser su mujer, pero él no recordaba apenas esa noche y no sabía si realmente habían tenido ese tipo de relaciones.

Inukashi no pudo objetar nada cuando vio el vientre de Safu notablemente abultado y finalmente la castaña no se hizo la prueba de embarazo.

Pero Sion no podía evitar el intento de acercar recuerdos de aquella noche en la que supuestamente concibió a su hijo. Sentado en la mesa de la cocina, daba pequeños sorbos a un vaso de leche humeante mientras miraba pensativo la oscura noche por la ventana.

Entonces escuchó la puerta principal. Unos susurros le hicieron agudizar el oído.

—_Sigo creyendo que es muy extraño lo del vientre de Safu, ¿sabes?_ —Sion reconoció la voz de Lily. Nadie contestó a la chica y Sion dedujo que estaría hablando por el móvil. Al sentir el tema de la conversación, se alegró de estar a oscuras en la cocina.— _No, es imposible... una persona no puede engordar de esa manera en tan poco tiempo, Nezumi._

Sion contuvo el aliento. Así que Lily estaba hablando con Nezumi sobre Safu... Desde luego no era un tema que deberían tratar dos supuestos enamorados.

—_¿De verdad crees eso?_ —Preguntó Lily mientras se reía y se dirigía hacia el salón sin encender ninguna luz. Sion se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina para así poder escucharla mejor sin que le viese. La castaña se dejó caer en el sofá.— _La verdad es que nunca vi a Safu como alguien que se fuese a acostar con otro hombre y mentirle así a Sion... Ya sabes, está loca de amor y todo eso... ¿Eh? Claro que hay muchas formas de amar, ¡pero no creo que ella sea una de esas que...!_

De repente, Lily calló y Sion creyó que Nezumi le estaría contando algo. El largo silencio hizo martillear con fuerza el corazón del albino, lleno de expectación. Cuando su hermanastra volvió a hablar, el escaso aliento que aún contenía el chico desapareció.

—_Sí, yo creo que Sion sigue teniendo dudas... De hecho, creo que aún te sigue queriendo a ti más que a nadie... Oh, lo siento. N-no volveré a decir cosas así... Sí, sé que te duele._ —Contra corazón, los ojos de Sion se llenaron de lágrimas.— _Aun así, es lo único que puedes hacer, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Podremos estar juntos todo lo que quieras... Recuerda que... lo hago por Sion. Sí... Aunque me odie. Está bien. Nos vemos mañana entonces... Adiós._

Ya sabía que la herida de su labio tardaría en sanar, pero Sion no podía hacer otra cosa que morderse con fuerza para tratar de controlar sus sentimientos. "_Sí, sé que te duele_" había dicho Lily. Así que... ¿Nezumi aún le quería? Algo dentro suyo le decía que aquel chico no podía querer a otra persona, pero eso era una estupidez. Tal vez sólo le dolía porque... porque... No encontraba alguna excusa razonable en aquel momento.

Liberó su labio ensangrentado de sus dientes a la vez que escuchaba cómo Lily se levantaba del sofá y tarareaba alguna cancioncilla en voz baja. Sion no puedo evitarlo, las palabras le salieron solas justo cuando la castaña pasaba por delante de la puerta de la cocina.

—_¿Por qué lo haces, Lily?_ —La aludida dio un respingo y se pegó a la pared del pasillo paralela a la cocina. Parpadeó un par de veces e intentó serenarse al encontrarse en la oscuridad con el peliblanco.

—_No es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones privadas._

—_Cierto, pero cuando te incumben es diferente._ —Sion dio un paso al frente para acercarse a Lily, que le miró con desconfianza y con un brillo de temor.— _Sé que vuestra relación es una farsa. Lo he escuchado todo. No te odio, Lily, pero si sigues con esto... No quiero que lo hagas por mí, ¿entiendes? Soy ya lo suficientemente mayor para..._

—_Ya basta. _—Susurró Lily con la cabeza gacha pero con un tono tajante. Cuando su mirada se encontró de nuevo con la de su hermanastro, estaba llena de resolución.— _Sí, en principio pensé en hacerlo por ti. Pero eso fue la primera vez que Nezumi se coló en tu habitación por la noche y le besé. Fue un acto desesperado por apartarlo de ti. ¿Quién era ese chico para hacerte sufrir de aquella manera durante tantos años? En lo poco que viví contigo antes de que él apareciese, asimilé que era un gran enemigo. ¿Que por qué...? Porque te quería, Sion, te amaba con toda mi alma._

—_Pero... s-si eres mi hermana..._ —Los ojos de Sion estaban abiertos de par en par. Estaba sorprendido, colapsado por todo...

—_Hermanastra. No tenemos en absoluto la misma sangre y lo sabes._ —La menor tomó una pausa y negó un par de veces con la cabeza apesumbradamente. Habló de nuevo con un tono de amargura en su voz.— _De todas formas, ya no hace falta que te preocupes por nuestros lazos. Ya no te amo._

—_¿Entonces por qué sales con Nezumi? ¿Es que ahora me odias y pretendes hacerme daño?_ —Replicó el peliblanco. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le hería que aquella chica le traicionara. Se dio cuenta de que ya no la consideraba su hermana, ni si quiera su amiga... Se dio cuante de que, en el fondo de su ser, la odiaba por haber probado los labios de cierto chico de ojos plateados.

—_Sigues sin entenderlo, Sion. No todo gira en torno a ti, aunque lo creas así. Sé que es estúpido, pero me he enamorado de Nezumi._

—_... Mientes._

—_¿Por qué debería hacerlo?_

—_N-no puedes salir con él. No te quiere._ —Un miedo infundado aleteaba con fuerza dentro de Sion repentinamente y empezó a soltar en voz baja lo que llevaba pensando el lado más soberbio de su ser, el que creía que Nezumi respiraba tan sólo por él.— _Me quiere a mí y seguirá siendo así mientras no deje de verme, lo sé._

—_Exacto, y mientras él siga amándote, deseará estar cerca de ti y para eso necesita salir conmigo._ —Sentenció Lily entrecerrando los ojos y poniéndose las manos en sus mejillas, como si ya pudiera imaginarse toda su vida junto al chico de ojos perlados.— _Pero tengo un plan B, Sion. No dejaré libre a Nezumi, le ataré de la misma forma que Safu te ha atado a ti. Pienso empezar con ello mañana. No habrá escapatoria para él como no la hay para ti._

Por un momento, Sion deseó acabar con ella. Fue un deseo fugaz pero intenso, feroz. Si aquel sentimiento homicida se hubiese alargado, sus manos ya estarían teñidas con la sangre de su hermanastra. Pero tan sólo fue eso. Un instante.

En pocos segundos, Sion había imaginado la muerte de la castaña y, cuando se dio cuenta de ello, quiso alejarse de su lado. Sin mediar palabra subió a paso rápido las escaleras y se metió en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta al pasar. El silencio y la penumbra de la noche no lograron calmarle.

Con dedos temblorosos cogió su móvil de la mesita de noche y marcó el número de Inukashi. Sabía que no eran horas para llamar, pero necesitaba escuchar una voz tranquilizadora. Cuando la morena descolgó el teléfono, una calma serena se apoderó de Sion.

—_Inukashi... Tengo algo que contarte._

—_¡Sion! Estaba a punto de llamarte._ —Le sorprendió el nerviosismo en la voz de su amiga y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—_T-tranquila, Inukashi. ¿Qué pasa?_

—_Es sobre Safu._

—_¿Le ha pasado algo?_ —Preguntó con alarma Sion.

—_No, no le ha pasado nada. Pero es algo que debes saber._ —Al otro lado de la línia, la chica tragó saliva.

—_¿Sobre qué? _—Volvió a preguntar Sion ante la vacilación de Inukashi.

—_Sobre... sobre su embarazo._


	28. El secreto de Safu

¡Hola!

Sé que estáis _ansiosos_ por leer ya el secreto de Safu, lo sé!

Sólo decir que este capítulo **es un monólogo de Safu**, o sea, que _sólo habla ella_ pero es como si se lo estuviese contando a Inukashi. Como un diálogo pero sólo con Safu.

Espero que dejéis de odiarla y la entendáis un _poco_ mejor, aunque la mujer también tan lista que es tiene poca cabeza para otras cosas eh... (?)

**¡Disfrutad y gracias por leerme siempre, os quiero!** :3

* * *

><p>«El día que acabamos el curso de universidad fue terriblemente caluroso. Supongo que tú también lo recuerdas. Aun así todos estábamos tan felices... ¡Y no era para menos! Habíamos pasado todos los exámenes con unas buenas notas y Sion consiguió sacarse la carrera con su curso intensivo... Estaba tan orgullosa de él.<p>

La tarde de aquel día nos la pasamos arreglando el salón que habíamos alquilado para celebrar la típica fiesta de fin de curso. Incluso yo estaba emocionada y eso que no me gustan demasiado ese tipo de celebraciones en las que todo el mundo acaba vomitando por el alcohol.

Sí, ya... Sé que yo acabé igual. Por eso pasó todo. Ahora cállate y escucha porque no lo voy a repetir.

Empezamos a beber. Demonios, incluso tú bebiste más de lo que podías beber aquella noche. Yo lo tenía todo planeado. Sí, tenía planeado dar de beber a Sion. ¿Sabes? Él es muy débil con el alcohol, cae con muy poco. Así que... tenía que ser aquella noche. Aquella noche Sion tenía que ser mío.

Me llevé a Sion a un rincón tranquilo cuando él ya había bebido un poco y creí que, como muchos otros chicos, querría algo más conmigo, ya sabes... Pero sí, Sion es demasiado extraño como para ponerse baboso con una chica incluso estando borracho.

Al principio me abrazó y creí que todo iba como lo había planeado pero de repente su pecho empezó a temblar y escuché un sollozo en mi oído.

¡No me mires así, Inukashi! Yo también me sentí mal en aquel momento, ¿vale? Creo que nadie que tenga corazón puede quedarse tranquilo al ver llorar a un chico tan tierno como Sion. Sólo sabrás a qué me refiero si le has visto llorar alguna vez... Parece tan vulnerable.

Entonces empezó a hablar de Nezumi y a contarme muchas cosas que pasó con él y sí, me sentí terriblemente celosa. Pero no podía irme o enfadarme.

Estuve mucho rato consolándole y pensando que mi plan se había ido al traste. Ya, sí, mi plan no fue como yo quise... Pero por lo menos encontré a Hina, esa chica morena que se lleva tan bien con Sion, la que hizo el curso avanzado con él.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo iba a preocuparme por si ella se le lanzaba? Además del estado de Sion, ella tiene pareja.

En fin, cuando vio el estado de Sion se ofreció a cuidarlo durante un rato. Se lo agradecí y me fui a tomar algo a la barra. Estaba de un humor de perros después de ver frustrado mi plan.

¿Y sabes? Nunca tendría que haber ido a por aquella copa a la barra. Allí me encontré con Gin. Sí, nuestro compañero de clase. Alto, guapo... y con un cabello plateado muy parecido al de Sion.

La cuestión es que me vio en la barra y nos pusimos a charlar, nada fuera de lo normal. Sin embargo, él empezó a ofrecerme otras rondas de chupitos y cada vez nos acercábamos más y más... Bueno, no sé si recuerdas que en la planta de arriba del salón que alquilamos había varias habitaciones. Sí, pues fuimos a ver si alguna estaba vacía.

No me juzgues, había bebido mucho y estaba mareada, sólo quería un poco de tranquilidad... Pero las cosas se torcieron un poco.

Cuando encontramos una habitación, entramos. La cama estaba revuelta, seguramente por la anterior pareja que habría pasado por allí. Pero en aquel momento nada me importó. Lo único que vi justo antes de caer a la cama fue a Sion empujandome contra el colchón, con el rostro enrojecido por la excitación.

Ya, ya. Sé que no fue Sion realmente quien me se tumbó encima mío y empezó a besarme. En el fondo sabía que no podía ser él. El beso y las caricias eran demasiado expertas y concisas para alguien novato y probablemente vírgen como Sion.

Pero estaba borracha y lo hicimos. Nos revolcamos en aquella cama hasta que él acabó dentro de mí. Como supondrás, no utilizamos protección.

Cuando todo acabó, Gin se fue sin despedirse y entonces me dí cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Me arrepentí y sentí un gran miedo. Fui a por Sion todo lo rápido que pude y me lo llevé a su casa en taxi. Él ya no lloraba, pero parecía triste.

En ese momento no podía compadecerme de él, tenía que hacer algo para borrar el aroma de Gin de mi piel. Llegué a sentirme sucia... Por eso, asustada como estaba, retomé las intenciones que tenía al empezar la noche e intenté que Sion borrase ese aroma insoportable, esa marca de Gin.

Sólo puedo decir que... lo intenté. Sion no estaba por la labor, simplemente. Palideció repentinamente y preferí dejar aquello. Entonces cerré los ojos y lo imaginé. Soñé con ello y a la mañana siguiente estaba completamente segura de que con quien me había acostado aquella noche fue con la persona que dormía a mi lado: Sion.

No creas que te miento, Inukashi. Cuando me cuestionabas, tenía miedo. Incluso llegué a pensar que mi embarazo era psicológico, porque no recordaba exactamente haber tenido relaciones con Sion. Por eso me negué a la prueba de embarazo.

¿Sabes por qué te explico esto ahora?

Ayer me encontré a Gin por la calle. Él se acordaba perfectamente de todo y me dijo que lo sentía, que se haría cargo si es que aquella noche había dejado algo... Sí, se refería a si había quedado embarazada.

Una cosa llegó a otra, Inukashi. Se lo expliqué todo, pero aun así... Oh dios, su pelo se parece tanto al de Sion.

No sé si es compasión lo que Gin siente por mí, pero quiere ocuparse de su hijo. Porque ahora estoy segura, Inukashi, que a quien estoy engendrando es fruto de él y no de Sion.

¿Pero cómo voy a decirle que le he engañado, aún sin saber que le estaba mintiendo? Tal vez si no me lo hubiese negado a mi misma, no estaríamos así ahora. Te lo he explicado porque no podía soportar esto... No puedo callarmelo. Y menos habiéndome acostado de nuevo con Gin.

Le he dicho que lo tengo que pensar, porque él quiere responsabilizarse del hijo, quiere estar a mi lado. ¿Crees que estará enamorado? ¿De alguien como yo?

Ahora mismo estoy confusa, Inukashi. No sé qué debería hacer. Sigo amando con toda mi alma a Sion, pero me destroza que viva en esta mentira y aún más verle con ese aspecto de pájaro encarcelado que tiene...

Con lo de Lily y Nezumi parece tan triste... Creo que lo mejor para él sería estar con Nezumi, ¿no? Aun así, no entiendo los propósitos de esa pareja. Sí, hablo de Lily y Nezumi. ¿No crees que traman algo? Bueno, tal vez podríamos hablarlo en otra ocasión.

Volviendo al tema de Gin y Sion... ¿Qué crees que debería hacer, Inukashi? ¿Atrapar a la persona que siempre he amado y envolverla en una mentira o intentar enamorarme de alguien que realmente me quiere y que además es el padre de mi hijo?

Oh, Inukashi, por favor... No me mires así mientras lloro. Todo esto también es duro para mí.»


	29. Trance

Sion corría por las calles mientras sus pies descalzos chocaban contra el suelo mojado por la lluvia, pero no le importaba, pues estaba mojado por completo.

La lluvia arrasaba la ciudad aquel día, pero no los sentimientos desbocados del albino.

En cuanto Inukashi había dejado de hablar, descubriéndole así que Safu sí que estaba embarazada, pero no de él, salió corriendo de su casa.

Al principio ni si quiera él mismo se dio cuenta de hacia dónde iba, pero cuando dobló la primera esquina lo supo: iba a casa de Inukashi donde seguramente encontraría también a Nezumi.

Ahora que lo sabía todo, tenía que contárselo a la rata, intentar que todo fuera como antes. Quería besarlo con todas sus fuerzas y quedarse sin aire, no le importaba si estaba Lily allí, lo haría de todas formas. Y Nezumi le correspondría, oh que si le correspondría.

Sion quiso reír con todas sus fuerzas mientras las gotas atravesaban su ropa y rozaban su piel. Quiso reír y gritarle al mundo que, aunque el cielo estuviese gris, la vida era bella. Sólo quería gritar algo a alguien y que le contestase "_sí, chico, la vida es bella y todo es precioso_".

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba subiendo las escaleras del piso donde vivía Inukashi. Se resbaló un par de veces y maldijo el haber salido descalzo de casa. Pero eso no le importaba.

"_Nezumi, Nezumi, Nezumi._" Eso le importaba, era lo único que le llenaba la mente.

Sin pensarlo, Sion abrió la puerta del piso de su amiga. Sabía que ella estaba en casa cuando le había llamado y le había explicado la historia de Safu.

Exactamente.

Inukashi dio un respingo al mirar hacia el rellano de su casa y ver al empapado albino allí. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron como platos y se levantó rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia allí.

—_¿S-Sion?_

—_¡Inukashi, déjame ver a Nezumi!_ —Gritó Sion con una amplia sonrisa mientras cogía las manos de Inukashi, en un gesto nervioso.— _¿Está aquí, verdad?_

—_¡No, no, no está aquí!_ —Inukashi puso las palmas de sus manos en el pecho del albino cuando este hizo ademán de entrar.— _¡No entres, Sion!_

—_¿Por qué no puedo entrar? Puedo esperarle._

—_No, no puedes._ —La voz de la chica temblaba por alguna razón. Sion se percató cuando se tranquilizó un poco, notando las palmas ajenas en su pecho, negándole la entrada.

—_¿Por qué?_

—Pues... Pues... Porque estás mojado. Eso es. Muy mojado. —Farfulló la castaña echando miradas nerviosas a la puerta cerrada de una habitación.

—_Bien, entonces... _—Sion se quitó la chaqueta de punto que llevaba. Debajo y totalmente pegada al pecho por la lluvia, se vio la camisa blanca que llevaba.

Justo cuando Inukashi iba a quejarse, avergonzada, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Los dos jóvenes que estaban en la entrada del piso levantaron la mirada.

Era Lily, cubierta con una manta. Sus ojos azul oscuro miraron directamente a Sion y sonrió con timidez. Rápidamente, volvió a entrar en la habitación, dando tal giro que dejó claro que debajo de la manta no llevaba absolutamente nada.

Aunque sólo fueron unos segundos en los que la puerta de la habitación estuvo abierta, Sion le vio.

Nezumi estaba sobre la cama, tapado con la sábana hasta la cintura, con su pecho blanco al descubierto. Miraba el techo con ojos ausentes y los labios entreabiertos. Su pelo azulado estaba extendido por la almohada, suelto.

Entonces Sion lo supo. Supo perfectamente lo que había pasado en aquella habitación.

—_Te dije que no entraras... _—Masculló Inukashi mientras cogía a Sion del brazo y le hacía dar unos pasos al interior de la casa.

—_No. _—Susurró entonces el albino, negándose a entrar más.

—_Sion, no hagas ninguna estupidez. Como salgas ahora cogerás un catarro de narices._

—_Déjame, por favor._

La voz de Sion sonaba tan vacía y carente de sentimientos que Inukashi se giró sorprendida y soltó su agarre. Creía que iba a encontrarse con el rostro de su amigo demacrado por las lágrimas o con una mueca de enfado. Pero no vio nada y eso la descolocó más que nada.

Sion estaba totalmente sereno, sin ninguna expresión.

Inukashi recordó cuando iba con Safu a ver al peliblanco, justo después de la desaparición de Nezumi. La mirada de Sion en aquel momento estaba igual de perdida que antes.

Sin que la chica pudiese hacer nada, Sion se dio la vuelta lentamente y salió por donde había entrado. Cuando Inukashi reaccionó y se asomó al porche para mirar las escaleras del edificio, su amigo ya había desaparecido. Sólo se veían las gotas de lluvia cayendo con furia en el suelo.

.

—_¿Qué frío hace últimamente, no? ...Oh, no hace falta que contestes. Me sabe todo tan mal, Sion. No quería mentirte, de verdad. Espero... espero que esto no sea mi culpa, ¿sabes? Inukashi me dijo que los viste juntos, pero yo también me siento culpable... Mira, dame la mano. Sí, así. ¿Lo notas...? Sé que es pronto para notar si da patadas o algo así, igual sólo es mi imaginación, ¿no crees? Si pudieras decirme si lo notas tú... Está bien, no hace falta. Supongo que si descansas te recuperarás, como aquella vez... Él... Él no ha venido a verte, ¿verdad? Sigue en casa de Inukashi. Lily no se separa de él. Es un poco incómodo, pero hay algo diferente en su mirada. No brilla como antes, Sion, parecen cuencas vacías. Incluso su pelo a perdido brillo y su piel está más pálida de lo normal. En cambio, Lily parece cada vez más feliz. Tal vez absorba su energía. Sólo sé... que esto no está yendo como yo esperaba cuando decidí que debías saber lo de mi embarazo. Sion, si puedo ayudarte... llámame o lo que sea. Por favor, Sion, deja de estar en silencio... Tu madre está muy preocupada... Está bien. Me iré. Vendré a verte pronto, ¿vale? Y cuando estés mejor, te presentaré a Gin. Seguro que te cae bien. Adiós, Sion. Te quiero mucho, siempre serás mi amigo más preciado._

Pasos, breve charla amortiguada por las paredes, una puerta cerrándose y silencio. Un suspiro apesumbrado en el pie de las escaleras. Seguramente era Karan, mirando con preocupación la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.

Pero... ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Sion movió la cabeza lo suficiente como para poder ver el calendario que tenía colgado al lado de la puerta de su habitación.

El mes de septiembre ya no estaba, alguien había pasado la página, y ahora se veían los días del mes de octubre. Un perezoso parpadeó y un intento de suspiro.

Sion temía que si hablaba o respiraba profundamente su corazón acabase de romperse y cayese en trozos dentro de sus costillas.

Aquel día que vio a Lily sólo con una manta y a Nezumi dentro de la habitación, supo perfectamente que su hermanastra había conseguido lo que quería: acostarse con Nezumi. El rostro de la rata así lo decía también. Pero ¿qué se esperaba? Así debían ser las cosas en una pareja de jóvenes.

Sin querer, lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a rodar de los ojos bermejos de Sion.

.

Lily le explicó entre pequeñas risitas pícaras que Sion lo sabía. Que acababa de llegar a casa de Inukashi totalmente mojado justo cuando ella había salido de la habitación donde estaban.

Se sintió mal. **Terriblemente** mal.

Se enteró de que Safu había confesado no estar embarazada justo después de la primera vez que se acostó con Lily. ¿Qué podía hacer entonces? Había traicionado a Sion, pensando que nunca más podría estar con él.

Desde ese día, Lily se sentaba encima suyo y se podría decir que hacia el amor sola. Nezumi no sentía nada mientras la menor gemía su nombre repetidas veces, llena de placer.

Alguna vez la rata había recordado al peliblanco y había sentido algo, había cobrado repentina vida en la cama junto a Lily. Pero era en momentos puntuales.

Se sentía terriblemente vacío. Como si no hubiese traicionado sólo a Sion, sino también a si mismo.

Los días eran extraños y largos. Miraba por la ventana, como la lluvia incesante mojaba el ya empapado suelo. El diluvio no cesaba y, si por casualidad lograba remitir, a los dos días volvía. Las semanas se extendían, grises.

Sólo por las noches conseguía verlo. Cuando Lily ya se había cansado de cabalgarle y Nezumi la acompañaba a casa, esperaba a que la chica entrase en casa para entrar al jardín y encaramarse al árbol por el que subía al tejado.

Observaba la ventana oscura de la habitación de Sion. Él estaba allí dentro, Nezumi lo sabía. Se sentaba durante un rato en la rama del árbol, antes de subir al tejado, esperando. En realidad no sabía qué esperaba, pero simplemente se quedaba allí.

Entonces, cuando estaba seguro de que Sion no se asomaría o algo por el estilo, se acercaba sigiloso y miraba por la ventana, deseando que las cortinas no estuvieran echadas.

En la cama, como si fuese la Bella Durmiente, se encontraba Sion. Las manos entrelazadas en el pecho y los ojos cerrados. La poca luz de la calle que entraba en la habitación le daba al joven una palidez enfermiza y sus cabello parecían más blancos que nunca.

Y así se quedaba Nezumi, observándole desde fuera, la mayoría de veces calado hasta los huesos por la fuerte lluvia. Pero feliz, terriblemente feliz por poder tener el placer de ver a su querido albino.

—_Sion..._ —Susurró Nezumi apoyándo la frente en el cristal de la ventana con cuidado.— _Sé que lo estás pasando mal. Sé que es por mi culpa. Lo siento tanto, tanto..._

Se despedía silenciosamente de su razón de vivir y se dirigía a la casa de Inukashi, donde ésta le recibía con una toalla caliente y una expresión preocupada y comprensiva.

* * *

><p>Vale, <span>no me odiéis<span>. :c

Esto _ya se acaba_, en serio~... Espero que nadie se enfade conmigo por el final (?)

Sion con depresión, Nezumi también... Aquí todo el mundo está tope de triste :_D

En fin, en realidad no quería decir nada (?)

Sólo que espero que este fanfic acabe el día **7 de Septiembre**, en el _cumpleaños de Sion_ :3

...**Esperaros a ver el lado yandere de Sion** jejep~

**Nos leemos! Os quiero~**


	30. Arco de descenso

Sion empezó a salir de su habitación e ir a la cocina a comer algo o incluso al salón a ver la televisión o leer. Volvió a hablar, pero tan sólo decía lo necesario.

Lily intentaba evitarlo. Aunque el albino la ignoraba, cuando sus ojos se cruzaban sentía escalofríos. Parecían vacíos. Sangre helada.

Fue por aquella falta de sentimientos en su hermanastro que decidió experimentar.

Últimamente Nezumi también parecía de alguna forma vacío y frío, incluso en el sexo. Ella se sentía muy feliz de poder tener a la rata para ella sola, pues hacía mucho que no comentaban nada sobre Sion. Pero de alguna manera Lily sabía que el ojiplata sólo podía pensar en el albino.

Lily empezó a buscar una oportunidad para poder ejecutar lo que ella denominó en su mente como "_arco de descenso_". ¿Que por qué ese nombre? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, pero parecía un nombre terrible y delicioso, malvado.

A mediados de octubre por fin tuvo una oportunidad para su experimento.

Karan iba a irse al pueblo de su madre por el aniversario de su muerte. Le preguntó varias veces a Lily si quería acompañarle, pues ella había sido la madre adoptiva de la joven desde pequeña. Pero Lily se negó. Le dolía no poder ir, pero tenía que seguir el "_arco de descenso_".

Así pues, la casa se quedó sola, tan sólo con Sion en su cuarto, saliendo de vez en cuando al salón. Eso era lo que Lily quería.

—_Nezumi._

—_¿Qué?_ —Respondió el aludido sin dejar de mirar la televisión de Inukashi con la mirada perdida.

—_Karan se ha ido unos días al pueblo por el aniversario de la que fue mi madre._ —Contestó ella con una tímida sonrisa.

—_¿Y qué?_ —Nezumi recalcó la pregunta, algo irritado por lo misteriosa que se estaba mostrando la ojiazul.

—_Pues... _—Lily se hacia de rogar. Estaba de pie junto al sofá en el que estaba Nezumi. Éste, cansado de las vacilaciones de la menor, le miró directamente con esos ojos perlados pero vacíos. Inukashi también le miró de reojo, con expresión aburrida pero alerta, de algún modo.— _Era por si querías venir a hacerme compañía a casa estos días, así dejas a Inukashi sola unos días._

—_No me importa que él esté aquí. _—Contestó rápidamente Inukashi, mirando con intensidad a Lily. Se olía lo que la chica buscaba y no quería saber lo que podía pasar si...

—_¿Y Sion?_ —Preguntó casi en un susurro la rata, cortando los pensamientos de Inukashi.

—_También estará en casa._ —Dijo Lily lentamente y observando las reacciones de Nezumi. Vio lo que buscaba, aquel brillo en los ojos de la rata. En el fondo le dolía.— _¿Entonces vienes?_

—_No irá. _—Inukashi se adelantó por unos segundos a Nezumi.

—_Sí. _—Contestó el ojiplata levantando algo la voz y echando una mirada rápida a Inukashi.

Lily ensanchó su sonrisa y miró triunfante a la otra chica, que parecía un poco pálida debajo de su morena piel.

—_Nezumi, sabes que no debes._

Pero no recibió contestación. La rata se levantó del sofá e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a Lily. La más pequeña volvió a mirar con prepotencia a Inukashi y salió a la calle con el peliazul.

.

Aunque la televisión no le entretenía realmente, sabía que era bueno mostrarse un poco mejor respecto a su depresión. Sabía que eso haría que su madre se fuese más tranquila al pueblo de la abuela.

Aun cuando ya hacía unas dos horas que Karan se había ido, Sion seguía con el mando de la televisión en la mano, cambiando los canales sin mirar ni siquiera qué hacían.

Estaba pensando en lo que Lily tramaba. Porque _algo_ tramaba. Le pareció francamente extraño que su hermanastra se negara a ir al pueblo de la que había sido su madre para quedarse en casa con él, a quien evitaba.

Sion creía saber lo que la chica se traía entre manos y decidió prepararse, parecer indiferente. Pero cuando escuchó cómo se abría la puerta principal empezó a temblar y se maldijo por no haber subido a su habitación cuando aún podía. Decidió no despegar los ojos de la televisión. Sobretodo, no mirarle a _él_.

—_Qué frío hace para ser mediados de octubre, ¿verdad, Nezumi?_

La voz de Lily hizo que el corazón de Sion se parara definitivamente. Sus temores se hicieron realidad. Creía estar preparado, pero no lo estaba. Simplemente no lo estaba.

Los pasos en el pasillo se detuvieron frente al salón. Silencio. El albino tragó saliva y lentamente miró hacia la puerta que daba al corredor.

Inhaló inconscientemente mucho aire, llenándose el pecho al verle. Nezumi estaba allí, mirándole también con sus ojos del color del amanecer, como si en cualquier momento fuese a correr hasta el sofá. Lily estaba a su lado, mirando la situación con curiosidad y un poco frustrada.

—_Espérame aquí, voy arriba un momento, Nezumi._

Oh no. No, no, no. No podía hacerle aquello. Aquella _perra _no podía hacerle aquello.

Pero sí que podía y lo hizo. Lily desapareció por el pasillo y dejó solos a los dos chicos. Durante unos largos segundos, Nezumi empezó a moverse y se sentó en un sillón junto al sofá donde estaba Sion, observándole. En ningún momento sus miradas se despegaron la una de la otra.

—_Hola._ —Musitó Nezumi con temor. Era difícil decirle "_hola_" a alguien a quien antes le decías "_te quiero_".

Sion abrió la boca y la cerró un par de veces. ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Tenía que saludarle?

Sus labios temblaron y, al mordérselos, no se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llorar en silencio.

—_Sion, no... _—El aludido dio un respingo al ver cómo Nezumi parecía abalanzarse sobre él, pero sólo se sentó a su lado. Aun así parecía acercarse más y más.— _Por favor, no llores. Todo es culpa mía, pero no llores._

—_E-e-... eres un estúpido._ —Contestó Sion mientras cogía el borde de la manta con la que estaba tapado y se limpiaba las lágrimas. Sintió un brazo sobre sus hombros, pero no se apartó.

—_Lo siento._ —El susurro de la rata hizo que Sion se estremeciera. Podía sentir la humedad de su chaqueta de cuero provocada por la lluvia y, debajo de la tela, el retumbar de su corazón. Nezumi acarició con cuidado el cabello blanco de Sion. Tenerlo de nuevo en sus brazos le sabía a gloria.— _Yo... Sion, yo..._

—_No hables más, por favor. _—Dijo entre sollozos Sion, apartándose un poco del pecho de la rata.— _Os vi. Dime, ¿te da ella más placer que yo, verdad?_ —Una risa triste escapó de los labios del albino.

—_Eres un idiota si crees eso._ —Nezumi cogió el rostro de Sion cuando éste apartó la mirada. De nuevo volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Entonces se olvidó de todo, incluso de Lily, que en realidad estaba observándoles atónita desde la puerta, escondida para que no la vieran.— _Sion, yo te sigo qu-..._

—_Shh. _—El más bajo puso un dedo en los labios de la rata, sin dejarle continuar.—_ No sigas si no quieres que caiga._

—_Quiero que caigas. _—Afirmó sin dudarlo Nezumi.— _Quiero que caigamos._

Y cayeron.

Nezumi tomó los labios del albino con pasión reprimida, devorándole como si fuese la última oportunidad que tendría en su vida, aunque esperaba que no fuese así. Sion le perdonó absolutamente todo a la rata, no pensó en nada más que aquel beso, dejándose llevar por la fuerza de éste.

Con suavidad, el peliblanco cerró los ojos y rodeó el cuello ajeno para profundizar el beso.

Entonces se escuchó una suave risa que quería ser malvada, pero estaba un poco entrecortada.

—_Lo sabía._

Los dos chicos separaron los labios al instante, pero Sion se negó a soltar el cuello de Nezumi. No quería volverlo a soltar nunca más, pero la rata le obligó, pues se levantó repentinamente del sofá.

—_Sabía que seguías queriéndole, Nezumi._ —Continuó Lily, acercándose.— _Esto sólo era una prueba._

—_¿Así que lo has hecho porque esperabas esto?_ —Dijo Sion, frunciendo el ceño enfadado.— _¿Por qué?_

—_Hermanito... _—Una sonrisa se instaló en los labios de la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a Sion.— _He cambiado de idea. Ahora sí que te quiero hacer daño. Oh, pero sigo amando a Nezumi. _—Se acercó a la rata y le acarició un brazo con cariño.

—_¡Él no te quiere a ti!_ —Gritó el albino, levantándose también del sofá. Miró a la rata, buscando apoyo.— _¿Nezumi?_

—_Es verdad, Lily... Eso ha sido muy bajo por tu parte._ —Aunque estaba sumido en un tipo de trance, Nezumi salió de él en cuanto escuchó la voz de Sion nombrándole. Miró con severidad a Lily.— _¿Sabes? Esta relación ya no tiene ningún sentido._

—_No tan deprisa._ —Dijo Lily sin dejar de sonreír, apretando los dedos alrededor del brazo de la rata que momentos antes había acariciado.— _Esta relación tiene mucho sentido ahora._

—_¿A qué te refieres?_ —Bufó su hermanastro, un poco temeroso.

—_Ya te lo expliqué a ti, Sion._

Lily soltó una risita y se acarició el estómago con la mano libre. Entonces a Sion le recorrió un escalofrío y recordó las palabras de su hermanastra hace ya unas semanas.

"_Pero tengo un plan B, Sion. No dejaré libre a Nezumi, le ataré de la misma forma que Safu te ha atado a ti. Pienso empezar con ello mañana. No habrá escapatoria para él como no la hay para ti._"

—_¡No puede ser...! _—Los ojos del joven peliblanco se abrieron de par en par y miró incrédulo a la chica, que seguía sonriendo tiernamente.

—_Así es, lo he conseguido._ —Asintió Lily a Sion. Después miró a Nezumi como sólo podía mirar una mujer enamorada y dijo lentamente:— _Nezumi, estoy embarazada._

"Arco de descenso _completado_", pensó Lily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Menudo follón...~<strong>_


	31. Caída

Lo había conseguido. Finalmente había conseguido lo que quería.

Nezumi se fue sin decir nada, más pálido de lo habitual. Sion lloró y lloró durante horas, toda la noche tal vez, pero a Lily no le importaba en absoluto. A ella sólo le importaba que su gran mentira hubiese cuajado tan bien como esperaba.

Ninguno de los dos chicos se preguntó realmente si aquello era verdad. Nadie. Pero aquello le había facilitado las cosas.

Lily sonrió mientras miraba la mañana nublada. Karan seguramente llegaría al anochecer y se lo diría a ella también. No pensaba en lo que haría cuando su vientre no empezase a crecer, eso ahora le importaba tanto como su triste hermanastro que seguramente estaría llorando en su habitación.

Lo único que lamentaba era que Sion no estuviese en condiciones de hacerle el desayuno.

Pero entonces escuchó unos golpes. Parecía como si en la cocina estuviesen cortando algo. Tal vez la cabeza de Sion finalmente había colapsado y ahora era como un robot sin sentimientos.

La joven castaña sonrió, alegrándose de no tener que prepararse el desayuno mientras ponía los pies descalzos en el suelo, dispuesta a bajar aún en camisón.

.

Ya _nada_ importaba.

Ni siquiera lo sentía. Tan sólo notaba el cuerpo entumecido, como si hubiese estado corriendo durante horas; pero lo único que había hecho durante toda la noche había sido llorar en silencio entre sus sábanas.

Cuando las nubes del cielo se hicieron visibles, Sion supo que había amanecido y que, por alguna razón, su cuerpo le pedía algo. Después de veinte minutos pensando en qué era aquello que le pedía su cuerpo (a parte de Nezumi) era comida.

Así que empezó a cocinar. Puso agua a hervir y cogió un gran cuchillo para cortar algunas verduras.

Su mente se desenchufó durante un momento y recordó las nubes que cubrían el cielo. Pensó que esas nubes eran como Lily. Molestas acumulaciones que no le dejaban ver a Nezumi, al cual comparaba con el color del amanecer ya que sus ojos eran del mismo color plateado.

Una punzada de dolor le recorrió el brazo y entonces sus ojos volvieron a enviarle imágenes al cerebro. Sin darse cuenta, había ido cortando hasta llegar a su dedo, el cual sangraba ominosamente. Pero le dio igual,

porque ya _nada_ importaba.

.

Sí, parecía que Sion finalmente se había vuelto loco y estaba cocinando como si nada hubiese pasado ayer.

—_Buenos días, hermanito._ —Canturreó con una sonrisa Lily al entrar en la cocina. Sion al principio no se movió. Ya no se oía el repiqueteo del cuchillo cortando verduras. Por un momento, la joven se estremeció.

—_Hola._ —Sion se giró aún con el cuchillo en la mano. Lily abrió mucho los ojos ya que en lo primero que se fijó fue en la herida que se había hecho su hermanastro, la cual goteaba ya hasta el suelo.

—_¿Q-qué te has hecho?_ —Tartamudeó ella, dando un paso atrás. Odiaba la sangre.— _¡Cúrate eso, rápido!_

—_¿Esto?_ —El albino alzó la mano manchada de sangre y la miró con curiosidad. Aquel color era parecido al de sus ojos y en aquel momento le pareció agradable.— _¿No era lo que querías?_

—_¿Cómo?_

—_Hacerme daño._ —Sion avanzó un poco con pasos torpes. Se sentía como si tuviese fiebre y notaba el cuerpo extrañamente eufórico pero cansado.— _Dime, Lily..._

—_¡No te acerques!_ —Gritó ella, haciendo que el joven albino dejase de avanzar y se la quedase mirando.— _¡La-la sangre! ¡Me da miedo la sangre!_

—_Entonces no podrás tener a tu hijo._ —Una sonrisa extraña se instaló en el rostro del chico. Giró el mango del cuchillo en su mano, dándose cuenta de que aún estaba allí.— _Pero... ¿es cierto, hermana? ¿De verdad hay algo en ese vientre tan pequeño?_

—_Déjame en paz..._ —Musitó Lily, con la mirada fija en el rojo sangre de los ojos de Sion. Ahora más que nunca parecía sangre helada. Retrocedió un poco más y su pie descalzo chocó contra el zócalo de la cocina. La castaña dio un respingo y echó un vistazo a su izquierda. Estaba cerca de la puerta.

—_Lily..._

—_**¡NO!**_

Lily se giró tan rápido como pudo y se lanzó directamente a la puerta de la cocina. No lo entendía demasiado bien, pero tenía que escapar. Su hermanastro siempre había sido pacífico pero tenía que escapar. Aunque notó que Sion le cogía férreamente por el antebrazo derecho aún _tenía_ que escapar.

La joven empezó a revolverse y a tironear cuando notó el agarre. Estaba entrando en pánico.

—_¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame o gritaré hasta que alguien venga!_

—_**¡CÁLLATE!**_

Y Lily se calló. Segundos después empezó a toser sangre con expresión de confusión. Bajó la mirada y vio el cuchillo, aún con rastros de verdura cortada, clavado en su estómago.

—_N-no... Sion..._

El cuerpo muerto de Lily cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Sion esperó unos segundos y, cuando comprobó que realmente estaba muerta, se puso de rodillas a su lado y volvió a clavar el cuchillo en la parte superior del estómago de su hermanastra.

Se escuchó un chapoteo y el ruido de la tela al rasgarse.

El interior de Lily aún palpitaba, como si siguiese viva, pero allí dentro no había nada. Sion sonrió con la cara manchada de líquido rojo.

—_Sabía que no estabas embarazada, hermanita._


	32. Esta vez, juntos

**¡Disfrutad del último capítulo! ;^;)/**

**Nos vemos en las notas de abajo~**

* * *

><p>Se sentía vivo por primera vez en semanas. Podía sentirlo todo, percibir hasta la última mota de polvo que bailaba frente a sus ojos rojos.<p>

Sintió cómo su barriga se quejaba porque tenía hambre, realmente tenía hambre.

Podía notar la escozor de su herida en el dedo, la necesidad de ponerse una tirita en ella y esperar a que se curase.

Notó también cómo la puerta se abría como si por ella fuese a entrar alguien que vivía allí.

Entonces Sion tuvo miedo. En el fondo de su mente, aún era totalmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no era él el que dominaba sus actos. Si por aquella puerta aparecía Karan...

—_¡Sion!_

Una sensación de alivio le recorrió el cuerpo con un latigazo de realidad. Miró el inexpresivo rostro muerto de Lily y lo entendió. Él la había matado.

Sentía los pasos de Nezumi por el pasillo, ni siquiera se había quitado sus botas militares manchadas de barro para entrar en casa. Aquello hizo que la situación fuese aún más real y Sion no pudo aguantarlo más.

Apoyó sus manos en el charco de sangre del suelo y miró hacia la puerta de la cocina a la vez que Nezumi aparecía en ella.

—_Sálvame, Nezumi._ —Musitó casi sin voz el albino, notando como su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas.

.

Cuando escuchó unos golpes insistentes en su puerta, Inukashi se levantó inmediatamente, con la esperanza de que fuese Nezumi. Después entendió que él no llamaría para entrar allí, sino que simplemente abriría la puerta como si estuviese en su casa.

Aun así, la joven fue y abrió la puerta.

—_N-Nezumi..._

—_Lo siento, Inukashi._

Y todo se volvió negro para la joven morena.

.

Sion fue directo a ayudar a la chica que la rata había dejado inconsciente. Nezumi le miró de reojo mientras cerraba la puerta y cogía a Inukashi por él.

Dejó con cuidado a su amiga en el sofá y le apartó unos mechones de la cara. Se acercó con cuidado y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Se odiaba a si mismo por tener que hacer aquello a una amiga suya.

Cuando se giró, se topó de nuevo con la serpiente.

El albino que allí había ya no parecía un chico lindo y probablemente nunca más lo parecería. Su mirada era dura y fría como el hielo y tan afilada como la hoja del cuchillo que había empuñado para asesinar a su hermanastra.

Entonces, para sorpresa de la rata, la expresión dulce de Sion volvió a su rostro. Sus mejillas seguían manchadas de sangre y aquello le daba un toque macabro a la sonrisa tierna del joven.

—_Todo esto es culpa mía._ —Susurró Sion bajando la cabeza y mirándose las manos. La sangre de Lily le manchaba hasta los codos y todo el pecho, también las rodillas tenían oscuras manchas.

—_No lo es._ —Negó Nezumi, acercándose lentamente. Estaba en alerta y no iba a negar que temía un poco al chico en aquel momento, pero parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.— _Venga, tienes que ducharte para qui-..._

—_¡Sí que lo es!_ —Gritó enfurecido el albino, haciendo retroceder a Nezumi, el cual había visto aparecer a la serpiente de nuevo. Al ver la reacción de la rata, Sion se puso a llorar como un niño pequeño.— _¿V-ves?_

Nezumi se sintió tremendamente estúpido y culpable. Sion no le daba miedo... porque le amaba. Haría cualquier cosa por él.

Con cuidado, volvió a acercarse a él y le rodeo la cintura con un brazo. Enterró el rostro entre el blanco cabello del joven.

—_Vamos, Sion..._ —Susurró empujándolo un poco hacia delante, llevándolo al cuarto de baño.

—_P-pero Nezumi, y-yo podría... no sé qué podría... hacerte..._ —Gimió entre sollozos el más bajo, mirando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al peliazul.

—_No dejaré que me hagas daño._ —Sion guardó silencio, tomando aquella frase de la rata como una amenaza. Nezumi se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió.— _Por ti, no dejaré que me hagas daño para que no te sientas mal por ello._

—_Nezumi..._

Y Sion se lanzó a abrazarlo. Nezumi lo levantó del suelo y lo llevó en brazos al baño. Sion no dejaba de susurrar disculpas, pero el ojiplata asumió que aquello era normal en el albino.

Cuando llegaron al baño y los pies rozaron el frío suelo, Sion se calmó. Se quedó allí de pie, mirando cómo Nezumi le desabotonaba la camisa sin dejar apartarle la mirada.

Pronto la ropa manchada de sangre cayó al suelo blanco del lavabo y Sion, al verse desnudo, se avergonzó un poco.

Nezumi no hizo nada, sólo conservó una leve sonrisa en sus labios. No creía que hubiese nada más hermoso que Sion y sus mejillas sonrojadas, aún debajo de tanta sangre. Le sorprendieron las tímidas manos de menor deshaciéndose de la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba.

—_Sion, no hay tiempo..._ —Dijo la rata cogiéndole las manos para que dejase de desvestirle.

—_¿Por qué no?_ —La mirada de Sion era como la del albino inocente que la rata conocía.— _Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas, pero lo quiero ahora._

Aquello no era discutible. Nezumi también lo quería ahora, quería sentirle. Así que tomó el rostro del que siempre sería su chico entre las manos y le besó con cuidado.

Cuando la ropa ya no cubría sus cuerpos, se metieron en la bañera y dejaron que el agua caliente les cayera encima, mojándoles por completo. Al principio el agua que se escurría por el desagüe estaba teñida de rojo y Sion parecía colapsarse con aquello. Se quedaba mirando cómo el agua desaparecía por los agujeros del sumidero con expresión ausente.

Pero entonces aparecía Nezumi y sus ojos del color del amancer.

—_Te he echado de menos._ —Susurró Sion al oído del peliazul, sentándose encima suyo y rozándole el vientre con cuidado, bajando y bajando cada vez más.— _Pero ya veo que tú también... _—El albino se alejó lo suficiente para poder mirar al mayor a los ojos. Su sonrisa era maliciosa, para nada inocente.

—_Sion... _—Jadeó Nezumi cuando notó suaves caricias en el miembro. Se removió un poco y miró fijamente al menor.— _¿De verdad está bien si...?_

—_Sí que lo está._ —El albino se cruzó de brazos y se irguió un poco mientras miraba con reproche al mayor.— _¿Es que ya no me deseas?_

—_Claro que te deseo, estúpido._ —Sonrió Nezumi mientras pasaba las manos por las mejillas de Sion, quitándole hasta el último rastro de sangre.— _Por eso lo digo. Porque una vez que comencemos, no podré parar._

—_¿Y qué?_ —La sonrisa de Sion se extendió más mientras volvía a inclinarse hacia el chico.— _Como si eso fuese un inconveniente._

Sion apoyó una mano en la bañera mientras con la otra cogía de nuevo el miembro ajeno. Nezumi miraba la escena con lujuria, sabiendo a lo que se disponía el menor que le miraba ruborizado. Sintió el contacto de la entrada de Sion justo en la punta de su miembro y se estremeció.

Había tenido sexo con otras personas desde que se separó del albino, pero nunca lo había sentido tanto como con él. Era algo que no lograba entender.

Nezumi sintió presión de nuevo en la punta de su miembro y escuchó el jadeó de Sion.

—_Si lo haces sin prepararte te va a doler, Sion, ya lo sabes._

—_Quiero... quiero que me duela._ —Gimió el albino cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como se abría paso en su interior.

—_Pero..._

—_Por favor._ —Había determinación en los ojos rojos de Sion y aquello silenció a Nezumi.— _Lo necesito. Necesito el dolor para sentirme vivo._

La madurez en la voz del menor sorprendió al ojiplata y entendió perfectamente aquellas palabras. El dolor físico era lo único que a veces le hacía sentirse vivo, consciente de todo. Así que ayudó a Sion a sentirse vivo clavándole las uñas en las caderas. Aquello hizo que el albino se revolviese, pero su rostro parecía lleno de placer.

Algo dentro de Nezumi se revolvió cuando escuchó los quejidos del menor. El cabello blanco de Sion aún tenía manchas de sangre. Inconscientemente, la rata cogió del pelo al más bajo, estirando hacia abajo y penetrándole con rudeza.

Pero a Sion pareció gustarle esa rudeza del ojiplata y lo demostraba con jadeos ahogados entre los que pedía más y más al otro. Entonces cuando Sion ya creía que no podía sentirse más vivo, Nezumi lo puso contra el borde de la bañera y empezó a embestirle bruscamente.

.

Estaba todo oscuro y sentía su cuerpo como si estuviera flotando en la niebla que la rodeaba, pero entonces lo último que había visto antes de desmayarse apareció caminando enter la niebla, aunque más bien parecía deslizarse.

Lo primero que distinguió fue cabello blanco, alborotado y lleno de motitas rojas de alguna substancia que parecia pegajosa.

Después Inukashi vio los ojos de la serpiente y la sangre que le corría en las venas se heló.

Conocía a Sion desde hacía un tiempo y nunca le había visto con aquella expresión. Inukashi pensó que tal vez se veía tan cambiado porque su rostro estaba manchado de algo que reconoció como sangre.

La camisa blanca que el joven albino llevaba estaba empapada de sangre y se le pegaba al cuerpo.

Inukashi intentó llamarle, pero el aliento se le congelaba en la garganta. Aun así el chico que se suponía que era Sion iba avanzando a través de la niebla como si fuese un depredador acechando a su presa.

La chica intentó huir, pero sus pies también parecían petrificados y la serpiente se iba acercando cada vez más y más... al final, Inukashi sólo pudo ver los ojos rojo sangre de la serpiente.

Después abrió los ojos.

Le dolía mucho la cabeza y, al palpársela, notó que tenía un entumecimiento. Como un relámpago, los acontecimientos volvieron a su dolorida cabeza.

Nezumi noquéandola, los ojos fríos de Sion... la sangre.

Inukashi reprimió un grito y entonces escuchó la ducha. Casi al instante un fuerte grito que, sin duda, provenía de Sion. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la joven se levantó del sofá y corrió al baño.

—_¡Sion!_ — Gritó la chica a la vez que abría la puerta del baño.

—_¡¿I-Inukashi?!_ —Dijo Sion levantando la vista y mirando a la chica.

La chica parpadeó unas cuantas veces aún con la mano en el pomo de la puerta mientras observaba a los dos chicos. Estaban dentro de la bañera, totalmente mojados y desnudos, mirándole confusos y parecía que...

—_P-pero... ¿¡q-qué ha-hacéis!?_

.

—_Inukashi, por favor, no preguntes._ —Comenzó Nezumi sentándose en el borde de la mesa de café que había frente al sofá, donde estaba la aludida.

—_¿Sobre qué?_ —Preguntó la chica, cruzando las piernas y los brazos mientras miraba a un lado. Seguía sonrojada bajo su piel morena.— _¿Sobre lo que estábais haciendo en mi baño, sobre cómo me has noqueado o sobre la sangre que cubría a Sion antes?_

—_Y-yo.. lo siento..._ —Musitó Sion mirando al suelo, también sonrojado y removiéndose incómodo en una silla. Le dolía al sentarse y estaba lleno de mordiscos y arañazos bajo la camiseta que le había dejado Nezumi.

—_No pasa nada, Sion... pero haz entrar en razón a esta rata para que me cuente qué demonios pasa._

—_Nezumi... deberíamos explicárselo._ —Las lágrimas se asomaron de nuevo en los ojos bermejos del albino cuando éste miro al peliazul.

—_Está bien..._ —Suspiró Nezumi, volviendo a mirar a su amiga.— _No quería explicártelo para no meterte en problemas como... como hace cuatro años..._

Inukashi tragó saliva y escuchó atenta toda la historia, sin asustarse. Lo único que temió fue que Sion relatase cómo le había abierto el estómago a Lily con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar, diciendo que dentro de ella no había ningún feto. Estaba segura de que tendría pesadillas con su amigo y la serpiente que se ocultaba tras sus ojos rojos.

—_Así que... Lily..._ —Murmuró Inukashi frunciendo el ceño y apoyando los codos en las rodillas.— _Habéis dejado el cuerpo en la cocina y Karan llegará en unas horas, ¿lo sabéis, verdad?_

—_Sí._ —Asintió tan sólo Nezumi, acercándose a Sion y acariciándole el cabello, pues volvía a sollozar mientras susurraba disculpas.— _No podemos hacer otra cosa..._

—_Será un golpe muy duro para Karan y puede que no salga de esta._

—_Cállate de una vez._ —La rata miró significativamente a Inukashi, pidiéndole sensibilidad.

—_No, Nezumi. Si Sion lo va a hacer, tiene que saber las consecuencias._ —Contestó solemnemente Inukashi, levantándose del sofá y acercándose a la rata.

—_¿Hacer qué? _—Preguntó en voz baja Sion, levantando la cabeza para mirar a los dos jóvenes.

—_Pues huir juntos, es obvio. _—Contestó Nezumi.

.

Como en la estación de tren había una gran multitud, nadie se fijó demasiado en tres jóvenes que andaban entre el gentío con expresiones demasiado serias pero llenas de determinación.

—_Bien, vuestro tren saldrá dentro de muy poco._ —Inukashi paró cerca de una columna y los dos jóvenes que la acompañaban la imitaron.— _Llamaré a la policía antes de que Karan llegue a casa y así no hará falta que ella vea el destrozo._

—_Asegúrate de que no te pillen._

—_No me subestimes, rata de alcantarilla._ —Una sonrisa ladeada se instaló en los labios de la castaña. Después suspiró y miró al chico más bajo.— _Y Sion... creo que tu idea no es muy buena, ¿sabes? Podrías tirar todo este rollo de la escapada por la borda._

—_No, Inukashi, tienes que hacerlo por mí, ¡por favor!_ —Suplicó el menor con tanto ímpetu que su capucha se movió y dejó a la vista algo de su cabello blanco.— _Tienes que hacerlo._

—_Hazlo o no conseguiré llevármelo, Inukashi..._ —Suspiró un chico de ojos plateados.

—_Está bien, está bien._ —Bufó la chica cogiendo lo que el albino le daba.— _¿Dos? ¿No sólo te pondrás en peligro una vez, sino dos?_

—_Unas cartas no son ponerme en peligro, Inukashi._ —Insistió Sion con ganas.— _En el reverso pone para quién son, aunque supongo que ya sabes de quién quiero despedirme._ —Sonrió el menor con timidez.

Con un suspiro, Inukashi rodó los ojos y se guardó las cartas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Entonces una voz mecánica anunció la llegada del tren que Nezumi y Sion debían coger para escapar.

—_¡Ya está aquí!_ —Casi gritó Sion, excitado, mirando por dónde el tren vendría en escasos segundos.— _¡Inukashi!_

—_¿Qué te pa-...? ¡Agh!_

De repente Sion se tiró al cuello de Inukashi y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras se despedía con balbuceos y sollozos.

—_¡Gracias p-por todo, no te olvidaremos!_ —Gemía el albino, llamando la atención de la gente de alrededor. Por suerte, muchos de ellos sonreían, comprendiendo que era una despedida emotiva.

—_Va, p-para ya o no cogeréis el tren..._ —Tartamudeaba la chica, avergonzada, mientras Nezumi se reía por lo bajo.

—_Vamos, Sion, me estoy poniendo celoso..._ —Bromeó la rata.

—_¡Pero Nezumi!_ —Se quejó el más bajo cuando su chico le separó de la joven castaña.

—_Bueno..._ —Inukashi se aclaró la garganta, aún un poco ruborizada.— _No perdáis el contacto conmigo. Os iré informando._

Nezumi e Inukashi se miraron cómplices y asintieron a la vez justo cuando el tren empezaba a parar en el andén. Sion se cogió al brazo de la rata, sobrecogido. Sabía que iba a dar un paso de gigante y que su vida cambiaría para siempre... pero si estaba con Nezumi nada podía ir mal.

—_Se os echará de menos por aquí._ —Se despidió Inukashi mientras subían al tren.

—_¡Cuida de mi madre! ¡Y sobretodo de Safu y su hijo!_ —Gritó Sion antes de que se cerrasen las puertas.

Inukashi esperó hasta que el tren se puso en marcha. Sion estuvo despidiéndose con la mano hasta que el tren se perdió de vista. Entonces Inukashi se sorprendió sonriendo y a punto de echarse a llorar.

Se frotó los ojos maldiciendo y se fue rápido de allí. Tenía cosas que hacer... por Sion y Nezumi.

.

—_Nezumi..._ —Murmuró Sion con la cara pegada al cristal del tren, mirando cómo se alejaban cada vez más de la estación.

—_Está bien, Sion._ —Contestó Nezumi acomodándose en el asiento.

—_Ya lo sé._ —Dijo tal vez demasiado tajante el albino mientras se giraba y miraba al mayor. Después parpadeó y se mordió un poco el labio inferior.— _Lo sé..._

—_¿Sion? Estás un poco raro._

—_Dime, Nezumi..._

—_¿Sí?_

—_¿Volvemos... volvemos a ser amigos?_

—_¿Amigos?_ —Se rió Nezumi, alzando una ceja.— _Prefiero que seas mi chico._

—_T-tu chico..._ —Sonrió tímido Sion.— _¿Entonces ahora soy tu chico?_

—_Siempre has sido mi chico._

Sion le sonrió y olvidó todo lo pasado. Se acercó pidiendo un beso que le fue dado y Nezumi le cogió de la mano. Nunca más lo soltó, incluso cuando la serpiente volvía a mirarle en las noches más oscuras, Nezumi nunca nunca más se alejó de Sion.

Porque era **su** chico.

* * *

><p>Hola ;_;<p>

Este ha sido el final de mi **mayor y mejor** fanfic ;/;

Espero que _os haya gustado, os haya acelerado el corazón, os hayáis reído, muerto de ternura, odiado a Safu_ y todas esas cosas... pero sobretodo **espero haberos dejado satisfecho a todos y sobretodo haberos entretenido**, que para eso he escrito algo así (:

Aun así, creo que _he perdido poder para hacer finales épicos_ T_T

Como sea...

Que sepáis todos que **me duele más a mi** que a vosotros que este fanfic acabe ;_; Lo digo en serio. ¡Que son **212 reviews** en este punto! ¡Y más de **20.500 lecturas**! ;_; _Que me emociono y todo._

Todo esto ha sido posible gracias a vosotros, a los que me habéis leído y apoyado... **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

Nos leemos en otra ocasión, ¿sí? :')

_Os quiero_, gracias por leerme, **en serio** ´w`)/


	33. Epílogo

El último regalo para los seguidores de _Are you gonna be my boy_~

**Es... muy Sion.**

* * *

><p>—<em>¡Bienvenidos!<em>

—_Buenos días, señora._

—_¡Ah, Safu!_

Una chica castaña entró en una panadería con un carrito para niños pequeños. El cálido sol de verano le había oscurecido la piel, pero no tanto como a la chica que le acompañaba.

—_Oh, Inukashi, no te había visto, perdona._ —Karan salió de detrás del mostrador limpiándose las manos en el delantal que llevaba. Lucía una gran sonrisa mientras miraba con curiosidad el carrito que Safu llevaba.— _¿Cómo está el pequeño?_

—_Poniéndose cada día más gordito._ —Bromeó Safu mientras sacaba al niño del carro.— _Saluda a Karan, Sion._

El pequeño bebé miró con sus grandes ojos castaños a la panadera y le alargó una de sus manitas, acariciándole inocentemente el cabello.

—_Se parece mucho a Sion cuando nació..._ —Dijo con ternura maternal Karan, acariciando las mejillas del pequeño.— _Será un lío cuando se conozcan los dos Sion, ¿verdad?_

—_Sion me dijo en su última carta que al pequeño Sion le llamará conejito._ —Añadió en un susurro Inukashi, por si alguien les vigilaba.

—_Eso es muy... Sion._ —Dijo Safu mientras se reía por lo bajo.— _De todas formas que no se queje en cuanto al nombre del bebé. Fue él quien me dijo que le pusiera ese nombre._

—_Cierto, y eso también es muy de Sion._ —Le sonrió Karan.— _¿Se ha decidido ya que pasará con la custodia del pequeño Sion, entonces?_

—_Ese bastardo de Gin dijo que no quería ver a su hijo._ —Se anticipó Inukashi, frunciendo el ceño enfadada.— _Eso sí, aseguró que pasaría el dinero pertinente cada mes._

—_Oh, vaya... _—Suspiró apesumbrada Karan.

—_No importa, señora..._ —Dijo Safu bajando un poco la cabeza y mirando a su hijo.

—_Tranquila, yo estaré contigo en todo momento._ —Le dijo Inukashi en voz baja mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y le sonreía cariñosamente.

Karan miró la escena con curiosidad. Safu sonrió a su supuesta amiga Inukashi mientras la otra la limpiaba las incipientes lágrimas de los ojos.

—_Vosotras... ¿seguís siendo amigas o...?_ —Karan se mordió la lengua en el último momento. Aquello no era de su incumbencia.

—_Esto... bueno..._ —Al instante, las dos chicas miraron cada una a un lado y se separaron un poco. Estaban ruborizadas y aquello le pareció mejor que una explicación a Karan.

—_Me alegro mucho, chicas._ —Les sonrió la panadera.—_ Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo ahora Sion y Nezumi._

—_Están bien... de eso no hay duda._ —Contestó Inukashi, que parecía seguir avergonzada.

—_¿Nezumi te volvió a enviar una carta?_ —Preguntó ansiosa Karan, queriendo saber de su hijo.

—_Bueno... esta vez fue Sion el que escribió la carta._ —Cuando Inukashi miró a la madre del albino, supo que ella esperaba que le dejase leer la carta.— _Señora, no sé si debería leer esa carta._

—_¿E-es que le ha pasado algo malo a Sion?_

—_¡N-no, no, para nada!_ —Inukashi suspiró y rebuscó en su bolsillo.— _Esta es._

Inukashi le tendió a Karan una carta ya un poco arrugada para que la leyese. La panadera la abrió y Safu se puso a su lado para poder leerla también.

"_Querida Inukashi:_

_Deja de preocuparte tanto, ya apenas se ven noticias sobre nosotros por las noticias, ¿verdad?_

_De todas formas, no creo que nos encuentren aquí porque estamos en mitad de la nada y encima bajo tierra._

_Pero ¿sabes? Es mucho mejor que estemos bajo tierra porque así cuando grito nadie me oye y te puedo asegurar que últimamente grito y mucho._

_Nezumi ha descubierto que me gusta hacerlo de manera ruda y no puedo ni sentarme del dolor... Ahora estoy lleno de mordiscos y arañazos, ¡algún día espero poder enviarte una foto o algo así para que lo veas!_

_Aquí también hay algunos ratones a los que les gusta mucho que les lea la gran cantidad de libros que hay aquí abajo. Parece una especie de hogar... tal vez Nezumi vivió aquí cuando se fue hace cuatro años. ¡Le preguntaré por ello!_

_Espero que mi madre, Safu y el pequeño Sion (al que llamaré conejito para no confundirnos) estén bien._

_Os echo de menos... ¡algún día volveremos a veros y así podré presentaros a Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo!_

_Con ganas de volver,_

_Sion._"

—_Vaya..._ —Karan tenía las mejillas coloradas pero bajo la mano con la que se tapaba la boca ocultaba una sonrisa.

—_Sin duda..._ —Safu se cambió a su hijo de brazo, el cual aún miraba a Karan con la curiosidad de un pequeño niño, y sonrió a la madre del chico al que tanto había amado.— _Esto es __**muy**__ Sion._


End file.
